To Be or Not to Be!
by Audisea
Summary: Sequel to "I'm all you need".  Sofia's 16 and the triplets are 6.  Arizona and Callie deal with their own insecurities plus a sexually confused teenager. Angelica Kinard-Porter moves to Seattle and livens things up!
1. Chapter 1

**To Be or Not to Be!**

**This is the sequel to "I'm all you need". I would advise reading that one first, but you don't have to. **

**There was a typo in the last chapter of **_**I'm all you need**_**. The third daughters name was supposed to be spelled 'Salana' not Salara. - Sorry I didn't catch that. **

**Please be patient with me. This is my second story, so I am still trying to maneuver through the site. **

**Name Pronunciations: Syan (Sie-ann), Sanaa (Su-nie), Salana (Su-lon-nu)**

**Of course, I do not own any characters.**

**Let the story begin. Hope it spikes your interest!**

Chapter 1

"Who took my cell phone? I set it on the counter and I know one of you munchkins have it." Sofia sets dinner on the table for her three sisters and herself. Sanaa and Salana take a seat and of course the troublemaker, Syan is missing. A familiar voice is coming from the bathroom. "Syan, off of my cell and out of the bathroom." Syan walks out of the bathroom and casually hands the phone to Sofia. "Syan who were you talking to?"

"Your friend Angelica. She called while you were cooking. I told her you would call her back."

"Why didn't you just give me the phone? I needed to talk to her." Sofia lets out a brief sigh. "Oh well, dinner is ready. Have a seat."

The four sit and eat their pasta as Sofia thinks back to the first day she met Angelica Kinard-Porter.

"_Excuse me, could you tell me how to get to room 232, Mr. Butler - Biology?" Sofia turns around to a new face that she has never seen before. Being that she is one of the most popular kids at St. Mary's Academy, she knows everyone. She is in her Junior year and has made friends with just about the entire school. _

"_Sure. Is this your first day?" Sofia ask._

"_Yes. I'm Angelica Kinard-Porter but you can call me Angie. I just moved here from Los Angeles."_

"_Hi Angelica. Is it okay if I call you Angelica instead of Angie?"_

"_Yeah, that's fine. So, do you have a name?"_

_Sofia…. Sofia Torres and I happen to be going to Mr. Butlers class myself, so follow me."_

That was 9 months ago and they had been best friends ever since. Angelica was the same height as Sofia and also had the same beautiful mocha caramel complexion that Sofia adorned. Within the first week of Angelica's arrival, they learned they were similar in many ways. They especially found it interesting that they each had two mothers. Their lives couldn't be better until now.

"Your phone. Hello, Earth to Sofia. Your phone, it's ringing." Salana states bringing Sofia out of her daydream.

"Thanks Salana…. Hello…. Gavin, hey. Uhm, I don't know about that. I'll have to ask my parents when they get in….. I'll call you as soon as I speak with them, okay….. I love you too. Talk to you later."

"Ooooohhhhh!" The girls say in unison. They loved teasing their bigger sister about her boyfriend and she normally didn't mind.

Sofia and Gavin Jacobs had been dating for almost two years now. They were the most popular couple in their school. Although they said _I love you _to each other often, Sofia found that she didn't mean it. She _liked_ him a lot but _love_ was stretching it. Truth be told, she had become a little confused these last few weeks.

"Oooohhhh what?" Arizona says as she and Callie slowly walk in from a grueling day at work.

Sanaa jumps from the table rushing to her Mothers. She is the jealous one of the bunch so she loves to be the first to receive hugs and kisses. "Sofia told Gavin that she loves him." she says jumping up and down excitedly.

"Really." Callie kisses Sanaa on the forehead and then does the same to Syan and Salana. "So Sofi bug, you love Gavin?" she asks.

"It's hard to get some privacy around this house." Sofia replies with a smile on her face. She definitely had Callie's smile, but she also had Arizona's dimples. She was a balanced mixture of her two Mothers and the combination was lethal. Sofia had grown to be a very beautiful girl. She had the perfect tan year round, dimples, long thick dark brown hair, Callie's personality and Arizona's sincerity. Let's not talk about her having Mark's appetite for affection. She had been caught many times kissing or 'making out' with Gavin.

"Tell me about it." says Arizona. "Mommy and I know about that oh too well. Nothing gets past these three amigas!" Arizona makes her rounds and administers hugs and kisses to all her little Barbie doll replicas. "Dinner looks and smells great. Any left for Me and Mommy?"

"Si, it's on the stove. Uhm, Madres maravillosas los mios, Tengo una pregunta a pedir." _( wonderful mothers of mine, I have a question to ask.)_

Callie and Arizona stop what they are doing and give Sofia their attention. Arizona leans into Callie and runs her left hand up and down her back. "Here it comes. You know, the Spanish only works on me when it's coming from Callie, but go ahead, give it a shot. Ask your question." Arizona says with an eye roll.

Sofia takes a deep breath and asks her question in ten seconds flat. "We are having our last school dance of the year next Saturday and afterward a group of my friends will be staying at Gavin's house. His parents will be there and the girls will be sleeping on one side of the house and the guys on the other. His parents are going to talk to each parent that allows their child to stay over and we will be chaperoned the entire time. Can I go?" she drags in a deep breath for the first time since she started rambling.

Arizona and Callie answer her at the same time. But their answers are complete opposite.

"We will have to speak to his parents fir-.."

"Hell No!" Arizona blurts, cutting Callie off.

They both look at each other with raised eyebrows. Sofia gets out of her chair and steps behind Arizona. She wraps her arms around her neck and lays her head on her shoulder. "Mom, it's just a get-together. You would rather me be in the house instead of being out in a club or hanging on the streets, right?"

Arizona turns in her embrace and cups her face. "I would rather you be home, here, by 1am. Safely in your bed alone!" Arizona gives her the 'this conversation is over' look and walks upstairs. Syan, Sanaa, and Salana have not moved a muscle. They learned over their six years of being on this earth that it is best to sit and be quiet when their Moms were on opposite ends of a situation. Arizona and Callie tried not to argue in front of their children but it had occurred once or twice.

Arizona reaches the top of the stairs and turns around. She yells, "What type of parents think it is okay to invite a bunch of horny teenagers to spend the night over their house?"

"We're not all horny Mom and not all the time anyway."

"Uh, yeah, you are!" she says before going to her room to change.

Callie watches Sofia as she prepares two plates for her them. Callie whispers to Sofia "Your Mom and I will discuss it later Sweetie."

"You mean fight about, cause she wasn't playing when she said 'Hell No'."

"Watch your mouth and I can handle your Mom. Don't worry about it….. Girls if you are finish, put your dishes in the dishwasher and go get changed. You can help me open up the pool after I eat."

"Yayyyy!" Six little feet run to the dishwasher then up the stairs sounding like a herd of elephants on the charge. Callie follows behind them. Sofia picks up her phone and dials Angelica.

The line rings a few times and just before the voicemail comes on, Angelica answers.

"Hey Sofia. What's up?"

"I just asked if I could go to Gavin's after the dance and my folks aren't seeing eye to eye on it."

"You seriously asked your Mothers? There is no way in hell my Moms would let me. I'm telling them that I am staying over your house."

"What? Are you crazy? What are you going to do about Gavin's parents meeting everyone?"

"You know how everyone says that Christian and I look so much alike? Well, she has a sister that's twenty seven years old but looks like she is thirty seven. She is going to pretend to be our parent and say it's okay. You just have to make sure you can get there."

Sofia lets out a slight laugh. "Angelica Kinard-Porter, you are bad…. So bad. Don't worry, I am going to be there." Sofia ends her conversation and dials Gavin. "Gavin, is there any way you can get your parents to bypass having to speak to my Mothers since I _am_ your girlfriend?"

"I think I can work that out."

"Good. I am going to tell my parents that I am staying over Angelica's house. Get that done for me please, I have to go butter my parents up. See you tomorrow in class."

"Love ya Sofia."

"I know you do." she says and closes her phone.

Sofia has told a few small lies to Callie and Arizona but nothing this major and never such a bold lie. She doesn't give it a second thought and heads upstairs to put her plan in motion.

Three days later Sofia and Angelica are shopping for dresses. Sofia was given an American Express card on her fourteenth birthday by her grandpa Carlos. Callie protested but Carlos won. _"Mija, she is my oldest grandchild and she is growing up. She is practically a woman. You grew up privileged Calliope and I don't know why you are depriving Sofia of the same. She deserves the better things in life and she deserves to live a life of luxury. Sofia, this is my gift to you, An American Express Card. You have a ten thousand dollar limit with a two thousand dollar daily limit. Don't spend it all at once. I love you!" _

"Sofia what about this dress?" Angelica was wearing a dark indigo colored dress that stopped just above her knee. It had spaghetti straps and hugged her body nicely.

"Wow, this is the one Angelica. You have to get it, I love it." _Damn you look good in this dress, very sexy…. Did I just say sexy…. Get a grip, when did I start thinking Angelica was sexy? We really need to stop spending so much time together. _

"You think so? It doesn't make my butt look big?" Angelica turns in the mirror trying to measure the width of her derrière.

"There is no getting around that black girl booty of yours. It's a nice booty, get the dress." Sofia laughs.

Angelica and Sofia often teased each other about their ethnic traits. The nice booties, the curves and the luscious lips. Their parents kept a watchful eye on them and they had good reason to.

"Sofia I really like the teal colored dress you tried on. It shows off your legs and just enough cleavage. You have really nice tits…. Really nice."

"Uh… Thanks, I think." Sofia sits in the chair outside of the dressing room looking down at her breast, holding the teal dress in her hands that she is speaking of. _Is she flirting with me? I am the queen of flirting. She was definitely flirting._

"You ready Sofia?"

"Yeah, lets go."

Sofia puts her purchase on the counter and Angelica tells the clerk that she will not be getting her dress.

"Hold on, Angelica what are you doing? This is _the _dress. You look stunning in that. You have to get it."

"The price tag is stunning too. My mom gave me a thousand dollars to purchase a dress, shoes and accessories. I didn't look at the tag until I was taking it off. The dress cost eight hundred dollars."

Sofia instructs the clerk that they will be getting both dresses. "Your mom limited you to one thousand dollars? Why? You guys are loaded."

"They are loaded. I am poor. Last month I charged over three grand on my mom's card and she was pissed. She said I need to be more responsible when It came to spending money. So now I am on a damn budget."

"Ha ha. Our moms are so much alike. I am going to buy your dress and don't try to object. It's not like I'm going to do it everyday. This is a special occasion and you are a special friend. Besides my grandpa gave me an American Express card that he pays. He must check it online everyday because he immediately pays it after every purchase. It pisses my mom off which is very funny." Sofia pays for their dresses and they grab their bags to leave. "The best part though, is going to my dad for money. He spoils me rotten and he gave me two grand this morning too."

Angelica walks out the door ahead of Sofia and looks over her shoulder. "I'm going to pay you back for the dress whether you want me to or not! Thanks, I appreciate it."

Sofia just smiles as she follows behind her admiring the view. _I'm sure you will_.

**The next chapter should be up early tomorrow evening. All reviews are welcomed. I will try my best to respond to each review. Thanks in advance! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sofia you look pretty. When I get older and go to my first dance, will you help me get ready? I want to be as beautiful as you are."

Sofia pulls Salana into her lap. "I promise I will help you and you are already beautiful. You are the most beautiful girl in the world." She gives Salana a big hug and kiss and adds a final touch to her hair and makeup as her biggest fan looks on.

Salana was the calmest of the triplets. She didn't like drama and was basically a perfect child. They all got good grades but Salana excelled in everything. She was the entertainer of the group. She could sing and had a heart of Gold just like Callie. She got her determination and the habit of thinking situations through from Arizona. Salana's personality was the closest to Sofia , so she spoiled her and everyone in the household could see it. Though their bond was evident, no one seemed to mind, so far. While Sofia and Salana were in her room getting ready for tonight, there was a four foot storm brewing downstairs.

Sanaa was making a list of items she wanted to buy at the mall while cutting out pictures of the items she couldn't spell. "Mami, when can we leave to go to the mall? I want to buy some things before it gets to late. I want to be able to come home tonight and play with them."

Callie looks up from her laptop and takes a sip of her iced lemonade. "Sanaa we aren't going to the mall. I have research that I am doing and I think that Mommy is going to the hospital for a few hours."

Sanaa stops writing and sits her pictures and scissors aside. She frowns her brow and turns around on her knees. "Yes we are." She is confident in her statement.

Callie doesn't respond. She is engulfed in her work and hasn't noticed the change in her demeanor.

Sanaa is not too fond of being ignored and she stomps over to where Callie is sitting. "I asked yesterday if I could go to the mall and you said yes."

"I said I would take you this weekend. We can go tomorrow." Callie says without looking up to acknowledge her.

"But I want to go now! I need to go now! You said!" she screams at Callie.

Callie stops typing and looks at her distraught daughter in front of her. Her hair is pulled into a perfect ponytail. She has on a purple sundress with matching purple flip flops. She has her purse draped over her shoulder, and tears forming in her glassy blue/gray eyes. For a second Callie melts and then she remembers that she was just yelled at by a six year old.

"I am going to pretend that you did not just yell at me. Now you need to find a spot somewhere in this house and sit down until you get yourself together." Sanaa doesn't move. She just stands there looking at Callie prepared for a stare-down. Callie calmly addresses her again. "You need to do it now." Sanaa's bottom lips starts to tremble but she stands her ground.

Arizona witnesses this from the stairs. She doesn't move or say a word. She is wondering how long Sanaa will stand there in front of Callie. Sanaa isn't a bad girl but she is the one that will test the boundaries. She will push and push, then push a little more.

"I want to go today, please." she whimpers. "I won't be long and you will have all night to do your work." The tears are leaking down her face and she is looking Callie dead in her eyes. She is propositioning her Mami and that isn't the smartest thing to do.

Callie is a little shocked at her boldness . She pushes her laptop onto the coffee table and sits up. "Sanaa Trinity Torres, this is your last chance to go and get yourself together. I know you are upset right now, but if you challenge me, you are only going to hurt yourself. You might want to think about your next move."

Sanaa takes a long second to think about it. She doesn't want to give in but she knows when it is time to retreat. She runs to the other side of the room and plops onto the floor in the corner behind a tall plant. She cries loudly over another battle lost to Mami Torres.

Syan, who had been standing in the doorway watching the entire time, shakes her head at her sister's actions. "She must be having a bad day. If she thinks hiding behind that plant will make her feel better, she's wrong. Been there, done that." Syan rolls her eyes and recommence playing her Wii. Syan was the smart mouth of the family and didn't mind suffering the consequences. She also knew when a battle wasn't worth fighting.

Arizona moves from her spot on the stairs and approaches Callie. She straddles her lap and flips her long blonde hair to the side. "Well, looks like you will be having a lovely evening with our babies. I won't be long. This meeting shouldn't last longer than an hour and half. Salana is upstairs with her best buddy, Syan is in the family room playing the Wii and you know where our theater major is….Held up behind the plant." Callie lets out a little giggle. Arizona snakes her hands up Callie's shirt and palms her breast. She paints a trail of kisses down Callie's neck, eliciting a moan from the hot Latina beneath her. "I'm so turned on right now. I love how you delicately kick ass with our children." she whispers into her ear. "Tonight when I get home, I want you to tell me what I can and cannot do!" Arizona leans back and lifts herself from Callie's lap. Callie closes her eyes and lays her head against the back of her chair wishing Arizona didn't have to leave.

"You're such a tease."

"I know."

Arizona goes to the corner where Sanaa is and pulls out the large plant hiding her daughter. She gives her a kiss on the cheek. Sanaa looks at her with her puppy dog eyes willing Arizona to take pity on her and give in. Arizona simply replaces the plant so that Sanaa is hidden again and leaves with a smile on her face. "So dramatic."

…...

Two hours later, Sofia and all three girls are in her room making sure she looks wonderful for her night, when her cell rings.

"Hello." Salana says but gets no reply. She can hear Angelica in the background talking to her Mom.

"_Ma, I'm leaving! Christian is outside. Remember, I will be at Sofia's house tonight. I left the number on the fridge." yells Angelica._

"_Angie wait. Give me a kiss and I need to take a picture. Momma's on her way from the office now. You can't wait ten minutes?" Tina asks. _

"_No, we are going to be late. She knew what time I was leaving." She can hear Angelica getting into a car. "Go, hurry before my Momma gets here." _

"Sorry about that. Sofia, I'm on my way. Ready to party our asses off tonight?"

"This is Salana crazy head and you just said a bad wordddd! Sofia! Angelica is on your phone saying bad words." she hands the phone to a shocked Sofia.

"Angelica, cursing at my little sister now? Have you left yet?"

"Yes and why do you always let your sisters answer your cell?"

"You should pay attention some time." she laughs. "Anyway, Gavin should be here any minute. I hear a car pulling up now. I will meet you there. Bye."

Arizona pulls into the driveway at the same time as Gavin. "Good evening Gavin. Don't you look handsome!"

"Thank you Mrs. Torres and Good evening to you also." he says gesturing for Arizona to lead the way.

Arizona lightly grabs Gavin by the shoulder. "Have a good time tonight but don't put your hands or any part of your body including your mouth, anywhere they're not supposed to be. Understand? I'm good with a scalpel. I know how to use it." She pats him on the shoulder and gives him a half smile. "And you understand why we won't let her stay at your home tonight. Highly inappropriate! So lets go in, shall we?"

Gavin doesn't know whether he should wait for Sofia outside or go in and possibly be tackled by Callie next. "Okay and yes ma'am, I understand."

They walk into the house and Arizona calls for Sofia. "Sofia, Gavin is here, and he looks really nice, and smells good too!" Arizona says teasingly. Callie hears the voices and descends from the kitchen.

"Good evening Mrs. Torres." he says to Callie.

"Good evening Gavin. Wow, she wasn't lying Sofia, he looks really good! Better get down here." Callie leans toward Gavin. "Did my wife talk to you and explain the rules?"

"Yes ma'am she did."

"Did she tell you that she was good with a scalpel?"

"Yes ma'am she did."

"Did she tell you that I am too?"

"No ma'am. She.. left that part out." he stutters.

"Did she tell you that I'm better with a scalpel?" Mark states, coming from the kitchen. The harsh sound of his voice startles Gavin and he jumps as he turns around sucking in a deep breath.

"Wohhh…. Mr. Sloan."

"That's Doctor to you."

"Uh.. Dr. Sloan."

"If you put anything into my daughter…. tongue, finger… you know what… I'm putting my foot in your ass! Any questions about the rules given by her Mothers?"

"Uh, n.. n… no…no sir." he stammers. The last time Gavin saw Mark, he had him pushed up against a wall. Mark had walked in and caught him with his hand up Sofia's shirt. He almost pissed his pants that day. "I understand completely Sir.. Dr. Sloan."

This was one of the few times Arizona didn't mind having Mark over. He was good at scaring the hard headed boys that may have been thinking about getting into Sofia's pants. Arizona and Callie could handle it, but it was always fun to watch Mark at it.

"Daddy! What are you all doing? Gavin I am so sorry." Sofia said as she hurried down the stairs and into the foyer.

"It's okay Sofia. I was just having friendly conversation with your parents. I was reassuring them that I would be on my best behavior and keep _ALL_ my body parts to myself. You look gorgeous. Good enough to ea-.." he caught himself just in time. "Good enough to be on the cover of 'People' magazine." he concludes.

"People, huh?" Arizona isn't convinced he understands just how much trouble he will be in if he violates their daughter. She would feel better if she were picking her up from the dance. "I'll pick you up from the dance at midnight to take you and Angelica to her house."

"Mom! Her mother is picking us up. I will call you when we leave the dance and then when we get to her house. Mom, please… don't do this, you promised." Sofia looks to Callie for help.

"Arizona, baby we promised. We have to trust her and not be so overbearing. She's a junior in high school Sweetie. Sofia go, have fun and be careful. We will see you tomorrow." Callie wraps her arms around Arizona's waist and caresses her stomach. "You're going to be busy at midnight anyways." she whispered.

"I heard that." Sofia says over her shoulder as they leave. "You two try to keep it down, the walls in this house aren't that thick and there are three little girls that will be here tonight."

"Nope. They are going with their Godfather Alex and Auntie Lucy. So we will be alone to make as much noise as we want." Callie says while nipping at Arizona's ear. Arizona slaps Callie's arm and looks at her in disbelief. Arizona isn't as open about their sex life as Callie is. "We love you baby. Gavin drive safely."

Gavin and Sofia leave. Mark stands in the doorway smirking at Callie and Arizona. His eyes are wide with excitement and he opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by Arizona.

"Don't! Girls, come on. Uncle Mark's going to drop you off at your Godfather's house…. Not a word Mark!." Arizona huffs.

Sanaa, Syan and Salana all say their goodbyes and hop in the car with a pouting Mark. He turns around one last time and gives them a questioning look. "Goodbye Mark!" they both say. Mark loads the kids in the car and leaves to return to an empty home. _Two years ago, Mark and Lexie called it quits. Lexie wanted nothing more than to kick start her career and Mark wanted more kids. Lexie finally bailed and they parted as friends. _

"_Mark looked so sad." Callie blurted out on the way to the kitchen. _

"_And you are worried about Mark becauseeeee…" Arizona asks_

"_I'm not worried. I was just saying."_

"_Then get in the kitchen and make me dinner woman." Arizona says and smacks Callie on the backside. _

_Callie yelps and hurries to the kitchen. "Yes Ma'am." she laughs._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews…. **

**Chapter 3**

The kids have a blast at the party. They danced and danced until they could dance no more. Several times they attempted to slow drag very closely but were broken apart by the teachers that chaperoned. It was midnight and the fun was just beginning. Gavin had twelve guest staying with him tonight. They got to Gavin's home and were mesmerized. This wasn't Sofia's first time being there. Her parents didn't know that though. They were only allowed to hang out at school or public places like a restaurant or the movies. A few times Gavin was allowed to her house. That was until they got caught by Mark.

"Sofia, you did not tell me that Gavin lived in a mansion."

"What did you expect Angelica. His parents have more money than mine and we live in a mini-mansion ourselves."

"Yeah, but you still could have told me."

They all enjoy themselves laughing and touring his house. His mother shows the girls where they will be sleeping for the night and his fathers shows the guys. They have lots of food and beverages available along with every video game and console there is. There is a dance floor, bowling alley and Movie theater downstairs that gets everyone's attention and keeps them occupied.

Everyone decides to go upstairs and change into more comfortable clothing. They then return back downstairs. All but two.

"Sofia get off the phone. All the girls have gone back downstairs." Angelica announces.

Sofia comes out of the bathroom within their guest room rambling. "So I called my moms and they didn't even pick up the phone. After all that fuss about me being gone all night and wanting to know where I am. They are sooo doing it right now." Sofia says while pulling out her evening attire. "You removed your name from your voice mail, right? Cause I gave your number to my Mom and told her it was your Mom, Tina's number."

"Yeah, I did."

Sofia starts to change. She is standing in her favorite pair of nude colored panties and a matching bra about to pull her shirt on when she feels soft hands run down her back. She quickly turns to find Angelica wearing only her light blue boy shorts reading 'Bite Me'.

"Um, you plan to wear a shirt and maybe some shorts with those?" Sofia asks nervously . She is a little shocked but the sensation running though her as she looks at the exposed breasts before her.

"Eventually, but not right now." she says as she steps closer, almost touching Sofia's face. Sofia stands there with her shirt in her hands unsure of what's to happen next. Angelica suddenly leans in and kisses her gently on the mouth. Curiosity doesn't allow Sofia to protest.

"What are you doing?" Sofia mumbles against her lips, never pulling away. Angelica ignores her question. Sofia parts her lips and Angelica needing no further instructions, plunges her tongue into her mouth. This isn't Angelica's first time being with a girl. She has known since seventh grade that she was attracted to girls and she could tell that she turned Sofia on. She had been waiting for the right time to approach her and that time had finally presented itself. She places her left hand on Sofia's waist and clasps her rear with her right. She squeezes and Sofia automatically drops her shirt and wraps her hands around Angelica.

There are a million questions twirling around in Sofia's head but they will have to wait. This is feeling too good to her. Kissing Angelica is sending shock waves through her similar to when she would make out with Gavin. Her nipples are hard and she can feel herself getting wet between her legs. She pulls out of the kiss and tries to catch her breath.

"Angelica, I have never done this with a girl before." she says between breaths.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to. Do you trust me?" she ask.

"Yeah, I trust you but…."

"Do you want to stop?"

Sofia licks her lips and lowers her head. "I'm not sure." she whispers.

Angelica kisses her cheek. "Can I touch you?"

Sofia doesn't know what to think or how to feel. "Yeah."

The straps of her bra are pulled down and her erect nipple is pulled into a warm and very moist mouth. She is pushed against the wall and moans while twisting her fingers in Angelica's hair. Another moan is released when her other nipple is shown the same attention. She pulls Angelica to meet her lips in another seductive kiss that is laced with passion and lust. Angelica's right hand slides down her stomach and reaches the top of Sofia's panties before she is brought to a standstill.

"What's wrong Sofia? Do you want me to stop?" she asks with uneasiness. "The last thing I want to do, is hurt you."

"No. I'm… I'm actually a little embarrassed."

"Of what?"

"I….. am soooo wet. I have never been like this before…Well, I have with Gavin but not this much….This can't be normal… Like dripping." she admits.

"Why don't you touch me? If you are anywhere as wet as I am, then no, it's not normal…..It's fucking fantastic." Sofia hesitates at first. Angelica puts her finger into her mouth and plays with her belly button. Sofia relaxes and as her finger dips under the rim of Angelica's panties, a heavy knock startles them.

"Sofia, Angelica! What the hell are you two doing? It doesn't take that long to change clothes!" Gavin says as he attempts to open the door. They quickly pull apart and grab their clothes.

"Gavin we will be right down. We are almost finished." Sofia yells.

"Hurry up you two. We're all waiting." Gavin says and leaves.

Angelica and Sofia finish getting dressed and rush downstairs as if the last ten minutes never took place.

Once downstairs, Gavin greets Sofia with a kiss and she reciprocates back. They curl up together in one of the many oversized theater chairs to watch a movie. Angelica sits with one of her other friends, who is more interested in the show Sophia and Gavin are putting on than the picture playing.

Gavin caresses Sofia's face tenderly. "I'm glad you are here Sofia. I promise to always respect you and to be a gentleman. I want this to be perfect for us. You will never want for anything. I will always be there for you and take care of you. Tomorrow I am going to apologize to your parents for putting my hands on you before and ask if we can start over. I love you Sofia and I will prove that I am worthy of your love in return." He gives her a sweet kiss on the lips and she leans into his neck and says "You don't have to prove yourself to anyone!"

…...

"Calliope"

"Uhm.. Yes baby."

"You know she lied to us." Arizona turns on her side to face Callie.

"Arizonaaaa…" Callie wines. "You just gave me the most mind blowing orgasm in the world. Lets not talk about this right now."

"Yes, lets talk about it. Her voicemail said that she was at Angelica's but my gut is telling me that she is over Gavin's right now with his tongue down her throat. What if she gets pregnant? She has a bright future ahead of her Callie. I don't want her to throw it all away over a boy or because she has to change her life plans to raise a child."

"Okay, Arizona stop. You don't want her to end up like me. I get that. She has too much of you in her to end up exactly like me, so give it a break. You know, you're really killing the mood here."

"What? Calliope that's not what I was saying."

"Don't Calliope me. That is what you were saying."

"No I'm not sa-…."

"No talking! The only two actions allowed in this room for the rest of the night are fucking and sleeping! And we can do the sleeping later." Callie rolls Arizona on her back and hovers above her. "You are gorgeous." She places hers tongue between Arizona's breast and licks her way up to her lips. She does this repeatedly as if she is licking a lollipop.

"Am I you personal lollipop Calliope" Arizona says. Her voice dripping with arousal.

"Yep and I am going to lick you until I get to your gooey goodness in the center. Then I am going to suck you until there is nothing left."

Arizona is about to cumm for the second time tonight. "Calliope I am so close. All you have to do is put your mouth on me. Please suck me."

"You told me earlier that you wanted me to tell you what you could and could not do. Your wish is my command. You are going to tell me exactly what you want me to do. If you say nothing, I do nothing. Starting now!"

Arizona lay for a moment zoned out. "Calliope, don't play. Please touch me." Callie doesn't move. "Calliope!".. She stays still hovering above her. "Calliope Iphigenia Torres, suck on my right nipple…" Callie does as told… "harder" she complies again ….. "Now do the same to the right." Callie follows her orders and Arizona sees that she is going to like this game. "With your right hand gently massage my left breast while nibbling and sucking my hardened point…. Ahhhh, that feels so good… Now stop all movement with your hands. You are now allowed to use your mouth only. Kiss my stomach. Open mouthed wet kisses! Dip your tongue into my naval… Bite me… oh God yes…part my legs as far as you can get them… oh you are so obedient… lick my wet center once… one long hard movement…uuhhmm…again….again…now suck on my clit softly.. Yes..just..like..that!…ooohhh Calliope I need your tongue in me NOW!.. Tongue fuck me hard…harder…deeper…yes,yes,yessss…. Make me cumm… you know what to do… make me cumm….AAAHHHHHH YES CALLIOPE YES!" Arizona is screaming at the top of her lungs and the neighbors down the street will never look at them the same. "FUCKKKKK! ….you can stop now.. You are the best. I love you." Arizona says out of breath.

Callie comes up for air and lays beside Arizona. "Oh my God Arizona, I did not know you had that in you. You give direction very well. So well, I came!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed the festivities. I really like screaming! We shou-…"

"Arizona shhhhhh. Did you hear that?" Callie asks sitting up.

Arizona joins her. "Was that the doorbell? It's 2am. Who the hell could that be?"

Arizona has always moved faster than Callie. She has her robe on and has already reached the bottom of the stairs before Callie even gets out of bed. Arizona cuts on the porch light to find two very attractive women on her doorstep. One is blonde and slender with very beautiful eyes and the other is equally beautiful but slight taller with Callies' complexion. The taller woman doesn't look too pleasant. She actually looked pissed. Arizona opens the doors with caution.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I am looking for the parents of Sofia Torres." the angry woman says.

"I am her mother, Arizona Robbins Torres. Is something wrong? Is she alright?" Arizona begins to ramble off questions as Callie appears.

"I don't know. My name is Bette Porter and this is my wife Tina Kinard Porter. Our daughter is Angelica Kinard-Porter, Sofia's best friend. Sofia isn't at our house and I bet our daughter isn't here at your house either." Bette extends her hand to Arizona and then to Callie. "And by the look of your well lubricated lips, you must be Yes Calliope Yes!"

Callie stands there with her jaw on the ground and holding her breath. She is so embarrassed. "Bette! Please excuse my wife. She doesn't mean any harm." Tina says dumbfounded.

"No harm done." Arizona says with a smirk. "This is my wife and you can address her as Dr. Callie Torres." she says, expressing doctor. " Do come in. I think I know where the girls are."

"Gavin Jacobs, Sofia's boyfriend. It's late and I just need to find my child. If you would be so kindly as to inform us how to get to his house, we can be on our way. I was very upset about your daughter talking our child into lying to us, but I have had a long ride to help me cool off and we would love for this to end as quickly as possible. So please, an address." Bette folds her arms and waits for the information while Tina gives her a pleading look to be nice.

Callie and Arizona both caught the insinuation that Sofia forced Angelica to lie. "To set the record straight, I'm sure Angelica is where she is because she wanted to be there and Sofia would not encourage a lie. I will contact Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs and see if she is there, but please keep your accusations to yourself." Callie calls Gavin's parents and gets verification that both girls are there. Callie goes to her room to change clothes. There are now four highly pissed off women in the room and nothing good can come out of that.

Arizona is loosing her patience with these women now standing in her family room. "I am offering no information… no telephone number…no address. You may follow behind our vehicle when we leave to pick up Sofia which will be in about five minutes." Arizona opens the front door and turns in their direction. "We will be right out." Bette and Tina walk towards their car. "One more question. How did you know about the girls and where to find us?"

Bette is no longer talking and continues to the car. "An anonymous caller told us Angelica was with Sofia engaging in inappropriate acts at her boyfriends and we found your address in Angelica's room." Tina offers as she hear the door close.

Arizona appears in the bedroom to get her clothing. Callie looks up with a frown. "You left two strangers in our family room alone?"

"No. I told them to wait their asses outside. If they want to follow us, that's fine but we will not give that Bitch Bette any information!"

Callie raises an eyebrow and smiles. "I love it when you are all G.I Jane badass!"

"Yeah, love it later. Sofia lied and to make matters worst, her lie ended a really good screaming session that I hadn't the privilege of having for a while. So yeah, love it later." she says as they walk into the night air.

Needless to say, Sofia and Angelica were both beyond horrified to find out their parents were on their way to pick them up. The reality of it all was ten times worst when they saw their faces.

Arizona closes the door behind Sofia who refuses to make eye contact. Callie was on the phone once again speaking to Mrs. Jacobs. "Is there anything you would like to say before we start at 3:25am?" ask Arizona. She is seeing red because she knows this is not going to be good.

"No ma'am." is all Sofia can offer.

"Have it your way. I gave you a chance."

Sofia was unaware of how much her parents knew. When they had arrived at the Jacobs home, Bette explained the lies that they all were given by their conniving children. Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs were told the whole story about them not having permission to be over there. One part of the story had yet to be told. Bette was told that the girls were engaging in inappropriate acts but did not say with whom. Arizona sat on the couch almost in tears. The unshed tears in her eyes were not of sadness or joy but of rage and Sofia knew that all hell would break loose as soon as Callie ended her phone conversation. She heard her end the call and she was stricken with fear.

**Thank you all for continuing to read this story. Chapter 4 is almost complete and should be posted tomorrow night. I know you probably would love a story without Mark in it, but sorry he will appear in the next chapter. But no need to worry. Arizona will get that straight. Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay…. I wasn't satisfied with the first draft of this chapter so I rewrote half of it.. I'm glad to hear that this story is being enjoyed. Thanks a lot for the criticism and reviews.. They are much needed and greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for supporting this story. There are a lot of turns and twist to this story.. Next chapter up!**

Arizona is sitting on the sofa about to combust and go searing through the roof at any moment. Every so often, she glances up to catch Sofia looking at her with fear in her eyes. She starts to wonder when her little girl grew up. She is lost in her memories until Sofia suddenly jumps in her chair. Arizona looks in the direction of her gaze to see a steaming Callie walking into the room.

She walks directly to Sofia and roughly grabs her by the arm picking her up from the chair. She does not look at her but pulls her in the direction of their first floor guest room. "Get up! Get fresh linen from the closet and make up the guest room. When you are done, you can get your toiletries from your bathroom. I want to see everything that you have before you go back into the room. You can also take a few articles of clothing and your uniforms for school. I want all of this done within the next half hour. Go!" Callie turns to Arizona whom is still sitting on the sofa watching.

Sofia touches Callie's hand. "Can we talk please?"

That's all it took to light Arizona's fuse. "Oh now you want to talk? Now that you are about to loose some of your privileges! No, you can shut your mouth. I gave you a chance earlier to talk and you had nothing to say." Arizona can hardly contain her anger. She stalks over to the hallway beside Callie.

"But Mom, let me ex-…."

"Shut your mouth like your mother said Sofia." Callie stands beside Arizona with her hands on her hips. "No more than two hours ago, I was upstairs about to argue with Arizona over you, pleading your case to her. I wanted to trust you, to believe that you would never lie to us this big! I went against my better judgment to give you the benefit of the doubt and you blow it up in my face at this ungodly time of the morning."

"Mami I …."

"Shut up! You don't get to talk yet. Arizona pulled you aside and gave you an opportunity to speak up and you stood in her face with nothing to say. No explanation, no sorry, no remorse, nothing. You were caught and brought home in the middle of the night from a location you were to be nowhere near. Common sense should have told you to abort, Abandon ship, say something to smooth the waters!

"Mami.."

"If you Mami me one more time…"

"I'm not moving! I made a mistake earlier. I want to talk and I'm not going anywhere until we do, please!" Sofia steps back as a precaution. It's been a long time since she stood up to Callie or Arizona. She braces herself for the smack that may come across her face.

Callie rushes her and Sofia stumbles back against the wall. "I-am-not-going-to-repeat-myself…..You have three seconds to get out of my face."

That is enough to scare the crap out of Sofia. She runs up the stairs to do as her Mother instructed. Arizona follows Sofia upstairs. "Give me your cell phone, laptop and your Ipod." she says as they enter her room.

Sofia turns around with tears in her eyes and opens her mouth to plead her case until she sees the fire in Arizona's eyes. She hands over the items, retrieve a few hygiene necessities, sleepwear, uniforms and return downstairs. She gathers the linen she needs to make the bed and meets Callie at the door for inspection. "This is where you will be residing until you become a trustworthy participant of this household. We will talk in the morning." Callie instructs.

She and Arizona lock up the house and go to bed. Callie turns out the light and gently rubs her temple.

"Why do I hear music? Where is that coming from?"

"It's Sofia's cell phone. I took it from her along with her laptop and Ipod." Arizona grabs it off of the dresser. "It's Angelica… "Hello"

"Sofia?"

"No, this is her mother. Angelica it is late, why are you calling?"

"Callie or Arizona?"

"Mrs. Robbins-Torres! Now answer my question."

"Arizona" Angelica mumbles with a hint of disgust.

"Excuse Me."

"I wanted to speak with Sofia to make sure she was okay. I know she probably feels bad about getting me in trouble. I want her to know that I'm not mad at her. I care a lot for her."

"Sofia is fine and I find it hard to believe that she talked you into lying to your parents. She isn't allowed to come to the phone right now. I would suggest you go to bed."

"No, I need to talk to her. My mother is right here and she said it would be okay for us to talk for a little while."

"Your _mother_ can tell you to talk all she wants. I'm telling you my daughter will not be talking on the phone for a while. Tell your mother _**I**_ said so! You can see her at school. Goodnight Angelica!" Arizona ends the call and turns to face Callie.

"Babe what was that about?"

"Angelica was adamant about talking to Sofia tonight. Her mother said they were allowed to. She really thought I was going to take an order from her mother. Calliope I don't know if I like this chick. Something isn't right." Callie kisses her forehead and pulls her into an embrace. "What are we going to do Calliope?"

"I'm sure Angelica is just afraid that Sofia is going to get in more trouble than she is, which is most likely correct." She softly strokes Arizona's back. "We will worry about it in the morning. Well, later because it is already morning. Get some sleep baby."

…...

They let Sofia sleep until 10am before Arizona awakes her. "Sofia get washed up and come out for breakfast."

"Yes ma'am."

The three of them sit at the table in silence eating. Sofia is thinking that maybe it won't be so bad. She may have to lose the comfort of her room, a few possessions, and be imprisoned for a month. She could live with that. Yes, that would be easier than having to talk to these women after they have had hours to stew over her little episode last night. Sofia is just beginning to relax when that _damn roadrunner comes zipping by and drops a 10lb weight on the coyotes head! - (Sofia being the coyote.)_

"Start explaining Sofia." Callie hisses.

She is caught off guard and nearly chokes not knowing where to start. She doesn't know what's more frightening. Talking to her parents or what she is about to talk to them about. She swallows hard and opens her mouth. She timidly says "I'm sort of scared. I don't know what's going on inside of me and I need for you not to judge me or yell at me. Please!"

Callie lets out a half giggle but she is far from amused. "Are you really starting this out with a request?…I won't judge. The yelling part, I make no promises. Talk!" Callie tells her.

"I'm sorry that I lied and went to Gavin's house after you forbid me too. I didn't do it do defy you, I just really wanted to go. I didn't talk Angelica into going and I didn't go there with the intentions of having sex or doing any wrong." she starts.

"Of course you didn't intend to do wrong. But guess what, you did." Arizona chimes in. "You were told 'no' for a reason. We know how it is to be put in situations."

"That's just it…I know how to handle myself in certain situations. It's like you don't understand that I'm not a child. You said no because you want to keep me locked up and sheltered for the rest of my life. You need to let me grow up." she says forgetting who she was talking to.

"What the..? Have you lost your mind?" Arizona snaps.

"Arizona wait." Callie says putting her hand up. "Sofia we love you. You have no idea how much we love you. We try our best to be fair with you and to make sure you enjoy life. We don't want to deprive you of anything or any opportunity, but you are going to have to trust us on this." Callie lectures. "You are my baby and I am going to try my best to protect you so that you don't have to learn by making mistakes. I have been through a lot of heartache." Callie's words are chopped up due to a combination of sadness and anger. "There was no one to guide me and warn me not to venture here nor there. No one watched over me and said - that's not a good idea- so I messed up a lot. I'm sorry for not wanting you to go through that." She pauses. "And for your information, You **are** a child. You are our child and until you turn eighteen or move out of our house, you will rest, rule, abide, hence forth and forever more under our reign." Sofia sits in here chair showing no emotion and Callie's anger startes to take over. "We need to let you grow up? Okay, that's what we will do. So I guess you will have to get a job so that you can purchase a new cell phone, laptop and Ipod because we brought those for our CHILD. Yes Sweetie, and that American Express Card that you have, was given by your grandfather to his Grand-CHILD and since you are grown now, that goes also."

"Sing it!" Arizona adds. "Along with what your Mother said, "You are now a tenant and tenants have to obey landlord rules and regulations. When you ask a question or ask for permission to do something, the response we give you isn't a suggestion. Its your answer! You don't get to accept it if you like it and challenge it if you disagree."

Sofia is sitting at the table wondering how it got this far. Now sobbing, she looks from her Mami to her Mom "All I did was sneak to a gathering. I am not that bad. Why are you being so hard on me?"

Arizona throws Callie a knowing look. She knows Callie too well and if she doesn't do something quick, the crocodile tears may win Callie over. With no other alternative, Arizona goes for the jugular. "You said you would come to us when you wanted to have sex. What did you and Gavin do?" This snaps Callie out of her trance.

"That's what I was planning to talk to you today about. Mom I promise, please believe me, I didn't have sex with Gavin. Last night I laid in bed and thought about all the many questions I have."

Arizona rubs her forehead and runs her hands through her hair. "You had sex with Gavin."

"No."

"Did you use protection?"

"No. I mean, No I didn't have sex with Gavin, I swear. Mom, I didn't… it was Angelica!" she blurts out. She didn't mean to say it but it just came out.

Callie's jaw drops to the floor. "Angelica slept with Gavin? Where were you?"

"Mami, I was with Angelica."

"Wh- What, were you watching? I know you and Angelica are close but-" Callie says before being cut off.

"Mami, I was engaging in 'inappropriate' actions with Angelica, not Gavin!" she says rolling her eyes. Sofia sits back in her chair and watches the many expressions come across her Mothers faces. They of all people, should understand what she's feeling. Right?

"Well this is some shit.. Like Mother like daughter." Arizona mumbles under her breath but not low enough. Callie hears her.

"What did you say Arizona?"

Arizona didn't mean for Callie to hear that. She tries to ignore her question. "Sofia, what type of things - exactly what were you doing?"

"Arizona, don't dismiss my question. I know we are talking to Sofia now but your comment was uncalled for and something that needs to be discussed if you feel a certain way."

_Oh shit_, Sofia thinks to herself. What is the one thing worst than her parents being mad at her? Her parents being mad at each other and mad at her. Nothing good is going to come out of this.

"Yes Calliope. I said 'like Mother like Daughter' and you are right. It's a discussion for us behind closed doors. So we'll address it later." Arizona looks Callie in the eyes, those discerning brown eyes. She almost regrets what she said. She can see that her words have hurt Callie and that is not what she intended to do. "Calliope, I'm sorry and we will talk about it. Okay?"

Callie ignores her apology and turns her attention back to Sofia whom is sitting in complete silence. "Why don't we wait to finish this conversation when your father gets here."

"Mark is on his way? When did you call Mark?" Arizona questions.

"I talked to him earlier this morning before we went to bed. He said he would be here by 10:30am."

"Is that who you were talking to all that time in the bathroom? I waited for over half an hour for you to finish your conversation and come to bed before I finally fell asleep. What were you talking about?"

"Since when do I have to explain my conversations I have with our childs father?" Tempers and the tension in the room are running high.

"Forget it Calliope. We can only deal with one situation at a time and I would prefer to have this talk with Sofia complete before the girls get home tonight." Just when the fire has been smoldered out, here comes the village idiot to spark up another flame.

"Good Morning. Hope everyone's dressed because I'm coming in." Mark says as he walks into the kitchen and sits at the table. "Morning Blondie, Sofia, Cal….why all the daggers coming my way? I just walked in, I haven't had a chance to say anything stupid." he asks as he fixes his plate.

"I know you did not just unlock that front door and waltz in here like this is your house." Arizona shoots Callie a look in which Callie then shoots to Mark.

"I'm sorry.…. I assumed you were waiting for me to come over to address this issue with Sofia." he says honestly.

"You have a key to our home?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Since when?"

"Since Larry, Curly and Moe were born. Callie gave it to me right after their births. You didn't know?" Mark looks to Callie. For the first time, Mark is not in the wrong. Callie on the other hand, might be sleeping with Sofia in the guest room.

"No I didn't." Arizona snarls.

Sofia is thinking '_this would be a good time to sneak out. They wouldn't know I was gone. I might want to get another pillow for the guest room because Mommy will probably be down there with me_.' She smiles to herself and everyone at the table sees it.

Her smile infuriates Mark. "Why are you smiling? You have nothing to be happy about." Mark states with a serious tone. Mark was a wonderful father to Sofia but when it was time to be serious, he didn't play and it scared her. The way he raised his voice, commanded attention.

"I'm smiling about nothing Sir."

"We will come back to the key debacle later." Arizona goes back to her question for Sofia. "What were you and Angelica doing?"

She has a headache now and just wants this all to be over. "We were changing our clothes and then it happened. I don't know how it started. It was so fast." Sofia goes on to explain to her trio of parents the order of events that took place the night before. She left out no details, right down to leaving Angelica and moving straight to Gavin's awaiting arms. When she is done, Mark is the first to speak.

"So you lied to us in order to sneak to your boyfriends house to make out with your girlfriend?… well, not your _girlfriend_ but your female best friend."

"It wasn't planned. It just happened. I still don't understand it all myself. I also don't understand who called and told Mrs. Porter. We were in the room alone?"

"We do not have the answer to that question. Someone called them." Callie says "I don't know where to start with you Sofia. You already know the beginning of your punishment." Callie updates Mark on her new course of life now that she is grown and has become a tenant in their home.

"I love it. Your mothers are too soft on you. If it were completely up to me, you would be grounded until you graduated. What we need to consider now is your punishment for lying." Mark adds.

"Isn't that included in my new tenant status?" Sofia asks

"No. That covers your Grown Ass being a Smart Ass!" Mark tells her. "Don't look surprised. You're grown now, this is how grown ups talk."

"So do I get to…."

"Talk to us in that manner? I dare you try it. This isn't a game that we're playing. Keep pushing your luck." Mark sits up as if he is about to reach across the table and grab her by her throat.

"Sofia you are this close" Arizona holds up two fingers inches apart "to getting smacked in the mouth." Arizona has spanked Sofia once in her life and smacked her in the lips a few times, so Sofia believed what she said.

"I'm sorry Daddy. Mami and Mom I'm sorry too." She feels her tears coming on again. She made the sarcastic remark to try to hide the fear that was bubbling inside of her. She loved her parents but hated when they were angry. That was punishment enough. She would gladly take the solitude of her new quarters right now. "If our conversation is over, may I be excused?"

Callie looked at the other two. "I have nothing more to say right now." The others agreed. "You're excused."

She puts her dishes away and leaves. Callie starts to clean the morning dishes and tidy the kitchen. "Well at least I feel a little better."

"You feel a little better. Why?" Arizona asks.

"She's not sleeping with Gavin. She isn't ready to have sex. That's a relief." Callie smirks.

"Did you hear anything that she just said. She isn't sleeping with Gavin but she is experimenting with Angelica. Sex is Sex! It sounds as if Angelica waited until the coast was clear and then she advanced. This wasn't a spur of the moment deal with her. This was planned Calliope. We need to talk to Angelica." Arizona is floored at how nonchalant Callie is being about this. "Mark?"

"Well, I kind of agree with Callie. I don't have to break Gavin's face now… and she can't get pregnant by Angelica."

"Unbelievable!" Arizona throws her dishes on the counter. "Mark leave your key on your way out."

"Am I getting kicked out? And leave my key, why? Robbins, Callie and I share everything. This isn't something new we've started." he shouts.

Arizona spins around ready to attack. She slams her hand on the counter "Yes, you are being kicked out. Yes, leave your key. And yes, you share everything that is Callie's. This house is not Callie's. This is Mine and Callie's house. The only thing WE share is Sophia. So the answer to all of your questions is YES. Now leave our damn key on the counter and be on your fucking way! I have to get ready for work." She stares at Callie in disbelief. How can someone so intelligent be so ass backwards when it comes to Mark Sloan. She shakes her head and exit's the kitchen.

Dumb and Dumber look at each other. "Thanks a lot Mark."

"Cal that's your fault, not mine. But can we forget that for a minute? Have you given any thought to what I asked you?"

"I thought about it Mark and I don't know .. I need to talk to Arizona first. This is a big deal, it's not a decision I can just make overnight."

"Cal I have been there for you time and time again.. Please, do this for me."

Callie pulls out a chair to sit in and doesn't notice that Arizona has come back downstairs. She is in the laundry room and can here Mark and Callie's conversation.

"Mark this isn't just a little favor. Like I said, I haven't talked to Arizona about it yet and frankly now would be the worst time to propose this to her."

Arizona stops what she is doing. "What is this Son of a Bitch up to now?"

Mark has a look of desperation and is now pleading with Callie. Over the years they have looked out for each other and deep down inside they do love each other. "Callie please.. Sofia is almost grown. You have three more kids and I see how you are with them. You enjoy having the children around and that's what I want."

"What, what is he asking?" Arizona says to herself.

"I want another baby and you are the only person that can give that to me. You don't have to carry the baby. I have a surrogate. I only need your egg. I can't have a baby with a stranger. I want to know my child's mother."

"Mark, that would still be my child and I cant not be in my child's life. There is no way I could step aside and watch you raise him/her without me being a part of that also."

"Fine, then help me!"

"It's not that simple. I am married now. It's not just me anymore."

"It is that simple. Every time you came to me, I delivered. Every time." he says raising his voice. "This is the first time I have asked you for anything. I - need - You! We can both sit and talk to Arizona together if you'd like. Just think about it some more and then let me know. Please!"

Callie's heart is saying 'Yes, Yes, I will do it.' She has wanted to do it since the first time he asked her 2 months ago. Her mind is saying 'You have gots to be fucking kidding. Do you want your wife to leave you and take your children with her?' "Alright.. I will bring it up to Arizona and I'll let you know. Mark, if she isn't in, I'm not in. Okay?"

"Okay." He hugs her and gives her a kiss on the cheek before sitting his key on the counter and leaving.

Arizona leans against the door. She begins to think to herself. "How can she even consider it. Her answer should have been no. She isn't giving mark another child.….I won't let her!"

**Well, was it worth the wait? Please review… I would love your input on this situation I have concocted!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Work has kept me from writing. So, Yes I am blaming my job on the delay in posting. That's my story and I'm sticking to it! This chapter is from Sofia's point of view. I figured I would let her tell the story for a while. This is also more of a filler and a bridge from her being grounded for two weeks to that time ending. Hope everyone follows. Thanks for the reviews. Believe it or not, they really do help! Smile….**

**Sofia's POV**

It's Monday afternoon and this morning before school was the first time I had seen Gavin since the mishap at his house. We only had a minute to speak and we decided to meet at lunch time under the tree.

_**Lunch Period - St. Mary's Academy…**_

"So I guess school will be our new meeting place for a little while gorgeous." Gavin says.

I flash my signature dimpled smile. "Yeah I guess it will for the next two weeks at least." Gavin helps me take a seat on the ground under the tree to enjoy the breeze and his company. "They took my laptop, cell, and my Ipod. Baby, they even took my American Express Card." I tell him with a pout. "I think pretty soon I may start going through withdrawals_." _We both laugh. He has the most gorgeous smile. Those pearly white teeth draw me in every time.

"I haven't been able to talk to you since late Saturday night and that's been awfully hard. I really missed you after one day of no contact. It is going to be very lonely not having you to hang out with." he admits.

Why did he have to say that and why is he sliding his nose up and down my cheek? "I miss you too Gavin." We lean in and begin a slow passionate kiss. "Just two weeks. Just - two - weeks." I say in between kisses, eyes closed.

He lets out a moan and whispers in my ear "Thirteen more days before I can take my baby out again. I know I promised to be good but there are so many things that I want to do to you. Do you know that I dream about you all the time?"

I try to open my eyes. "You do? What do you dream about?" Biting my bottom lip, I slowly get them open.

"I dream about you…. lying in my bed naked…. and I am.."

"Hey guys." Angelica greets ruining the moment. I feel her plop down beside me. "What are you talking about? It looks heated." she says smiling. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"Yes you did Angelica." Gavin exclaims. "Can I please have at least forty five minutes alone with my girlfriend? You turn up everywhere we go. What's up with you?"

"My bad.. I didn't know you had this tree privately reserved. I miss Sofia too but I will leave you alone, for now. Sofia, maybe I will see you later."

She stands and lets her fingers run loosely through my hair. Oh my God, what is she doing? "See ya later Angelica." _You are terrible! _I mouth to her. I watch her slowly walk away as she adds a little extra to the sway of her hips. Of course she turns around. I hold her gaze for a moment before turning back to Gavin.

"Sofia this is what I miss. I miss this, sitting with you wrapped in my arms safe. If I had the choice, I would never let you go."

"You can be so sweet sometimes." The truth is, he is always sweet and I don't want to hurt him. I really like him but something is changing and I don't know what to do.

Gavin and I meet everyday under the tree and share our lunch period together. Angelica is usually somewhere near looking on. I tease her and call her a stalker but I actually enjoy being watched. I get a little rush from it. The days have gone by pretty fast and tomorrow will be my last day of punishment. I can't believe it's been two weeks already. With all the idol time, I have started a journal. I try to write in it every night.

_**Friday Night**_

Friday, 10:25pm…Dear Journal,

My two weeks of being grounded are almost complete. Tonight will be my last night in the guest room and tomorrow will conclude my in-house incarceration, besides school. I've shared a lot of time with Gavin at school and Angelica also. I've been meeting up with her every afternoon in the auditorium, on the chorus stage behind the curtains. This is our study hall period and we skip it everyday in order to meet. We have become very friendly since that first shared kiss at Gavin's. I don't think that is cheating. She's a girl and that doesn't count, right? I keep telling myself that it doesn't count. I talk to her about everything but now I see myself wanting more from her, like earlier today for instance…. Dear Journal this is how it went…

"_It's Friday! Do you know what that means Angelica? It means tomorrow will be my last day of imprisonment. Sunday we are definitely going out!" _

"_I bet you're happy."_

"_Yeah. You know what, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."_

"_How is that?"_

"_Since I wasn't allowed to hang out or communicate with you or Gavin, I got to spend a lot of time with my little sisters. They really are fun. Syan wanted me to play dress up with her everyday. She is so into fashion and she is going to break some hearts. Mom and Mami are really going to have to watch her. Sanaa was demanding. She had a written schedule of what we would do from morning to night and we had to follow the schedule or she would get pissed. It mostly involved being outside planting flowers or her herb garden. She's going to be a good cook like Mami. Then there was my sweet, sweet Salana. I painted her nails, braided her hair, read books and drew pictures with her. It was a full two weeks getting to know my little sisters. I actually enjoyed it a lot." _

"_I wish I had a sister. Being an only child is lonely sometimes."_

"_Your moms didn't want any other children?"_

"_They did. Before I was born, my mom Tina had a miscarriage with my brother. Then after I was born, they were going to adopt but that didn't work out neither. So it's just me and my parents, who are wonderful by the way. My mom Bette, is very protective. She would hurt anyone that brought any harm to me. My mother Tina, is very laid back and the rational one. She thinks things through and looks at every side of the situation. And they both would kill me if they heard me call them by their first names." _

"_I pissed my mom off a few times and that got me a slap in the mouth. She is more of the disciplinarian."_

"_Your mom hit you?"_

"_Don't get me wrong. In no way would my parents hurt or abuse me. It was just a simple slap on the lips. I was mouthing off to her and she told me to drop it and I wouldn't. That probably hurt her more than it hurt me! _

"_Callie and Arizona seem cool and so in love. Sofia, you are lucky."_

"_They are. They respect each other. Although something has been bothering my mom lately. She seems distant at times. Mami has noticed it too. She asked her about it and Mom brushed her off. They'll figure it out. They always do. They get each other and it works."_

"_That's what I want… one day… with someone….Sofia, we only have twenty more minutes before this period is over and I was really hoping for a chance to kiss you before you leave to be happy with your boy toy." _

"_Are you really asking for a kiss? You didn't ask my permission last time." _

This girl really knows how to read between the lines. She hurried onto my lap. The kiss was frenzied but meaningful. It was as if her tongue was massaging my teeth, my tongue, the roof of my mouth. I leaned backwards and she followed. Her body was completely on top of mine, she tangled her fingers in my hair and I was immediately aroused. The scene was moving fast but in my mind it was all in slow motion. I could feel her beneath my hands as I was trying to touch every inch of her. She was soft, so soft and she smelled delicious. When she began to suck and bite on my neck and my earlobe, my body moved at its own accord. I was grinding against her and didn't know it. The dress she was wearing had been pushed up to her waist by my movements. I threw my hand over her thigh to squeeze her ass and that's when it happened…. My hand slipped between her thighs and two fingers dipped into an abyss of warmth and wetness…Oh- Dear- Journal, you will not believe what I did next…. I panicked and froze… then the bell rang…. Saved by the bell! She didn't want me to stop but I was a chicken and told her I couldn't be late for my next class. Stupid move lil' Torres, stupid. What do I do now? I think it is time to have the talk with Mom and Mami. I will first thing tomorrow.. End of Entry -11:07pm.

Last day of Punishment….

**Saturday Morning**…..

"Good morning lady bug. What are you doing up so early?" Mom asks me.

"I thought I would make breakfast to celebrate my last day on punishment and also as a peace offering to say I am sorry."

"Oh, that's nice. Mami worked really late last night so I know she will be happy. Can I help?"

"Sure, I need to talk to you anyway."

"About what?" she says as she presses a kiss into the back of my head.

"Sex. I need specifics." Mom stops moving and it looks as if she is holding her breath, mouth wide open. She is standing at the fridge door and staring aimlessly at nothing. "Mom, is it okay if I talk to you? You have that look on your face that says _Oh My God, we are not going to talk about this_. You're the one that said come to you when I was ready to talk. I'm ready, to talk."

"Yes, of course we can talk." she smiles and shakes her head. "You just caught me off guard."

"I could ask my friends but they would tell me what they kind of know and I would get half of the correct answer. I want the right information when it comes to sex. I don't want to be misinformed."

"I prefer you not to be misinformed also and I'm glad you're asking…..Are we having bacon, sausage, or both?"

"Both and can you grab the eggs?" she retrieves the items needed and turns in my direction.

"So where do you want to start? Sex, give me your first question."

"Well, the method, if you don't mind."

"The method?" she questions.

"Yeah remember that one time when Mami and Daddy were raving about the Sloan method and the Torres method? Which was better…. You told them that you never wanted to hear about it again."

"How do you know about that?"

"If you stay at the hospital long enough, you hear things. People talk, they talk a lot." I tell her.

Mom smirks at my comment. "You are so right, that's how I first heard about your mother, through talk.

So, you want to know about sex with girls?"

"Yes" I say as I mix pancake batter.

"Just girls or both?"

"Both, but I thought you would be the expert on the girl part and Mami could probably tell me about the boy part." She frowns her face and I'm not sure why. I'm guessing whatever her and Mami aren't seeing eye to eye about, has something to do with it. I think she finally realizes what I am asking because she lifts her head and takes in a deep breath.

"Oh, you don't want to know about relationships. You want to know 'specific' specifics. Are you asking how to pleasure a woman?"

"Yeah." I say a little uneasy now.

"Oh…uhm...well...you...wow…Okay, lets see." Mom looks like she is about to hyperventilate. She begins to beet the eggs that she has in a bowl, extra fast.. "When you are with someone that you really care about and love, it's not always about the sexual aspect of what you are doing." She is really beating those eggs.

"Mom, don't kill the eggs. Take it easy." I takes the eggs and sit them on the counter. "Maybe you should cook the bacon and I will do the eggs and pancakes."

"Good idea. Like I was saying, you have to know your partner. Uhm, why don't you tell me what you have done or tried and how it worked out for you?"

"Good one Mom. Is that some reverse psychology stuff you're trying on me? I haven't done anything but what happened with me and Angelica at Gavin's." I lied. I'm not sure she can handle much right now.

"Sorry baby, just wondering. Women are all different. It may depend on how we are feeling at the time, the conversation we may have had. Baby, sometimes women don't want sex at all. We may want to be held, the closeness, the intimacy, the kisses."

"I love kissing. I really really love kissing. Oh my God Mom, it does something to me." If the kiss is good, it sends a tingling sensation through my entire body." I am rambling and don't even notice the shocked look my Mom is wearing. "I liked kissing Gavin but when Angelica kisses me, its so more intense." I see the wheels turning in her head. "Mom, what are you thinking? Think out loud please."

"When Angelica kisses you? How many times have you and Angelica kissed? Aren't you and Gavin a couple?"

"Gavin and I are together but I've sort of grown close to Angelica."

"How close?"

The bacon and the eggs are just about done and I am now flipping pancakes. I turn away from Mom and whisper "I think a little closer than I should be since Gavin and I are a couple."

"Sofia honey, you shou-…"

Then just like that, we are cut off by Syan yelling from the top of the stairs. Following close behind her are Salana and Sanaa_. _

"Lady bug, we are going to have to finish our conversation later."

"Darn kids! Mom, thanks for listening." I say and give her a hug.

Mami is also on her way into the kitchen. "Aren't we a loving family this morning." she says and takes a seat.

We all sit and talk over our mini buffet of bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, coffee and orange juice. The girls talk about all the cool stuff we have done over the last two weeks and how they are going to spend the rest of the day. Mami decides she is going to take them to see Kung Fu Panda 2 3D. You should have seen their faces. They were so happy. Mami wraps her arm around Mom and plays with her hair. I love to see them cuddle.

"I hope when I'm your age, I have a spouse that I am deeply in love with." I say smiling at my Mothers.

"I'm sure you will. Even more magical than what Mom and I have! Any man would be lucky to have you as their wife sweetie. " Mami says.

Mom rolls her eyes at Mami's comment and looks at me. I don't know what to say, so I just smile. Mom clears her dishes from the table and kiss the girls and I. Her shift is starting in an hour.

"Have fun with the girls. I'm sure they will keep you busy." Mom says as she kisses Mami. She starts to leave the kitchen but turns around. "Hey Cal, could you imagine having another?" That was a loaded question. Tread lightly Mami, beware!

Mami eyes her and studies her face. "No, I can't imagine Arizona and I don't want to imagine." she says.

"Interesting." Mom says, and walks out….

As Mami and the girls go get ready to leave for a day of shopping and a movie, I clean the kitchen and Mom leaves for work. I was told that I can move back into my bedroom today. When I get to my room, I see all of my belongings that were taken from me, on the bed. There is a note attached that says 'Behave Yourself.' I immediately get on my cell and spend the rest of the day talking to Gavin and Angelica. Later that evening Mami returns from the movies with the girls. They show me their cool stuff over dinner and then everyone goes to their rooms to watch television, read or whatever. I am on my bed listening to music when Mami walks in.

"What ya doing Mija? Esta usted alegre estar detras en su sitio?" _Are you glad to be back in your room?_

"Si Mami. It feels so good to be back in my domain."

"You and Mom were talking this morning. Are you waiting up for her?"

"Yes, I was talking to Mom this morning about sex and I need to talk to you also. About Boy - Girl Sex."

"Boy - Girl Sex." Mami lays on my bed beside me and props herself up on one arm. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." I mimic her pose. "I know about condoms and how to use them but when the time comes, will I just know what to do?" I was expecting her to be surprised but she wasn't.

"You probably will. First of all, you should be in love with this person. Sex is one way of expressing that love. When that time comes, you will know what to do. It will come naturally to you. You will feel it."

"Can you determine who you want to be with through sex?"

"What! You don't use sex as a tool to find a mate. It's so much more than that! The sex may be good but that person may be all wrong for you."

"I know, I know. I don't know why I said that. I seriously like Gavin and Angelica.

"Gavin and Angelica? Sofia, never use sex as a determining tool. Do you understand that your body is special and it is sacred? You shouldn't have sex with anyone unless you love them."

"You had a lot of sex with daddy. Did you love him?"

"No, but he was my best friend in the world. Your father and I have a special bond but it is not Love. Who said we had a lot of sex?" You should hear how high her voice just got.

"Like I told Mom this morning. You here things at the hospital. People talk a lot."

"We'll come back to that later. Back to Gavin and Angelica. I thought that was a one time thing with her."

"No, it's not. I was talking to Mom about her this morning. Well, about girl sex."

"Really. You didn't think you could talk to me about girl sex?"

"You know what, Mom got offended when I told her that I would talk to you about the boy sex. I just assumed that my lesbian mother could give me better advice on the girl sex and my mother-that-likes-the-other, could give advice on the boy sex."

"Oh my God. Mother-that-likes-the-other! Did you really just call me that?"

"Yes I did call you that and you two are different." I laugh

"No we're not. Not when it comes to you or our three amigas! You can talk to both of us about anything."

"Okay, then what are you and Mom arguing about?" Since I can talk to you about anything. "I can tell there is tension between the two of you."

"You noticed that too? I'm not really sure. She is upset with me and I don't know why. That's why I am waiting up for her too. I'm going to ask her tonight when she gets home. "

"Maybe she wants more sex."

"Hey, we are not talking about that and what's with you and sex?"

"I don't know Mami." I laugh. "I've promise I haven't had sex but that's all I think about. No need to worry though. God-mommy Christina told me, _It's to be expected. Look at who my parents are_!"

**In the next chapter, Arizona and Callie are going to talk about Mark. Sofia is going to have some good times with Gavin and Angelica. The drama is about to be on! Please keep the reviews coming. Thanks  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Arizona's POV**

"_Calliope! Calliope! Mark, get off of her.." I yell repeatedly. "MARK! I run over to him and grab him by his hair… GET OFF OF HER!"….._

"Arizona! Arizona!" I hear Callie say. I sit straight up in bed breathing hard and sweating. "Calliope?"

"Arizona baby what is it? You were screaming my name and Marks and then you pulled my hair… Baby you had a bad dream. What was happening?"

I jump out of bed and turn to Callie. My fists are clinched and I am trying to catch my breath. A single tear slides down my flushed cheek. "Why haven't you told me?" I ask.

Callie is confused and she walks around the bed to comfort me. I won't let her touch me. I swat her hand away.

"Arizona, why haven't I told you what? Talk to me, I don't understand what you are talking about."

"Mark has been upset with you these last few weeks. You think I haven't noticed that the two of you haven't talked like you usually do? He's upset because you have him waiting for his answer. Why haven't you said anything to me? Are you seriously thinking about it? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute Arizona. Please tell me what you are angry about. Tell me what you are expecting me to tell you."

"The baby Callie! I heard Mark asking you to give him another baby. Weeks ago when we were dealing with Sofia's little problem. He's mad because you haven't told him yes yet?" I take off my shirt that is drenched in sweat and walk to the bathroom to turn on the shower. Callie follows behind me.

"Are you eavesdropping on my conversations now?"

"Answer the question Callie." She cringes at me using her nickname for the second time tonight.

"He's not mad. "He's disappointed because I said No. I said no the very same day, later that night at the hospital. That's why he isn't happy and not talking to me. I didn't say anything to you because I didn't want to upset you with his foolishness."

I stand in front of Calliope half naked and the huge attitude I had minutes ago starts to shrink. She has that bewildered look in her eyes. I should have spoken to her about this the same day I heard I them. Why did I obsess over this and let it get me into a frenzy? I should have trusted her judgment, but she said…

"Arizona, Earth to Arizona." she calls.

"I'm sorry. I'm back…. Mark, his foolishness."

"Yes, Mark is foolish Arizona. I love you. You are the love of my life. Mark is my best friend but he has to know that my life does not change because his does. I want him to be happy and yes I admit I would gladly give him my eggs with no problem, If I weren't married and in love with my wife and our family."

I see a tear trickle down her beautiful face and now I really feel like shit. No, I shouldn't feel this way. I heard her tell Mark that she would talk to me. For a few moments, she entertained the thought.

"I knew something was wrong. I tried to wait up for you tonight so we could talk but... Arizona, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Calliope. I, I'm sorry. I heard you." I shake my head and rub my face. I remove the rest of my clothing and start the shower.

"All of these years and you still feel threatened by Mark?"

"No! I am not threatened by Mark. All these years and Mark would still take you if you offered, whether we are married or not. You are in that man's blood and after all these years, he hasn't changed. I accept it. I will accept it until the day I die but I will not like it. I will never like it!" Callie stands there with her arms crossed against her chest facing me. "I can't believe we are up at 1am talking about Mark." We both stand there looking at each other in a relaxed stance. "I can't believe I am here in front of you, naked and you haven't touched me yet." I give her my best dimpled smile. "I love you and sometimes it makes me crazy." She turns and walks out of the bathroom. I sigh and step into the shower. Less than a minute later, she returns stripped of her clothes.

"We had the bedroom door open. We have 3 children and a horny teenager. I thought I should close it and lock it." She says as she climbs in behind me. "Speaking of horny teenager, we really need to talk to Sofia." She says washing my back.

"I know. We spoke briefly this morning. Well, it's 1am now, so we spoke yesterday morning. Did we forget to teach her morals? She's a little too close to Angelica and I think she doesn't see anything wrong with being with both of them at the same time."

"Arizona you are rambling. I said we need to talk to her, not talk about her now. We're in the shower and if we start to talk again, I may not get what I want right now. So - no - more - talking!"

**Callie's POV**

"Syan, why do you not have your shoes on? Salana, we are not going to church, change into some shorts and a t-shirt. Has anyone seen Sanaa?" I am about to lose my mind. "Sofia, if Mom's last surgery runs late, I need you to pick up the girls by 7pm. Be sure to call and check." I yell to her up the stairs.

"Okay, I won't forget." she says.

"What are you going to do today?"

"Gavin is taking me to the mall. We will probably go to a movie. If we do have to pick up the girls, we are to drop them off at the hospital, right?"

"Yes, and your curfew is 11pm Missy. Don't be late!"

"I won't. And Mami, if you are looking for Sanaa, she is probably dressed, packed and sitting on the floor by the front door waiting for you all."

I glance around the corner from the kitchen and my adorable mini-me is right where Sofia said. "How did you know?"

"The girl is like you but she keeps schedule like Mom."

I finally get all three girls in the car and we leave. They have a play date with Madison and Michelle. They are twins that go to school with our little army. I drop them off, say goodbyes and head to SGMW. I change into scrubs and search for my wife who has been here since 5am. She didn't get much sleep after our early morning shower, so I come with coffee in hand. I find her in the lounge talking to Karev.

"Your angels have a play date today. They said they had so much fun with you and Lucy." she tells him.

"We had fun with them too. I love all of them girls but Syan is my best friend. She is half me and half Christina." he says.

I walk in and take a seat. "You and Christina! Now that's scary."

Karev laughs. "You think Sofia is a handful. Wait until these three get older. They are spoiled rotten and they watch everything their big sister does. You should hear them talk about her. They worship her."

"Awww." Arizona is such a pushover.

"Dr. Robbins I am going to finish these charts and check in on our patient in 212. See you later Torres."

"Bye Karev." I take a seat by Arizona. "How has your morning been? I brought coffee."

"It's been very busy and thanks for the coffee." She takes a sip and sighs. "There is one more thing I need from you." she says and smiles. "A kiss!"

"I think I can handle that." The kiss is long and intense. Before this morning, it had been a week since we had sex. We are both in need. "How long before your next surgery? I have and hour."

"Uhm. I have an hour and half. On-call room now!"

We jump up and retreat to our favorite room.

**General POV**

"Gavin I don't want to see _The Hangover II_. You can watch that with your boys. Let's see _The Bridesmaids." _Sofia tells him.

"That's a chick flick you can go watch with your girls! We should skip the movie and go shopping."

"That's even better! I need to purchase ski wear and ski equipment for our ski trip anyway."

"Have your Moms given you an answer about the Aspen trip?"

"I haven't asked them yet. I thought about asking daddy first and talking him into saying yes. Then I could go to Mom and Mami and say 'daddy said'. But that would never work. I'm sure it would only cause an argument."

"Are you going to wait until the day before, to ask them?"

"No. I will soon. I'm not going to worry about it right now. I am going to shop for the equipment I need and enjoy some time with my boyfriend."

"No complaints here." Gavin joins hands with Sofia and they enter the ski shop.

Sofia finds everything that she needs and decides to let Gavin hold on to it until she talks to Callie and Arizona. When they leave the store, she notices a missed call from Angelica. She sends her a text saying they would have to hang out tomorrow after school. She makes her call to Arizona seeing if she has to pick up the girls. Arizona informs her that she doesn't but needs to be home by ten because they want to talk to her. She and Gavin go to an Italian restaurant and have dinner. After an intimate dinner Gavin slowly drives back to Sofia's house.

The girls had a great time at Madison and Michelle's and came home exhausted. They watched a movie with Arizona and then went to bed at 8:30pm. Callie arrived home shortly after. It is ten o'clock and Sofia and Gavin pull into the driveway.

"Gavin I had a good time. Dinner, the shopping, it was all great."

"I had a good time too. I love spending time with you. You are beautiful, smart, funny. Did I mention that you are beautiful?"

"I think you did." Sofia smiles and Gavin pulls her close. They share an innocent kiss.

"Calliope, what are you doing?"

"Watching our daughter make out with Gavin."

As Gavin and Sofia's kiss turn into anything but innocent, Callie and Arizona continue to watch through the dining room window.

"I believe he has his tongue down her throat. Shouldn't we stop this?"

"Arizona we can't do that. She is almost seventeen. She's supposed to be kissing like this."

"What? She's seventeen and we're her parents. We can do whatever we want and she isn't _supposed_ to be doing anything."

"When we sit down and have this talk, we are not going to attack her."

"Calliope I would never attack her, but I'm not going into this conversation as her friend. I'm going in as her Mother."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not her Mother because I give her a little freedom?"

"That's not what I'm saying. You could be a little more…"

"More what?"

"Her mother instead of her best friend."

"I am. I got on her hard when we picked her up from Gavins two weeks ago."

"Yes you did, but she had to do something extreme to get you to that point. Calliope I don't want to argue with you over this."

"Argue over what Mom?" Sofia says as she enters the house. "Were you two watching me?"

"No, Yes. For a moment. I was walking by and happen to have seen you pull up. How was your day baby?" Callie asks.

"Awesome."

"Sounds like my kind of day." Arizona says.

They all walk into the theater room where Arizona had been all evening. Callie grabs a beverage for everyone from the miniature fridge in the corner. Sofia cuddles under Arizona like she used to when she was six. She knows that Arizona loves being close to her. The first four years of her life, Mark and Arizona butted heads a lot. Mark was always by Callie's side and Arizona was stuck pulling up the rear. All of that changed over the years and Arizona and Sofia became extremely close.

"What's on your minds Mothers?"

"Gavin"

"And Angelica" they say.

Callie starts. "Arizona and I are usually very open with you and that isn't going to change. I'm going to get straight to the point. We don't want you to think that just because we discuss something with you that it is okay to do."

"What Calliope is trying to say is.."

" You don't want me sleeping with Gavin and Angelica at the same time or separately. We had a talk about each of them but that wasn't an okay to go for it." Sofia says unemotionally.

"Exactly." they both say.

"I understand. I am almost seventeen and I am still a virgin! Whether you believe it or not, I do listen to you two. I told you I think about sex all the time, because I do but I'm not acting upon it yet. I make out and do some fondling but that's about it. Mami you said my body is sacred and I believe you. I'm not going to rush."

"Calliope I told you we didn't need to talk to her."

"You did?"

"Mami, I have a question. How did you know that Mom was the one for you?"

Callie pulls Arizona and Sofia closer into her and wraps them both into an embrace. "I have to be near her. I can't imagine her not being by my side everyday. We are one, she makes up the other half of me. My love for her is more than a thousand times stronger than any friendship or relationship I have ever had." Arizona turns in her arms and kisses Callie. "I love your Mom with all my heart and no one will ever change that."

"I love you too Calliope."

"Uh hum." Sofia clears her throat. "I love both of you. I think I am going to bed on that note."

"Sweet dreams, Goodnight precious." they each say.

Sofia barely reaches her bedroom before she hears her parents lustful attack on each other. She laughs and picks up her journal.

_Sunday, 10:40pm… Dear Journal,_

_Today was a good day. For me and my Moms!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love the reviews. Please keep them coming. Thank you to everyone for sticking with me and this story. **

"Sofia I am loving that dress."

"I bet you do Angelica. You helped me pick it out!"

"I asked my parents if I could go on the ski trip and they said yes. I can't wait to go. It is going to be so much fun. When are you going to pop the question to the Torres'?"

"Soon. I bought all of my ski equipment and clothing. I have it stashed away in Gavin's car until I talk to them. I must be the only student in this school that has over protective parents, so I have to ask them at the right time."

"They aren't over protective, they're caring. My parents are the same way. You should have seen the research they did on St. Mary's Academy before they enrolled me."

Sofia laughs. "You're right. I'm actually glad I have parents that care about what happens in my life."

Angelica nudges Sofia in the side. "You have a friend that cares too."

"I'm glad about that too." Sofia says and smiles. "My parents said you can come over after school. You're still coming?"

"Yeah. My mom is dropping me off and picking me up. She wants to make sure she knows what house I am at."

"Okay. I will see you around four?" Sofia walks toward the cafeteria.

"How about now for lunch?"

"Sorry. Gavin is waiting for me under the tree. We've sort of gotten attached to the spot." Sofia smiles.

"Oh, ok. Four o'clock it is." Angelica looks slightly disappointed. "Sofia, I know you have been with Gavin for a while now and this.." she moves her index finger back and forth between the two of them "..this is all new for you. I'll be patient, I'll wait and I won't rush you. You say 'when'." Angelica sends her a smile and joins their other friends at a nearby table that are also going on the ski trip.

Sofia is torn but she gets her lunch and meets Gavin at their new spot under the tree.

**Robbins-Torres House**

"Mami, Syan is hogging the Wii. She won't let anyone else get a chance." Salana cries. "She played the game three times and she won't give it up. Mamiiiii!"

"Syan, Usted tiene que compartir el juego. Usted sabe las reglas." _You have to share the game. You know the rules. _

"Mami, ella no quiso jugar al juego hasta ella me vio con el. Ella leia sus libros. Digale dejarme solo." _She didn't want to play the game until she saw me with it. She was reading her books. Tell her to leave me alone. _

"No, Mija. You have to share if she wants to play."

"But Mami! She only wants it because I have it." Syan continues to play her game and shoves Salana away.

"No. I wanted to play it for a long time. I was waiting my turn." Salana says.

"No you weren't!"

"Mija, give your sister the controller." Syan being mad, throws the controller at Salana and it hits her in the lip. Salana starts to cry and holds her mouth and Syan starts to cry as she stomps to the sofa and takes a seat with her knees held against her chest. "Syan! We do not throw things." Callie carries Salana into the bathroom and gets a wet cloth to wipe the blood that is now seeping from her lower lip. Salana is crying and repeating in Spanish that it hurts.

"Lastima Mami! Lastima!" she cries.

Arizona and Sanaa hear the commotion from the study and come out to investigate. "What is going on in here? Syan why are you crying?" Arizona asks as she sits next to her.

"I was playing the game and Salana made Mami take it from me." she coughs after choking over her sobs.

"Sanaa get me an ice cube out of the freezer please." Callie yells from the bathroom as Arizona steps in.

"What happened here? Salana!" she says stepping closer to examine her daughter's lip.

"Momma, Sy-Syan hit me with,with the con-control-ler." She cries out loudly.

"Arizona, she is going to be fine. It's a clean split and will be swollen for a while. The ice will help with the swelling." Callie thanks Sanaa for the ice and administers it to Salana's lip. "Do you want to tell Syan to come in and apologize?"

"Yeah, I'll get her." Arizona walks out into the game room and Syan is gone. "Syan, Syan?" Arizona walks throughout the house and Syan is nowhere to be found. She stands in the middle of the floor just below the staircase. "Syan Torres get your butt out here now. I am not going to search this house looking for you."

"What's going on in here?" Sofia asks as she enters the foyer. "What happened to Salana?"

"Syan hit her with the Wii remote." says Sanaa. "And now she's hiding from Momma."

"If she is hiding, she's in the Sunroom under the lounger that has the blanket draped over it. You two really don't know your kids." Sofia teases.

Callie sits Salana on the chair with ice wrapped in a wet cloth. "Keep this on your lip Sweetie." She and Arizona, followed by Sofia, step into the Sunroom. Sofia points to the lounger on the right. Arizona lifts the blanket and they find Syan crying with her hands covering her face. Arizona pulls her from under the lounger and stands her up. Syan's entire body is convulsing from her sobbing.

"Syan stop crying." Callie says. "What you did was wrong and hiding isn't going to fix it. You are going to tell Salana you are sorry right now."

"I don't want tooooo." she cries.

"Well you are going to. Let's go." Arizona says. "When you finish apologizing, you can sit in your room and think about what you've done." As Syan is lead back to the game room, she begins to cry harder and louder. Sanaa is sitting in the chair beside Salana rocking her as she holds the ice to her lip.

"Syan?" Callie positions her so that she is standing in front of Salana and Sanaa.

"I'm sorry." she says.

"Sorry for what?" Callie asks.

"Sorry your stupid face got in the way of the controller."

Callie gives her a little pinch. "Try again."

"Ouch! I'm sorry I hit you in the face. I won't do it again." Callie tells her to go to her room and she stomps upstairs.

"Calliope, did you pinch her?"

"It wasn't hard. Just enough to get her attention."

"Wow, you Ladies have some unruly kids." Sofia smiles. She lifts her injured little sister onto the sofa beside her and gives a kiss to her forehead. "Mami what's for dinner? You do remember that Angelica will be here in a few minutes? Make enough for one more."

"I remember and we are having lasagna and salad." Callie walks into the kitchen with Arizona attached to her waist.

"Uhm. Sounds good, can't wait." Arizona whispers in her ear then turns to Sofia. "What are you girls doing this evening?"

"Just studying and then we are going to watch Black Swan. Angelica has it on DVD and I haven't see it yet….. I hear a car. That must be her parents dropping her off."

"Her parents?" Arizona asks rolling her eyes. Their last encounter wasn't so wonderful.

"Yeah, they want to make sure she is actually coming over here this time."

"What, Bette Porter doesn't trust her little Angel?" Arizona's comment is dripping with sarcasm.

The doorbell rings and Sanaa gets to the door before Sofia. Sanaa opens the door and greets their guest. "Hi Angelica. Hi Bette Porter."

Sofia pulls her little sister aside. "That's Mrs. Porter to you Sanaa. Where are your manners?" Sofia gives Bette an apologetic smile.

"Hello Sofia." Bette smiles back and is mesmerized by the beautiful little girl before her. "And what is your name again?"

"My name is Sanaa and my sisters are Syan and Salana. Salana is crying because Syan hit her with the controller."

"Oh no. I hope she is okay. Angelica said that there were three of you but she didn't say you were so gorgeous and talkative." Bette twirls her finger around one of Sanaa's bouncing curls.

"Angelica, Mrs. Porter please come in." Sofia has always been a polite and well mannered child. She is also quite the hostess. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank you Sofia. Good evening Callie, Arizona. It's good to see you on more pleasant terms." Bette says.

Callie smiles. "Yes it is. Good to see you also." Arizona doesn't speak but gives a half smile.

"Well I would stay but I have an Art Exhibit starting in twenty minutes. Tina will pick Angelica up at 10pm if that's acceptable."

"Perfect." Callie says. Angelica says goodbye to her mother and she and Sofia take a seat at the island in the kitchen.

"Well I guess the next time I see you all will be at the meeting about the Aspen trip." Bette says. Sofia turns to her mothers with a look of panic. Angelica sits with her mouth wide open.

Now Arizona wants to talk. "What meeting? What Aspen trip are you speaking of?"

"The kids have a ski trip planned to Aspen, Colorado. The meeting is next week. Every parent has to be there and sign paperwork if their child will be attending. We gave permission for Angelica to go. I assumed Sofia would be attending also." Bette looks at Callie and Arizona and realize they knew nothing about the trip. She finds it amusing.

Sofia knows that it is time for her to speak up. "I was waiting for the right time to bring it up. I was going to tell you before the meeting. I mean, ask you about it."

Arizona gives Sofia a knowing look. "We'll discuss it later." She doesn't like Bette and she does not want to have an argument in front of her. She decides to drop the subject and come back to it when it is just the family. "Bette it was nice seeing you again. We don't want you to be late for your Art show or whatever you call it." she says as she ushers her to the door. Callie is biting her lip trying not to laugh at her wife. She loves it when Arizona gets jealous or mad. She is just so cute when she's being mean. They show Bette out and return to the kitchen where the girls are.

Angelica gets up from her seat and walks over to Arizona who is taking the lasagna out of the oven. "Mrs. Torres, I am sorry for how I spoke to you on the telephone a few weeks ago. I was rude and disrespectful and it was uncalled for. I was angry and had no right to speak to you in that manner. I apologize and I will work hard to regain your respect." Angelica is sincere in what she said and Arizona can see it.

"I accept your apology and thank you for offering it. It's good that you learned from your mistake. How about we start over." They both smile and hug. "Now, Everyone go wash up because dinner is ready."

They sit and have a very enjoyable dinner. The triplets had a million questions for Angelica. They wanted to know all about living in LA. They knew that their Aunt Addison lived their but they had never been. Sofia and Angelica almost seem to be a couple. They finish each others sentences, share random glances and are wonderful with the girls. Callie is oblivious to the sparks flying across the table between the two. She thinks they have a wonderful 'best friend' relationship and Sofia is possibly infatuated with Angelica. She doesn't think it will go any further than that. Arizona on the other hand, can sense the connection. Sofia is her normal nice self but there is something sensual in her actions toward Angelica. This isn't a faze or an experiment. The triplets go to bed shortly after dinner and Callie and Arizona decide to watch the movie with the girls. The movie ends at 9:15 and Sofia and Angelica are left alone downstairs to wait for Tina to arrive.

"Your moms are the best Sofia. They are so down to Earth and easy to talk to. I love your whole family."

"Thanks. They are pretty cool. My dad is cool too. I can't believe you haven't met him yet."

"Is it weird having a Dad around with two Moms?"

"Not for me. It was, for my Mom at first. She and my Dad argued a lot. Dad wanted to be THE other parent and Mom wanted the same. They had to compromise and try to get along. Everyone thought that Mami had it the easiest but that was farthest from true. She was trapped between two people that meant a lot to her. Dad was her best friend and he was my Dad. He had two other women take the chance to raise a child away from him and my Mami understood his pain over it. Then on the other hand, my Mom is the love of her life and Mom accepted me as her own after not wanting kids and my Mami and Dad sleeping together."

"Damn, talk about drama!" they both laugh. "So you get your attitude from Callie honestly."

"My attitude?"

"Wanting to play for both teams and not seeing a problem with it."

"I don't know if I should be insulted or not. And what makes you think I actually want to bat for your team?"

"You!" Angelica slides closer and kisses Sofia. Sofia leans into the kiss and deepens it.

Callie and Arizona were curious so they had been listening and watching since they went upstairs. They felt bad about it but it didn't stop them. Arizona moves to leave their room and Callie grabs her by the arm. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stop them and break it up."

"Why? They're just kissing. She's trying to figure this all out. Give her a little space."

Arizona is blown away yet again by Callie's remarks. "Are you fucking serious? God knows I love you but some of the stuff that comes out of your mouth just blows me! If that was Gavin downstairs, you would have him in a headlock by now. Same rules apply here. She is our daughter down there with a foreign object in her mouth and God knows where else by now."

"You're right, you're right. No, no you're wrong. Do you remember when she was making out with Gavin in the driveway? Neither of us stopped it. You need to stop being so hard on Angelica because she's a girl."

"No. I wanted to interject but we were discussing it and she walked in before I had a chance to do anything."

"Fine Arizona. Sofia!" Callie yells.

They were so involved in their argument that they didn't notice Angelica leave and Sofia make her way up the stairs. She is standing directly in front of them. "You yelled Mother."

"Oh, where did you come from?"

"Tina came while you two were arguing about the foreign objects that were and were not somewhere in my body. While I have your attentions, can we talk about the Aspen trip?"

They both look at their daughter and decide there is no changing what just happened and they leave it alone. Sofia explains the trip that is planned and about the meeting next week. They agree to go to the meeting and at least hear the conditions of the trip. Sofia has been praying every night that they allow her to go.

**One week later….**

The meeting starts in half an hour. Karev volunteers to pick up the triplets and watch them for a few hours. Sofia stays at school and Callie and Arizona meet her there. The whole scene is ironic. Callie and Arizona are seated with Gavin's parents to their right and Angelica's to their left.

"This is just peachy. How the hell did we get in the middle of this?" Callie is confused by what Arizona just said. "Look to our left then look to our right." Callie looks in both directions and finally understands what she is getting at. "Well it won't become a problem until they all know what is going on." Callie says. Arizona rolls her eyes at Callie and focuses her attention on the presentation.

For the first time, Sofia is feeling uncomfortable. For the last week, she has been with Gavin everyday at school and has spent most evenings with Angelica at the library and twice at Sofia's home. She is now sitting with Angelica at her right side and Gavin at her other. As she sits there, she thinks of how wonderful they both are. Gavin has no idea of the feelings she have for Angelica and how they have been with each other. He doesn't deserve to be treated this way or to be hurt. Angelica is aware of the situation and it is unfair for her to sit back and settle for what Sofia is willing to give to her. _'How did I get in this situation' _she wonders. She turns around and meets Arizona's eyes. "Are you okay Sweetie?" Arizona asks her, knowing what's going through her mind. Sofia shakes her head _No_ and turns around.

The meeting lasted about two hours. On the ride home, Sofia pleaded her case as to why they should let her go. She basically begged. They entered the house still discussing the pros and cons of letting her go on the trip.

"How were the girls?" Callie asks Karev as she kicks him to awake him.

"Freakin' comfortable." he says smiling. All three girls are sprawled across him fast asleep. His nails are painted and his hair has been styled into a spike atop of his head. "I love these girls." Callie grabs Syan, Arizona grabs Sanaa and Karev grabs Salana. They take the girls upstairs to each of their rooms and say their goodnights. Arizona and Callie thank Karev and he leaves.

Sofia is in her room. Callie and Arizona are against her going on the trip and it has her bummed. They don't think it is wise to send her so far away with both Gavin and Angelica. She has created a mess and a romantic vacation with a bunch of competitive teenagers is equivalent to adding gas to a flame.

Callie and Arizona are in their room trying to figure out the easiest way to tell her _No_ without her hating them for the rest of her teenage life. They come to an agreement and enter Sofia's room.

"Baby doll can we talk to you?" They walk over to her bed and take a seat. "Mom and I know how much you want to go with your friends but you do understand the reservations we have." Callie lifts Sofia's face so that she can see her eyes. "You know every decision we make is made to protect you because we love you so much." Sofia begins to tear up because she knows what's coming next.

Arizona places a stray piece of hair behind Sofia's ear. "Baby don't cry. You can't always get what you want in life. When you get older you will understand why we made this decision." Arizona and Callie get up and begin to walk out of her room. Sofia stands up and asks "What have you decided?"

They stand outside of her door and say together "You can go!"

Sofia is shocked. Did she just hear them right? "What? I can go?"

"Yes." they say again.

Sofia jumps up and down and runs to hug her Mothers. "I love you two so much. I love you, I love you, I love you!" she wipes the happy tears from her face. "What made you say _Yes_?"

"We signed up as Chaperones! We're going too! Yay!"

**Oh My Gosh… What a way to rain on someone's parade! This is going to be an interesting Ski trip… Lots of lustful scenes in the next chapter. Aspen Colorado here we come! Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Aspen Colorado…

"Oh Calliope, this is beautiful. I can't believe we have never been here. What were we waiting for? This is gorgeous." They enter their VIP Suite which Callie insisted they get. In the main room, there is a gigantic fireplace decorating the room and a full kitchen. The bedroom also has a fireplace and a king sized bed draped in all white. Everything in the room is in a combination of white and gold with the bathroom in all gold.

"This is the size of our old apartment." Callie says. "Nice! Girls, your bedroom is on the other side of the room. The door stays open at all times."

The girls take their bags into the room and choose which queen sized bed they will each have. Callie and Arizona are lying on their bed taking in the scenery when they hear a knock at the door. "I'll get it."

"Gavin, what a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I thought I would walk Sofia down for lunch." He tries to step inside the door and Callie stops him.

"You thought wrong! Go back to your room and wait for your chaperone to come for you." She doesn't give him a chance to speak and she closes the door.

This trip was a four day adventure that Callie and Arizona intended to make the best of. It was Thursday morning, everyone was settled into their assigned rooms and the rest of the day consisted of lunch, going over the rules and regulations and exploring the slopes. Dinner was also in there somewhere. Chaperoning was one of the best decisions Arizona and Callie made. The coordinators definition of supervision was to tell the kids that there must be 3 or more together at all times and they have to be present on the premises of their resort bungalows by 11pm for head count. There were six couples of chaperones. Two couples would be at the bungalow at all times and the other four would be throughout the slopes observing. The cell phone numbers for each couple were given to all the teenagers.

"What the hell type of supervision is this?" Callie asks. She is disturbed at the amount of independence they are given. "I'm glad you suggested tagging along."

"I know, I'm awesome. You'll have all night to thank me." Arizona whispered in her ear. Everyone starts to disperse and Angelica says that she and Christian are going to the beginners course. Sofia and Gavin are going to the intermediate. "Well, the schedule says we have slope duty this evening. I'll tackle the intermediate slopes where Sofia will be and you can hit the beginners course with Angelica and the other girl Christian. Isn't Christian some government official's daughter?"

"Yeah. I remember Sofia saying something about her. They are cordial but they don't hang out that much. She seems to get along well with Angelica." Callie and Arizona give each other a quick kiss and go their separate ways.

Callie doesn't try to follow Angelica and casually starts the course. It's been a while since she has skied and it shows. She has fallen twice and almost hit a tree three times. Angelica finds it humorous and stops to help her.

"How about we take it easy together. You can ski in between Christian and I."

"I look that bad, huh?" Callie smiles. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

The rest of the evening goes well. Callie has a ball with the two girls along with a few bruises. They fall, they roll, they slip and slide. They did everything but ski. The three of them laugh and giggle back to the lodge for dinner. They get their food and find seats. Thirty minutes into their meal, Sofia and Gavin enter.

"Sofia, tomorrow you need to start on the beginner slope Babe. You need a refresher course." Gavin says as he lightly kisses her on the cheek.

"Yo Gavin." one of his boys yell. " Don't forget the guys are hanging out tomorrow and the girls are on their own. Be strong Gavin, be strong!" All the guys laugh.

"Shut up little boys! He already told me. Gavin I will talk to you later. I'm going to have dinner with my Moms and the girls." Sofia gets her dinner and sits down beside Callie. "Where's Mom?" she asks Callie.

"She's with you isn't she? I've been with Angelica and Christian all afternoon."

"Mami I haven't seen her." Just then, Arizona walks through the door, grabs her dinner and takes a seat.

"Hey. Is everyone having fun?"

"Where have you been?" Callie asks.

"Around." She ignores Callie's questioning look and continues talking to the girls. After dinner everyone goes on an official tour of the resort and then head back for an early head count. Everyone is accounted for and relaxing in their rooms.

Sofia and Angelica are on the sofa watching television and talking about their day. Callie makes a call to her parents who are watching the triplets for them. As expected, the girls have already traumatized Lucia with their conversation and stories. Before they left, Callie warned them not to say too much around their grandmother. Syan and Salana have been good so far but Sanaa is bitter about not being able to go to Aspen. She has made up her mind that she is going to say whatever she wants because Callie and Arizona are too far away to do anything about it. Callie puts her phone on speaker and they say their good nights to the girls. "We love you babies. We will call you again in the morning. Love you!" they say.

"Sofia, Angelica, there's food, drinks, television, games. Knock yourselves out. Don't leave this room." Arizona says. "Goodnight."

The girls say goodnight and they are left alone. Arizona and Callie enter their room.

**Arizona's POV **

"Oh my God, Arizona when did you have time to do this?" The bed is covered in red and pink rose pedals. There is wine chilling by the side of the bed and the fireplace in their bedroom is lit. We get into the shower together and to Callie's disappointment, I don't allow her to touch me. We dry off and I make Callie sit in a chair that has been moved to the side of the bed. She sits in the chair in the nude and out of the corner of my eye, I see her watching my every move. I check to be sure the door is locked and then return to the bathroom. I put on a pair of red lace knee high stockings, crotchless red panties and a matching bra. I bought this from the sex shop I found down the street while the kids were skiing. I know, I know, I was supposed to be watching the kids but the second time I fell, there it was. The red sign I saw through the trees was calling me. When I opened the bathroom door, I could see Callie's mouth begin to water.

"Calliope could you press play on the CD player beside you please?" She does and Naughty Girl by Beyonce starts to play. I start to dance provocatively in front of her and begins to strip. Her mouth drops open and as I get closer and closer. I drape my bra around her neck as I straddle her lap. My nipples are so hard so I squeeze them and arch my back. Callie leans in take one into her mouth and gets my hand pushing her back into the chair. "You can look but you can't touch." A puddle of wetness has developed between Callie's legs and she is glistening. I stand before her with my ass facing her. Slowly I bend spreading my legs and giving Callie a very very good view of all I have to offer. I run my fingers through my folds and plunges a finger into the depths of my aching center.

"Arizona"

"You like that Calliope? You want to touch me, don't you? You want to taste me?" I pull my finger out and face her. As I lick my finger clean, I lay upon the bed of rose pedals. I slowly discard of my stockings and throw them across the room. I use pillows to prop myself up and then spread my legs. I bend my knees and tell Callie to pull her seat up until it is touching the bed. She is only inches from my wet sweetness that she is longing for.

"Please Arizona. Can I taste you, touch you? Please?" she begs.

"No. If you touch me, I will stop. Sit back and enjoy the ride." The seductive music is still playing in the background and I begin to fondle my breast again. "Ahh, this feel so good Calliope. I can almost feel you rubbing me and sucking on my nipples. Oh you suck them so good Baby. Uhmm, then the way you slide your hands between my legs." I continue squeezing my nipples and place my right hand between my thighs. "I bought these panties just for you. Easy access. Your fingers are so strong and I love when you slowly put one finger in. Then you add another, then another." A moan escapes me as I move three fingers in and out of my heated core. Callie is squirming in her chair now.

"Fuck Arizona. God you are so beautiful when you masturbate."

"Ahh, Ahh. Calliope it feels so good." I feel my orgasm approaching so I stop.

"Arizona don't stop." she pleads.

"I'm just getting a little closer. I want to make sure you can see all of me." I scoot to the edge of the bed and prop my feet on each side oh her on the arm rest of the chair. "That's better." I say with a smile and licking my lips as I plunge my three fingers back into my vagina. "Calliope I am so close. I'm almost there. Talk me through this but no touching. I want to do this." I use my other hand to start massaging my clit.

Callie is practically bouncing out of her chair. "Damn. Arizona you are soo wet. Your fingers are going so deep into your pussy. It is oozing your sweet nectar. Your fingers are coated and all I want to do is lick them clean."

"Uhmmm, Yes Calliope!" I can't take it any longer. "Calliope come here. I need you in my mouth now!" I put my legs down and scoot back to the center of the bed. Callie jumps from her chair and tries to position herself between my legs. "No. Turn around and sit on my face then suck me off."

"Sixty Nine Arizona?"

"Yes! Fuckin' hurry up." I cry.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Callie can hardly contain herself. With three flicks of her talented tongue, I explode from the inside. Callie does not let up and she sucks me until I cry out.

"Fuckkk. Oh Baby Yes, Yes, Yes! Calliope ohhhh Calliopeeeee!" I can barely breath and I try to stop my body from shaking. I push Callie so that she is laying on her back. Immediately I thrust three fingers into her and start to pump her hard.

"Calliope you sucked me off so good. Baby I want you to cumm. I want you to cumm harder than I did. Your pussy is so wet."

"Shit, did you just say the 'p' word? You never say the 'p' word." Callie says.

I giggle. I don't say the 'p' word, but I am so turned on right now. "And it's tight and hot. And you feel so good wrapped around my fingers." I lay flat against her. The added feel of my nipples rubbing against Callie's drives us both crazy. Our hips gyrate against each other and I increase the speed and depth of my thrusts. "I'm going to fuck you all night Calliope. I can't get enough of you." I nibble on Callie's ear and whisper that last sentence to push her over the edge. "Your pussy belongs to me and don't you ever fucking forget it!"

"Fuck yes it's yours! It's yours!" Callie's hips rock back and forth and she shakes uncontrollably as she rides her orgasm out.

We both lay still and say nothing. The music has stopped and I open the wine pouring us each a glass. I tell Callie to drink up. "You have about ten minutes before the next round. I ate my Wheaties this morning!"

**Sofia's POV…**

"They do know we are in the same Suite and can't close our door. Just because we aren't in the same room, doesn't mean we can't hear them." Angelica is shocked Callie and Arizona would be so vocal with them so close.

"They aren't usually like this. They deal with a lot and the drama I've added this last month hasn't helped any. A change in scenery and environment was just what they needed."

"I suppose your drama has played a part. You are full of it." Angelica giggles as she throws a pillow at my head. I jump onto her bed pinning her down.

"You're full of it too. Since when have you and Christian had so much fun?"

"Are you jealous?"

"No. I have a boyfriend."

"So what. Your boyfriend doesn't make you feel the same way I do."

She was so right and I didn't want to admit it, but my body has a mind of it's own. I bent down and kissed her. After a moment I abruptly stopped and got back into my bed.

"What the hell Sofia! You give me so many different fucking signals. One minute you are into me and the next, I don't know what you are! You have the best of both worlds and you are confused as shit." Angelica is standing beside my bed as I try to digest what was she just said. I don't say a word and Angelica isn't waiting for me to get myself together. She turns out the light and gets into her bed with her back to me. I climb into her bed behind her. "Sofia what are you doing? Don't touch me until you have things figured out." Angelica yells at me.

"I just want to hold you. Can I do that, please? I have so many emotions rumbling within me right now. You have to believe that I am trying to work this through without hurting anyone. I find myself thinking about you now. Today I couldn't concentrate on skiing because I was wondering what you and Christian were doing. Gavin thinks I cant ski. I'm a good skier, I was just preoccupied."

"You don't want to hurt anyone. You are hurting ME! I like you and I want you to like me because that's what you really want. Not because it's new and it feels good. I'm not the new flavor of the month for you to enjoy until the next comes along."

"I'm sorry." I move to get out of her bed.

"What about your parents? What will they say if they come out of their room and see us in bed together?"

"Trust me. They aren't opening that door until tomorrow morning. Plus, if we sleep on top of the comforter with our PJ's on, what can they say."

She turns in my arms and runs her fingers over my face. They slide over my eyebrows, my cheeks, my lips, and are followed by kisses to each spot. She rolls me on my back and sucks on my neck. I let out a soft moan. "Okay. Most definitely on top of the comforter." Angelica says

I agree. She is hovering over me and some of her curly locks are tickling the sides of my face. I rub my hands up and down her hips before slipping my right hand into her PJ bottoms. I begin to rub her center through her panties. Angelica grinds against my hand and lowers her head into the crook of my neck, letting out a slow moan. She feels so good and I can feel her wetness through the thin material. We continue this way until Angelica stiffens. Neither of us know what to say, so we say nothing.

I smooth out the comforter as Angelica changes in the bathroom. When she returns, she climbs onto the comforter and into my embrace. As we begin to drift asleep, I tell her that I am going to put things on hold with Gavin for a while until I figure this all out. I think she is already asleep and doesn't hear me. I tighten my grip and let sleep take over.

**Please Please Review**.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not know Spanish. I used an internet website for all Spanish written in this story. I also know nothing about skiing. So, if something doesn't seem plausible, just pretend for me. Please! Thanks for reading. **

"Calliope, wake up. Get up."

"I'm up Baby." Callie rolls onto her back to stretch. She releases a yawn that comes out more like a deep growl. "I'm up…but you have to be on top for a while. I don't think I have the strength after what you did to me all last night and this morning! But I'm always willing to give you what you want!"

"What? Calliope, no no…. I mean, I AM like the energizer bunny right now and I could go again, but that's not what I'm awaking you for. I want to show you something… or someone… or some persons. Get up!"

Callie and Arizona walk to the other side of their Suite in the direction of Sofia and Angelica's bedroom. As they get closer, Callie understands what she wants her to see. The bedroom door is open as instructed and inside, Angelica peacefully lays in Sofia's arms. Laying atop the comforter fully clothed in their Pjs, Sofia is on her back and Angelica has her face nestled in the crook of her neck. Her right arm is across her shoulder with her fingers twisted in Sofia's long brown locks and their legs are entangled together. They are in a content slumber and they couldn't look more innocent than they do now.

"What do you think they discussed last night?" Arizona whispers just outside their door.

"I don't know…. I'm in shock right now."

"Shock?" Arizona questions.

"Yes, I thought you would have jumped on them by now. No conniption because they're touching and too close?"

"I thought about what you said. I have to let her grow up. I've explained to her on numerous occasions how wrong it is to string them both along and she knows I disagree with her actions. But she also needs to know that I will be there for her regardless of what she does. Don't get me wrong, I will always make it clear that cheating is NOT okay and that it pisses me off!" Arizona sighs…. "I'm not ready to let her go. To let her be a woman. She graduates next year and then she will be gone to college." A tear falls from her sparkling blue eyes. "She's not our baby anymore Calliope."

Callie wraps an arm around her emotional wife. "Arizona you are going to make me cry. Stop it!" Callie grabs Arizona's hand and pulls her into the kitchen area. She leans her against the counter and holds her in her arms. Softly rubbing her back and placing kisses on her forehead, she reminds her that they have three more to take up any slack that Sofia will be leaving behind and to fill that void. With this reminder, Arizona laughs. "You should be happy she's growing up. Now we have three more to get to this point. Three more Arizona!" Callie stresses. "I need coffee, let's have coffee before we have to tackle the teenagers." she says.

A short time later, as they sit enjoying each others company and a good cup of Joe, Angelica and Sofia both awake, shower and get dressed for the day. Sofia comes out of the room first.

"You guys are so embarrassing. You would think each of you had been caged up on a deserted island alone for over a year, the way you were at it last night. We were afraid to close the door because we didn't want to take a chance of falling asleep and not obeying your 'door stays open rule.' You had to make that much noise and be so vocal? Mom, I hate to ask but what in the world were you doing to Mami? My gosh!"

"I, uhm… I, I" Arizona was so embarrassed, she couldn't make a sentence. Callie retreated to their room with her head down to change. Arizona quickly followed behind her. After what seemed like forever, they both emerged and they all went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Mrs. A., Good morning Mrs. C." the kids yell.

"Are they talking to us?" Callie asks.

"Yeah. Every time we yell Mrs. Torres, you both turn around. So, we all decided to call you Mrs. 'A' and Mrs. 'C'." Angelica explains.

"Cool. I like it." Callie smiles.

"Angelica! Over here. I saved a seat for you." Christian is waving her arms in the air and pointing to an open seat beside her.

"Thanks. Save both of them. Come on Sofia, there's seats by Christian."

"Yay, just what I needed. Another day of watching Christian flirt with you." Sofia groans.

"Oh, you noticed?"

"How could I miss it? She practically throws herself at you."

"You mean the way I throw myself at you." Angelica turns to Sofia who shyly looks at the floor. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You have the nerve to be jealous? Have you forgotten who's arm you've been walking around on for the last few weeks in my face?"

Sofia doesn't reply to her last comment. They get their breakfast and join Christian and the other three girls at the table. Like clockwork, Christian begins her day of letting Angelica know exactly how a girl should be treated. Breakfast is short because of their anticipation of the slopes awaiting them and Sofia couldn't be happier.

"You did see that, right?" Callie asks Arizona.

"Yeah, I saw it. But our girl's gotta learn the hard way. She made her bed, now she has to lay in it."

"Karma's a Bitch!" Callie retorts.

Since the guys and girls are separating today, the couples that are chaperoning today decide to split also. The men go with the guys and the women go with the girls. Of course they have one more female chaperone than male, but that's okay. Callie and Arizona decide to go with a different group than with Angelica and Sofia. They don't want to smother her. After all, this is supposed to be Sofia's ski trip.

The six girls from their table decide to stick together. They start out on their adventure for the day and all is going well. The good morning Sofia was having is about to make a turn for the worst.

Christian lays on the snow covered ground once again unable to get up. "My Gosh! This is the third time I have fallen. Why did I let you talk me into trying to snowboard Angelica?"

Angelica is laughing hysterically at her friend. "Let me help you up. I will hold on to you and help you the rest of the way. Promise!" Christian stands and Angelica positions herself directly beside her so that they are facing. She grabs both of her hands and flashes her an amazing smile. The reflection from the snow gives a more illusive and smoky appearance than normal to Christian's gray eyes. Angelica is captivated and finds herself lost in her gaze for a moment.

"Yoo hoo! Angelica" Christian says.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm standing here like a statue. I was thinking about something I forgot to do this morning.

"Yeah right." Sofia isn't buying her lie for one minute. "Come on. We are still at the top of this freakin' mountain. I don't mind missing lunch but I would like to reach the bottom before dinner! Maldicion, lagon mas adelante. Let's va!" _(Damn, flirt later. Let's go!)_

Angelica looks at Sofia confused. "Okayyy Sofia. We're coming! What was that you just said in Spanish?"

"Nothing. Can we get down the mountain already?"

Christian gets the hang of using the snowboard with Angelica's help and the six of them make their way down the side of the mountain. With a quarter way to go, they stop to the side of the course out of the way of the other skiers for a break. Angelica slides to a holt beside Sofia. "Hey, is everything okay? Is there something else bothering you because you seem a little uptight and frustrated?"

"I'm just a little grumpy. It's nothing really." Sofia reaches up and pulls a stray piece of hair from Angelica's lip. "How about we go down the rest of the way like you and Christian just did except a little different?"

"You know me Sofia, I'm always up for different. What did you have in find?"

They both stand sideward. Sofia instructs Angelica to stand with her back towards her front. "We'll go down the way you were with Christian except not facing each other." Sofia leans in to whisper in Angelica's ear. "But this way," she says pulling her a little closer "I will get to hold on to you around the waist, all the way down never losing contact." Sofia begins to rub her hands up and down Angelica's ski attire, not caring who see's her. "Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." Angelica says with excitement dancing in her eyes. She positions herself properly and holds onto Sofia's hands that have now wrapped around to lay flat on her midsection.

Christian comes around the other side of Angelica. "That sounds like fun. Why not add one more?" Christian mimics their pose and grabs Angelica's hands from behind her. "Put your hands around my waist and all three of us can have some fun on the way down."

"Okay." Angelica says, liking the monumental amount of attention she is receiving. "Even better!" She looks over her shoulder, "Sofia you ready?"

Sofia tries to hide the level of annoyance that has engulfed her. "That's too dangerous Christian. We should go down in pairs." Sofia tries to remove Angelica's hands from Christian's waist. "We will be going too fast to try to maneuver three people around all the others on this slope." Getting annoyed when Angelica shows resistance, Sofia bluntly states "Ever heard two's company, three's a crowd?"

"It's too dangerous if we go down in pairs. It's too dangerous any way you look at it!" Christian states. "Get over yourself. I'm not going anywhere!"

Angelica not wanting more drama than they already have, decides to end the spat before it escalates any further. "You know what, you're both right. It is dangerous. Let's just get down this mountain separately in one piece and have some lunch. We have the rest of the afternoon, evening and two more days to be daredevils and anyone else we would like to be."

By now, the other three girls that were with them, were almost reaching the end of the course. They did not want to be in the middle of a fight between the two most wealthy, beautiful, popular and strong willed girls of their school. They were like two runaway freight trains about to collide. There were guaranteed casualties and destruction beyond repair to follow. The two girls each stood their ground with Angelica in the middle trying to keep peace.

"Please stop! We are here to have fun and I don't want this trip to be ruined." Angelica looks back and forth between the two, waiting for one to take the high road and leave.

"Angelica you're right. I don't want this trip ruined either. Hang out with Sofia. Besides, we'll have the next two days to hang out. After tonight, Sofia will be back up Gavin's ass anyway! I almost forgot she has a boyfriend." Christian smirks at Sofia and slowly begins to slide toward the bottom. Sofia says nothing.

Christian's words replay in Angelica's head and the reality of what she said stings her diminutively.

Sofia thinks that Angelica was asleep when she said she would put things on hold with Gavin. Well, she wasn't and now Angelica stands before her waiting to hear her affirm her words from last night. She thinks to herself. "She can't be that stupid. She knows what I want to hear." Sofia glances down the hill at Christian who hasn't gotten very far away. She looks anywhere and everywhere but into Angelica's eyes. When she finally turns back in her direction, she is gone.

"Fuck!" Sofia feels herself about to panic. She searches the area looking for her. "Angelica? Angelica, where are you?"

"What…What?" Angelica says not too far from her. "Why are you yelling for me?"

"Angelica why are you yelling at me?"

"Because you still don't get it! You take and take and take. You don't know how to give. I heard what you said last night about you and Gavin and I know you thought I didn't hear you. You didn't even respond to what Christian just said about the two of you. Is it true?" Christian can hear Angelica yelling so she stops to listen. "It's not about being gay or straight. It's about one person or the other. You can't keep one of us on reserve like a spare. You wait until you think I am asleep to say what you know you should do. You know what to do but you don't know if you really want to do it!" Angelica begins to cry now. "You adapt to whomever you are around Sofia. That's a blessing and a curse all in one. I can't be around you like this."

Sofia is so lost right now. "What the hell just happened? I didn't say anything! I didn't do anything! Angelica I want to see where this goes. Please, Please. I can, I can do this. We can do this. We can figure this out. I want to be with you and I'm really trying here. You're not giving me a chance. You're expecting me to say a magic word and transform or something. Angelica! Please stop crying. Please!"

Christian finally makes it back to where they were. "Don't you think you've done enough damage today little Torres? You're just like your mother. Your _real_ Mom, that is! I've heard about her triangle with Mrs. A and your dad. She couldn't make up her mind eit.." Before Christian could get her last word out, Sofia punched her dead in the nose and had her arm in the arm about to land another blow. Blood went spraying everywhere painting the bright snow a rich color of red. One of the Chaperones named Mrs. Lane, who happened to be passing by, came sliding over.

"Sofia Torres! Don't you dare. Put your hand down and back away. Christian are you okay? Hold still and keep your head back." Mrs. Lane pulled out her cell phone and called to the head coordinator, Mr. Ryan. Angelica knelt down beside Christian packing snow on her nose to keep down the swelling.

"Christian don't you ever talk about my Mothers, neither of them. They are both my REAL Moms and if you ever say some shit like that again, I will kick your ass! I don't care who's around! Angelica, let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with Christian."

"What?"

"Sofia, she has done nothing but cater to me since we got here. I can't leave her alone like this. You go back to Gavin. I'll stay with her."

"No. Angelica, don't listen to her. You are only saying that because of what she said earlier. Don't you see she hasn't wanted you to talk to me from the beginning?"

"And you don't know why?" Christian says in a distorted voice.

"Who the hell said you can speak!"

Mrs. Lane turns to Sofia and points her finger in her direction. "Angelica, Leave! Go ahead of us." They all start down the course slowly walking to the side. Sofia turns around one last time to see if Angelica may have changed her mind. Angelica won't make eye contact and Sofia gives up. Mrs. Lane also called Callie and informed her of everything that occurred.

Christian's face was checked and nothing was broken. She was told there may be a little swelling but that would be it. Angelica got permission from Mr. Ryan to stay in the room with Christian for the night. Sofia was sitting in the main lobby when Callie and Arizona finally arrived.

"Sofia, what happened?" Arizona asked out of breath. "Mrs. Lane said you punched Christian. This wasn't over Angelica, was it? Cause you have no rig.."

"No! It wasn't over her. Why do you think so low of me but yet you expect so much from me? I'm not perfect. Everyone expects me to be perfect and to know exactly how to act." She has had a lot of time to sit and think about all the things that were said to her today and she is now crying. "I don't always have the right answer or know what's best. Why am I not allowed a mistake?"

"Sofia" Callie says softly walking towards her. She is distraught, tears are streaming down her face and she is in the middle of the floor making a spectacle of herself.

Arizona is in even stride with Callie. "Sofia I'm sorry. I shouldn't have came at you that way. Baby it's okay to make a mistake and you don't have to always have the right answer." Arizona tries to assure her that it was going to be alright. "We're going to go upstairs to our room and talk about this." Arizona grabs her around her waist and Callie grabs her hand. They lead their daughter to the elevators and into their Suite.

Arizona gets her a bottle of water from their fridge. Callie and Sofia are seated on the sofa. "Mami I want to leave. I want to go home. I don't want to be here any longer. Please, can we go? Please?"

"Sofia calm down. You can't just run from a problem. Believe me, I've tried a thousand times. You need to stand firm with your head up and walk through this mud that is between you and Angelica." Callie passes her the water from Arizona.

"Angelica? Mami, I said it wasn't about her. Does anyone listen to me. I'm not just a face and clothes and good grades. Soy transparente?"(_Am I transparent?)_ Sofia stands and looks at her two parents that are seated with their mouths open, not giving them a chance to answer. She is close to yelling now. "I punched Christian because she said that YOU weren't my real Mom." she points at Arizona. "Then she called me little Torres because she heard YOU couldn't make up your mind between Mom or Dad." she points to Callie. "So Angelica isn't my only problem right now! Recepcion a mi vida supuesta. Le han elabrado para hacerle un infierno vivo!" _(Welcome aboard my so called life! You've been drafted to help make it a living Hell!") _

**Wait, don't be mad at me. I know.. All the drama after such a nice and sexy chapter. I had to do it.. But don't worry, Sofia didn't mean it. She was just angry and hurt. I'm sure she will recant some of what she just said…. I hope you all are liking this story. I don't get that many reviews, so I can't tell. I am going to continue though…..Happy times will come for Sofia and I think we all know who she really wants. Trust me. She will get what she wants and it will be good when she gets it! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I guess you do like the story. I will continue and try my best to keep it running smoothly. I am way overdue for an update. I apologize for the delay. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"Did she just yell at us? Cause I don't care how old she is or how mad she is, she's not going to yell at me. She did, she yelled!" Callie is ranting in Spanish and shaking her head side to side. "And she didn't even hesitate to throw in a curse word. I mean, hell isn't exactly a bad, bad word but she wasn't even scared. She didn't care." Callie stops moving and stares at the bedroom door. The door Sofia just slammed after storming through it crying. "And where did she get such a smart ass mouth?"

"Calliope! Cursing and yelling is the last thing that's on my mind right now. How about the fact that she used violence as a means to express herself? How about the fact that she obviously feels pressured not to make a mistake? What does she think we expect of her? Calliope! This is serious. Are you listening to me?"

There is a knock at the door that ends Arizona's rambling. "Who is it?" she yells. When she doesn't get an answer, she reluctantly walks over and opens the door to find a concerned Angelica biting her nails.

"Mrs. A can I talk to Sofia?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea right now. We're still talking with her. When we are through, I will see if she wants to speak to you. Either way, Sofia or I will talk to you later tonight." Angelica doesn't want to accept her answer but she knows better than to argue with Arizona. She sadly turns around to go back to Christian's room. "Angelica." Arizona calls. "I'm not trying to keep you away. You were the one that requested to be out of this room tonight." When Angelica turns around, Arizona sees the tears running down her cheeks. She steps into the hall and closes the door. "Angelica, Honey I know this is hard. The last few weeks have shed some light upon the relationship/not so much a relationship that you and Sofia have. Sweetie I understand how you feel and what you are going through. It is really unfair to you and you don't deserve any of it. Callie and I both can see that you really like Sofia and there is only so much you can take. Your patience with her is wearing thin and now you have Christian that obviously likes you a lot….. You have a chance at possibly having a very good relationship with her but… you don't want it if you have a chance to be with Sofia. Am I right?"

"Yes. I know Sofia and I could be happy and lave lots of fun but what if she tells me she wants to be with Gavin. I would have pushed Christian away by then and be alone and missing out on life with both of them. I can't expect Christian to be waiting on me with open arms. I wouldn't want her to wait….. Like I am."

"You shouldn't have to wait. I love my daughter but you do not have to wait."

Angelica leans her head against the wall. "I figured since Sofia is still with Gavin, that it wouldn't hurt if I had some fun with Christian. But then Sofia got so mad about it. As if she didn't realize she was doing the same thing. Was I wrong? Couldn't we each be with someone else until she made up her mind? I wasn't accepting Christians advances to make Sofia angry. She was merely a pacifier." Angelica starts to cry heavily and Arizona brings her close against her chest.

"Angelica you did nothing wrong. You are a very mature and bright young lady. Sweetie, I am sorry you are hurting like this. If you want to come back and stay in our Suite like you're supposed to be, I will talk to Mr. Ryan. I promised Tina I would treat you as my own daughter and I can't stand to see you this way. Come on, come inside." Arizona tries to open the door and realizes she is locked out. She knocks on the door and waits for Callie to open it. After several minutes waiting, she knocks again. Then she begins to pound on the door when no one answers. "Calliope, open the door. What are you doing?" she bangs again. "Calliope?, Hello!" she jiggles the handle and bangs one last time. "Calliope, this isn't funny. Open the door." Arizona digs in her pocket, to find that she left her cell inside. "Angelica do you have your cell phone with you?" She does and Arizona uses it to dial Callie's and Sofia's cell phones.

Meanwhile inside the Suite…..

Callie is in Sofia's bedroom with the door closed. "Baby we need to talk and I mean seriously talk." she says slowly laying on the bed beside her. "I know this didn't happen intentionally but you have gotten yourself into a serious bind. Sofia, Mija look at me." Callie yanks on Sofia's shirt and she turns over burying her head in her chest. Callie places her arms around her and tries to calm her by combing her fingers through her hair. "I remember how it was to be a teenager that thought they would die over a high school crush. You are so young. No decision you make now is forever. You have a long time before those decisions have to be made. Sofia, do you have feelings for Angelica? Do you really think you would want to be in a relationship with her or are you just experimenting?"

"Mami I don't want to just experiment with her." Sofia puts her head down and fiddles with her fingers. "I never told you this but a few years ago Christian and I were kind of together."

"What do you mean by together?"

"We were girlfriends but no one knew. It was right before I started dating Gavin. I was afraid of people seeing me with a girl. I thought they would say I was with her because of you and Mom." She looks up at Callie and lets out a giggle. "Remember when I was ten, I was scared because I liked Dalton and I thought it was wrong for me to like boys? Sometimes I think, How did I get so screwed up?" She shakes her head as her thoughts bounce around in her brain. "I didn't want to be judged. Christian promised not to tell anyone because her parents accepted it but they didn't approve of her flaunting it. We both agreed to keep it a secret but over the last two years everything has changed. I don't care anymore. I feel more mature than before and then there is Angelica. What I feel with her is ten times more intense than what Christian and I had. My experimenting was with Christian. Angelica is way different." Sofia starts to cry again. "I can't stop crying. I bet she is down there right now hugged up on Christian."

"No she isn't. She's outside talking to Arizona. Well, she may be gone now because I thought I heard Arizona come back in or a door close a moment ago."

"What did Angelica want?"

"I think she wanted to talk to you. Arizona went into the hallway with her and I decided to come in and check on you. Your cell has rang like four times since we've been talking. It's ringing again. Are you going to see who that is?"

"It's probably Gavin." Sofia grabs her phone off the nightstand. "It's Angelica."

"Well are you going to answer it?"

"No. I don't know what to say to her. What if Christian told her about us? I need to be the one to tell her. What if they said something to Gavin? I need to be the one to tell him also. Mami what am I going to do?"

"First thing you are going to do is call Angelica back and get her butt back into this room. Right now! I am going to go find your Mother. I was expecting her to have at least knocked on the bedroom door by now." Callie leaves the room in search of Arizona. As soon as she opens the door to her and Arizona's bedroom, she hears her cell. "Hello."

"Calliope, where the hell are you?" Arizona yells, clearly annoyed.

"Arizona? I am in the room. Where are you? Where did you go?"

"I'm downstairs in the lobby trying to get another key. I stood outside our Suite for ten minutes knocking because Angelica and I got locked out and you wou.."

"Angelica is with you still?"

"Yes. Why do you.."

"Good, Arizona bring her back up with you. Arizona hold on…. Sofia, Angelica is with your Mom. She is going to come back up with her….. Okay Arizona I'm back."

"What the hell are you doing Calliope? Why didn't you answer the…"

"Ariz…."

"No. No. Don't cut me off again. We are on our way back up and you better be waiting for us with the door open."

"Damn. Okay, you don't have to be so rude."

After Arizona and Angelica get into the room, Callie explains why she didn't hear the door. Sofia confirms her mother's story and Arizona tones her attitude down. They all sit and talk about the situation that escalated out of control earlier between Sofia and Christian. Sofia opts to openly tell Angelica the truth about her and Christian with her parents in the room. She figured this would save her having to tell the story once again to Arizona. The new information only adds to Angelica's confusion.

"Sofia I still don't understand why you would get so mad. That doesn't change the fact that you and Gavin are together." Angelica states.

"I was mad because I think Christian was hitting on you just to get back at me. I don't care if anyone knows that I like you. But when I was with Christian, I made her keep it a secret. I think she is mad at me for openly flaunting Gavin around and now wanting to have an open relationship with you."

"You want a relationship with me?"

"Yes, I do. I wasn't lying when I said I was going to call it quits with Gavin. When you questioned me about it earlier, I was caught off guard because I didn't know you had heard me. I also need to explain things to Gavin first too. I'm not a bad person. A little confused, but not bad. I don't want to hurt Gavin because he has been wonderful to me and I don't want to hurt you… anymore. I have hurt you a lot and I am sorry. Please just let me fix this. Please?"

"Okay. I've waited this long, what's one more day? I'm going to talk to Christian. I want to know the truth and I need to hear it from her. I need to know if she was only trying to get back at you. I'm going to go back to her room for the rest of the night; but I will see you tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds like a plan." They each hug and Callie walks Angelica to Christians room.

While Callie is there, she checks in on Christian. She is going to be fine but her nose is swollen. She is on the phone speaking with her parents. 'This is just great.' Callie says to herself. 'My daughter had to hit a freakin politicians child. I need to find out who her parents are.'

"Uhm Mrs. C, who are you talking to?" Mrs. Lane asks.

"Oh, I was just talking out loud." Callie laughs. "Mrs. Lane what is Christians last name?"

"O'Clare. Her parents are Richard and Diana O'Clare. A prominent family in Seattle." Mrs. Lane raises her eyebrows and shakes her head as to say that Sofia messed up this time.

"Thank you Mrs. Lane." Callie leaves the room and calls Mark on her way back to her Suite. "Mark I need you to get some information for me."

"Sure, since that's all I can do for you now days. What do you want or need?"

"Sofia got into a fight with one of the girls up here and I need you.."

"What? Did she kick her ass or do I need to fly up their for some sutures?"

"Mark….. No, well Yes. She totally kicked ass!" Callie says with a hint of pride. "But that isn't important. It was wrong that she hit her." Callie explains to Mark what happened. "Christian's parents are some _prominent_ family in Seattle and I need to know who these people are. I need to know if I have to get daddy's lawyers on this. Their names are Mr. and Mrs. Richard and Diana O'Clare."

"O'Clare? Why does that sound familiar?"

"I know, right. I thought the same thing. Well can you find out and call me back as soon as possible please?"

"Sure. When I call back, I expect to talk to my right handed slugger. Bye Cal."

Later that night, Callie and Arizona lay in bed trying to forget the events of the day.

"I called Mark and told him what happened. I asked him to find out exactly who Christian's parents are. Richard and Diana O'Clare."

"I've heard of the O'Clares but don't know why." Arizona says

"That's the same thing Mark said. I feel like I know them too." Callie sighs. "Our daughter was afraid to show her feelings because she didn't want to be judged. I wish I could tell her that it gets easier when she gets older, but that would be a lie."

"Not necessarily, it does get better. You get older, see the big picture and have the courage and security within to make those decisions. Like we did. We've been through so much and have grown together." Arizona positions herself on top of Callie. "I love you." She captures her lips and a slow passionate kiss ensues.

"I love you too. I think I better show you exactly how much." Callie rolls Arizona to her back and carefully lays upon the smaller woman beneath her. She begins to nibble her earlobe when she hears a knock at the door. Before either could answer, Sofia walks in.

"I'm sorry but can I sleep with you two tonight. I'm sad and I keep thinking about Angelica and how to tell Gavin." Sofia climbs in the bed next to the two shocked women.

Callie is still laying on Arizona and they both look in the direction of Sofia, now laying in the bed beside them.

"Why are you staring at me like that? I just had the most heartfelt conversation in my life in front of the two of you. So what, you're kissing. I've heard worst. And I know you're not about to do it again. Not after last night. Are you?"

They both are still staring at her not saying a word.

"You are! How often do you have sex?"

"No. No." Arizona says.

Callie shakes her head vigorously. "We are not having this conversation." She rolls off of Arizona much to her displeasure and releases a very loud sigh.

"Okay, okay. I will leave." Sofia says putting on her best pouting face.

"You've had a rough day. You don't have to leave." Arizona pulls her first born into her arms and hugs her tightly.

"Mom you were right. I don't know it all and I do miss being your little girl wrapped safely in your arms. Thank you."

"Anytime. Anytime."

The next day was Callie and Arizona's day to be the chaperoning couple to stay in-house. They all went down for breakfast as normal. Gavin entered and immediately sat beside Sofia. "You mind telling me what's going on? I heard you went all cage fighter on Christian. Mr. Ryan had to talk her parents out of flying up here last night. Her parents aren't anyone to mess with."

"Well my parents are nobody to Fuck with. So bring it on! Screw Christian."

"What happened that you are so mad at her? I thought you two got along. One day on the slopes and… and all hell breaks loose."

"Gavin I will tell you everything. Just not right now. This isn't the time nor the place. Can we meet this evening, just you and me? I really need to talk to you."

"Yeah Sofia. I ..I just don't understand. We tell each other everything and I feel like I'm talking to a stranger right now. This evening it will be just you and me." He leans over and kisses her on the lips. "I love you. You don't have to say it back. Just know that I love you." They finish their breakfast in silence as Callie and Arizona randomly sneak peeks at the two.

When everyone has finished breakfast and part their ways, Callie and Arizona find a quiet spot in the resorts library to read medical journals that they had packed.

Sofia goes in search of Angelica and finds her in one of the shops with Christian and two of her friends. "Hey Angelica." Sofia says. "Hey Christian, sorry I fucked up your nose."

"What do you want? Angelica and I are shopping so please respect our private time together. I'm sure your parents would appreciate my parents not receiving another call about their _out of control _teenager. Being who your parents are and all."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean? You didn't learn yesterday not to talk about my parents? It may be hazardous to your health." Sofia adds.

"It's funny you bring up Health Care. Why don't you have your parents explain to you who my parents are?"

Angelica steps between the two. "Hey Sofia. We aren't having any type of private time." She looks back at Christian and mouths _'stop'_. "We're just hanging out because we didn't want to ski this morning. We had a long talk and got a lot of things straight."

"Good. Can we talk?" Sofia gestures between Angelica and herself.

Christian steps from behind Angelica. "You go ahead and talk. I have someone to see this morning. Angelica I will catch up with you this evening." Christian quickly exit's the store.

"Wow. I thought she would put up a fight but she willingly left. What did you say to her?" Sofia asks.

"Nothing to make her leave. That's odd. Anyway, so what shall we do this morning?"

Sofia and Angelica spend the morning talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Angelica tells her that Christian denies using her. She genuinely likes her and wants to be more than friends. Angelica explained her feelings towards Sofia and Christian accepts the fact that she and Angelica will be no more than friends. In the back of Sofia's mind, she knows that Christian is not going to let go that easy. She will keep up her guard when Christian is concerned. They walk back to the dining hall for lunch and as they get to the doors, they are met by a highly upset Gavin. He approaches Sofia and roughly grabs her by the arm pulling her aside.

"I can't believe you Sofia. After I poured my heart out to you time and time again. Opportunity after opportunity to tell me the truth. To spare me the embarrassment, ridicule and shame." Gavin looks around at his friends that are huddle up and whispering. "It's all over the place. It was all a popularity thing with you. That's why you were with me? That's what our relationship was about? Please tell me it wasn't. Please tell me she's lying." Gavin is breathing hard and he still has a tight grip on Sofia's arm. People are beginning to stop and watch the altercation. Sofia has no idea what he is talking about and there is fear in her eyes.

"Gavin you are hurting me. Let me go. What are you talking about?"

"Tell me she's lying Sofia. I didn't believe her when she said you were cheating on me. She told me the night of my party when your parents picked you up. I told her she was just jealous of you."

"She told you, who are you talking about and what did she say?"

"Christian. The night you and Angelica's mothers came to my house, Christian said that I better watch my back because you had other cuisine on your menu. I didn't know what she was talking about so I dismissed what she said."

Sofia looks at Angelica. "Christian was the one that called your mother. Christian is the one that got us caught."

Gavin moves in front of Sofia so that she can't see Angelica. "Christian just told me that you and Angelica are together. That you've been dating for a while now. That she has gotten further with you than I have. Is that true? You said you wanted to wait. That you weren't ready for sex."

"Gavin, can we go somewhere else. Remember I told you this morning that I needed to talk to you. This is not where we need to talk. Not in front of everyone. Let's go to my Suite."

"Not unless you plan to put your hands down my pants and get me off. That's where you did it to Angelica, isn't it?" Gavin is so mad that he doesn't care who hears him. Sofia is on the verge of tears and Angelica has already started to cry. "Right? You did it with your bedroom door wide open. She was on top. You couldn't resist putting your hands in her pajama pants. She came by grinding on your hand."

"Gavin where did you hear that?"

"Sofia." Angelica whimpers. "I told Christian that next morning. This was before everything happened. I thought she was my friend. I'm sorry. I just needed to talk about what happened."

"Well there's the confirmation." Gavin says to Sofia. "I can't fuckin believe you. You're a liar. You're a liar and a cheat." Gavin releases her arm and she slightly falls back. "Don't you ever speak to me again."

"Gavin! Please don't do this. Let me explain. It isn't the way Christian has made it out to be. Gavin!" Sofia cries. Buckled over and on her knees, Sofia cries in front of a large crowd. Angelica rushes to her side and tries to console her but Sofia doesn't want to feel good. She wants the pain that comes along with her actions. She feels like trash and she welcomes the hurt. The whole scene played out in a course of five minutes. Callie and Arizona had received a call that a fight may occur in the main lobby. They walked in just as Gavin was explaining the bedroom scene between Sofia and Angelica. Arizona stood frozen in her spot as Callie made her way to Sofia.

"Get up Sofia. That's it. This trip is over." she gets Sofia to her feet. "Angelica let's go. When we get upstairs, you need to pack your bags. We are leaving on the next flight out of here."

Callie had handed her cell to Arizona when she went to gather Sofia. It began to vibrate in Arizona's hand.

"Arizona, can you call and book us a flight out of here before this gets any worse. Although I'm sure it couldn't get any worse!"

"Think again." Arizona says

"What are you talking about?"

"You just got a text message from Mark. He found out who the O'Clares are and why they sound so familiar."

"Well?" Callie questions.

"He's not a politician."

"Well that's good news Arizona. Don't scare me like that."

Arizona takes a deep breath. "Richard O'Clare sits on the Board of Directors for SGMW!"

**Ski trip is over. It's back to Seattle for more drama. I couldn't let Sofia have a rough time all by herself. Everyone say bye-bye to Gavin. Christian has taken over the third spot in this love affair. Now the fun begins!…. Please Review and let me know if you have any suggestions.**


	11. Chapter 11

**S/N: For those who've never watched The L Word, Angelica's parents are Bette and Tina. (**but who hasn't watched The L Word? J)** In this chapter I switch scenes between Angelica's house, Sofia's house and the hospital. I tried to make it easy to follow. Hopefully I succeeded. Thank you to all who have reviewed. I am sorry I haven't responded to everyone. My work schedule has been hectic and I am trying to write when I can. I appreciate every word that has been said. Enjoy! **

**Kinard-Porter House**

"Angelica, you feel like talking now?"

When Angelica returned home, she wasn't in the mood to talk and wanted to do nothing more than go to bed. Bette wanted to talk and wanted to know everything that went on. Tina, however, convinced her to allow Angelica to sleep and have their discussion in the morning. Before their flight home, Arizona had called Bette and Tina and explained most of what went on. They also felt that Angelica should fly back early with them. Angelica had no objections, she was ready to come home too.

"I don't want to pressure you. I'm just concerned. If there is anything that we can do, we would like to know." Tina sets a plate of fresh fruit on the table as well as bran and blueberry muffins. She and Bette have coffee as Angelica has orange juice. "If you have any questions, you can ask. You can ask us anything."

"I don't know where to begin. There is so much I could tell you…..Like I have been secretly in love with Sofia….Or how about finding out that Christian is the person that anonymously called you when I got caught at Gavin's." Angelica looks up with fake amusement on her face… "Oh, Oh, this one is even better….. Christian has been using me to get back at Sofia. I feel like I have been screwed up one wall and down another." Angelica puts her head back down on the table. "Sofia is calling it quits with Gavin and we are going to see what happens with us. I need to see her. I can't imagine how she must feel right now." Angelica blindly fishes her cell phone from her pocket.

Bette runs her hand through Angelica's hair and takes her cell phone from her hand. "No, you need to take care of you! You are focusing too much on her and not enough on yourself. You know we figured out a long time ago that you were into Sofia. I don't think you should invest so much into her. She can really hurt you."

"Ma you don't know her well enough to say that."

"I know enough."

"What do you know?"

"I know that she has a boyfriend and now she wants to venture to the other side all of a sudden."

"Bette…" Tina interrupts. "She's right. We don't know anything about Sofia. You shouldn't be putting her down."

"Tina, all Sofia is going to do is hurt Angelica. She is going to have her fun with her and then when she gets the itch, she is going to go running back to someone with a penis. Then Angelica's left heartbroken."

"Ma! That's not fair. You don't know that will happen."

"Yes Bette. You DON'T know that will happen."

Bette rolls her eyes. "Trust me Angelica. I am older than you and have seen more than you could imagine. Beware of women that like both genders. They will date you and love it but almost always run back to the penis."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear and you can't compare our relationship to Callie and Arizona's." Angelica finishes her glass of juice and swallows the last of her muffin. "We weren't there and we can't judge them. There were different circumstances that lead to what happened with them."

"Callie and Arizona? Who said anything about them?" Tina asks.

Angelica looks at Tina and then Bette. "Aren't they who you are talking about? The bi woman running back to penis?"

"No I wasn't. I haven't heard anything about them." Bette says inquisitively. "I was actually speaking on a personal experience. You sh.."

"Anyway, we don't know anything about any of them and I think maybe we should." Tina says cutting Bette off. "Bette, we should invite them over. Have a small get together or dinner party. Angelica, if you are worried about Sofia, why don't you give her a call." Tina tries her best to change the subject and steer her daughter from Bette's previous statement. They do not need to bring up any old dirt between the two of them. That was in the past but some things you just don't want to remember.

"That's a good idea." Bette gets up and grabs the phone. "Before I set this up, I want to speak with this girl Christian's mother also. Who are her parents?"

Angelica sighs. "Richard and Diana O'Clare. They are on some board for SGMW. The same…"

"Diana O'Clare? Christian is Diana's daughter?" Bette says surprised.

"Yes. You know her?"

"Diana and I are very good friends. She is the one that recommended and told me about St. Mary's Academy. I knew she had a daughter that went to the school but didn't know her name. Her husband, Richard, sits on the Board of Directors for SGMW. Well, well! It's a small world."

"That's just great." Angelica says and leaves the room.

**Robbins-Torres House**

Sofia has been lying in her bed staring at the ceiling all morning. She is miserable and she sees no light at the end of the tunnel. Her life has been flipped upside down in the matter of three days and it was all her fault. Arizona had warned her but she didn't listen. Now she is suffering the consequences and she feels as if she may drown. Her thoughts are interrupted by her cell vibrating. It is a text from Gavin.

"Gavin" she whispers. She opens her phone and reads his message.

_Sofia I am not angry at you but I am hurt. I love you and I don't want to let you go. I can't bring myself to call you but I want you to know that I am still your BOYFRIEND! I'm not walking away. I am sorry for the way I grabbed you. I would never hurt you. _

Sofia quickly text him back. _I am sorry too. We have a lot to talk about. We can talk when you come back. _Sofia returns her phone to the nightstand. This isn't going to be as easy as she thinks. A part of her loves Gavin but it's a love you have for a friend.

"Knock Knock. Can I come in?"

"G-Mom… What are you doing her?" Sofia sits up as her Godmother walks in. She has two large Starbuck cups in her hands and a bag of food.

Christina makes her way to the bed and sits across from Sofia with her legs crossed. "I heard you were back a day early from your trip. Something about you going all _Marlen Esparza _on the Board of Directors evil spawn."

Sofia laughs. "Who is Marlen Esparza?"

"A very good female boxer that can kick ass. I brought croissants, muffins and mochas. Now spill before your two body guards get back."

"Mom and Mami? They're not downstairs?"

"No. I rang the doorbell and no one answered. The door was unlocked so I just came in. So talk, talk fast."

Sofia goes into full detail everything that has been going on in her life for the last month and leading up to yesterdays events. After Arizona went off on Christina almost seven years ago, she has become the perfect Godmother to Sofia. There is nothing she can't tell Christina. "Just now I received a text message from Gavin saying that he is still my boyfriend and he isn't going to walk away. What do you do when you want them to just walk away?"

"Keep doing what you're doing now. You're off to a good start."

"I don't want him to be heartbroken. He loves me but I don't love him. I do, but only as a friend. He wants everything to continue the way they've been. I want to be with Angelica, so I have to cut him off cold turkey. Why can't I have them both in my life? Gavin could be such a good friend. I can see him becoming my best friend if he just let's our relationship go and we start over."

"Damn! Could you be any more like Callie? Have you been reading her freakin diary or something? What the hell!"

"What?"

"You're living your mothers past. I swear the two of you are identical. Are you her clone? She went through the same experience with your mom and dad. Well, not exactly the same but pretty damn close. Callie's you, Arizona is Angelica, Mark is Gavin and all we need is for Hahn to come back as Christian."

"Hahn?"

"Yeah. Erica Hahn. Ask your mom about her someday. Anyway, get what you want. If you try not to hurt everyone's feelings, you will end up like you are now. Miserable! Hurt comes with living life. If you are certain that you want to be with Angel or Angela…."

"Angelica!"

"Whatever… then be with her. Don't let anyone get in your way. If later on in life you find out that she was a mistake, just move on. It's called living. No one expects you to make all the right decisions. Especially not your parents. You have three of them and no one in the hospital has made bigger mistakes than them. Well, a few have. But not many." Christina takes a sip from her coffee and brushes crumbs from her lap onto the floor. "Don't get your panties all in a bunch. I'll pick those crumbs up on my way out."

"Yes you will!" Arizona says from the doorway. She walks over to the bed and grabs the bag of food. "I hope you brought enough for everyone. That might keep me from calling the cops on you since you broke into my house to bad mouth me to my kid."

"What? Sofia let me in and I wasn't bad mouthing you. I wanted her to know that it's okay to be unsure. Nobody's perfect."

"At least part of that statement is true." Callie says. She walks in and now takes the food bag from Arizona. "We saw you when you came in. We were sitting on the back deck. Sofia didn't let you in, liar."

"Blah, blah, blah. I have to get back to the hospital." Christina stands to leave and begins to clean up the mess she made on the floor. "I had to make sure my little pumpkin was okay first. Speaking of pumpkin, where's the other three little goblins that belong to you all?"

"They're still at my parents. They don't arrive back until tomorrow. My father insists on bringing them back himself. Hopefully it will be just him and the kids. I love my mother but I pray he doesn't bring her with him."

"Does the drama ever end with you guys?" Christina asks.

"Nope. We're a snowball rolling down a hill collecting more snow as we go. Growing bigger and bigger by the minute." Arizona says. She stands behind Callie and wraps her arms around her waist while lightly kissing her on the neck.

"Torres and Torres!" Everyone freezes when they hear Mark yelling from downstairs. "Where the hell are you? The door was open so don't come attacking me _Torres number two_."

Arizona signals for everyone to keep quiet. "Don't say anything. Maybe he'll go away." Callie and Christina both laugh. "Shhhh" Arizona says.

"Mommmmm….Daddy we are up here!" Sofia yells. "You all are so bad. You should give him a break sometimes." Sofia gets off of her bed and meets Mark as he is coming up the stairs.

"Hey Sof."

"Hi daddy." she grabs him around the neck and hugs him as tight as she can. Regardless of how rough it has been with Callie and Arizona, Mark has always been a wonderful father to Sofia.

"Hey baby girl, are you okay?… I know all of this is overwhelming for you." Mark gentle rubs her back and holds on as long as she does.

"It's very overwhelming and I just don't know what to do…" Sofia releases a long sigh on Mark's shoulder. "I'm not used to people being mad at me. Everyone likes me. It's always been like that. This is different."

"Welcome to the real world princess." Christina says while making her way down the stairs. "Money and good looks can't help you with a bleeding heart. Good luck with that." Christina throws her hand in the air and walks out the door.

Sofia releases Mark and laughs. "I love her." she says, speaking of Christina.

"I'm glad somebody does. She's annoying but truthful." Mark states.

Callie and Arizona are standing at the top of the stairs watching the scene before them. They both look at Mark and give him a little wave.

"Check this out ladies." Mark says with his serious face. "Why don't we make this a Family Day. You two are off and the girls won't be back until tomorrow. The house is going to be lonely and quiet so why don't the two of you join Sofia and I today. Just the four of us. What ya say?" Mark spreads his arms wide and gives his best smile.

"Welllllll… I guess we could all…" Callie stops talking when she feels Arizona's hand sneak between her legs from behind her and begin a slow caress. "Uhm.. We..we will pass and let you and Sofia have some time together. Go do your Daddy thing! We'll see you later tonight."

Mark gives Callie a dirty look and is about to say something until he sees the smirk on Arizona's face. "Damn you Torres. Both of you." Mark turns and starts to walk down the stairs. "Sofia, let's go. We're leaving these couch potatoes. I need to make a quick stop by the hospital to see Webber and then we are off to talk boys….and girls. I should have did this a long time ago but I thought your Mothers had it under control."

Sofia gets her bag and hugs her Moms. "Don't pay him any attention. He's just lonely. I love you guys. See you later." Sofia and Mark leave to have a day of Father-Daughter bonding.

After checking to make sure the front door was finally locked, Callie walks past Arizona not saying a word to her. She goes into her study and takes a seat behind her desk. Arizona follows behind her.

"Mrs. Arizona Robbins-Torres, have a seat."

Arizona sits in the chair in front of Callie's desk.

"No. Not there. Up here." Callie pats the top of her desk in front of her. "Right here, right now. What you did earlier was not nice and you deserve to be punished for it…or rewarded." Callie licks her lips as Arizona slowly slides onto her desk.

"I agree with you. I may need to be rewarded." Arizona slides back further on the desk until Callie grabs her legs and stops her.

"Right there." Callie yanks at the waist of Arizona's sweat pants and pulls them down along with her boy shorts that she was wearing.

"You deserve punishment and that is what I am going to give you." Callie does not give Arizona the honor of foreplay. Instead she spreads her legs and pushes her back until she is lying flat on the desk.

Arizona lifts onto her elbows. "What, no foreplay? You are just going to ravish me?" The thought of Callie taking her makes her wet and her center begins to glisten. Callie wraps her hands around her legs and adjusts her to the perfect position. As she admires the spread before her, the phone rings.

"Ignore it." Arizona says with a little added bass in her voice. "If it is not Sofia or the triplets, you better not answer that."

"It's Bette and Tina's number." Callie says with her brows scrunched.

"Calliope, I swear, if you an.."

"_Hello"_

"_Callie?" _Tina says

"_Yes, Hi Tina. Is Angelica okay?"_

"_Yes, well No. But as fine as Sofia, I'm sure. I was calling to invite you all over to our home for dinner tonight. We really need to talk about the girls and it will be a way to get to know each other. Angelica is worried about Sofia and I'm sure Sofia is worried about her also. So what do you say?"_

Callie sits back in her chair and releases Arizona's legs. _"Well, I would have to speak to Arizona and Sofia but I think that would be a good idea." _

Arizona is losing patience with Callie. "Hello! Half naked wife here with her junk in your face! Whatever it is, make a decision. Yes or No and get off the damn phone!" Arizona nearly shouts.

"_Ah, yes we will be there. What time?" _Callie asks. _"Okay, your place 7pm. We will be there." _

Arizona sits up with a distorted look on her face. She is making crazy hand gestures and whispering to Callie. "What? What are you doing? Their place? Calliope No!" Arizona is shaking her head rapidly.

"_Okay. See you then. I'm looking forward to it also. Goodbye." _Callie looks at her half crazed wife. "You said make a decision. Yes or No, Arizona. So I made a decision. We are going to their home for dinner tonight at seven. They want to get to know us and discuss the girls."

"No. I don't want to get to know them. Well, Tina maybe and I already know Angelica. But Bette, I do not like her and I don't want to know shit about her!" Arizona jumps off of the desk and pulls on her underwear and sweat pants.

"Where are you going?" Callie says standing up and walking behind Arizona. "Come back, it's just dinner. Why are you so upset? You were rushing me off the phone. I was going to ask you but you said _make a decision_." Callie says exaggerated. "We've only met them a few times and the first time, it was under disturbing circumstances. So Bette was sort of a bitch. She can't be like that all the time, cause look at Tina. She's so sweet. I don't see her marrying a horrible person. Give Bette a chance." Callie places her hand behind her neck and gently strokes Arizona's cheek with her thumb. "I have never seen you like this. At first I thought you being mean to her was sexy. But now…now you're scaring me. You've been this way to her since that first night she showed up on our door step. What's going on? There's something you're not telling me."

"I'm sorry. You're right. I'm being silly and dinner is a good idea. I'm going to call Mark and Sofia and let them know to be back here by six. My brain is on overload. Can we pick this back up tonight?" Arizona presses her head against Callie's and gives her a kiss.

"Sure. I guess a cold shower and a nap will be the highlight of my day." Callie watches Arizona slip into the other room. She is acting strange and Callie doesn't know why. Arizona is such a social butterfly and it's not like her to be this way. _"What is it about Bette that has you so disturbed?" _Callie wonders.

**SGMW**

"Chief Webber, Chief Webber!"

Webber stops on the walkway just before he reaches his office. "Mr. O'Clare, what a surprise to see you. How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you."

"Walk with me. I was on my way to my office. What can I do for you Mr. O'Clare? It's not often we see you walking the halls of SGMW."

"I was wondering if you could tell me a little about Dr. Torres." They enter Webber's office and take a seat.

"Dr. Torres? She is head of Ortho. She is the best damn Orthopedic surgeon on the west coast and she's mine. I'm not letting her go anywhere." Webber laughs. "Why do you ask?"

"I hear she has a daughter by another one of your surgeons, a Dr. Sloan."

"Yes this is true. He's in plastics."

"And then there is yet another person involved in this child's life. An Arizona Robbins, whom happens to also be one of your surgeons?"

"Yes, she is head of Pediatrics. What is this about and where are you going with it?"

"I'm just trying to get a feel of the hospital staff. The hospital is only as good as the doctors and surgeons that work it."

"Then this hospital is great because my staff are out of this world." Webber doesn't like where this conversation is going.

"Their daughter Sofia, must be pretty confused having a father and two mothers. Yet alone, have them all be surgeons. How does she get any family time, learn morals? She's probably a wild problem child."

"With all due respect, she is none of your business! Why are you here and why are you asking questions about them?"

"I didn't mean to hit a sour spot. Like I said, I was trying to get a feel of the hospital."

"By asking questions about a sixteen year old girl? Look, I don't know what you are getting at and I don't want to know. You have never walked these hallways and to have you here now asking questions, is far from usual. I don't like it and won't have it."

"Chief Webber, you are taking this the wrong way."

"I know you have a daughter that went on that ski trip Mr. O'Clare." Webber says looking him in the eye.

Mr. O'Clare knows where he is going and sits up as well. "Like I was saying, I.."

"You were just leaving." Webber stands up and walks toward his door. "My staffs personal life is none of my damn business to tell, Sir. You might want to speak with them. If you would excuse yourself out, I have a hospital to run."

Mr. O'Clare straightens his jacket and steps outside Webber's office. "Sorry to have bothered you." He turns and walks down the hall. Webber goes to his desk and watches as he disappears through the double doors. He stands there a moment longer with his hands on his hips thinking to himself. _What the hell have you three gotten into now?_

…...

Mark and Sofia are sitting in Mark's office when his office line rings. Sofia answers it. _"Dr. Sloan's office. Yes, hi sir….He's right here." _Sofia hands the phone to Mark. "It's Chief Webber."

"_Chief!" _Mark says sitting back in his chair with a smile.

"_Do you mind telling me what the hell you and your baby's mommas have done now?"_

"_Sir?" _Mark sits up and the smile he once had is now gone.

"_I just kicked Richard O'Clare out of my office. He had a lot of questions about you, Torres and Robbins or Robbins-Torres… whatever she is going by." he says flustered and turning in circles. "Do you know who O'Clare is? Whatever the hell you three have done, fix it! Dammit Sloan!" _

The next sound Mark hears is a dial tone. "What the hell just happened?"

"What daddy?"

"Christian's father just got kicked out of Webber's office. Apparently he was asking questions about us."

"Oh no!" Sofia's cell phone rings. _"Hello…When?….Okay…. And guess who just left here?…..Richard O'Clare. Chief Webber kicked him out of his office because he was asking questions about all of you…I don't know. Daddy talked to him…. Hold on." _Sofia hands the phone to Mark and he explains the conversation he had with Webber. They are not happy but don't sweat it. There is nothing he can do to them at work. This is a personal matter and he could be hit with a lawsuit if he tries to interfere with their professional lives. Mark hands the phone back to Sofia.

"So, you're having dinner at the Porters tonight? You notice I didn't get invited. I'm never invited."

"Daddy, they can't invite you to a dinner that they aren't throwing. That would be rude. Stop trying to be a victim, you don't do it very well."

"Really? Not even the pout? That wasn't good?"

Sofia laughs as she and Mark clean his office up and prepare to leave.

"How did you get to be so smart, Tinkerbelle?"

"Good genes!" Sofia is wearing a broad and beautiful smile.

"God, you are the splitting image of your mother. You're gorgeous and don't let anyone take that from you. I want you to be happy and if that is with Angelica, then make it happen. Go for what you want and don't stop until you get it. I will always stand behind you, one hundred percent, no matter what. I love you."

"I know Dad. You always have and I love you too." Sofia wants to ask Mark a question but thinks she may be playing with fire if she does. What Christina said to her earlier has her thinking. After debating with herself, she asks anyway. "Do you still love her?"

"Who, Lexie? I…ah…"

"No. Mami!"

**Oh my God… there are so many ways I want to take this story. So many ways to twist all of this.. I am losing my mind. This chapter was going to be longer, but I had to stop it here and at least post this. Half of the next chapter is already written and you will not believe what secrets will come out. If you don't like drama, you might want to stop reading now! But Please Don't!… Will Gavin let go? How well does Bette know Diana O'Clare? Will Angelica find out that Tina left Bette for a man once? If so, I wonder who would be vindictive enough to tell her? Will Callie's mother come to town with the kids and her father? What's the deal with Arizona and Bette? And after all these years, why do I even have Mark still in this story? So many questions and answers to come…..Just to stop your heart from pounding out of your chest, no matter what happens, Mark will **_**never**_** be with Callie in this story…. Smile! All of this will come out in the next ****couple**** of chapters. Dinner party in the next chapter and Gavin and Christian come back to town the following day! So does the triplets. Please keep the reviews coming. I love your input. **


	12. Chapter 12

**S/N: This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. I finished it at 2am and I have no Beta so if there are grammatical errors, I apologize. **

"I'm not in love with Callie."

Sofia turns toward Mark from the passenger seat of the car. "I think you loved her once and your heart belongs to her."

"You're my heart… and you belong to her, so I guess your statement is somewhat true."

"Whatever Sloan. It's all true." Sofia says teasing.

"That's Daddy to you Tinkerbelle! Now let's get you home before you're late for your "Lesbian Social."

"Daddy.."

"Sorry…I'm a parent. I should be there too. This is discrimination. Every parent is invited but me and Why? Because I'm a man! It's not right." Mark isn't thrilled about sitting in a room full of beautiful women that he can't have, but he feels less of a parent because he hasn't been included.

"When we get home, we can talk to Mom and Mami about it. You're a parent…. You matter to me!" That was Sofia's best attempt to make Mark feel better about the situation. The rest of the ride, Sofia rambled about love, Gavin and Angelica.

**Four Hours Later…**

"Calliope this is a bad idea. I think we should have called first."

"It was short notice Arizona! Mark is driving his own car, so if there are any problems, he can leave."

"Short notice? We had a full three hours to contact them. It's inappropriate to show up uninvited. But you know….I'm not going to worry about it. I'm sure our hosts will handle it will ease."

"Speaking of our host." Callie says while turning down the radio. "I googled Bette before we left the house. Do you know she has a serious reputation?" Callie let's out a giggle and glances in Arizona's direction. "She's known throughout the Country. She's supposedly this wonderful Art fanatic that's quite popular with the women. One article said that she fancied herself in turning straight girls... that's how she met Tina! Then another said that she was basically a rich whore and cheated on every woman she was with. I swear, if she tries to be a snob tonight, it is…."

Arizona sighs and cuts her off. "Calliope, please…..can we just go, have dinner, keep the small talk to a minimum and get the hell out? Okay?" Arizona wiggles in her seat trying to adjust her seatbelt that seems to be choking her. "No reminiscing and bringing up old shit. Just eat, smile and go home."

"Are you about to start your period? Cause if you are, I hope it shows up soon. Damn, baby relax!" Callie grabs Arizona's hand and gives it a squeeze. Five minutes later they pull into the driveway of the Kinard-Porters. Sofia and Mark pull up behind them. "If things start to go south, we're out of here. Okay?" Arizona gives a nod and they step out of the car.

"Bette, I hear our company pulling in." Tina yells up the stairs.

"We'll be right down." Bette is fixing her hair while Angelica watches her from the bed. "Angelica do you want to go and greet our guest?"

"Not really. I haven't talked to Sofia today at all. She didn't call or make any attempt to contact me….I always make the first move with her and I tried not to do that today."

"Sweetie I didn't think you had a problem with making the first move. This morning before I stopped you, you were ready and willing."

"I know, I thought about what you said. I think more and care more about her than I do myself. Does it get easier when you get older?"

"Not really. There are adults going through the same situation that you are."

"I've been lying here thinking about all of this...wondering if it's real. I mean…do teenagers really go through ordeals like this?"

"Yes baby, all over the world." Bette leans over and kisses her on the forehead. They hear voices downstairs and realize that Tina has already invited their guest in. "Let's not be rude." They go to join the others including one more than they thought.

Bette walks in first and Angelica lags behind her as if she is a shy five year old. "Good evening Callie, Arizona, Sofia…and whomever you might be." she says laying eyes on Mark.

"You must be Bette Porter. Hi, I'm Dr. Mark Sloan, Sofia's father." He puts his hand out to Bette. "I'm a parent."

Callie rolls her eyes. "Don't start Mark." she says through clenched teeth.

Bette reluctantly shakes his hand and smiles. "It's nice to meet you Dr. Mark Sloan. I guess I should warn you… I'm a parent also."

Mark is intrigued by Bette and gives her the once over. _Why do lesbians have to be so damn gorgeous? _He thinks to himself. His eyes start at the stiletto pumps that she's wearing and slowly works their way up her firm body, that is delicately wrapped in a chiffon black dress, until he meets her disapproving glare. Bette looks at him in disbelief. "You have gots to be fucking kidding me. Did you really just look me up and down?"

"No, no. I was admiring your outfit. You look beautiful. I'm sorry. That probably looked all wrong." Mark stammers.

Trying to save Mark from a sudden death, Callie grabs Mark and steps in front of him. She twirls around and catches a glimpse of Angelica leaning against a wall with a slight grin on her face. "Angelica honey, Hi. What are you doing hiding back here?" Callie stretches her hands out to her and Angelica walks into her warm embrace.

"Hi Mrs. C. I was just listening to the opening act of the night. Where is Sofia?"

"I'm right here." Sofia says from the chair she has parked herself in beside Tina. "I was doing the same as you. They are quite the act to follow." Sofia stands and grasp her hand. "I want you to meet my father. Daddy, this is Angelica. Angelica this is my Dad."

Angelica extends her hand. "Nice to finally meet you Dr. Sloan. Sofia talks about you all the time."

"Pleasure is all mine Angelica and I hope the talk is good."

She smiles. "It is….always. She speaks very highly of you."

Mark elbows Sofia and gives her a wink. "You left out the part about her being extremely gorgeous and a charmer."

"I, I'm sorry, why are you here?" Bette asks Mark.

"For the dinner party. This is a dinner party, right? I don't know about you guys but I'm starved. When do we eat?"

Callie and Arizona's mouths both drop to the floor and Arizona is the first to speak. "Here we go! Put on your seatbelts and enjoy the ride."

Tina decides this would be a good time to say something. "Ah, yes it is Mark. Bette, Mark is going to be joining us for dinner. He's an active figure in Sofia's life so we should get acquainted with him also. As he previously stated, he is a parent." Tina stands beside Bette and lovingly caresses Bette's back. She then gestures for everyone to take a seat and pulls Bette into the kitchen with her.

"Angelica can I talk to you before we all sit down and break bread?"

Sofia's comment brings a smile to her face. "Sure." They step out front for privacy.

"How have you been? I wanted to call you all morning but I spent most of it staring at my ceiling and then out with my dad. I didn't call you but I thought about you all day."

"I'm okay, and I thought about you too." Angelica strokes her left cheek and applies small kisses to the right. "I was worried about you. You've had a lot thrown at you the last few days. I know we just saw each other about twenty four hours ago bit I miss you.

Sofia gives Angelica a brief kiss on the lips. "I miss you too."

They sit out front in a comfortable embrace for a few moments. Though not wanting to, Angelica pulls away. "You know once we get inside, we won't get a chance to say a word. Our parents can't wait to interrogate each other."

"Yeah I know." Sofia rubs little circles up and down her back.

"We better get in there before my mother eats your father alive."

"Which mother?" Sofia asks.

"Which one do you think?" They both laugh…."She's a really good person but…..she likes to be in control…of everything." Angelica stands and helps Sofia up.

"Girls, we're starting without you." Arizona announces peeping her head out the door.

"I completely understand. She's like that too." Sofia says about Arizona.

"Sofia…You are really lucky. Your parents seem to love each other so much."

"Yeah, I am lucky and they do love me and each other. You have the same."

"No, I don't. It appears that way on the outside but my parents have been through a lot. Please don't get upset but… I think my mom knows Arizona. She's acting very strange around her and I know my mom." Angelica begins to open the door and she turns to a confused looking Sofia. "Hey, forget I said anything about it. It's probably nothing. Just forget it okay?"

They take their time returning to the dining room, and everyone has started eating. Angelica and Sofia take their seats and join the others listening to the interesting conversation Bette and Mark have started up once again. Sofia pays close attention to any interaction between Arizona and Bette. She knows that she would never cheat on Callie but she remembers Arizona saying that before Callie, she was in a few unforgiving situations. After less than an hour of sharing details and stories of each other, the real conversation begins.

"Wow, that's quite an interesting story Mark. And you all live as one big happy family." Bette raises her brows. "Arizona you are a strong woman. I don't believe I could be as understanding as you."

"Well, not everyone can be like me Bette. I'm one of a kind." Arizona says back without looking up. She is busying herself with butchering the piece of chicken on her plate and doesn't realize Callie staring at her.

Callie leans over and whispers in her ear between clinched teeth. "The evening isn't over yet. Do you mind calming the hell down? I've got Mark half way there. I don't need you starting up. And that damn piece of chicken is dead already."

"So Callie, I hear you are the number one Orthopedic Surgeon on the west coast and Arizona you are the Head of Pediatrics?" Tina says trying to start general and polite banter in the room.

Before Callie or Arizona can respond, Angelica cuts in. "And Christian's father sits on the Board of Directors for SGMW. They all work together."

"Yeah, that's just freakin' wonderful." Sofia adds.

Bette pats Sofia's hand. "I spoke with Diane earlier about Christian. She is going to talk to her tomorrow when she returns."

"You know Christian's parents?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, we are good friends. She told me about St. Mary's Academy and showed me around town when we first moved here. We met during college."

Callie can't believe what she is hearing. "Does her husband, Richard, know about you? From what I hear, he isn't too thrilled about Christian being gay nor the lifestyle as a whole. He seriously acts like a prick."

"He can't change his daughter and he can't choose his wife's friends. We don't have a problem."

"Not yet!" Tina says.

"Not yet?" Mark mimics.

Tina looks at Bette while sipping her wine. "He doesn't know that Bette fucked his wife.

"Now we're talking."

"Mark! Shut it." Callie and Arizona both bark.

"You slept with Diana?" Arizona's no longer interested in her chicken. "How interesting."

"I don't trust bi-sexual women. So you understand why I'm protective over Angelica and why I have reservations about her getting involved with Sofia too seriously."

"No I don't understand." says Callie. "You need to elaborate."

"They are children. They need to enjoy life and see which road they really want to go down. I don't think it is wise for Sofia to drop Gavin and jump into a relationship with Angelica immediately. Angelica will end up getting hurt in the long run when she leaves her to go back to him after the high of it all ends. Callie, you did it. Diana did it, shit even Tina did it."

Angelica looks at Tina who is avoiding all eye contact with her. Arizona almost spits out the wine she is drinking. "Are you listening to the shit that is coming out of your mouth Bette? None of us know what the future may hold. And no one at this table is perfect…You slept with Diana? "

"That's exactly what I'm saying Arizona. We don't know, so Angelica needs to take precautions…And yes I slept with her a long time ago in college." Bette swallows the remaining wine in her glass and refills it.

Sofia drops her fork onto her plate. "I thought this dinner was so we could get to know each other. Not talk about Angelica and my love life…that by the way, we don't even have yet!"

"Sing it." Arizona replies.

Angelica is just as perturbed as Sofia. "Plus, we're right here. We hear every word you're saying…..we're not invisible." She grabs the glass she was drinking out of and leaves the table. Sofia follows.

Mark kicks Callie under the table. "Can I talk now?"

Callie doesn't know what to say. "I'm sure it couldn't hurt. Knock yourself out."

"The girls are right. And Bette, I don't appreciate you ragging on my kid. From what I've heard, you've been the worst nightmare for many women yourself."

Tina looks up. "What was that you said Arizona? "Sing it!"

Arizona smiles at Tina who has just stolen her line. Tina and she could be such good friends if only under different circumstances. Arizona is brought out of her thoughts when Bette stands to leave the table.

"I didn't mean to rag." Bette says rolling her eyes at Mark and using hand gestures to dismiss him. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I'm going to go and apologize to Sofia and straighten this out."

"I'll go with, to make sure you do it properly. Nothing half assed." Arizona says removing herself from the table.

Callie quickly grabs her hand. "Arizona?"

"I'll behave Calliope. Give me a minute."

"No need to behave. Do what you have to." Callie tells her. Arizona bends and gives her a kiss before she walks outside to the others. Callie, Tina and Mark are left at the table.

"And you were worried about me and my mouth." Mark says. "I didn't know Blondie could be so feisty."

"You call Arizona Blondie?" Tina asks Mark then turns to Callie. "And you don't have a problem with that?"

"He's been calling her that for years. You should hear what she calls him." Callie laughs.

The three of them start to clear the table. "Why don't you ladies go sit and talk or do women stuff. I'll clear the table." Mark says. "It's the least I can do to thank you for an eventful night!"

Tina and Callie walk into the Living room and talk. Meanwhile outside, Bette apologized to Sofia for coming off rude. She assured her that she had nothing against her, she just wants them to take it slow. Arizona stands guard behind Sofia waiting for Bette to say something wrong. The girls walk over to the gazebo and have a seat. Arizona and Bette are left standing on the front porch.

Arizona stands beside Bette and is inches from her face. "I don't like this. I don't like it all. We don't need to interfere in our kids lives. We need to be there for them and let them know that we support them. And if you ever say anything negative towards my daughter again, I will kick your ass all the way back to LA. Why are you even here in the first place?" Arizona takes a deep breath and steps back against the railing.

"You mind telling me why you pretended not to know me the first night at your house last month?" Bette calmly asks.

"I was hoping not to see you again. When I introduced myself, I could tell Tina didn't know who I was. I didn't feel it my place to say any differently."

"Well, this is quite the predicament." Bette has a worried look on her face. She grabs a hold to the porch rails and looks to the sky. "Does this mean that there are no hard feelings between us and this wont be a problem?"

"Won't be a problem? What the fuck Bette? Does Tina know who I am now?" Arizona asks.

"No. Last month I was surprised when you opened the door….and out of shock, I went along with not knowing each other. I didn't think I would ever see you again neither…..I was hoping never to have to explain us."

"There is no us! There is you and there's me….that's it! I can't believe our girls have known each other for almost a year and we are just meeting face to face again."

Bette looks at Arizona. "You are the only secret I have kept from Tina since we have been married. I have done my best to be the perfect spouse and I don't want old drama to ruin it. Not telling her is only going to make it worst. If I knew you were here, I would have never moved here."

"Calliope doesn't know about you neither. It's a part of my life I didn't want known. Now that our children may be bringing us closer…I have no choice but to tell her."

"Some things never change Arizona."

"Like what?"

"Like you...Always going for the challenge. Calliope was…"

"Don't call her Calliope!" Arizona says cutting her off. "Callie, Dr. Torres, Mrs. C but you do not call her Calliope!"

"Sorry, Callie." Bette studies Arizona's angry expression. "What type of hold does this woman have on you? She must be hiding a golden treasure between her legs."

"You stay the fuck away from Calliope and you stay the fuck away from me. We have no dealings with each other unless it is concerning our children. I will be cordial but once I tell Calliope the truth about knowing you, things are going to change. Her perception of me will change."

"Arizona I'm confused. Why would her perception of you change? You weren't with her when we were together."

"We have been through a lot. With me leaving her and going to Africa and she being with Mark…it's been rough. I gave her such a hard time about being with him. When she finds out that I was sleeping with you for almost a year and knew you were married to Tina at the time…..I don't know what she will think. And Tina…..I shouldn't be here now. This is too much, it's wrong!"

"Hey!" Tina says smiling as she, Callie and Mark step outside. "What are you two whispering about?"

"Yeah, seem intense. You two bonding?" Callie asks.

"Something like that." Arizona is ready to get the hell out of dodge and she needs to convince Callie that she needs too also. "Babe, I am exhausted. I think we should retire for the night. We have a big day tomorrow. Your dad will be here and the girls will be back. One more evening of quiet before they get home."

"The night is still young. It's only nine o'clock."

"But you still have that project to finish. Remember, it was sitting on your desk in your study?"

Callie's mind goes back to the project Arizona is speaking of. SHE was on Callie's desk, eye level, naked with her legs dangling over Callie's shoulders. "Yeah, I almost forgot about that. I most definitely want to take care of that tonight…..where are the girls? We have to leave."

Bette looks around. "I thought they went in the house? They didn't go upstairs?"

"No." Tina says.

"They never came back into the house." says Mark.

"There they are. Sitting on the gazebo." Tina points to her left.

Arizona and Bette both look at each other wondering if their previous conversation had been heard. "What are you two doing over there?" The girls didn't answer. This lets Arizona and Bette both know that their conversation most likely wasn't heard. Bette gets Angelica and Sofia's attention and they all say their goodbyes. Mark makes a quick getaway as everyone else mingle outside.

"I hope we will see more of you all." Tina says. "Now that we've got all the issues out in the open, it's all uphill from now on!"

"That sounds good. Our place next time, right Arizona?"

"Right." _hell no, there wont be a next time if I can help it_. She thinks as they get in their car and leave.

Angelica says goodnight and goes to her room. Tina walks into the kitchen to clean and Bette follows her…..

"So why are you and Arizona pretending not to know each other?" ….

**Robbin-Torres House**

"Goodnight Mom, Goodnight Mami. I'm tired and I just want to sleep."

"Hey. You know we love you and if you want to talk, we are here."

"I know Mami. I love yall too."

Callie goes into her room to change. She hears Arizona calling her from downstairs. "No Arizona, come to bed. You have me thinking about earlier, come to bed and stop playing."

"Calliope can you give me five minutes? Come here. I'm in your study."

"Urgh! Ari - zon - aaaaa!" Callie stomps down the stairs upset that Arizona wants to play games instead of coming to bed so that she can finish what she started earlier. When she reaches her office, she is greeted with at welcomed surprise. Her desk is cleared and Arizona's naked body is lying on it spread eagle.

"Close the door Calliope and lock it." Callie does as told and walks over to Arizona.

"You are so beautiful Arizona!"

"I didn't call you down here for compliments. Finish what you started! I've been waiting all day."

Callie is more than happy to comply. She sits in her chair and slides herself up to the desk. Arizona scoots to the edge of the desk and throws her legs over each of Callie's shoulders. "No foreplay. Just suck me off. Please!"

Callie bites the inside of Arizona's thigh then licks and kisses the blazing red spot. Teasing her, she slides her tongue up and down both of her thighs sending Arizona into a whirlwind of emotions. Her fingers squeeze and press the soft skin beneath them and Arizona's juices begin to leak onto the desk. "Uhmm.. You're ready for me?" Arizona can only nod her reply of yes. Callie leans in and laps at her sweet nectar that is trying to escape as Arizona thrust her hips upward longing for more pressure from her tongue. Callie pulls away and slowly slips one finger into her dripping core. She then adds a second. Arizona moans and begins to grind her hips. Callie plunges her fingers deeper and with a little more force. She captures her clit. Gently sucking and quickly twirling it in her mouth, she plays with her a little causing her breathing to become heavier. Arizona lets out a deep moan and grabs a handful of Callie's hair trying to keep her in place. This is her signal that she is almost there. Callie speeds up her thrusts and sends her fingers deeper into Arizona's center. She adds a third finger and Arizona screams with pleasure. Curling her fingers, she works that special spot and sends Arizona over the edge. She trembles and shakes as Callie continues to pump her fingers until she rides out her orgasm. Arizona lay there unable to move or speak.

"Turn over." Callie tells her. She flips onto her stomach and looks up at Callie that is now standing. Callie pulls off her shorts and panties and stand directly in front of her. "Slide closer."

Callie is now standing with the palm of her hands planted firmly against her desk while Arizona is laying naked atop of it sucking her off. "Baby, this is real sexy but I can't get to you like I want to." Arizona says. "Lay down on the desk." Arizona makes Callie lay down and then she gets into the sixty nine position. Arizona lowers herself onto Callie's face as she pushes two fingers into Callie. She waist no time in trying to make Callie cumm. She thrusts deep and fast and within minutes Callie is screaming her name as she explodes onto Arizona's very skilled fingers. Arizona raises off of her, kisses her on the lips and walks out. Callie lays there half naked on her desk with a smile on her face….while Callie is basking in the glory of her orgasm, Arizona worries about telling her wife about her slimy past life….

The next morning, Arizona awakes to the smell of breakfast. She walks downstairs and Callie is cooking and singing along with an old Selena CD. "Good morning sunshine. Did you sleep well?" Callie asks.

"Yes I did. It's 10am. In an hour it will be lunch time. I could have waited. Is Sofia up?"

"Right behind you Mom. Good morning! I helped make breakfast."

"Wow. You two are on a roll this morning."

"Yeah, well dad called me this morning. He said he would be here at 11am. So I wanted to have a big breakfast waiting for him and the girls." Just as Callie flips a pancake, there is a knock at the door. Then there are two more knocks. "Are they here already. They're early….. Coming." she yells.

When she opens the door, she is surprised. "Good morning Mrs. C. May I speak to Sofia?"

"Good morning Gavin. It's kind of early don't you think?" Callie ushers him in. "Sofia, you have company." Sofia comes to the front door expecting Angelica and is shocked to see Gavin.

"Gavin, what are you doing here?"

"I came here straight from the airport this morning. I needed to see you."

"Now isn't a good time. I …." she is cut off by another knock at the door.

Callie opens the door and the triplets come rushing in. "Mami, Mami, Mami.. I missed you!" they all say. Callie tries to grab all three into a bear hug.

"Mami missed you too. Did you have fun with your Abuelo y Abuela?"

"Si Mami. Mommaaaaa!" they yell as they see Arizona and go running to her. They do the same when they see Sofia and Gavin.

Callie's father walks through the door and clears his throat, trying to get the attention of the three wrapped up in the triplets. "I'm here too." he says.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. We just missed the girls and forgot you were even with them. How was your flight?" Callie hugs her father as his driver brings in the girls bags. "You didn't have to get a car, I could have picked you up at the airport."

"Your mother insisted Calliope."

"She's not even here. You could have called me."

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong Calliope. I am here!"

"Mami!"

**A/N: I will have more Sofia/Angelica talking in the next chapters. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry the chapter is so short, but my 9 week old nephew is in the hospital and I haven't had a lot of time to write. Hopefully the next chapter will follow quickly.**

Callie sat in her bedroom in disbelief. Her wife wasn't acting her normal self….Her daughter's boyfriend/ex-boyfriend showed up unannounced….Her sweet 6 year old triplets have just returned and are causing havoc already…and to top it all off, her mother is here. She needs a moment. A moment to put this all in perspective. _Why is Mami here? Does she have some sixth sense that told her, 'Callie's household is fucked up once again'! _Callie thinks to herself. "Breathe, breathe." she says to herself. Everything will be okay. There is nothing to worry about."

Arizona opens the door to find Callie with her eyes closed and talking to herself. She slowly closes the door and joins Callie on the bed. "Calliope. Are you coming back out. You have been held up in this room for thirty minutes now. Your father is getting worried and your mother is…well, not being herself." Arizona tries not to sound too harsh but there is no nice way to talk about Callie's mother. Lucia is slowly coming around but she hasn't completely embraced their marriage. She has accepted Sofia and the girls but she still has reservations about Callie and Arizona as a couple. After so many years, she often acts as if she wishes that Callie and Arizona would eventually split. She isn't vocal about it and she respects Arizona but they all know how she really feels. "Calliope, honey."

"Yeah Babe. I'm coming…..I just needed a few minutes alone. What is Sofia and Gavin doing?"

"Gavin left. When everyone ran in and you ran out, he realized it wasn't a good time at all. He asked Sofia to meet him later. The poor guy is heart broken. I feel for him."

"What? You feel for him, Really Ice Princess?"

"Don't call me Ice Princess. It isn't like that. He was sideswiped. He didn't deserve to be dumped like that. He loves her."

"But she may not love him anymore. She may find her happily ever after in someone else."

"Maybe….. But don't change the subject. You have to come out of this room…..Now!"

"Urghhh… I'm going." Callie and Arizona leave the comfort of their bedroom. Lucia, Carlos and the triplets are in the family room but no Sofia. "Where is Sofia?" Arizona asks.

"She decided to stop Gavin. Something about not wanting to hold off their talk any longer. She and Gavin are outside. She wanted privacy." Carlos says. "She is growing up. She isn't a child anymore."

"No she isn't." says Lucia. "Calliope, Arizona have you two talked to her about sex? Her relationship with Gavin seems pretty intense. They've been together for two years now. He may be the one and I hope so. He is such a fine young man and they look like they belong together."

"Boy are you off on that one." Arizona mumbles.

"What was that dear?" Lucia asks.

Callie tries to detour her mother from Arizona's comment. "So, Mom, what made you come and visit? Not that I'm not glad to see you, because I am but I would be lying if I said I'm not surprised." Callie sits beside her mother and waits for her response. Arizona takes a seat to the right of Carlos farthest away from Lucia. The girls are about to play their new game that their Grandpa bought them.

"These three beautiful girls." Lucia starts. "I didn't want to part from them. I fall more and more in love with them every visit." she smiles watching them interact together. "They are amazing and they tell very interesting stories. You really must teach them that _what goes on in this house, stays in this house_."

"What have they told you?" Arizona asks. "I could only imagine what may have come out of their mouths."

Lucia smile's as she turns to Arizona. "I'm sure you could imagine a few." she says making Arizona frown. She immediately corrects herself. "I'm sorry, Arizona I didn't mean for my statement to come out that way. I didn't come her to start an argument. I wanted to come and spend some time with you, with everyone." Lucia shifts her attention between Callie and Arizona and holds Callie's hand that is resting on the sofa beside her. "These last four days have been splendid Calliope. I have had so much joy spending time with my grandchildren. I wasn't lying when I said they were amazing. I am lost for words at how much they act like you did when you were their age. You and Arizona are running all through your children's blood and I love every part of them." she makes sure to express '_every part of them'_.

Carlos jerks his head around to look at his wife and Callie does the same. Arizona is stunned. She walks over to Lucia and places her right hand flat against her forehead and then her cheeks. "She doesn't feel like she has a fever." Arizona says then smiles at her mother-n-law. "Carlos did you drug her because I could've sworn she just gave me a compliment?"

"No, it wasn't me but she did have a cocktail on the flight here." he laughs. Callie joins in and laughs also. She wants to cry, she is so happy. Her mother has never been this warm with Arizona, even if it was a simple compliment about their children.

"I am not drunk nor high." Lucia stands. "Arizona I have been less than civil with you and I owe you an apology. I was so hell bent on my daughter being with a man that I didn't care if she was happy or even loved. I was afraid of your love and I was afraid for my daughter. But those three darlings have showed me another side of love. You are raising wonderful children and Sofia, well, she is my dream. She is smart and talented and beautiful just like the two of you. It's almost too good to be true. For the past seventeen years, I have been waiting for it to all crumble down. Now I see, that's not going to happen. You make my daughter happy. You make my grandchildren happy…and in return, I will never make you _unhappy_!" Lucia has tears coming down her cheeks and she is tightly holding Arizona's hands to her lips. "I'm sorry and I came out here to ask for your forgiveness and to let me be a part of your family."

The waterworks have started and there is no way to stop the tears that are creeping down Arizona's face. "You, you do not know how long I have waited to hear this." she says broken up. "I have prayed that you would accept me and love me and now…. I almost can't believe this is happening. Somebody pinch me… Owww!" she yells, turning around to see Sanaa with a big grin on her face.

"What Momma? You said, somebody pinch me."

All in the room laugh. "Yes I did. Thank you baby. I can always depend on you to bring me back to reality."

Callie stands facing her mother and Lucia envelopes her into a hug. Callie sobs uncontrollably on her shoulder.

"I know baby. I have been so impossible. That's over now and I am going to try to make it up to you. I love you and I am so sorry it took me so long to tell you."

Carlos sits on the sofa as happy as can be. All of his women are getting along and life is good.

**Outside…things aren't as festive…**

"Can I talk first Sofia?"

"Yes, I guess I owe you that much."

"Yeah, you do….. There's a lot we need to talk about but I first want to warn you about Christian. Christian has done a lot of talking these last two days. I don't know where she gets her information but she gets a lot of it. The girl is really out to get you. She hates you Sofia and I don't know why. You need to watch out for her. Someone is feeding her information about your entire family. She says that she knows a secret that you don't know. A secret that can hurt."

"I have hurt you in so many ways and the first thing you want to talk about, is how to protect me and my family." her eyes water up. "Why do you have to be so good?… Such a good person?"

"Good genes, I guess." he says laughing. "But on a serious note, I want the truth Sofia. The whole truth and no more lies…no more leaving out important details…I want to know it all and I want it raw. Everyone else is in the loop and I'm on the outside looking like a fool. I don't deserve that, I deserve the truth."

"I don't know where to start."

"Try the beginning. That usually works." Gavin has a serious and determined look on his face. He has had two days to sit and ponder all that has taken place and to listen to Christian's never closing mouth.

"Christian, she is where I need to start…..Before we started dating, I was with her. We messed around a little but kept it a secret. I wasn't ready to let anyone know how I felt about her or even accept the feelings I may have been having." Gavin looks at her in disbelief. Never did he expect to hear that. That was enough to explain her obsession with ruining her relationship with him and outing her and Angelica. "I eventually broke it off because I didn't want anyone to find out and start to talk about me. I was afraid of what everyone else might say. I know, it's stupid to worry about what others may say but…..I wasn't as mature as I am now."

"So….what was I for you, Sofia?"

"You…you were my first love Gavin. I swear. You were not an experiment. I truly loved you at one time."

Gavin thinks about the words she decided to use. "At one time…. Not now?"

"Not now…Now, I don't know. Gavin, I don't know how to repair all the damage that has been caused. I don't know how to make you feel better or what to say. I want you to be in my life. Besides being my boyfriend, you were my friend. I don't want to lose my friend. Please tell me I'm not losing my friend."

"Sofia, you want and want and want. Why now? How can you all of a sudden, want to be with girls. All of a sudden, no longer attracted to me? All of a sudden, just don't care that you're hurting me….."

"Gavin" she says sliding closer to him. "None of this is all of a sudden. I have always felt this way and I have always liked you. I, I just like both and Angelica and I have this bond. My relationship with her has become as yours and mine. You are both my best friends and I want to keep you both close."

"You know, you are really beginning to sound like someone I don't want to know right now. I thought I was ready for this, that I could handle it no matter what. I was wrong and everyone was right…..You have to watch the quiet ones…..the ones not giving it up…it's all a cover. Girls like you, do the most damage." Gavin steps away from Sofia. "I'm satisfied now. I had to hear it come out of your mouth and look into your eyes. If Angelica is who you want, then have her. I can't talk to you about this anymore. I'm leaving."

Surprised at the sudden change in Gavin, Sofia chases after him. "Gavin, please don't go like this. Stay a while, try to understand all of this." Gavin ignores her request. He is through and has had enough. He gets into his car and leaves, never looking back. Sofia is baffled and not sure what he is thinking. He isn't acting normal and under the circumstances, he shouldn't be. _What the hell has Christian said to him? She thinks. She has to talk to her and she has to do it now. She walks into the house to her unusually happy family, to call Christian, but is stopped. _

"_Sofia darling, come sit down. Where is Gavin? He didn't leave did he?" Lucia asks. _

"_Yes Grandmother, he did."_

"_Well you must call him back. Invite him to dinner tonight. I like him a lot and I think your Grandfather and I should get to know him better…after all, he may be the newest addition to the family!"_

_Arizona, Callie and Sofia all look at each other…."SHIT!"_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Bette and Tina were married before Angelica was born. I figure I can altar facts since I'm writing the story. (smiles)**

"What do you want? Get straight to it. I didn't come here to play games with you."

"Since when did you become so demanding and forward? You've always been the submissive type."

Angelica gets up from her chair and starts to make her way out of the food court and through the mall. Christian's running behind her, pulling at her arm attempting to make her stop. Earlier that morning, Christian called Angelica asking her to meet so they could talk. She told her that she needed to talk to her about something important, something that concerned both she and Sofia. Angelica refused to meet at first and then gave in. Now that they were face to face, Christian felt the need to play games and Angelica wasn't having it.

"Stop, Angelica come on….. Stop! Please!" Christian begs.

Angelica stops walking and stands with her back facing Christian. "Are you ready to talk now or are you thinking up other ways to piss me off?"

Christian looks genuinely hurt. This is not how it was supposed to go. The hurt and anger was supposed to be directed towards Sofia, not her. "Angelica my intentions aren't to piss you off." she says in a very low and soft tone. "I don't want you mad at me but you deserve to know the whole story. Everyone is looking at me as the bad guy. I admit, I handled this all wrong and I want to make it right. I asked you to meet me here at the mall so that you wouldn't feel pressured. We're in a safe and public environment." She stands there waiting for Angelica to turn around, run or do something.

Angelica slowly faces her. "I don't want to talk here. It's too noisy and you said what you had to tell me was private. I don't need any surprises here in front of so many people. We can go to the park. It's public and private all at the same time. Christian agrees and they head to the park. Once there, they find a secluded spot under a tree. "So, spill it."

Christian wastes no time and begins. "You know about Sofia and I, right?" Angelica shakes her head yes. "Did she tell you everything or did she say we broke it off because of not wanting people to know about us?"

"She said that she wasn't ready to go public with you at the time and it wasn't fair to you."

"That is partially true. We were hiding our relationship but it was my mouth that separated us. Sofia is a good friend until you say or go against her family. She feels that they can do no wrong and will cut you off if you don't agree with them."

"Of course she's going to stand up for her family against any negativity. Who wouldn't?"

"I didn't make up a lie about them. I told her the truth….the truth about her Mother, Arizona. Sofia didn't like what I had to say. She prefers to pretend her family is perfect and everyone around her are the ones that's flawed. She has no right to look down on me. She's the one with the hurtful secrets."

"Christian, what are you talking about? What is this hurtful secret?"

"I told Sofia that Arizona had an affair with a married woman and she freaked. I accidentally found out. My mother was talking about the woman she had the affair with and I overheard her. Sofia and I were such good friends, so I thought I could tell her. We had the type of relationship where we told each other everything. Shit, we were dating. I didn't tell her to rag on Arizona, I was just informing her of what was being said about her mother." With tears in her eyes, Christian takes a deep breath. "She got so mad. She accused me of lying on her because I was jealous. I swear, I thought I was having a personal conversation with my girlfriend but I was soooo wrong. It was horrible. She received the information in a totally different light. After that talk, she cut me off. She just walked away from me like I never existed. No one knew about us and I made the choice to allow her to keep it that way." Christian pauses. "I… I am not the evil person that people think I am. I really am the complete opposite and I'm sorry for the problems that I've caused. I was hurt… and pain will take you to another place and some times turn you into another person. Angelica, I'm sorry."

Angelica is floored. _What the hell do I do now? _She thinks. _If this is true, she had the right to be mad and ….how could Sofia do her that way? Sofia didn't mention any of this. Why didn't she tell me?_

"Angelica? Say something, please. Are you even in there_…_you still with me?"

"_Uhmm, yeah. I'm here. I was taking in everything that you have said. "What's the rest of the story. There has to be more to it. I can't see Sofia treating you that way and she's never said anything about what you just said."_

"_I never expected her to tell you. Who do you know that willingly offers the bad details of their past? She would prefer you not to know that part of her." _

"_Even if this is true, so what? What's the big deal? Her Mom made a mistake. The woman isn't perfect. None of us are! You should leave it alone and her."_

"_What's the big deal?" Christian asks her. She grabs Angelica's hand. "What if Arizona was sleeping with one of your Mothers for close to a year while they were married? Would it be a big deal to you? Hypothetically saying, if I told you Bette was sleeping with Arizona, would that be grounds for you to hate me….to cut me off….to never talk to me again?"_

"_No. I wouldn't do that to you. That would be no reason to be mad at you." Angelica says. She looks Christian in her eyes while gently rubbing her hand that is entwined in hers. "I probably would be mad at the other woman. Especially if I knew the her. But even then, I wouldn't be mad at you. I would however, be mad at my Mother."_

"_You promise Angelica? You promise not to be mad at me?"…._

_After their talk, Angelica returns home. She is on edge. When she awoke this morning, she did not know that she would learn of Bette's infidelities. She felt torn and didn't know what to do. She knew the first action she would take, would be to get confirmation from her Mother that the information was indeed true. As she walks in the house, she can hear Bette and Tina arguing in the kitchen. _

"_Bette, you are lying. I can't believe you are actually playing me for a fool. We've been together for too many years for me not to know when you are lying. Just tell me the truth!"_

"_Dammit Tina, there is nothing for me to fucking tell! I am not cheating on you. I swear it!"_

"_You're not now, but you did and I know it. I know that there is something more between you and Arizona that you are not telling me. The two of you were whispering out front and you both were uneasy."_

"_Tina"_

"_Don't. It was written all over your face. Now either you are going to tell me the truth or you are getting the hell out of this house tonight!" Tina slams her hand down on the countertop and waits for Bette to start talking. Angelica hides around the corner not wanting to interrupt and trying to hear. Bette sits down at the table facing away from Tina. _

"_I knew Arizona. I knew her from LA, before we moved here but I didn't know that she lived here in Seattle until that night we went looking for Angelica and showed up on her doorstep. When she opened the door, she pretended not to know me because she has never told Callie about me."_

"_She never told Callie what about you?"_

"_It was a long time ago Tina. I don't know why you want to bring this up now. We need to just leave it alone and let bygones be bygones." Bette pleads with her, but Tina only sits down across from her and raises her eyebrows telling her to continue. "I will tell you everything but you have to know that I love only you and you have to promise not to get mad at me."_

"_Too late. That statement right there gives me the right to act a damn fool if some foul shit comes out of your mouth." _

_Now Bette really doesn't want to tell Tina. She is afraid that she will leave her, even if it was seventeen years ago. Tina has put up with so much from Bette, that she really couldn't take one more slap in the face. Though the years have been good but rocky, Tina always had that little voice in the back of her head saying that it was all too good to be true. She was waiting for the day for it all to smack her in the face and today was turning into that dreadful day. "I met Arizona when we were having problems a long time ago. I needed someone to talk to and she was there. She helped me cope. I don't know why I didn't find another way but I swear, I wish I had." _

_Tina sits there quietly contemplating if she should jump across the table and choke the shit out of Bette. "You were sleeping with her?"_

"_It was over a century ago Tina."_

"_Yes or No and how long, Bette!…Life was shaky for us for little over a year…..How long?"_

"_It was about ten months….but I pulled myself out of it because I love you and I wanted our marriage to work. I didn't tell you at the time because I didn't think you would be able to get over it." _

_Tina laughs. "You think?" She walks to the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of wine pouring herself a glass. She gulps it and pours herself another. "Almost a year…a year. You are unbelievable…unbelievable." She walks toward the entrance of the kitchen and turns around. They still haven't noticed Angelica around the corner. "Arizona sat in this room and talked to me like we were best friends, knowing that she slept with my wife." Tina now gets pissed and raises her voice. "We had dinner, laughed, talked and she pretended not to know you. She lied to my face….in my home. I don't know which one of you are worst!" she is screaming now. "What about our daughters. They are at a point where they want to date, Bette. How long were you and Arizona going to put on this charade? And Callie doesn't deserve this neither. Were they together during this also?"_

"_No. Arizona was single at the time."_

"_Like you are now!" Tina walks out of the kitchen as Bette screams her name. As soon as Tina comes around the corner, she walks into a very upset Angelica. Her eyes are glossy from unshed tears as she leans against the wall willing herself not to cry. Bette steps into the hallway and notices Angelica. _

"_Angelica, I didn't want you to have to find out about this. This won't change anything between you and Sofia. We have nothing to do with you girls." she steps forward and tries to touch Angelica. _

"_Don't touch me. Thanks for the concern of Sofia and I but what about you and I? How could you do that to Mom and then have Arizona in our house. You should have made sure you never came in contact with her again. You should have never invited her into our house and she should have never accepted the invitation….Now I can never be with Sofia because of you."_

"_Angelica….."_

"_No….Because of you, I hate her mother. You both would be a constant reminder to all of us and family gatherings would be out of the question. Christian was right….everything she said was true. About Sofia…. about Arizona…..about you…." Angelica has lost the battle with her tears and they pour from her eyes. "You know, I knew it. I saw it, I saw you. The way you were around her. You always acted strange. I even mentioned it to Sofia but she didn't believe me. But…I knew it!" Angelica clenches her bottom lip between her teeth to calm herself…Everything fell apart but I was putting it back together. And then here comes you, the only way you know how…. Thanks, thanks a lot….another one bites the dust!"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the well wishes to my nephew. He was able to come home last night…. This chapter is an intro for what's to come next… **

It's dinner time at the Robbins-Torres household and so far, the day has been running smooth with the exception of Sofia being minutely frazzled. She has been calling Angelica and she will not return her calls. She decides to try one more time before going downstairs. This time Angelica picks up on the first ring.

"Hello" she sighs into the phone.

"Angelica I have been trying to get in contact with you all day. Is everything okay? Why haven't you returned my calls?"

"I've been pre-occupied." Angelica doesn't sound like herself and she is distant. The weight of all of this is bearing down on her very heavily. Angelica knows that she loves Sofia and she doesn't want this situation to get between them but she cant help but think that it will. She is torn between telling her or hiding it from her like everyone else is. "Sofia, I wish you were here right now."

"I wish I was too. I can come over later. My Grandparents aren't leaving until the morning, so I have to be here for dinner. You sound like you need to talk. I officially broke it off with Gavin this morning."

"You did?"

"Yeah, he basically gave me to you as if I was his property to give. Then he was going on about Christian knowing secrets about my family and stuff. I'm going to have a nice long talk with her too. I'm tired of her mouth and she needs to stop blabbing peoples business. Whatever she has to say is going to be said and then I am done with her."

"No. I think you should just forget about Christian. Don't go starting anything with her. Let me talk to her."

"Thanks but I'm a big girl, I can fight my own battles. Hold on, I need to change my shirt, so I am going to put you on speaker… you there?"

"I'm here." she says as her voice echoes through the room. "Sofia…."

"Angelica what is wrong with you? You are being so weird right now."

"I talked to Christian this morning and she also told me about the secret that she may or may not have mentioned to Gavin."

"Okay. What did she say?"

"She was talking about Arizona."

"She didn't! That bitch! I told her to keep my mothers name out of her mouth. What did she say?"

"She told me the real reason you broke up with her. Because she said Arizona was with a married woman years ago. Why didn't you tell me. I didn't need details but I would have liked to know the truth about your break up."

"Fuck, that fuckin' Bitch! I don't know why I didn't say anything. It's just a rumor anyway. My Mom doesn't even know that she said that to me. It's no one's business even if it is true. That happened a long time ago before any of us. So who cares?"

"You are going to care!"

"What? What does that mean?"

"I don't want you to talk to Christian. Talk to me. I will tell you but I want to tell you face to face."

"Tell me what Angelica! Just spit it out already."

"Not over the phone. Come to my house tonight." Angelica is crying but she doesn't want Sofia to know. She tries to mask the sadness in her voice but it's not working.

"Are you crying? I will be over there as soon as dinner is over. I promise, please don't cry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. I will make all this better. Okay?"

"Trust me, it's not you. I will see you later tonight."

Sofia ends the call and sits on her bed wondering just what Christian may have said. She haven't a clue. _'I'm going to talk to Christian first before I come see you.' _she says to herself. Sofia leaves her room and begins down the hall to the stairs. Arizona comes out of the hallway bathroom.

"Hey Mom." Sofia says trying not to make eye contact. She walks by her quickly going downstairs.

Arizona says 'Hey' and watches her as she descends down the stairs. Arizona's hands are shaking. She overheard Sofia and Angelica's conversation. "Shit, shit! I have to get to Christian before Sofia does. Dammit, what am I going to do? What am I going to do?" she says aloud.

"What are you going to do?" says Callie from downstairs. "What you're going to do is bring your pretty little ass downstairs for dinner. Are you okay Sweetie?"

"Yeah, just thinking out loud."

They all sit at the table eating and having pleasant conversation. Syan, Salana and Sanaa are all talking at the same time. They go on and on about all the fun they had while in Miami and tells some stories they weren't supposed to. "Sanaa, you weren't supposed to tell them that I gave you ice cream for breakfast."

"Oops. Sorry Abuela." she says laughing.

"This is what I am talking about Calliope. These girls can't keep a secret."

"They must get that from Mami." Sofia says with a straight face. Her mind cannot get off of her and Angelica's conversation. Arizona briefly looks at her before changing the subject. She too has been thinking about the conversation that she accidentally heard.

"Speaking of ice cream, who would like some now?" Arizona says getting up from the table.

"Me" "Me too" "Mama I want ice cream." they all say.

Lucia places her hand on Arizona's arm. "Why don't you seat the girls in the kitchen to eat their ice cream while we adults have a talk."

"Sure." Arizona says. "Girls, come on."

"Mom?" Callie questions.

This time Carlos speaks up. "Calliope, we want to talk to you two and Sofia. Nothing bad, just without the children hearing." Arizona quickly gets the girls settled in the kitchen and return. They all look to Lucia and wait for her to start.

"Well, don't look at me like I'm the devil reincarnate." Lucia says. "I just wanted to talk about the comment I made earlier before we leave. I mentioned Gavin becoming a part of this family. I said it to get a response out of you all. It seems that none of you wish to fill me in, so I must ask." she looks at Sofia. "Is this _thing _between you and Angelica a faze or is it the real thing?" They all sit there not knowing what to say and are in shock that she is so calm with her question. "I told you, your girls have big mouths."

"How did they know about them?" Callie asks.

"Apparently Sofia spoils Salana and lets her sit in her room and listen to her conversations. Sofia, you slipped up in one of your conversations and she caught on. These girls have brilliant minds." Carlos says.

"Uhm. It isn't a phase. I really like her but please don't make me talk about this right now."

"You don't Sweetie. If she makes you happy, then be with her." Lucia tells her. "I just wanted you to know that I love you and you don't have to keep secrets from me."

'_What the hell?' _Callie says under her breath.

"I think some secrets are left better unsaid and unknown. Right Mom?" When Sofia passed Arizona in the hallway before dinner, she could tell by her facial expression that she had overheard her talking to Angelica. Sofia loves her mother and will stand by her side until she knows the full truth and details.

"Sometimes Honey." Arizona tells her. "Sometimes."

"Okay, since that is settled, I think that Lucia and I will retire for the night. We have an early flight and should rest a while." Carlos says standing. He and Lucia leave and Arizona and Callie begin to clean.

"Mom, can I use the car? I want to go to Angelica's for a while. I will be back by midnight."

"Okay, but don't be late Sofia." Callie says going into the kitchen to get the girls situated. Sofia grabs the keys and heads out the door. Arizona watches her leave as she joins Callie in the kitchen.

"Calliope, I am going to pick up a few gifts for your parents to take back to Miami with them. I will be back within a few hours." Arizona places a sweet kiss on Callie's lips before slipping out the back door. She rushes to the other car thinking, _'I have to get to Christian before Sofia. Fuck, does Angelica know it was me and Bette?' Once in the car, Arizona dials Bette's cell. "Bette, Sofia is on her way to your house. Does Angelica know about us? I overheard a conversation that they were having and it sounded as if she knew…..this is getting way out of control. I am going to tell Calliope tomorrow as soon as her parents leave. You have to tell Tina….. You" Arizona was rambling on and on before being cut off. _

"_This isn't Bette, Arizona! And I think maybe you should tell Callie now, before I do!" _


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for. Arizona comes clean to Callie and Sofia. **

"Tina." Arizona gasps. This was the last person she was expecting to hear on the other end of the line. "Tina, I. I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen this way." she says softly.

"Save it. I don't want to hear your sorry. Stay away from my home. Sofia is welcome anytime but you are not to step foot in my driveway."

"Tina, I didn't say anything because I felt Bette should be the one to tell you. I never meant to hurt you. I.."

"You never meant to hurt me? You slept with my wife! That's not exactly doing me a favor. Ten months, Arizona. You knew exactly what you were doing. And you know what you are doing now! Callie has a right to know that you and Bette are _old_ friends. It's not a good feeling being in the dark. "

"I know. Callie's parents will be leaving town tomorrow and I am going to tell her everything." Arizona pauses.. "Has Sofia arrived at your house yet?….Does Angelica know?…. Tina?"

"Yes, she knows and she's very upset about this and I'm done talking to you."

"Tina, please don't hang up. I know I have no right asking but could you please stop Angelica before she tells Sofia. Can you intervene until I get to your house? I'm almost there."

"I don't want you anywhere near my house or my family! What the hell don't you understand?"

"I understand completely. I'm just coming for my daughter. I won't step one foot out of the car."

Tina ponders her request for a moment. No matter how she feels about Arizona, she doesn't want Sofia to find out this way either. Being a mother, she understands wanting to tell your child yourself. "Angelica is outside talking to her now. I will hold off their conversation until you get here. Say what you have to say and then leave."

"I will. Thank you Ti..." Arizona hears the phone disconnect. When she gets to their house and pulls into the driveway, the girls are about to walk in. "Sofia, you need to come home. Get in the car, lets go."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" she says as she turns around and walks toward her with Angelica on her heels.

Arizona sees the anger in Angelica's eyes. "Angelica, I need to tell her. I know you probably hate me right now but I need you to trust me on this. Sofia needs to hear this from me."

Angelica blankly stares at Arizona with tears forming in her eyes. This is a woman that she trusted. "We have had a few heart to heart talks and I thought you were someone I could come to besides my parents. You have always been nice and treated me wonderfully, like your own. Now, I don't want to like you." the tears begin to race down her bronze cheeks. "I want to hate you but…."

Arizona interrupts her. "Angelica please don't say anymore. Sofia get in the car and follow me home."

"No. Angelica why do you want to hate my Mom? Her mishaps have nothing to do with you. Don't judge her. You have no right."

"Sofia!" Arizona yells. "Stop talking and get in the car now. I will explain everything to you. You don't know the whole truth but apparently Angelica does. I will tell you and Callie when we get home. Now do as I say and come on."

"I'm not leaving here until I know what is going on." Sofia says with her arms crossed against her chest.

Arizona having taken enough, now gets out of the car. She too has tears streaming down her face now. "I wasn't supposed to get out of the vehicle nor step foot in this driveway but you are making me. Now is not the time to try to stand your ground. Don't you think I have a good reason for being here right now? I am your mother and I am telling you for the last time to get your butt in that car now and follow me home." Arizona now stands directly in front of her and inches from her face. "This is not up for discussion. Angelica go in the house. Sofia will call you when she gets home." Seeing the tears in Arizona's eyes, tells them both to back off and do as she says. Angelica backs away and walks to her front door.

"Angelica?" Sofia calls. "Can I get a hug? I don't want to go but.."

"But you have to." Angelica tightly grips her around the waist pulling her close. "Your mom is right. Call me when you get home." Angelica and Sofia remain in their embrace for a few minutes. Angelica softly kisses Sofia on the neck and whispers in her ear. "Sofia, I love you and I don't want to lose you." She pulls back and places her forehead against Sofia's. She slowly traces the outline of her face. When she reaches her lips, Angelica leans in for a very passionate kiss. Sofia parts her mouth and their tongues dance in a silent dual. Neither of them care that Arizona is behind them.

Arizona looks on but doesn't say a word. She can remember her first love and how great it felt as a teenager. She then looks to the house and sees Tina looking through the window. Her heart almost breaks at the expression that is on her face. It is a combination between hurt, anger and pure compassion. They both worry about their girls and hope this messed up situation doesn't affect their new relationship. Sofia and Angelica finally break and Angelica quickly retreats to the house. Sofia passes Arizona and stops at the front of the car. "So, it is true. You did sleep with a married woman?" she asks.

"Sofia we will talk…."

"Please Mom, just answer my question. I have all respect for you. Please show me a little by just answering the question. This rumor was brought to my attention a few years ago but I did and said nothing about it. I love you and I feel that I can come to you with anything. I hope you would be able to talk with me about anything. You're my mom and I love you so much. All I need is a _yes_ or a _no_ and I will get in the car and ask no other questions." Sofia has a pleading look in her eyes and Arizona can't resist her want.

"Yes. I did." is all Arizona says. Her eyes drop to the ground out of shame and she wipes at tears that have escaped her eyes. Angelica wraps her arms around Arizona and hugs her tightly.

"I love you no matter what." she whispers in her ear.

"We'll see." Arizona whispers back. They both get into their vehicles and return home. When they arrive back to the house, all is quiet. The triplets are in bed as well as Callie's parents. Sofia and Arizona walk through the door to find Callie sitting in the family room reading a medical journal. "Hey Babe." Arizona says.

"Hey" Callie returns. "Where are the gifts? You are back empty handed with only Sofia. What are you doing back so soon? Are you and Angelica okay?"

Arizona speaks for both of them. "They are fine. I'm empty handed and Sofia is back because I went to Angelica's house to get her instead of shop. I'm sorry I lied to you. I needed to get out of the house quickly without you asking me a thousand questions."

"Why did you go and get her. When I told her she could go to Angelica's, you didn't object."

"I was thinking and before I knew it, she was out the door. Calliope, I have something I want to say but I don't want to have this conversation while your parents are here. In the morning, after they leave, I am going to drop the girls off at Day Camp and we are going to sit down and talk. The three of us."

"Arizona that doesn't sound so good. Why not talk now? Everyone's asleep but us." Callie explains.

"What I have to say isn't going to be easy and I would prefer they weren't here to witness it."

Callie plays with a stray piece of hair dangling in Arizona's face. "Okay, we will talk tomorrow. I'm going to bed, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Callie goes upstairs and Arizona goes into the kitchen. Sofia follows her and leans against the kitchen island as Arizona rummages through the refrigerator. When Arizona closes the fridge door and turns around, she's met by a concerned Sofia.

"You're scared to tell Mami, aren't you?"

"A little."

"You shouldn't be. You weren't with her at the time and it was a mistake from your past. She'll understand."

"It's a little more complicated than that. Had I told her before, yeah, it wouldn't have been a problem. But I have lied in between and that's what's going to piss her off….. And you!" Arizona kisses Sofia on the cheek and tells her goodnight.

"Why is it going to piss me off?"

Arizona doesn't answer her. "Call Angelica and let her know that everything is okay and you will see her tomorrow."

Arizona leaves her in the kitchen and goes to find her wife. When she opens the door to her room, she finds Callie in the shower. She decides to join her to lighten the mood. "Do you mind company?" Arizona asks her.

"Please. I would love the company." Arizona climbs in and slinks behind Callie. She wraps her arms around her and places open mouth kisses to her shoulder. "Uhm, that feels good. I love your mouth on me." Callie tells her.

"Good because I plan to have my mouth all over your body." Arizona begins her assault to her body beginning with her neck and slowly works her way down her back and across her beautifully tanned ass. She is on her knees in the shower and the water is bouncing off of Callie's body lightly sprinkling her. "Calliope turn around." Callie does as told and is standing with her sex directly in front of Arizona. Arizona places her hands behind Callie and grabs her ass. She leans in and runs her tongue through Callie's folds before dipping her tongue deep into her core. Callie braces herself against the shower wall trying to steady her weak legs. With all the tension from the last few days, she knows that Arizona needs to release quickly.

"Arizona, Baby… we have to get out of here…. To the bed." they leave the shower and stumble into their bedroom. Callie immediately takes the lead and lays Arizona down on the bed and lays on top of her. "I wasn't expecting this tonight." she says to her, nibbling on her ear. "I'm not complaining though. Is it okay if I take over?"

"Yes, you can do whatever you want." Arizona says weakly. Callie opens the nightstand drawer and pulls out a set of furry purple handcuffs. She cuffs Arizona's hands to the headboard. "Lay still and don't move. Understand?"

"Yes" she moans.

"Your body is so tense." Callie leans over to whisper in her ear. "Relax. It will be okay. Whatever it is that you have to tell me, don't worry about it right now. Focus on me and you and the amazing orgasm you are going to have." Arizona tries to relax but her mind won't let her. There are so many different ways this could play out tomorrow.

"Calliope, you say that now but tomorrow you may feel differently."

Callie draws a nipple into her mouth and gently sucks on it. She massages the other between her thumb and index finger. As she slides her tongue across Arizona's flat stomach, she raises her head to meet her cloudy blue eyes. "Arizona, I love you. You are the mother of my four children, you have put up with a countless amount of shit from me and there is nothing that we can't handle together. Whatever it is, we will work through it." Callie buries her face between those milky thighs that entice her so much. In a fast, mind boggling pace, Callie devours Arizona until she wraps her legs around her neck and bucks wildly. Unable to cover her mouth, Arizona's scream fills the room. Callie slinks back up her perspiring body and releases her hands from the cuffs.

Arizona closes her arms around Callie and holds her close. "I love you Calliope Iphigenia Torres."

The next morning Lucia and Carlos offer to drop the girls off at Day Camp. "Mom I'm so glad you came with Daddy. I still can't get over your change of heart but…I'm so happy." Callie wipes at the tears on her face. "I said I wasn't going to cry."

"Well you lied Dear." Lucia says smiling. "I'm glad I came also and we will see you all next month."

"Next month?" Arizona asks.

"Yes. Sofia wants to be in Miami for her seventeenth birthday. We already have her present. We purchased it two months ago." says Carlos beaming with pride. We also told the triplets that we would fly to Orlando and take them to Disney World. We've booked the castle for a private party. You need to get with the parents of their friends. I will have them flown down on our jet."

"Really. Well it looks like it's all set. We'll make that happen." Callie, Arizona and Sofia kiss Carlos and Lucia and wish them a safe trip home. "Girls, we will pick you up at three o'clock." Once they are gone, Callie takes a seat in the theatre room. Sofia ends her call with Angelica and sits beside Callie.

Arizona is in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. She isn't looking forward to this and doesn't know how she is going to tell them. _'Just go in there and tell the truth. Just say it.' _She tells herself. She takes a deep breath and walks into the theatre room. Sofia and Callie both look up and Arizona can't help the tears that invade her eye sockets.

"Okay Arizona you haven't said a word and you are scaring me. What is this about? Last night before you fell asleep in my arms you said something about your past coming to haunt you, or your past has caught up with you. Take a deep breath and say what's going on."

Arizona rubs her hands together and begins a slow pace. "I did something a long time ago before we were together. And now it is about to blow up in my face. I didn't tell you before because I thought I would never have to see this person again. It was a time in my life when I was reckless and wild. Right before we met."

Callie laughs. "Baby are you trying to tell me you ran into an old flame? Was it the chick at the bar? You know, when I was trying to justify being a newborn."

"And Mom, why is it so imperative that you tell me about her?" Sofia asks.

Arizona stops pacing. "I need you both to hear me out. Okay? It was before we were together and before you were born Sofia. I was dating this woman. I met her at an event. She was beautiful and we both were instantly attracted to each other." Arizona lets a few more tears fall and she hangs her head down with her eyes closed. "I'm so sorry."

"Arizona?"

"Don't.. I have to continue…Callie she was married and I knew this." Callie sits back in her seat and rests her hands in her lap. "We began to date. She was having problems in her relationship and I overlooked the fact that she was married. I wanted to be with her. We started to become closer and closer. We dated for almost a year before she broke it off and started to work things out with her wife." Arizona waits for all that she had said to sink in with Callie and Sofia.

"Wow.. So after all these years of you preaching to me about Mark and making me feeling beneath you because of my actions, you have this secret about yourself that you never shared… and not a little secret! This, This is fucking huge." Callie giggles sarcastically. Sofia sits quietly. She is still at odds to why this should be a big deal to her.

"Callie I.."

"No Arizona! You know everything about me. Never once did you mention this."

"Mami I understand you are upset that Mom didn't tell you but its nothing to be mad at her about, right? It was before us and she should feel bad about what she did." Sofia turns her attention to Arizona. "Mom you should apologize for not telling her and we can go on with our lives."

Callie rolls her eyes at Arizona and looks at Sofia. "If she's bringing it up now, it's not that simple. Arizona why are you telling us now? Have you seen this person?"

"Yes." Arizona kneels down in front of Sofia and grabs a hold of her face. "Baby, please don't be mad at me. I am so sorry." Arizona then looks to Callie. "Calliope you have to understand, I didn't know what to do. I was caught off guard. She and her wife stood before me and I didn't even know if she had told her about me."

"You saw her and her wife? Arizona what did you do that has you so worried right now?"

"Mom?"

Arizona takes a deep breath. "Calliope you and I were in bed and we heard a knock at the door. I beat you to opening it." she says to Callie. "When I opened the door, there she stood…On our door step, at 2am in the morning looking for her daughter."

Sofia is looking confused. "Looking for her daughter at 2am in the morning? Why did she come to our house looking for her?" Sofia is a bright girl but right now she is clueless.

Callie has tears in her eyes that may have been from anger or hurt. Actually they were from a combination of the two. Arizona stands and Callie stands with her, inches from her face. "She showed up at our house because her daughter was with you at Gavin's house, Sofia. Am I right Arizona? Am I right?" She screams. "It was Bette. That's why you couldn't stand to be around her. She left you for her wife."

Arizona has a hard time finding her words. She cries as she puts her hands on each of Callie's shoulders. "I wasn't mad because she went back to Tina. I was ashamed of what I had done with her. I didn't want to be around her because of the shame. Callie I didn't know how to tell you. I wasn't trying to hide her from you."

"You weren't trying to hide her from me? You did Arizona! For over seventeen fucking years! I'm not mad about the seventeen years, I'm mad about the last month. When she stepped foot at our house, you should have immediately made it known. What about Sofia and Angelica?" It is only when she says her name, that they remember she is still in the room.

Poor Sofia is devastated. When she thought it couldn't get any worst, her mom is the one to throw the winning punch to knock her on her ass for the count. Sofia sits in the chair with a tear streaked face. "I've been protecting you and defending you. Does Tina know? Angelica was right. This is why she was so upset."

"Angelica was right about what Sofia?" Callie asks.

"About Mom!" She says now standing along side Arizona. "She said Bette acted strange whenever she was around you. She thought that maybe you two knew each other. I didn't believe her. This is why you wouldn't let me talk to her last night." Sofia is crying. "She was so upset. She said Bette was staying at The Archfield because her and Tina were having problems again. She was hurting because of you." Sofia steps away from Arizona. "Oh my God! That explains why Tina was in the window crying last night. Angelica told me that Bette was a cheater. When they got married, she swore she would never cheat again. All this time, you were pretending not to know each other."

"Arizona you should have told me. Why didn't you feel you could trust me?" Callie says disappointed.

"Calliope I trust you. I panicked and once you start a lie, it's hard to stop it. Sofia and Angelica was getting closer and closer. Sofia, if I had told you, you would have felt obligated to tell Angelica and then…..all of this would happen. I was trying to protect my family. I..Calliope, Sofia…please, I made a mistake that I couldn't fix. I still don't know how to fix it." Arizona strokes Sofia's face and says "You said you loved me no matter what." Sofia jerks away and buries her face in Callie's chest. "Calliope, nothing we can't handle together. Right?"

Callie stands motionless. Arizona's only fault where she is concerned, is not telling her when she first saw Bette. It doesn't compare to the wrong that Callie has done in their lives.

Sofia detaches from Callie. "I want to see Angelica. Can I leave?" she asks with her back to Arizona. Callie gives her permission to go and tells her to be back before dinner. There conversation is far from over but she understands Sofia's need to talk with Angelica about all of this. Sofia leaves the room without even a glance in Arizona's direction.

Arizona falls back against the wall in a body shaking cry. Her tears are never ending and her body aches from the stress and exhaustion. Callie walks over to her distraught wife. "I am disappointed and it's going to take a minute to get over it but I meant what I said." Callie holds her face in her hands. "Arizona, there's nothing we can't handle together. I love you. You and all of your faults."

"Calliope!" Arizona collapses into her arms and cry as if she were a child.

**Please, Please Review… Sofia has to talk with Angelica in the next chapter. They will decide if and where there relationship will go.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to everyone for the alerts, favorites and all the reviews. Such wonderful motivation. **

**Sofia's POV**

How do I handle this now? There is no way I can look Tina in her eyes. What do I say? I'm so embarrassed and ashamed. Is Angelica going to be mad at me?

This is the shortest ride I've ever had getting to their house. How did I get here so fast? I need to take a deep breath and stop talking to myself. I must look insane pulling into the driveway babbling to an empty car. How is Angelica going to want to start a relationship with me when my Mom had an affair with her Mom? I'm going to be a constant reminder to Tina. Maybe coming over here this afternoon was a bad idea. Too late. I'm here now and….oh shit…..Tina just has to be outside.

The wind is lightly blowing and I can hear the wind chimes on the front porch making music. I slowly step out of the car and walk in the direction of Tina. I want to vomit. My stomach is doing flips and my skin is getting all clammy. "Good afternoon Mrs. T. I hope it is okay for me to come over." She sort of stares at me and then moves aside for me to enter the house. "I can come back later or call Angelica."

"No, Sofia. I'm sorry. I was kind of in a daze. You are always welcome, okay! Angelica is lying down in her room. You can go up."

I place my hand on the shoulder of an obviously exhausted Tina. "Mrs. T… I, I'm sorry for…"

"I know, I know Sweetie but you have nothing to be sorry for." She says before giving me a hug. "Now go talk to Angelica. She's been wanting to see you all morning."

I nervously walk upstairs to Angelica's room and I'm immediately put at ease by the scene before me. There she lay still as if she weren't breathing at all. The excitement or disappointment of the day draining all of her energy. Nestled deep within the comforting walls of her duvet, she is positioned on her side. One arm tucked under her head and the other gripping the back of her knees that were brought up to her chest. Comfort is what she is trying to obtain. Her face is blank. No emotion, no movement, eyes closed and lips sealed as if sewn together. I eased upon the bed as not to disturb her. Once behind her, I slowly place my right arm over her midsection and configure my body to match hers. We lay together as a completed jigsaw puzzle, each piece in it's proper place. The hint of jasmine, I assume from her shampoo, danced it's way through my nostrils. Once settling in my brain, all resolve was gone. I lean in further and place delicate kisses to her neck. Not wanting to become a complete perv,, I halt my actions. She stirs, only for a moment, then peacefully slips back into her abyss. I don't know how long I laid there watching her before I too succumb to sleep…..

Now on my back, I can fell pressure along the left side of me. My eyes remain closed but I see a faint white light. There is a slight wind blowing along the left side of my face and my left leg seems to be entangled. My brain finally tells my eyes to open. When I do, I am met with the most beautiful and soft lips upon my chin, my cheek, my eyes and then my mouth. It's a quiet kiss. One not meant to be overbearing or cheap. It is delicate, meaningful, loving and just what I wanted and needed.

"Hey" is all I can get out.

"Hey back" she says. "Thank you"

"Thanks for what?" I ask.

"For being here. You didn't have to come. I thought you may not want to be near my messed up family."

"I was hoping you wouldn't feel that way about me. I had to see you. To apologize. I'm so ashamed of what my Mom has done to you all. For lying to Tina. I'm sorry, so sor…"

"Don't be. Your Mom didn't do it by herself. My mother played a large part of that. She is the one to blame the most. She was the one in a marriage. I do have to admit though, at first I was furious with your Mom. Then I thought about the whole picture. My parents relationship couldn't have been that good if she was stepping outside of it."

"It doesn't matter. Mom knew she was married. She is like the freaking Pope when it comes to cheating and keeping secrets. That's why all of this is that more painful. I guess she was really scared when your Moms showed up at our house. I don't know how I would have reacted if I were in her shoes."

"How is Mrs. C?"

"I think she is okay. She is disappointed because Mom didn't tell her right away, but I don't think Mami is that mad. She would have seriously went off is she were."

"How about You and your Mom?"

"…"

"Sofia?"

"I don't know how we are. I have mixed feelings. When I left, I didn't even look her way. I was so mad. I'm still mad but the more I think about it…"

"What Sofia?"

"It's fucked up…I'm only mad because I thought it was messing up my relationship with you. If it wasn't your Mom, I don't think I would be mad at all. What type of person am I?"

"My evil twin." she laughs. "Because I completely understand where you are coming from."

"All jokes aside….Tina got a raw deal. She is the only one that will still be feeling this next week. That's why I want to be mad at my Mom. It's not fair."

"It isn't fair but like my Mom told me earlier. You and I can't hold grudges. That's for her to do. You probably should try talking to Mrs. A. … They made the mistake, let them agonize over it."

We lay there in silence for a while. I roll to my left and let my fingers lazily glide up and down her face as her arms slide around my waist. Angelica moves in a little closer leaving no space between our lips. God I love kissing her. I open my mouth and her tongue starts it's exploration. After several minutes neither of us can breathe and we break apart.

"Angelica, next month I am having my birthday celebration in Miami. I want you to come with me."

"Miami? I don't know."

"I want you with me."

"I will have to see what my parents say."

"I want you with me."

"Sofia, I want to but we will have to see how things are."

"I want you with me!"

"You're not going to accept 'no' as an answer, are you?"

"You're coming with me!"

Angelica laughs and the most spectacular smile is left across her face. "I guess I'm going to Miami."

**General POV**

Callie and Arizona are on their way home from picking up the triplets. They have been discussing a way to fix this mess with Tina. They have come to a conclusion that there is no easy way and the ball lies in Tina's hands now. She has all the power and they are at her mercy. Arizona is surprised at how well Callie has taken this. It isn't often that Arizona does anything to piss Callie off. Over the years, Callie has made most of the disturbing mistakes in their relationship. Not that many but a few.

"My wife is a lying cheating skank that hides her mistresses from me." Callie jokes trying not to let the girls hear her.

"Calliope" Arizona smacks Callie on the shoulder pretending to be upset.

"I say that in the most endearing way Sweetie." she teases.

"Mami what's a skank? Syan innocently asks.

Callie glances over to Arizona before placing her eyes back on the road.

"Oh nothing Baby. I'm just playing with Momma."

"You shouldn't play like that Mami." Salana says. "That word is for bad people but you didn't say it right."

"What are you talking about Salana?" Arizona asks her turning around in the passenger seat to see her darling soon-to-be seven year old.

"Sofia says it all the time. She always talks about that skank _ass_ Christian. You have to use _ass_ when you use skank."

"Salana!" Callie huffs.

"Salana, Sweetie, a-s-s" Arizona spells out "is a bad word. And you are not allowed to use bad words. Don't say it again. Okay?"

"Yes Ma'am." she says in a very timid voice.

"Mom isn't fussing at you. She is just explaining that you mustn't say it again. Alright?"

"Okay." She feels a little better knowing that she isn't being scolded.

"Why do you always fall for her puppy dog eyes?" Sanaa says smacking her lips together. "She knew what she was saying."

Salana gives Sanaa an evil look then turns her attention out her window. As they continue their ride home, Callie catches Salana with a sneaky smirk on her face. Sanaa was right. Salana knew exactly what she was saying. Salana learned from the best. She paid close attention to her big sister, Sofia. Salana could play her parents like a fine tuned Baby Grand Piano. As far as she was concerned, life was good for an almost seven year old in the Robbins-Torres household. When they reach home, there is no sign of Sofia. They had made a few stops and it was almost six-thirty. Arizona knew she heard Callie tell Sofia to be home by dinner which usually starts around six.

"Callie could you call Sofia and see where she is? See if she is on her way home?"

Callie walks past Arizona with three kids clinging to her. "Kind of busy at the moment. Is there a reason why you aren't calling her? I understand her needing a minute to grasp a hold of this"…..she waves her hand around in the air…."situation but are you really going to sit back and let her give you the silent treatment? Cause she walking out that door earlier not looking at you, was a start."

"Hopefully she and Angelica talked things through and she will be in a better mood to talk. And to answer your question, No. I am not going to let her disrespect me with her so-called-silent treatment." Arizona grabs her cell. As soon as she starts dialing Sofia's number, she walks through the door. Callie takes the girls upstairs to change their clothes and get washed up.

Sofia sits at the kitchen table while Arizona brings over bags of take-out. "So I talked to Angelica and she and I are going to fine."

"That's good. I'm glad. I was really hoping that you two weren't highly affected by this…Sofia, I know Tina is probably upset. She didn't deserve any of this and I didn't mean to hurt her. At the time, her relationship was a mess and I saw Bette as someone that was on her way out of a marriage. It wasn't until later that Bette started having a change of heart and decided to go back to Tina. When she made that decision, we both walked away and never looked back. We never expected to see each other again. A lot of embarrassment and heartache could have been eliminated had I spoke up when she first showed up to our home. That's a mistake I can't take back." Arizona lifts Sofia's chin so that they are eye to eye. Softly, she continues speaking to her. "I'm going to give you time to get over being upset but you're not going to ignore me or treat me as if I'm not in the room. You will have to find another way to deal with your animosity towards me. Disrespect will not be tolerated."

"Yes Ma'am." Sofia stands up and pushes her chair in. "I need to get washed up for dinner." Sofia walks out of the kitchen and Arizona sits down with her hands crossed under her chin. She hears Sofia yelling something from the other room.

"What was that Sofia?"

She walks back into the kitchen. "I'm disappointed. I expected better from you. I have you on this high pedestal. Way up there, higher than life. I love Mami, I love her with all my heart. She's my Sunshine but You, You're my Superhero! You're not supposed to make mistakes…You're not allowed."

"Well that's not too healthy. That's a lot of pressure to put on someone. I never said I was perfect. I have my faults. What I did a long time ago was a mistake but that doesn't change who I am to you today."

Sofia walks over to Arizona as she stands. "You're right, Tina is hurt and I don't know what can be done to fix her pain. They apparently take turns doing this type of disloyalty to each other. I do know, that I don't want to cause anymore pain in our family. That won't be us. I love you Mom and I hate the fear that's been in your eyes. You've always told me that I could come to you with anything, no matter what. And the one time you come to me, I reject you. That's not love and I'm sorry."

Arizona is a bundle of mush right now. She engulfs Sofia into a hug. "I'm sorry too and I love you so much….Now let's eat. I'm starving."

Callie wipes fallen tears as she stands in the Sitting room watching two of her favorite girls.

S/N: **Happy times are on the way. I think I have put them through enough drama. The next few chapters will focus on their birthdays which will be celebrated in Miami. Can anyone guess what Sofia might be wishing for?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry, I had a few problems with this chapter uploading. I had to delete it and re-post it. Hopefully everything is fine now. **

**This chapter is a few short dialogues with the characters of this story. Building up to Miami! **

The last few weeks consist of everyone doing a lot of talking. Bette does some ass kissing and Tina allows her back into the house. Arizona gave Callie explicit details of the elicit affair. Not because Arizona needed to talk, but because Callie had to know everything. Angelica and Sofia were some how brought closer. They both shared so much in common and now fear was another feeling to add to their melting pot of emotions. They were together everyday and openly talked about the good and the bad that would transpire in their separate households. They mostly talked about how well their parents were coping. Tina even called Arizona to meet her at a coffee shop to talk. Arizona started out with apologies once again and reassured that it was all in the past and would never happen again. Tina vividly lets her know how she felt about her and what she did but forgave her. Many of Tina's friends are very upset with her for forgiving Bette and Arizona. She tries to explain to her friends that she got to know Arizona before she found out the truth. It would've been easier to hate her if she hadn't got to know the type of person Arizona was. Tina fully understands that it was a mistake and that Arizona is a different person now. Of course, it was more difficult for her to forgive Bette. They were married and she stepped outside of all their boundaries. Now Bette was leaving for the weekend and Angelica was also. Tina was welcoming the peace and quiet to come. Truth be told, Bette and Tina's marriage had been over years ago. They stayed together for convenience and the sake of Angelica. They loved each other but weren't in love anymore. So yeah, Tina was welcoming the free weekend. And hell no, she wasn't going to be alone. Seattle was turning out to be full of surprises.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Torres! What the hell is this I hear about Miami?" Mark walks into Callie's OR holding a face mask against his mouth. She is performing one of her routine surgeries as he approaches her. He walks up directly behind her, close enough for her to feel his presence. "Am I getting an invite? Why did I have to hear about it from Yang? Were you goi.."

"Mark, in case you couldn't see…I'm performing surgery at the moment. Now isn't a good time. We can talk about this when I am finished…..and back the hell up off of me!"

"Now is a perfect time! I'm here, You're here, start talking." Mark says upset. "You've planned an elaborate party for her and I don't even get an invite? When did I stop being her father?"

Callie turns her head off of her patient for a brief second to meet his eyes, while saying his name. "Mark, first of all, I didn't plan this. This is something Sofia and the girls planned with my parents without even speaking to me or Arizona! Arizona and I just found out ourselves and I hadn't a chance to tell you yet. Now isn't the time! Sofia must have told Christina and that's all I'm saying about this. Now, get the hell out of my OR!"

"What do you mea.."

"Out!" she shouts, shooting darts at him with her eyes.

Mark lets out a sigh and leaves. As soon as Callie finishes in the OR she scrubs out and goes to her office. She can hear Arizona and Mark fussing from the hallway. "What the hell is going on in here?" she asks.

"Mark is throwing a tantrum over Sofia celebrating in Miami."

"It's not because of where it is. It's because I'm obviously not invited. Why am I not invited?"

Callie plops on her sofa beside Arizona. "Why are you acting like this? Sofia isn't having a party. The trio's having a party. Sofia is having a private celebration, one day of fun. The only person she is inviting is Angelica. They have a few events planned and that's it." Callie shifts her weight to her side and places her left arm behind Arizona's head. Her right arm rest around her waist.

Arizona leans in to whisper in Callie's ear. "He's starting again. Lexie has been gone for 2 years and the whoring around isn't curing his loneliness anymore." Arizona swings her leg over Callie's lap. "He's coming back to you for comfort."

"It's not nice to whisper Blondie." Mark pouts.

"And he's calling me Blondie again." she whispers. "He's lonelyyyyy. He'll be knocking on our door next. Don't let him in."

"You're wrong Arizona" Callie tells her.

Mark is eyeing the two as they sit on the sofa intertwined discussing him as if he isn't in the room. "What are you whispering about me? I'm right here in front of you for God's sake."

Arizona whispers to Callie one more time. "He's going to try to invade our space. Listen to what I'm saying. I know him like a book. I can already hear him knock-ingggg."

"You're both rude. Plain rude!" Mark walks to the door to leave but turns around once in the doorway. "I think you should make me dinner to apologize. Your place, six o'clock. I'll bring beer!" he says leaving without giving them a chance to decline.

"I was wrong. I should have known he wouldn't knock. The son-of-a-bitch just walked right in." Arizona says giving Callie a quick peck on the lips. "Now you get to un-invite him. We're not entertainers. Well, I am, but only for you behind closed doors….Mark-our house-tonight, equals Me-alone-entertaining myself tonight!"

"Dammit" Callie curses as she chases after Mark down the hallway. "MARK! ..about tonight…"

XXXXXXXX

Sofia and her Godmother Christina meet in the cafeteria for lunch. Christina has promised to help Sofia pick out some new beach wear tomorrow after her shift. Now they are chatting about Sofia's plans for Miami.

"Does Callie and Arizona know what you have planned?"

"No. They just know that I have only invited Angelica and we will be spending the day alone. Well, not completely alone. Our driver will be with us the entire time."

"Wow. I didn't think they would give you that much freedom."

"Freedom?" Sofia laughs. "What freedom? We have a curfew of midnight. It's freakin' Miami. The City doesn't start until midnight!"

"True….Sucks to be You!" Christina tells her.

"Sucks to be who and why?" Meredith asks pulling up a seat to the table.

"Sofia" Christina answers. "She's spending her birthday in Miami and Lucy and Ethel gave her a curfew of midnight."

"Midnight, Really? When I was your age, I was doing whatever the hell I wanted and came and went as I pleased. They should loosen the reigns a little." Meredith adds.

"Will you talk to them for me?" Sofia asks Meredith.

"Me? Nuh uh…Hell no. I've encountered both of your Moms since I've been at this hospital and if there is one thing I have learned…..it's not to mess with either of them. Callie once slammed me against the lockers ready to fight me because she thought I told a secret of hers and Arizona lit into my ass when you were about ten years old over a conversation Christina and I had in your presence. You know what, why am I sitting here with the two of you? Nothing good can come out of this. I'm out of here before someone sees me with you."

"Too late." Sofia points to the entrance of the cafeteria. Arizona, Callie, Teddy and Bailey walk in. They each purchase their lunches and slowly walk past Sofia, Christina and Meredith, giving them _the look _as they continue out the other door. Sofia laughs at the expressions that Christina and Meredith are wearing. "What is wrong with you two? You look scared half to death. Their just trying to intimidate you and you're both making it real easy for them."

"They probably think we're training you to be all dark and twisty like us." Christina and Meredith both stop eating and think about what she just said. Meredith quickly says "Please don't do anything ass backwards when you go to Miami. They will swear it's our fault." Christina grabs both of their trays and head for the trashcan. Meredith does the same.

"What are you doing? I wasn't finished." Sofia says.

"Lunch is over Baby Bop. Go read a book. The more you stay with us, the more we're blamed for."

XXXXXXXX

In the Attending's Lounge, Arizona continues to steal fries from Callie's plate although she keeps swatting at her hand. "If you wanted fries, you should have ordered some. Stay out of my plate woman!" Callie yells. Arizona ignores her and steals another.

"It is so good to see the two of you still so in love." Teddy says. "For a moment, I wasn't sure about you."

"Teddy! You weren't sure about us? What type of accusation is that to make about your best friend and her wife? I'm insulted."

"Don't be Arizona. I wasn't saying it like that. I mean, you're such a goody-two-shoes, I was waiting for them skeletons to come tumbling out of your closet. You know, something about your past that would cause some drama. I guess they aren't there. You ladies inspire me. You are wonderful together, you have a lovely family and you're still in love. You can see it. You both glow when you're together."

Bailey takes a sniff of Teddy's drink. "What the hell is wrong with you? Did you put something in that coffee? They all laugh at the look Bailey is giving Teddy. No one can stare you down like Bailey can. "Why the sappy mood?"

"I did not spike my coffee! Can't a woman just appreciate a happy couple?"

"Uh huh." Bailey says slowly, rolling her eyes. "Anyway…. on to the subject I really want to talk about… My dear baby Sofia. Yall girls are going to learn the hard way. Keep letting her hang out with the dark and twisty sisters. When she surprises you with some off the wall mess, you'll know where she got the idea."

"We're not worried Bailey. Arizona and I both have threatened Christina and Meredith on numerous occasions. I don't think their stupid enough to give her any bad ideas." Callie's comment gets her another Bailey stare. "Really, their totally afraid we'll kick their ass. Arizona turns into G.I. Jane if someone messes with our kids."

Teddy agrees shaking her head and taking another sip of her drink. "No shit. I remember when she attacked Yang in the elevator months before the triplets were born. She had her pissing her pants and afraid to say _boo_ to Sofia."

Bailey laughs. "Speaking of triplets, where are they and why do you never bring them around anymore?"

Arizona answers her. "They have been at Day Camp since school has been out. It is impossible to keep all three of them occupied when we bring them to the hospital. They get into everything, everything in three different directions."

"So what? We have a lot of interns to chase after them. I miss my girls and I want to see them. I started to call CPS (_child protective services_) on you. Someone needs to make sure those children aren't locked in a closet somewhere. You need to produce the children today and that's an order."

"Okay Bailey. How about you keep them for a few days. Bring them here to the hospital with you and see how you like it. Then come back and talk to us about Day Camp and CPS." Callie challenges.

"I said I was missing them…not that I had lost my damn mind! Missing and wanting are two different things Torres."

Callie, Arizona, Teddy and Bailey look at each other and break into a hefty laugh. Sofia walks in just as the laughter ends. "Mami, Mom, Angelica got the okay from Tina and Bette to come with us to Miami. She is on her way over to pick me up. I'm going to check out some surgeries from the observation room until she gets here."

"I'll go with you." Arizona says. "Karev is performing a Tracheal Stenosis with Mark. I've never seen this surgery performed before. Should be interesting." Arizona leaves with Sofia and Teddy joins them leaving Bailey and Callie behind.

"Torres. You are letting your sixteen year old bring her seventeen year old girlfriend with her to Miami?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that? Angelica just turned seventeen. She's only a few months older than Sofia and her parents know us pretty well….real well actually." Callie mumble that last part under her breath.

"Sofia said that her day wasn't going to be spent with you and Arizona. What are you encouraging by allowing these young girls so much freedom and alone time?"

"Their going to be cruising Miami. I did it when I was her age. Miami doesn't start jumping until 1am and she has a curfew of midnight. So they will be in the house and safe before the City awakes. They'll be fine."

"Okay, if you say so. But just remember…..they don't have to be looking for trouble, trouble will be looking for them…... Torres you have become one of my best friends here, Arizona included. Your children have become my children and I consider you all my family. I don't want to see any of you hurt. When you go to Miami, be watchful. The devil can appear in many shapes, forms and sizes." Bailey pauses and prepares to leave. "He can even appear as Bette Porter." Callie's eyes go big at the mention of her name. "So when you go to Miami with little Miss Sunshine aka Angelica Kinard-Porter, be careful….be careful." Bailey throws her trash away and gives Callie one last glance.

"Bailey how do you…what do you know about Bette Porter?"

"Don't forget what I said Dr. Torres." Bailey leaves the room ignoring Callie's question.

XXXXXXXX

After leaving the hospital, Sofia and Angelica start the night as usual. They have been taking turns picking each other up. They go to the movies, shop and just enjoy the time they have together. They are now sitting in the car outside Sofia's house. She calls Callie to let her know that she is home but will talk in the car a little while longer.

"Sofia, I called my Aunt Helena. She and my Aunt Kit co-own a club in Miami called The Hit II. She has the VIP lounge reserved for us. You have to be eighteen to get in and twenty one to drink, but she is going to let us in. You up for it? I promise to make this the best birthday you have ever had!"

"Sounds good to me." Sofia places her hand above Angelica's and plays with her fingers. "What time does the club open?"

"I think it opens at midnight and it doesn't close until 5am." Angelica presses a kiss to the fingers that are entwined in hers. "We could stay at my Aunt Helena's that night." She gives Sofia a broad and beautiful smile. "That way we can party until they close."

"I would love to do that but we have a midnight curfew. Mami said that we could have the day to ourselves but we have to be home by midnight." Sofia watches the smile leave Angelica's face.

"Are you serious? It's your birthday…..you will be seventeen! You're almost grown. No one goes to Miami to be in the house at midnight." Angelica can't believe they have a curfew. "I can only imagine the things your Mami was probably doing growing up there."

"Maybe that's why she wont let me stay out." Sofia is taken back by Angelica's thoughts. She thought they would have a good time but the way Angelica just explained it, makes her day seem so dull and routine. "Your Aunt Helena, are you sure she will let us stay at her place?

"I'm sure she will but I'll call her to be on the safe side. She's really cool. You need to talk Callie and Arizona into letting you stay with her. Do you think they would let you?"

"I don't know. They've been giving me more freedom but they are still pretty protective. I don't think they would."

I'll arrange a luncheon at her Café that is at a separate location than the club. Once they meet her, they'll love her." Angelica grips Sofia by the waist. "I'm going to make sure you have the best Birthday ever. I'm going to pamper you."

"No. It's my birthday but let me take you out and pamper you. I owe it to you. End of discussion." Sofia slides her tongue across Angelica's bottom lip and sucks it into her mouth. She nibbles on it until Angelica starts to kiss her. "I can't wait until we get there." Sofia kisses her one last time before leaving the car and walking into the house.

XXXXXXXX

One week later, Mark arrives at the Robbins-Torres house, gifts in hand. He has two gifts for Sofia and three other large packages for the triplets. He always bought them birthday gifts when he bought Sofia one. It is the day before they were to leave for Miami and Mark preferred them to have their gifts before their birthday than after. Sanaa, Salana and Syan are turning seven and if you buy for one, you have to buy the exact same item for the other two also. Mark, having learned that the hard way one year, brought each girl an all expense paid trip to the Spa. Wrapped in their individual boxes were fluffy white robes with their names embroidered on them. They will have massages, get their nails done, pedicures, the works. They are so excited and they each thank Mark nearly knocking him over. Sofia stands back smiling. She loves to see her sisters so happy and she loves how they interact with Mark. Every now and then the girls may say something about not having a father. It's usually when they watch Sofia leave with Mark. A few times he's invited them along and they loved it. Mark is wonderful with children. The girls run upstairs to discuss when to have their Spa day.

Sofia sits on the sofa and opens the first gift that Mark gives her. It's a charm bracelet. Dangling on the bracelet are three charms. One is a pair of roller blades. The second is the Roman Colosseum. And the third are the letters YQISDR. "Daddy this is beautiful. I assume the charms represent places we traveled to together."

"Yeah, they do. How about the roller blades?" Mark says.

Arizona and Callie are sitting on the Loveseat adjacent to them. Callie observes Mark with Sofia. He is sitting beside her with the proud father smile on his face. His eyes are bright and lit up. He looks happy. He's always happy with Sofia around. Callie admires how well he is with her. Mark is her best friend but he is also the father of her first born and she is glad she didn't cut Mark out of Sofia's life. Callie loves Arizona but she understands Mark's heartache and loneliness. She is brought out of her thoughts when Sofia starts to speak.

"The roller blades represent when we went to Spain. It was World Youth Day in Madrid. We did the river tour 'Madrid Rio' on skates. It was by the river. It was wonderful. I had so much fun." Sofia smiles at the memories. "Now the Roman Colosseum is from when we went to Italy. We did a lot of touring and I remember going here to see where the Gladiators used to fight. That was awesome!"

"Now check out the third one." Mark tells her beaming with joy.

"YQISDR? What does this stand for? I don't know what this one stands for….wait" she squints her eyes and begin to think. "Yukon Quest International Sled Dog Race" that is the only event I know with these initials…but that's in Alaska and we've never been to Alaska."

Mark hands her a manila envelope. "Maybe you should open your next gift."

Sofia opens the envelope. "Oh my Gosh, Oh my Gosh! I'm going to Alaska!" She jumps up and down screaming. Pamphlets and airline tickets for Alaska fall to the floor. She rushes Mark and wraps her arms around his neck choking him. "Thank you Daddy. Thank you. Oh my Gosh." Tears of joy stream down her cheeks and she collapses against Mark. He can feel the wetness on his neck and hear her sniffling.

"What's wrong Sofia? You wanted to go to Alaska, right?"

"Yes Daddy. I'm just happy. Thank you." she says wiping away tears and snot from her nose.

"Oooh, okay maybe you should take that in the bathroom." Mark says playfully pushing her from his chest. "Go mucus girl, get a handle on that." Sofia laughs and quickly runs to the bathroom.

Arizona softly claps her hands. "Good one Mark." she says. "Damn, I wanna go myself."

"Too bad Blondie. You're not invited. Just ME and my daughter. No - mothers - allowed!" Mark says expressing each word.

"You hate the cold." Callie says "You meet some snow bunny that lives up there? Why are you taking her to Alaska?"

"My daughter wants to go, so I want to go." he says nonchalantly.

Sofia walks back into the room. "You are the best Dad in the whole world. I have always wanted to see Dog Mushing. Will it just be you and me or are you bringing someone with you?"

"What are you trying to say Sofia? Have your Mothers been talking about me?"

"No, I'm not trying to say anything. If you were bringing a friend, I was going to also. That's all."

"Oh." Mark smiles. "You are your Daddy's girl." He says proudly. "We think alike. You and I." he gestures between the two smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go to Alaska and have fun. Sofia has always been a Daddy's girl since she was born. We all know that. No need to point it out." Callie walks over to Sofia and gives her a light peck on the forehead. "No doubting here. She loves you."

xxxx

Mark stays for another half hour talking then he leaves. The triplets rant and rave over their Spa day to come and Sofia gets on the phone with Angelica, which will be attached to her ear for the next few hours. Callie and Arizona finish packing the last items for their trip, close up the house and put the girls to bed.

"It's been a long day Babe."

"Yeah it has Calliope….. Miami here we come. I'm looking forward to this week, my body is drained."

"Me too. Staying at my parents, servants, not having to lift a finger for anything."

"Calliope, I know you are not going to utilize their staff. We are grown adults that can do for ourselves and we are talking to our children before we leave. Just because they have a full staff, doesn't mean we have to use them. Our children will not be ordering people to pick up after them and fetch them something to drink."

"Arizona! Baby it's not like that at all." Callie laughs. "They prepare meals, make the beds, do laundry, dust. Stuff like that."

Arizona turns on her side facing Callie. "They won't have to prepare any meals for me because you are all I want to eat." Arizona's statement brings a wide smile to Callie's face. As she traces kisses down Callie's neck, she whispers "They won't have to make the bed because we are not getting out of it." Arizona jumps on Callie and straddles her lap. "There will be no laundry to do."

"Why?" Callie asks.

Arizona removes her shirt and bra in one easy stride. "Because if you obey, we will stay naked. Do I make myself clear?"

Callie sits forward and sucks a delicious pink erect nipple into her mouth, causing her to moan. "Yes Ma'am. Whatever you say. We won't use the staff!"


	19. Chapter 19

**My internet service has crashed and my service provider tells me that it won't be up for at least a week. So, you know I am throwing a complete hissy fit right now. I am sitting at Borders using their Wi-Fi to post this chapter. With my crazy schedule, it may be another few days before I post again. Hopefully my service will be up and running soon. Please continue your reviews though. They come directly to my IPhone. **

**Shout-out to teejay. Every time I talk to you, something changes in my story. You are quite the Muse. :-)**

"Miami! Oh how I have missed you!" Callie shouts as they pull up to her parents Estate.

Salana, Sanaa, Syan and Sofia all dash in to find their Grandparents. Arizona and Callie casually follow behind them. It's Monday evening, everyone is starved and they are right on time for dinner. Carlos had the staff prepare a large spread for his spoiled Seattle family. A mini feast with everyone's favorites await them.

"We're missing one." Carlos says as he administers his hugs and kisses. "Where is Angelica? I thought she was coming with you."

Sofia releases her grandfather from a big bear hug. Continuing to her grandmother, she says "She came down yesterday. She has an Aunt that lives here. Helena Peabody…she owns a Café and a social hangout. Angelica's staying with her but we'll meet up tomorrow."

"Peabody? That is a very influential family." Carlos smiles. "My granddaughter has excellent taste in family." Sofia smiles back at her Abuelo.

They all get settled into their rooms and wash up for dinner. After enjoying the wonderful array of food that was prepared for them, they all go out for dessert at one of the kids favorite ice cream shops. The girls are all pumped up and running on a sugar high. During their walk along the beach, the girls' questions come flying from everywhere direction.

Syan is the first to start. "Momma, do we have to wait until our birthday on Friday to go to Disney World?"

"No Syan. We're going on Wednesday. One more day sweetheart. Make it through tomorrow and then it will be time to go to the Castle and meet all of your favorite characters." Arizona tells her.

Next, Salana walks up to grab Arizona's hand. She is leisurely eating on her ice cream cone. "What are we going to do tomorrow Momma?"

"You are going to spend time with your Abuela y Abuelo. They have a very special day planned for you girls and I expect you to be on your best behavior." Arizona is holding hands with Salana and Syan as she hears Sanaa coming up behind her.

"You're not coming Momma? Mami neither?"… Sanaa comes skipping by with her ponytails bouncing side to side, slapping her in the face. She keeps skipping down the beach, passing Arizona, not waiting for her answer. When she reaches Lucia, she ask her the same question. "Abuela why isn't Momma and Mami coming with us tomorrow? Are you making them stay at home because they're lesbians? You said you weren't going to act that way anymore." …..

Everyone stops. Lucia comes to a halt as she chokes on the ice cream that she just inhaled. She and Sanaa are leading the bunch. Salana, Syan and Arizona are behind them and Callie, Sofia and Carlos behind them. Arizona's head shoots up and she and Lucia make eye contact. Callie's hand grips Carlos' and all is silent. All they hear is Sofia crunching loudly on her ice cream cone while looking back and forth between her Momma and Grandmother. "What?" Sanaa says, not knowing why everyone has stopped.

Lucia smiles at her innocent but mouthy granddaughter. "No I am not making your Mothers stay at home. Your Abuelo and I don't get to see you that often and we decided we wanted to spend some quality time with you all. Your Mothers will be just fine on their own for a day." Lucia nervously plays with one of Sanaa's ponytails before addressing her again. "You speak as if you are a grown woman. What did I tell you the last time you were here Sanaa?"

"What happens in Miami….Stays in Miami?" Sanaa says.

"Nooooo. In unison, Salana and Syan say, "What happens in Miami…Better not get back to Seattle!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Carlos, Lucia and Salana, Sanaa and Syan leave for a day of fun. Carlos and Lucia didn't tell the kids where they were going nor did they tell Callie and Arizona. They only said before leaving, that they wouldn't be back until late that night. Callie and Arizona have no objections and retire to their room after they are gone. Sofia gets dressed and then leaves to pick up Angelica. Carlos has arranged for Sofia to have a driver for the week, so wherever she wants to go, he must take her. Once again, no objections from Callie or Arizona because they would prefer to be home alone. After Sofia leaves, Arizona immediately pounces upon Callie.<p>

"You know what you did last night was not fair."

"Baby I'm sorry. I was exhausted. You know that never happens to me. I'm usually the one begging for more." Callie stands, holding on to a very horny Arizona. She lifts her from the sofa that is in their room, and lays her on the bed. "Any other woman would be satisfied and happy…..but noooooo, not my sexy blonde!"

"You got me off twice and went to sleep Calliope! You turned over and even started to snore. I like my women willing and able participants when I'm between their legs. Not asleep in a semi-coma."

"It won't happen again. Especially right now." Callie raises Arizona's shirt and begins to nibble on her flat midsection. She places open mouth kisses to her soft skin that brings out deep moans within Arizona. Callie begins to work her way down he wife's sexy body , pulling her pants down over her hips. Arizona quickly grabs her hands to stop her.

"I don't think so. It's my turn. Take off your clothes and lay on your stomach." Callie complies and Arizona quickly rids her clothing and straddles her ass. She leans in and kisses a path up her back until she reaches her ear. Nibbling at her earlobe, she whispers "I love you so much…I love you like a fat kid loves cake."

"What the hell!" Callie lets out a loud shriek as she laughs hysterically. "I'm all in the mood, thinking my wife is about to fuck my brains out and you want to make jokes about fat kids and cake? Arizona!"

"No baby, no. I, I.." Arizona giggles. "I was about to say something sexy and then that popped into my head. That's how much I love you. I think that explains it very well. That's how I feel Baby." she says seductively, trying to get back to the mood they were in. "You understand what I am trying to say, right?" Arizona begins to nibble and suck at her earlobe again. Callie turns to face the door and Arizona pushes her hair from her face as to have better access to her beautiful full lips. She licks the corner of her mouth before plunging her tongue through her parted lips. Their tongues roll and slide along each other for minutes until Arizona breaks away.

"Don't, don't stop Arizona. Please give me your tongue back."

Arizona grabs her hair. With her fingers entangled within those long brown locks, she forces her face down and begins to bite, lick and suck the back of her neck. She then turns her head so that she is facing the wall, the opposite direction than before. Arizona grinds her center onto Callie's ass and plunges her tongue back into her mouth. Callie lets out a moan while attempting to gain control of the kiss. Arizona doesn't grant her the control she wants. Instead, she snakes her right hand beneath Callie until she comes in contact with her hot, wet center. She slowly massages her clit with her index finger. Callie begins to wiggle beneath her trying to apply more pressure against her finger. Arizona rises until she is sitting on Callie's luscious derriere and smears her warm juices all over her backside. Callie's slick skin feels good rubbing against her throbbing clit so she continues.

"Oh my God Arizona, are you really riding my ass?" she says groaning and enjoying the sensation it is sending through her body. Arizona says nothing. She can only moan as she feels her orgasm quickly coming to surface. She stops stroking Callie's clit and places both of her hands on the Latina's back, giving herself a little more support. Arizona rocks faster and faster and harder and harder as she begins to orgasm. She throws both of her hands into Callie's hair and pulls as she tumbles over the edge. She falls onto Callie's back and lays there until she can calm her breathing. She raises off of Callie just enough for Callie to turn over and lay on her back. Arizona runs her finger through her wet folds and places her slick finger in Callie's mouth. Callie licks her finger clean and smiles at Arizona. "You taste so good." Arizona gives her a big dimpled grin and stands up. "Thanks Calliope, I needed that." Arizona walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower. She then closes the door. When Callie hears the door close, she gets up and tries to follow. "Hey, Arizona? The door is locked. Why is the door locked? We're not finished!"

"Yes we are!" Arizona yells. "That'll teach you to fall asleep on me!" Arizona lets out a sinister laugh as Callie falls on the bed to finish herself off. Callie curses at the top of her lungs as her fingers dance over her swollen nerve of pleasure finally sending her into a world of elation.

* * *

><p>"Angelica you have wonderful taste in women. Sofia is beautiful."<p>

"Thank you Aunt Helena… Can I tell you something?"

"Anything Darling."

"I'm in love. I love her. I think about her all day every day. I practically cumm on myself whenever we kiss."

"Wow, nasty girl." Helena says in her adorable English accent. "Just how far have you went with her? The two of you having sex or are you just playing around and putting your finger in it?"

"Aunt Helena!"

"Oh come on, I'm not your Mumm. The training wheels are off. You're not a child anymore. If you are going to have sex, you should at least know what you are doing. If you have any questions, you can ask."

"I think I have that department covered. But if any questions should arise, you will be the person I call." Angelica smiles at Helena knowing that there is nothing she can't talk about with her. Since she was born, Helena has spoiled her and always talked to her as an adult. "I do have one question." she says. "Friday is Sofia and her three sisters birthday. They're taking the triplets to Disney World on Wednesday and they are coming back Thursday afternoon."

"Okkk?" Helena says waiting for her question.

"I want to help her celebrate Thursday night and bring her birthday in with a bang at midnight."

"That will be nice. What did you have in mind? I thought you were going to bring her to my club to party."

"I am but her Moms have given her a curfew of midnight."

"Midnight? She's turning seventeen. She shouldn't have a curfew…... Let me guess, you want to stay here?"

"Yes, please. I was thinking of having you meet her Moms this evening for dinner so that they could get to know you. Then maybe they would allow Sofia to stay here Thursday night….. What do you think?"

Helena thinks for a minute. She raises her head when she hears Sofia coming out of the bathroom. "Sounds like a plan." Helena smiles at Angelica who is grinning all over herself. "Anything for you, my Princess!"

Sofia comes back into the room to find a smiling and very excited Angelica. "What's made you so happy?" Sofia asks taking a seat.

Angelica pulls her close to her and gives her a wet, hot kiss. Not caring that Helena is still in the room, her tongue explores every inch of her mouth until she can breathe no more. She pulls back to look into Sofia's eyes. "You…You and Me…. You and Me here, Thursday night, celebrating your birthday."

Sofia seems shocked. She has a pleased expression on her face as she turns to Helena. "Helena, are you sure it is okay if I stay here with Angelica?"

"Yes Darling. Stay here, have a good time and enjoy your birthday. From what I just witnessed, It's sure to be a night you will remember." Helena pours herself a glass of wine. "Now call your parents and have them meet us at my Café for dinner. From what Angelica tells me, I may have to bring out my Peabody charm to woo them. If you would excuse me, I have some calls to make." Helena leaves the room to give them some privacy.

"Do you think Callie and Arizona already have plans for dinner?"

"No. If I know my parents, they are probably having sex in my Abuelo's Beach House as we speak. I'll call them in an hour. They should be relaxed and happy. It will be no problem at all to get them to come to dinner.

XXXX

Carlos and Lucia called letting Callie and Arizona know that they are in Key West with the kids. They plan to come back late that night so there is no need to wait up for them. Sofia and Angelica shop all afternoon and Callie and Arizona agree to meet them for dinner at 6:30pm.

"Helena, this is really nice. Your place is beautiful."

"Thank you Arizona. I co-own it with Angelica's Aunt Kit. She did most of the interior decorating."

"Kit has really good taste?" Callie says.

"Yeah she does. All of the Porter women really know how to pick the best!" Helena innocently says. Helena knows that Bette had a fling years ago but she never knew or saw who she was with. She has no idea that Arizona was that woman.

Callie is a little confused by her remark. "The Porter women know how to pick them?"

"Yeah. Kit is Bette's sister. She's in LA right now but maybe someday you will get to meet her. The Porter women are all talented. Kit can sing out of this world and has taste in decorating. Bette can pick the most elegant Art. She lives and breathes it. And my dear Angelica has many talents including her taste for beautiful women. Which brings me to your Sofia. She is gorgeous."

"Thank you." Callie holds Arizona's hand under the table. At the mention of Bette's name she felt Arizona sink into her chair. Arizona still holds some guilt about not telling Callie of Bette right away. But Callie assures her that it's nothing to worry about. Just then, Sofia and Angelica walk through the doors. "Speak of the devil, here they come now."

Angelica and Sofia come in and join the table. Sofia is having the time of her life in Miami. The shops, the people, the weather, the beaches are all making her fall in love with Miami. "Mami, Mom, I do not want to go back to Seattle. I think I am moving here. I absolutely love it here. Miami is where I belong."

Arizona looks at Callie, eyes wide. "Calliope, I told you. She was going to come down here, have the time of her life and not want to go back home. We're going to have to drug her to get her back on the plane." they all laugh then continue with their evening. The conversation ran smoothly at the table. Helena succeeded in impressing Callie and Arizona and Sofia and Angelica couldn't be happier. Out of the blue, Helena puts their plan into action.

"Angelica, you want to take Sofia out on the town for her birthday, right? I know exactly what you should do. Thursday, Beyonce, Fergie and Alicia Keys will be performing on the waterfront and I can get you good seats. Afterward, there is a Youth Block Party that last until midnight. It's sure to be a blast. It's two blocks from my house. I could pick you up afterwards and you could stay at my house, if that's okay. How does that sound?"

"Wow, that sounds good to me. What do you think Sofia." Angelica puts down her fork and waits for her answer. "I want your day to be perfect. So, if you don't want to, you can say so and we will find something else to do."

Sofia studies Arizona and Callie's face. Neither look as if they disagree with the idea. Arizona gives her a smile and a raise of her eyebrows. Callie patiently awaits her answer, chewing the remaining food in her mouth. "First of all, I love Beyonce and going to the waterfront sounds spectacular. As for the Youth Block Party, I was talking to Mami about that yesterday. The day sounds wonderful. I couldn't plan it better myself." Sofia and Angelica exchange smiles then finish their meal.

* * *

><p>The next day, the entire family enjoy the day at Disney World. Carlos had twelve of the girls friends flown down for their party at the castle. The only people missing were Aria, her husband and her two kids. They were in Spain on vacation. Nonetheless, The girls got to be princess' for the day and had all of their favorite characters there. Callie, Arizona, Sofia, Carlos and Lucia all made sure the girls had the time of their lives. Callie rode most of the rides with the girls while Arizona strategically navigated them around the park. Lucia and Carlos had fun buying them everything that they wanted. They played every game in the park at least twice. Sofia played the best big sister in the world. She took turns riding the rides with each little baby blonde. She had her face painted with the girls and took turns giving them piggy back rides throughout the park. After many pictures, fries, giant turkey legs, ice cream, cake and every flavor slushy, the day began to wind down. It was nearing midnight and the last parade was about to begin. Everyone gathered at the entrance along the bridge to take a seat and wait for the festivities. It was dark and the parade included multiple florescent lights. Every float that came by was lit up like a Christmas tree. The view was spectacular. The children loved the colors and they had an up close view of all of the Disney characters that topped the floats. When the parade was over, the triplets friends retired to their hotel to rest before their flight back to Seattle. The Robbins-Torres crew, highly exhausted, made their way back to the Torres Estate.<p>

"Mami." Salana sleepily says "That was the bestest birthday party ever. I want to come to Disney World every year." Syan and Sanaa quickly agree with their sister.

"The bestest, huh? I'm glad you all had fun baby dolls."

Arizona and Callie tuck each girl in and gives them all kisses. "Time to go to sleep. I know you are tired because I am. Tomorrow is another big day. Sofia will be gone and Mami and I are going to take the three of you shopping. Yay!" Before Arizona can get out _Yay_, the girls are asleep.

* * *

><p>It's 10:30am Thursday morning and Arizona can feel someone tapping her shoulder. "Go away. I'm sleeping. Get Maria to fix you some breakfast."<p>

Callie turns on her side facing her wife and props her head up with her hand. "Did you just instruct one of our children to utilize the staff? The same staff that you said would not be waiting on our children hand and foot."

"Calliope, baby we had a long day yesterday that didn't end until this morning. I am tireddddd!"

"Mom, I don't want you to make me breakfast. I was coming in to tell you and Mami that I was gone for the day and I won't see you again until tomorrow afternoon some time." Sofia stands over Arizona awaiting her to open her eyes.

"Oh…" Arizona opens her eyes and lays on her back looking up at her sixteen year old that will be turning a year older tomorrow. She gives Sofia her usual smile and reaches her arms to her for a hug. "Give your crazy Momma some love." Sofia bends and hugs her Momma, getting caught in her tight embrace. "I can't believe you are going to be seventeen tomorrow. You're growing up so fast."

"Arizona, are you crying again?" Callie asks. "Arizona let the child go. What are you going to do next year when she leaves for college? We're not moving to another state just to be near her."

"Another state?" Arizona releases Sofia to face Callie. "What do you mean?" Arizona now turns back to Sofia who is trying to make a run for the door. "Hold it right there Missy! Are you considering an out of state college?"

"Mami, look at what you've done." Sofia pleads to Callie with her eyes. "Help."

"Baby, I am so sorry. I did not mean to let that slip out of my mouth. Go, have fun. We will see you tomorrow. Call us throughout the day and be safe. I'll handle your Momma."

Sofia quickly turns on her heels and makes her escape.

* * *

><p>Sofia and Angelica have a ball at the waterfront and the meet and greet with the stars. Helena set it up so that they got to privately meet Beyonce, Alicia and Fergie. Sofia took pictures with all of them as a keepsake. Later that evening at Helena's, they change for the party. They go to the Youth Block Party and stay there until around 10pm. Sofia then has her driver take them to <em>Hit II<em>. Helena meets them at the door and escorts them to the VIP section. "This is my niece and her girlfriend. They are to have whatever they want…on the house!"

"Whatever we want?" Angelica asks.

"Whatever you want, with the exception of alcohol. NO, I repeat, NO alcoholic beverages for these two!" Helena wants them to have a good time, but she isn't stupid enough to give minors alcohol. Not in a public setting anyway.

The girls party for the next two hours until they are drenched in sweat. Helena occasional comes through to check on them. They dance and dance and dance until they can't dance anymore. Close to 1am, they sit in the booth and begin to reminisce on the day they had. They met celebrities, shopped a little, partied by the beach and now danced the night away in an exotic club. What better way to bring in a birthday.

"Oh my Gosh, Sofia, it's your birthday. It's been your birthday for an hour now." Angelica grabs Sofia's hand and takes her to the middle of the dance floor. While walking through the crowd, everyone begins to sing Happy Birthday. Once they reach the center of the club, she is met with a large cake flaming with about a hundred candles atop it. Sofia is so overwhelmed and happy that tears start to stream down her face. Helena dabs her tears with a tissue before giving her a kiss to each cheek and saying into a microphone "Happy Seventeenth Birthday Sofia. May you be blessed with many, many more!" The crowd roars and Sofia gives Angelica the most longing and sensual kiss of her life. Sofia eventually cuts her cake and the party continues as it was before. It is now 2am and Angelica tells Sofia that the party is far from over and is just beginning. They say their goodbyes and Helena has Sofia's driver take them back to her home.

Thirty minutes after the girls leave, one of Helena's employees come to find her. "There is a couple at the door asking for you. They said they needed to speak to you only." Helena starts to worry. "Is it Angelica and Sofia? They should be arriving at my house about now?" Helena goes to the entrance of the club to see Callie and Arizona waiting for her. "Oh shit!" She says under her breath. "Callie, Arizona, what are you doing here?"

"The triplets are in the bed asleep and we figured, why not come to your club and have a good time. We're not too old to party." Arizona tells her.

"Of course not, come in." Helena takes them to the VIP section that their daughter just left less than thirty minutes before. "Everything is on the house. Get whatever you want! If you would excuse me, I have to tend to some business but I will return." Helena leaves them and walks to the opposite side of the club to use the phone. She calls Angelica. "Have you arrived at the house yet?" Angelica replies on the other end that they just arrived there. "Good. Don't come back out because Callie and Arizona just arrived here. You girls haven't done anything bad and you are safe, but I told them I would have you in the house by midnight. I don't want them to find out that I let you stay two hours past curfew." Angelica understands and relays the message to Sofia. Helena had nothing to worry about because Sofia and Angelica had no intentions on coming out until tomorrow afternoon. Unbeknownst to Helena, another party was about to start at her house and the only people invited were Angelica and Sofia.

Helena hangs up the phone only to be surprised once again. "Helena, how the hell are ya?"

"Bette! What are you doing here?"

"The exhibit I did for your Mother was here in Miami. You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't. I'm glad you're here. Sofia and Angelica are at my place and Callie and Arizona just came in. I have them seated in the VIP section. Shall we join them?" Helena and Bette are now yelling over the crowd.

"No. I don't believe either of them would be too pleased to see me. It's best I stay over here."

"What? Why on Earth would you do that? You do know that your daughters are in the first stages of a pretty serious relationship, don't you?"

"Yes. You obviously don't know who Arizona is."

"If she is someone other than Sofia's mother and Callie's wife, then, no I don't."

"Arizona is who I cheated on Tina with years ago!"

"Holy Fuck! Does any of them know about this?"

Bette lets out an exasperated sigh. "Everyone knows, everyone!"

"Details, I need details!" Helena pours them both a shot of Tequila. They both quickly chug the hot liquid only to have their glasses refilled. Bette throws back her second shot and slams the glass on the counter.

Bette fixes her gaze on the couple laughing and touching in the VIP lounge. Her thoughts begin to wander and once again she is yelling over the crowded bar. "Arizona is still fucking gorgeous as ever. I remember the first night we hooked up. We had started meeting twice a week for dinner. We talked and laughed and enjoyed each others company. It was after the fifth week, the ninth time we had dinner together. I didn't want to go home and instead, I went to Arizona's apartment. As soon as we walked through the door, I knew there was no turning back. The door closed and…." Bette licks her lips.

"And what? Don't stop….Bette!"

**A/N: I know I am evil for stopping there. Just so you know, Callie is my all time favorite character but I'm sorry, Bette with Arizona is just freakin hot. I don't know if I should have a Bette and Arizona flashback. Let me know if you want it or not.. Majority rules on this one! :-) **


	20. Chapter 20

**I am so pleased that so many are still following this story. Please forgive me for the delay in writing. I had a few setbacks. Everything should be back to normal now! Well from the responses that I received, it looks as if a Bette and Arizona flashback is wanted. I decided to meet all of the viewers half way. ****J This chapter doesn't have much of a flashback but it brings some interesting information from the past to the present. Future chapters will give you more. Light drama but nothing serious will come from it. This chapter was going to be longer but I'm sort of stuck on the latter part, so I cut it in half. Sorry, but I needed to get some part of this posted. Thanks to everyone for your reviews. Here we go. **

"And….and the rest is history." Bette turns her attention back to Callie and Arizona, which leaves Helena standing before her cursing for not spilling the rest of the story.

Callie and Arizona hit the dance floor. Callie grabs her wife's hand and gives her a spin. They rock back and forth and gyrate to the beat of the music. "Coming to the club was such a good idea Calliope. I'm having a ball."

"Yes." Callie smiles and whispers in her ear. "Me too, now turn around and keep shaking that pretty little ass of yours."

Arizona does as told with a huge smile on her face. Callie moves up close behind her and places her hands on each side of her waist. The two dance together as if they don't have a care in the world. After two songs, Callie leaves Arizona on the dance floor to get them a drink. She goes back to the VIP lounge and places her order. Because of Helena telling the bartender to be sure they are taken care of, it doesn't take her long to receive her drinks….her very strong drinks. Callie winks at the sexy blonde behind the bar and tips her. As she makes her way back to the dance floor, Callie notices her beautiful lover surrounded by two redheads. She is sandwiched with one in front of her and the other behind her. Arizona is wearing a big smile and she is whispering something in one of the woman's ear. The woman behind her that is uncomfortably close to Arizona, leans in and gives her a lingering kiss on the neck. Arizona quickly whirls around and presses both of her hands on the woman's chest, pushing her back. As Callie reads her lips, she understands Arizona to say 'Don't put your mouth on me. Don't put your hands on me, your body on me, don't fucking breathe on me without my permission. I am NOT yours!' The offended woman quickly retreats, leaving Arizona to dance with the other redhead. Callie casually strolls over.

"Here you go baby." Arizona turns around and takes the drink from Callie and thanks her. Callie takes a sip from her drink and smiles at her wife dancing in front of her. "Don't fucking breathe on you, huh? I guess you told her." Callie smiles. "May I breathe on you?" she playfully ask.

"You can do whatever you want to do to me." Arizona pulls Callie closer so that their lips touch and eventually turn into a make out session on the dance floor. Their tongues tango together as their bodies do the same to the rhythm of the music. The other, now dumbfounded redhead that Arizona has forgotten about, takes the drink from Callie's hand, freeing her to move them to Arizona's waist. After a lustful few minutes, Arizona pulls from the embrace to catch her breath and to try to wet her throat with the drink she still has in her hands. "My goodness Calliope, that kiss was powerful but this drink is stronger."

"Yeah. Drink up." Callie smirks. Arizona is great in bed, but a drunk/tipsy Arizona is a straight up freak.

Across the room stands Bette licking her lips and staring at Arizona as she freely moves her body in sync with Callie. "Bette, Bette! Will you fucking answer me?" Helena has been trying to get her attention for the past five minutes. Bette is so hypnotized by the trance Arizona is putting her in, that she doesn't hear Helena trying to get her attention. "Bette Porter, my God! She's with her wife for bloody sakes! Pull yourself together and put your tongue back into your mouth." Helena now stands directly in front of Bette blocking her view. Bette is brought out of her thoughts and looks up at Helena.

"I miss it. I miss the chase, the rush of trying to gain the affections of someone else." Bette tells her sighing.

"Bette, the only thing you miss, is being a whore. You want what you can't have and Arizona is someone you definitely can't have. Callie looks like she could break every bone in your body." Helena leans against the bar beside Bette. "Are you going to finish telling me about the two of you or not?" ….

"I had her pushed against the wall. I ripped her shirt off and my lips, tongue and teeth started their assault. I worked my way from her mouth down to the rim of her pants. When I tried to unbutton them, she pushed me away. Then I fell back and she stood beside the bed pulling me down onto it. She straddled my lap and I try to flip her over." laughing, Bette says, "She's pretty strong. She wouldn't let me top her….…. And I always top my women!" Bette takes another sip of her drink and turns her attention back on Arizona grinding against Callie.

"Go on!" Helena orders.

"She smelled so fucking good. Her hair was cascading over my face as she hovered above me. In less than a minute she had all of my clothes off besides my panties. She told me to keep them on. I remember her lips touching mine and then her tongue dipping into my mouth. I thought I would come unraveled right then and there. I go to grab her ass and she knocks my hand away. At first I thought she was just playing but when she knocks my hand away the second time I got upset."

"You can't be in control all the time Bette." Bette chokes a little on her drink before turning to Helena and pointing her finger at her. "That's exactly what she said!…I can't be in control all the time!….Bullshit, yes I can and I did. I flipped her over and pinned her arms above her head. She wasn't thrilled at all. In fact, she was pretty mad until I started kissing her. Her skin…..it is sooo soft. I licked her….I licked up and down her body as if she were a delicious vanilla ice cream cone. And oh my God, the moans that came out of her set my entire body on fire."

Helena stares at Bette as she continues to watch Arizona on the dance floor. Bette is in another world but her eyes stay focused on Arizona, that is leaving Callie to go to the bathroom. Before she realizes what she is doing, she too is walking into the bathroom. Arizona is already in a stall handling her business when Bette walks in and occupies a small space beside the sink. She washes her hands as a cover until Arizona appears. Arizona doesn't notice her right away but when she lifts her head to look in the mirror, she sees those haunting eyes that are focused directly on her. Startled, she inhales and holds her breath for a moment. She quickly dries her hands and exit's the bathroom. Bette remains in front of the sink alone feeling like an idiot for not saying anything. She finally decides to leave the bathroom in search of Helena.

Arizona reaches Callie and grabs her hand telling her that they need to leave. "Babe, I'm ready to go. Come on."

Callie is having a good time and is nowhere near ready to go. She hammers back her second shot of tequila and orders another. "What? Arizona, No….we're having a good time. What's wrong?"

"It's getting late and the club closes in a little while anyway. We should leave before we have to fight through a crowd when it closes." Arizona grabs the shot that Callie has just ordered and downs it.

"Hey, that was mine! Bartender give me another." she says looking upset. "As a matter of fact, make that two and have them brought over to our table please." the bartender nods okay. "I don't know what has gotten into you, but you better get over it Arizona. All of our children are safely at home in a bed and we are out at a nice establishment enjoying ourselves for once, and you want to run home to do what? What Arizona? Nothing, not a damn thing."

"Calliope, you're drunk. How the hell did you get drunk between the time I went to the bathroom and back?"

"That is one hell of a bartender. Those drinks are str…str….stronggg" she hiccups.

Arizona sees that Callie is definitely not going to leave without a fight so she gives in. She glances around the club searching for any sign of Bette. She can find her nowhere. 'Hopefully she decided to just leave.' Arizona says in her head. When she turns back around, Callie is on the dance floor shaking all that she has to the Mary J. Blige song that has just started. "I love this song Arizona." she yells from a few feet away. "_I won't change my life, my life is just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, oooohhh_" she sings. Arizona can't help but laugh. She hasn't seen Callie have this much fun and dance this much in a while. Figuring that Bette has left, and not wanting to spoil her wife's night, Arizona decides to take a seat and have another drink. Moments later she is approached by a female and asked to dance. Glancing to the dance floor, she sees Callie dancing with Helena wearing that big beautiful smile of hers. Helena's cell rings and she moves to the side of the dance floor leaving Callie steadily dancing in her own world. Arizona drinks the remainder of her shot and accepts the dance request.

Bette however, hasn't left and is now hiding in the corner, drunk and partially depressed. The life she wanted with Tina hasn't exactly panned out the way she wanted it too. Seeing Arizona and Callie so happy only makes her wonder if she too could have had this with Arizona. The bartender hands Bette another glass full with the brown liquor she has been sipping on for the last five minutes. She quickly drinks it, savoring the burn it leaves behind as it goes down. She pushes herself from against the bar and dances her way into the crowd. With her eyes locked on Arizona, she pushes her way, not toward her, but instead towards Callie.

"Hey" Bette says to Callie, who doesn't hear her right away because she's too busy singing along with the song. "Callie." Bette scoots closer to the backside of Callie and places her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?"

Callie turns around still swaying to the beat, expecting to see her wife. Instead she is face to face with a very intoxicated Bette, whom is still holding her by the waist. "Bette…what are you doing here?" Callie asks.

"That's the same question I asked you." Bette smiles at her as her hands begin to rub up and down Callie's sides. Callie quickly smacks her hands away, looking to see if Arizona is somewhere watching this all unfold. "Geez, lighten up. Arizona is over there rubbing up on some other brunette. You know she really has a thing for brunettes and ethnic women."

Because Callie is tipsy herself, her senses and feelings are extra sensitive. "What? Keep your hands off of me and you don't know shit about my wife, okay." Callie tries to walk away but is stopped by Bette's hand around her arm.

"I'm sorry. Callie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that...out loud. I'm drunk and I don't know… I just don't know." Bette shakes her head to clear her thoughts. When she thinks Callie is calm and listening to her, she opens her big mouth again. "You're lucky. Do you know that?"

"Why?" Callie asks. Deep down inside, she knew that she shouldn't ask, but Callie is Callie. She has to know what is on the other woman's mind. "Why am I so lucky Bette? Tell me."

"You're lucky you got Arizona. I shouldn't have let her go. I shouldn't have walked away from her. She could have been mine." Callie inhales deeply and listens to the incoherent woman babble about her wife. "She's wonderful. Everything you want in a woman… And she can fuck like no other woman in this world." Bette smirks at Callie, wanting to get a rise out of her. She notices that her words are making that happen. "I am always the one in control, but Arizona…. She dominated me. The woman's tongue is amazi-…."

"Shut up!" Callie yells. She walks up on Bette until she is inches away from her face. "You stay the hell away from my wife and don't let her name come out of your mouth ever again."

"Her name isn't what I'm aiming to have in my mouth."

Just as Callie lunges for Bette, Helena walks up. "Bette, I have been looking all over for you. Callie, I think Arizona is looking for you over there. We don't want her upset, do we? Why don't you go and find her. I am going to take Bette out of here." Helena pulls Bette away with her as Arizona comes walking up.

"Calliope, what is going on? What did Bette say? What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing Baby. I think it's time to go home."

"Arizona!" Bette calls as Helena tries to extract her from the club. "I still remember. I still remember the day you first kissed Callie…..That was the last night we made love…the night I let you go! Helena tells Bette to be quiet and pushes her away. Bette yells one more time. "Do you remember?" With that, Helena finally gets her through the crowd and out the door.

Callie, having heard that last statement, looks to Arizona who is standing like a deer caught in headlights. Seeing the look in her wife's eyes, she decides to save that conversation for a later time.

"Calliope" is all Arizona can get out.

"No. It's okay baby. We can discuss that another time. Let's go home.


	21. Chapter 21

**It was hard writing the end to this chapter because Sofia and Angelica are going to have their moment. I hope I did them justice. If not, I'm sure I will hear about it. Happy Birthday Sofia! **

**Bette's Hotel Room**

"Helena, I'm fine. Let me go."

"No! You are not fine. What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have a death wish…cause Callie could really fuck you up if she wanted to! Dammit Bette…..now I'm going to have to stay here with you until you sober up. I can't believe you just said that to Callie."

"I'm drunk and over sensitive. I need sleep, not a fucking babysitter. And…and… fuck you Helena. That bitch can't do anything to me. Go back to your club. I will be fine. Seriously!"

"Maybe I should call Tina?"

"Don't bother. I'm sure she's occupied…. I called her earlier and I swear I heard a guys voice in the background."

"Bette, shut up. You have done so much dirt that you're hearing and imagining things!"

"Oh I know what I heard….and I heard a man. It wouldn't be the first time." she says sarcastically. "You know what, I don't even give a fuck. I hope he's fucking her brains out. Literally."

"Now I understand." Helena says as she puts Bette in bed. She gets her settled and then slides in bed beside her. She doesn't lay there long before hearing Bette let out a light snore. She thinks to herself….. _'Tina with a man? That would explain Bette's careless attitude and loss of control. Still no reason to be an ass. Misery does love company!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Torres Estate<strong>

"There is no way I could even imagine what was going through your head years ago and I can't even be upset about it. We weren't together BUT" Callie says loudly. "I CAN be pissed to hell at Bette for the little show she put on back there. Urghhh, I wanted to smack the shit out of her Arizona…" Callie closes her eyes and deeply breathes in and out. "I'm not mad and I'm not upset, but is there anything else that this whore can bring up from your past to make me lose my fucking mind?"

Arizona is flushed. Her cheeks are a bright red and she has tears in her eyes. She said nothing the entire ride home. She knows that Callie isn't mad at her but she also knows that her wife is frustrated; and that fact alone could easy maneuver them into a very difficult rest of the night. "Calliope, no. I, I don't believe there is anything else.

"You don't believe! Well, I'm gonna need you to think hard about that. You - don't - believe" she says slowly "isn't going to work for me." Callie paces the floor in their bedroom. Thank God they decided to stay in the opposite wing of the estate than her parents and the girls.

"Calliope, we weren't together and..and I needed someone to talk to. Bette was there and…Honey, you and I weren't a couple. I had just kissed you in the bathroom and I knew I was having feelings for you, but I couldn't express those feelings completely to you. I went home frustrated and, and horny. I'm not going to lie. I used Bette to get off. That was it. Baby, you have to believe me." Arizona rambled.

Sighing, Callie turns to her. "Arizona, I could care less what happened that night." She stops pacing and takes Arizona's face into her hands. "You had every right to do what you did. Sweetie, who gives a damn about that night? I'm thinking about now. I'm thinking about seeing this bitch again on the street and wanting to choke the shit out of her. I'm thinking about her trying to put her hands on you or talking to you. I'm thinking about having to possibly see a lot of her because our daughters may be starting a relationship. I'm thinking about….." Callie thinks of Sofia over at Helena's. "I'm thinking about our daughter, who is probably laid up between Angelica's legs right now! OH SHIT! She's probably…what do you think they are doing? I've always had this nonchalant attitude about her having sex, but now that reality has hit me, I'm a little apprehensive about the whole situation. We should call her, right? We should call? My baby may not be a baby anymore." Callie has a scared look on her face and her eyes are wide with fear that her little girl may not be so little later on.

"Callie, it's 4:35 in the morning. I'm sure whatever she had planned has already taken place." Arizona says quietly as a single tear escapes from her eyes. "You're the one that told me she can't be our baby forever and we have three more to take her place. I've been thinking about it all night." All of the excitement from the night and the worrying about Sofia, has caught up with her. "I've been thinking about a lot of things and I…" Arizona can't hold it together any longer. She lets her legs collapse beneath her and she falls against the wall letting out a sorrowful cry. A cry for Sofia who has grown up so fast to her and a cry for herself. She had always prided herself in being a good person and now her dirty secrets have caught up with her. They aren't extremely bad secrets but just enough to make Arizona feel a little less than before.

Callie quickly runs to her side and scoops her wife up in her arms. "I know Arizona, I know. It's okay honey, let it all out. I was just venting. We're going to be okay and our baby who probably isn't a baby any longer will be okay also." Callie laughs, trying to lighten the mood. She undresses her upset wife down to her panties, then finds a tank top to put on her before doing the same for herself. Once in bed, Arizona holds onto Callie tightly, softly whimpering into her neck. Callie consoles her once again. "Sleep Sweetheart. We'll deal with all of this later." Arizona settles down and they both lay in the bed entangled in each other until sleep saves them from reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Helena's House<strong>

"Happy Birthday again! … Wakey wakey Sunshine. It's 11 o'clock in the afternoon and we eventually have to get up."

Sofia rolls on her back, stretching and moaning. "Do we really have to get up? It's my birthday and I'm supposed to do what I want. This _**is**_ my day after all and I say we don't leave the bed."

"We can do whatever you'd like. Your wish is my command. Aunt Helena called me earlier and said she wouldn't be home. Something came up at the club last night or earlier this morning and she had a situation to handle. It was probably some asshole with too much to drink starting trouble." If Angelica only knew, the asshole was her mother. "So, we are all alone for the day." Angelica props up on her right side and lets her left hand fall loosely on Sofia's stomach.

"I enjoyed what we were doing before we both fell asleep a few hours ago." Sofia says. She rolls to her left side and snuggles close to Angelica. She doesn't make eye contact but allows her index finger to draw circles on her collarbone. "Do you think we can pick up where we left off, before I fell asleep?" she asks shyly.

Angelica only smiles as she leans in and kisses Sofia on the lips. The kiss is soft and quick. "Whatever you want." Wasting no time, Angelica shifts her weight so that she is hovering over Sofia. With her hands above Sofia's head, she kisses her again. This time she slowly slips her tongue into her mouth. Sofia doesn't protest but parts her lips, meeting her tongue with the same force. They lay there for minutes enjoying the feeling of their mouths and tongues dueling. Sofia pulls Angelica down until she is lying completely on top of her giving her hands better access to wander up and down her back. She groans loudly when Angelica pulls back from her.

"Angelica why are you stopping?"

"I'm not stopping." she whispers, as she nuzzles her nose against Sofia's. "We are just beginning. I told you we would take it slow and I would let you lead." she steals another quick kiss. "The ball is in your court. I will do whatever you want me to do and you can do whatever you want to do. I just wanted to be sure you knew that." After quickly removing her tank top and boy shorts, Angelica straddles her hips, leaving herself exposed and at the mercy of Sofia.

Sofia licks her lips and squeezes her hands tightly trying to calm the tingling feeling pulsing through her fingers. "Angelica, you really trust me, don't you?"

"Yeah." Shifting her weight to her left side and softly stroking Sofia's hair with her right hand, she whispers.. "I'm hoping you trust me as much."

"I do." Sofia's eyes begin to wander over Angelica's naked body. She's been in situations with Angelica before but this is the most intense so far. "I love kissing you and I really love the feeling of your tongue in my mouth." she confesses.

Angelica releases a little giggle but stops when she sees the frown that Sofia is wearing.

"Are you laughing at me at?" Sofia asks. "I know that sounds corny but that's how I feel."

"No, I'm not laughing at you. Not really. Well, sort of. It's just…you are so innocent, so sweet and so pure…you're one in a million and I'll never hurt you." The look in Angelica's eyes tells it all. She is telling the truth and Sofia can see it.

"I feel a little overdressed."

"Well, let's do something about that." Angelica says playfully as she strips her of her clothing. "You are beautiful and you are so special to me. I'm never going to let you forget that."

Sofia's heart feels as if it will leap out of her chest. Her breathing is labored and she can't keep her hands from freely roaming Angelica's body. She lays still with her mouth slightly opened as Angelica starts to nibble on her ear before trailing light kisses down her neck. "Sofia, breathe…baby, you have to breathe." Angelica continues her oral massage down to her breast. Her nipples are so hard and she can feel how tense Sofia is. She lightly but securely grips her breast in her hand and softly pulls the brown bulb into her mouth. Sofia inhales and releases a moan as her other perky bulb is shown the same attention.

When Angelica climbs back up to find her lips again, she is caught off guard. Sofia quickly flips her over and latches onto her neck. The very shy Sofia from moments ago, has vanished and her left hand immediately finds it's way between her bedmates legs.

"Whoa, Sofia, what's the rush?"

Half out of breath, Sofia doesn't stop. "No hurry…." she says breathless. "I just need to touch you. You feel so good!" Two of her fingers slide along Angelica's wetness and she finds the slickness under them remarkable. Finally being able to feel and touch her the way she wants to, is a dream come true. "Am I going to fast? Can I?"

"No…Yesssss…Ple…"

Before she can finish her sentence, Sofia pushes her fingers deep inside of her. She pulls Angelica's bottom lip into her mouth as she explores the inside of her new lover. Angelica spreads her left leg as far apart as she can from the arm that is buried between her thighs and wraps her right leg around Sofia's waist. Her arms grab a hold to Sofia's ass and pull her in closer.

"Am I doing it wrong? Tell me if I am. Tell me what to do. I want to make you feel good. I want to please you." Sofia rambles in a worried tone.

Angelica tightens her grip. "No..you are doing it just right. Fuckkkk - you are doing it perfectly! Don't stop."

Now paying extra special attention to Angelica's neck, she continues the movements of her fingers buried deep within. Her fingers glide against the warm, slick inner walls of Angelica. She notices a moan that Angelica releases every time she touches a certain spot. Sofia isn't that sheltered that she is ignorant to the little piece of heaven that she has found. She continuously strokes this new found space and uses her thumb to circle her clit. After a few more strokes, Angelica stiffens and pants uncontrollably. Sofia, happy with herself, slowly withdraws her fingers and places both of her hands at Angelica's head. She leans in for one more kiss while beginning to squirm herself.

Finally opening her eyes and wearing a smile on her face, Angelica speaks. "Thank you. That was wonderful and now you need to cumm." she says quietly in Sofia's ear. "Open your legs a little more….yes, just like that." Angelica raises her thigh to apply more pressure to Sofia's wet center. Her hands slip over Sofia's ass so that she can keep her positioned how she would like. She grinds slowly against Sofia at first but then picks up the pace. Sofia wraps her arms above Angelica's head and buries her face in her neck.

"Aaahhh. Ummm…Oh my God, that feels good." Angelica keeps a steady rhythm as she kisses her girlfriend lustfully. "Angelica, Oh no, I'm going to cumm. How can I cumm that quick. It's too soon!"

"Ummhumm..it's okay, don't hold back. It will be so much better if you just let go!" Angelica applies pressure to the small of Sofia's back and bucks into her to encourage her pending orgasm. "OH my God, you are so wet. Hold up, wait a minute. I'm sorry but turn over, quickly."

"No, I'm also there. I'm light headed and it feels so good."

"Trust me Sofia. My mouth is going to make you feel ten times better." With hearing that, Sofia reluctantly rolls off of Angelica onto her back. With much grace, the other very horny and experienced teenager is between Sofia's legs and attached to her clit within seconds.

"Holy fuck Angelica! Oh, keep doing whatever - you - are - doing!" Sofia can barely breathe as her head flies back dramatically against the pillow beneath her. Her bottom lip starts to quiver and her legs shake as she explodes all over her best friend/new lovers face.

A very satisfied Angelica pulls herself up to meet an exhausted Sofia. Giving her a sweet kiss to the cheek, Angelica whispers to her to sleep and lays quietly beside her waiting for her reaction. Sofia lies still, briefly trying to catch her breath. She stares at the ceiling above her, deep in thought. Angelica gives her space to ponder what may be going through her mind. "I'm ready" is the next thing Angelica heard.

"What did you say Sofia?"

"I'm ready." Sofia turns her head to meet Angelica's eyes. "I want to feel that again…..but I want more."

Angelica scoots in closer and brings their mouths together. Sofia slides her leg up Angelica's thigh to rest around her waist. Angelica's hands trail up and down her smooth skin, stopping when she finds her very wet and hot core. She pushes Sofia on her back and deepens their kiss. Her fingertips fondling her throbbing clit.

"Ummm." Sofia has the most serious look on her face and the next sentences that come out of her mouth are said very slow and with much meaning. "Angelica, I don't think you understand. I don't want to just cumm. I want you to make love to me. I want and need you inside of me."

A skeptical Angelica pulls back. "We don't have to rush Sofia. One step at a time. You aren't rea…"

"Please! I know what I'm ready for. I'm ready for you. I want to lose my virginity to you. My body is soooo reacting to you right now. It always does. Do I dare mention how wet and turned on and hot and horny I am!" Sofia's voice is barely a whisper. "Please, please."

Angelica can't resist her yearning. "Tell me if you want to stop, okay?" she tells her cautiously. "All you have to do is say so."

Their lips meet again and they stare intently into each other's eyes as Angelica's fingers delicately circle her opening. Angelica is weary and moves very slowly. She has had sex many times before but never with a virgin. Sofia means a lot to her and sharing this moment makes her ten times more special. So, she too, is somewhat nervous. "I'm nervous Sofia."

"I'm not. There is no one else I would rather be here with right now. I know that I am with someone that cares about me. Someone that will be gentle with me, patient with me, and appreciative of me. I know that I am in good hands and that I am safe with you."

"Wow, what's a girl to say after that?" Angelica, lost in her words, fall into a deep, passionate and semi sloppy kiss with Sofia. Now being confident in her decision to continue, using one finger, she applies just enough pressure and enters the birthday girl slowly. Sofia inhales and Angelica stops. Sofia quickly grabs a hold to her hand.

"Don't stop and don't pull out. I'm a virgin, not some breakable toy. It's supposed to be a little uncomfortable, right? I'm supposed to be the scared one here."

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm just being cautious."

Sofia smiles. "Sorry, hurt comes with the job."

They both giggle and the tension in the air begins to dissipate. They both relax and Angelica continues her penetration. She takes her time discovering every inch of the body beneath her. Neither of them ever imagined that their actions could cause them so much pleasure. After carefully working her shaft with one finger, unannounced, she slowly adds another digit. Sofia groans into her mouth.

"Are you still okay Sofia?"

"Yes, a slight burning sensation but nothing serious." Sofia sucks in air. "ssssssss…it burns so good."

"Relax…" Angelica holds her close to her body, fervently kissing her as the fingers on her right hand compete for the chance to coax out Sofia's first vaginal orgasm. "Aahhhhh, you are so freaking wet. Shit." she says in between kissing and plunging her tongue in and out of her mouth.

Sofia can sense that Angelica's level of excitement is escalating. She tries to position her hand between them but is stopped by Angelica. "Nuh uh! Sof, don't worry about me. I've got that covered." Angelica continues to delve her fingers in and out of her. Sofia has started to rock to the rhythm that has been set and this lets Angelica know that pleasure has replaced any burning sensations that were there earlier. Angelica wiggles and twists as she rocks her body with her. She takes a chance and lets her fingers wander deeper into her wetness. A sexy whimper escapes Sofia as her body clasps onto the fingers buried within her. Sofia grips Angelica's hair in her hands and holds on for dear life. She can't stop her hips from moving nor the sounds that are coming from her mouth. Angelica uses her luring tongue to suck a hard nipple into her mouth and Sofia loses it. She releases a throaty scream as she feels a sensation she has never felt before. Her nails dig into Angelica's back as her orgasm is revealed through the sweet wetness flowing between her thighs. She is silent and her chest is hurriedly rising up and down. Angelica slowly slips her fingers out of the gorgeous body that started on this rollercoaster with her and lays her head on her rising chest.

"Angelica"

"Humh?"

"This has been the best Birthday ever!"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Okay, I have been gone for a while and I am sorry about that. I was on vacation but now I'm back. I would like to thank everyone that has stayed with me on this fic. I feel that it is time to bring it to a close. There's only so much more I can put these girls through. Sofia has come a long way and now she has her girl. I am going to try to get maybe two more chapters out of this story and then it will come to an end. When I started this story, I never fathomed that it would go in this direction. What a ride. It has even surprised me. Who knows there may be a third fic in the works. After all, Sofia has to go to college, right? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Look out for other stories to come also. I want to try a Calzona AU fic. Thanks to all of you wonderful readers. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. You keep me going! ;-) **

"Calliope, what time are you expecting Sofia back? I don't want her gift pulled out until she is almost here."

"She should be here in twenty minutes." She tells Carlos. "Why won't you tell us what you have for her? I hope it's not anything too extravagant. You know we don't want her to get anything too extravagant." Callie announces a little louder the second time. "Hint, the word _extravagant,_ Daddy."

"She is my first grandchild and a wonderful one, I might add. Everything I buy will be extravagant." Carlos now turns to the triplets that have been hanging on to his every word. "When you girls get to be her age, I will get the same for you all. You just tell Abuelo what you want."

"Abuelo, you promise!" Sanaa asks.

"I promise, my sweet darling. Now let's go get your gifts and wait for the birthday girl to arrive."

"Waiting is over." Syan yells from the hallway. "Sofia and Angelica just pulled up."

Salana goes running through the door and out to the driveway. She doesn't wait for the car to come to a complete stop before she yanks on the rear passenger door. "Happy Birthday Sofia! Hi Angelica. Sofia what have you done so far for your birthday? Angelica what did you give her? Huh, huh?"

"Whoa, slow down and chill with the questions. Gosh, I haven't done anything for my birthday yet. Angelica and I haven't been up that long." She laughs.

"Everyone is waiting for you inside. Come on Sofia."

They all walk into the house where the family is indeed waiting for her. They all yell Happy Birthday and give lots of hugs and kisses. Arizona walks up beside her eldest daughter. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"Yes, Mom it was wonderful. I couldn't wish for a better night. Thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For allowing me to go out and for giving me the freedom to stay overnight and in someone else's home. You and Mami were probably stressing all night."

"You're welcome Baby. And we didn't stress too bad." Arizona says, looking at Callie who has entered the room.

"So you had a good time at Helena's? I hope you thanked her this morning for letting you stay there."

"Actually, she didn't come back this morning. She called and said something came up at the club. She had to handle a situation. She did call and check up on us though!"

"Did she say what the situation was?"

"No, she just said that she had a situation to handle. Did she call you or something?"

"No, no she did not call us." Callie kisses her on the head. "Enough talk. Your sisters are dying to give you the gifts they bought you."

"I think your Abuelo is also." Arizona adds. "He's getting impatient."

"Okay. So why don't we get to it." Sofia walks into the hallway where Angelica is talking to the triplets. She grabs her by the arm and they walk hand and hand behind Carlos into the Family room. Callie notices the open affection between Sofia and Angelica and brings it to Arizona's attention.

"They're pretty affectionate this morning. When they walked in, they were hand in hand." Arizona tells Callie. "What do you think? Do you think they…_did it_?" Before Callie could answer, Lucia walks up.

"Calliope, Arizona, you two have a daughter that doesn't keep secrets from you. And Arizona, did you just ask if they…._did it_? Are you referring to sex, dear? If you want to know if she has given her cookies away, if she is no longer a virgin, just ask." Lucia turns the corner to the family room and leaves Callie and Arizona standing in the hallway dumbfounded.

"What the hell? Arizona pinch me. I swear I am in the Twilight Zone."

"Then we must be in there together because I just heard the same thing you heard and yes that was Lucia! Should we be afraid. I mean, do you think she is okay? Should we take her to the doctor? How can she all of a sudden just be okay with all of this? How can _**she**_ be so calm?"

"Arizona I don't know and I'm not going to question it. I'm just glad she's on board."

Callie and Arizona join the rest of the crew in the Family room where Sofia has already started receiving her gifts. She oohs and ahhs over three beautiful charms that the triplets have given her. Lucia and Carlos took them to their favorite jeweler to purchase them earlier that week. The girls were so proud of themselves. The charms were very expensive. To Callie and Arizona's disliking, the girls already knew their family had money and Carlos made sure they new that money was no object. So when Carlos told them they had no limit, they were ecstatic and went for quality. Only the best for their big sister. As far as they were concerned, money grew on trees and it was their job to help spend it. When they saw the gold charms in the showcase, they knew they had to get them for her.

Angelica gave her a Kindle; complete with some of her favorite books already downloaded. Sofia thanks her then whispers in her ear. "Of course, nothing trumped the gift you gave me around 11am this morning….twice." Angelica blushes and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. She is smiling all over herself until she locks eyes with Arizona.

Arizona sits across from her with one eyebrow raised. Her gaze is fixed on Angelica, the girl who took her daughters innocence. She knows that if anything happened last night, it was consensual but Arizona cannot control her urge to be a protective mother. "I know we taught you that whispering was rude Sofia." Arizona says trying to get information and still looking at Angelica.

"Sorry Mom." she says with a smile. "Mom? Everything okay? You're looking kind of weird."

"Yeah Arizona, you are. What's wrong with you?" Callie asks, poking her in the ribs with her elbow.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." Arizona gives Angelica a fake smile as to ease the tension before turning her gaze to Sofia. "Just lost in my thoughts Sweetie."

"Okayyy…. So Mom, Mami, what did you get me? I didn't ask for anything in particular, so I can't wait to see what you have."

"What are you talking about?" Callie says. "We let you hang out yesterday and last night. **Freedom** was your gift from us. We didn't buy you anything."

Arizona shakes her head agreeing and smiling at their stunned daughter. "You said you had everything in the world that you could possibly want. So we decided to loosen the reigns on you a little and let you be a teenager. We thought you would be happy with your new independence." Sofia is shocked. She looks back and forth between her two mothers. She doesn't know whether to say thank you for the '_well waited for' _freedom and independence or throw a tantrum demanding a gift. It's her birthday. Of course she wasn't going to ask for anything in particular. Her parents made sure she always had everything she needed and almost everything she wanted. But once again, it's her birthday. They still should have bought her something. Not knowing whether they are serious or not, she keeps quiet.

"Carlos, Lucia, your turn. What did you get Sofia? I sure she is dieing to know." Arizona smirks, glancing in Sofia's direction.

"Mom! Really! Are you serious, you and Mami didn't buy me a gift? Your first born? Your wonderful honor student that doesn't get into any trouble and doesn't demand anything of the two of you. Mami?" Sofia is wide eyed as Arizona and Callie continue to keep a straight face. She stands up crossing her arms and putting on her best pout. Sanaa taught her this weeks ago. She said that's how she wins her parents over. It always worked for Sanaa so why not give it a try.

Salana sees the look on her tortured sister's face and feels sorry for her. "Guys it's not funny to trick her like this. Mom, Mami Stopppp! Pleaseeee" Salana says standing up for her big sister.

"Ok, Ok." Callie finally says laughing. "You know your mother and I wouldn't do that to you." She takes the black box from Arizona and hands it to Sofia who still has her arms crossed over her chest. Sofia doesn't reach out to receive the box. Instead, she stares at it for a moment.

"Well do you want your gift or not?" Arizona goes to grab the box from Callie's hands but stops when Sofia finally opens her mouth.

"Oh my God. Is this..is this the bracelet?"… A month earlier, Sofia was in the mall with some of her other friends from school. She saw a diamond Tennis bracelet that she liked. She immediately snapped a picture of it and texted it to Callie and Arizona. When she got home later that evening, they both agreed that the bracelet was too costly for a _then_ sixteen year old to have.

"Sofia take the box. Open it!" Syan says impatiently.

Sofia opens the box and starts to scream. "Ahhhhh…..Ahhhhh. Ohhhhhh myyyyyyy Goddddddd! Mami, Mami, Mami, Mami." she keeps repeating, jumping up and down.

"Hey, I said some part in this gift too!" Arizona exclaims.

"Mom Thank you, thank you Mom, Mom thank you!" she screams.

"Our child obviously has to acknowledge us each individually. At first it was all _Mami, Mami, Mami_. Now it's _Mom, Mom, Mom_." Callie says sarcastically. "Stop jumping before you break it." she tells her. Sofia does as told and pulls the diamond Tennis bracelet out of the exquisite black box.

"It's beautiful. You said I couldn't have it. That I wasn't old enough to have this much money on my wrist."

"Well you proved us wrong Sweetie. You are a very, very mature young lady and your mother I love you so much. You deserve everything that you want in this world and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Arizona wipes away a tear that has made it's way down her face and hugs her daughter tightly. "Happy Birthday Baby."

Callie joins them. "Everything your Momma just said. We love you so much Baby. Happy Birthday Babygirl."

Sofia holds on to her parents tightly. Tears begin their journey down her face also. She has always loved her mothers and moments like this make her love for them that more intense. She pulls away from their embrace trying to gather herself together. "I love you two so much. Since I was small you have always been by my side. Not just birthdays but everyday. I am so lucky to have both of you. Do you want to know what the best part of my day has been thus far? … When you said that you were proud of me and I am a very, very mature young lady. That means the world to me…" Sofia chokes up and stumbles on her words. Sobbing deeply she continues. "I want you to be proud of me so bad. I know you love me but I want you to be able to stand and say that you are proud of me." Her sobs succumb her and she falls into Callie and Arizona's embrace again.

"Oh baby. We have been proud of you since the first breath you took when you were born. Only if you could have seen my face. Proud doesn't begin to explain what we feel for you." Arizona hardly finishes her sentence before the waterworks start with her also. Seconds later, Callie, the triplets, Lucia and Angelica join them in a full out cry-fest in the middle of the floor.

Carlos sits back and watches the interaction between the over emotional women. He begins to mumble to himself. "I thought she said she didn't want her getting anything too extravagant. I would call that extravagant."

"I heard that." Callie says, wiping her face and walking over to him. She grabs a box of tissues from the desk drawer and passes them around.

"Alright, alright. Break it up. Sofia still has one more gift to receive." Carlos says ignoring Callie.

Lucia smiles at her husband and pats his knee as she passes him to walk outside. "Be patient Carlos."

Sofia releases her little sisters and holds out her arm so that Callie can place the bracelet on her wrist. She then gives her Grandfather her undivided attention. "Okay Abuelo, I think I have myself together now. What wonderful gift do you and Abuela have for me? I'm ready now and I can't wait any longer." Her eyes are red from crying but her face is lit up with the most beautiful smile.

"You are the spitting image of your mother. You are Calliope's twin at her age." Carlos can't wait another moment neither. When Callie was a child, he spoiled her rotten and since Sofia is her double, he can't help but to do the same for her. He grabs Sofia by the hand and they start to walk out of the room. "Come with me. I will have to bring **you to **your gift. Lucia, Angelica, Arizona and the triplets follow them out the door.

"Hey, where are you going? Hello. Please tell me you are not going outside." Callie yells, chasing behind them. "Why do we have to go outside for her gift? Daddyyyy?"

To Callie's dismay, Carlos positions Sofia in front of one of the six car garages that he built for the staff vehicles. As the door comes up, a black, chromed out Range Rover sits with a big red bow wrapped around it.

"Yes, Yes, Yesssss! I love you, I love you, I love you. Thank you Abuelo. Thank you Abuela." After Sofia _**and**_ Angelic stop jumping and screaming, Carlos gives her the keys. Arizona wears a blank expression and is speechless. Lucia stands beside her quietly wondering what is going through the woman's mind.

Syan, Sanaa and Salana are also doing a happy dance. "We have a new car. We have a new car." they sing over and over again as they run towards the shining black Range Rover.

"Take a look inside. It has everything that you wanted and if I have forgotten something, just let me know. I have The Custom Auto Shop on standby. Any alterations will be done immediately." Carlos points in the direction of the vehicle. "What are you waiting for? You chariot awaits."

Sofia and Angelica join the triplets and climb into her new ride. The inside interior is a tan leather and her initials are embroidered on the seats. 'SRT'….. "Abuelo, this is gorgeous. I love it. Thank you so much."

"Does it have everything that you wanted? You have a CD player, Blu-ray player, leather interior, even a built in Ipod dock."

"Yes it does. Thank you!"

"Uhm Carlos, what do you mean '_Everything that she wanted'?_ Sofia never asked for a car. Callie, did she mention that she wanted a car?" Arizona is a little upset because they asked Sofia a while back if she wanted a car and she said no. "Sofia said she didn't need a car because she had access to ours whenever she wanted."

"She never mentioned it to me Arizona." Callie says also upset. "Mom, why did you buy her a car? A freaking Range Rover at that!"

"Mija, it's what she wanted. And before you get too upset, she didn't ask us for a car. I did the same as you. I asked her if she wanted a car and she said 'no'. Then during general conversation a few weeks ago, I asked her what her dream car would be and this is what she told me. She never asked for it and she had no idea we were purchasing it. What is the problem anyway? You just said yourself that she's a very mature young lady and deserves everything she wants in life." Lucia doesn't understand why in the world Callie and Arizona would be making a big deal out of this. They themselves, just bought her a five thousand dollar Tennis bracelet.

"That's something that Arizona and I would loved to have given her. Mom, we're supposed to buy her first car!"

Sitting inside of the vehicle, Sofia can see the frown on her parents faces and their mouths moving. She doesn't want any problems on her big day. She steps out of the Range Rover and over to the, what appears to be, arguing adults. "Is something wrong?" she asks looking toward Callie and Arizona.

"No Honey. Nothings wrong. We're just talking. Start your car for me and let us see how it sounds. Maybe you can take me for a ride." Lucia tries to guide her back to the vehicle but Sofia doesn't budge.

"Mom" she says hesitant to move from her spot.

"Listen to your Abuela and do as she says. We're having adult conversation and trust me; if it were that serious, I would tell you. Promise. This is your day and our only duty is to make sure you're happy." Arizona places her hands on her shoulders. "Are you happy Babygirl?"

"Yes I am. And I don't care who's day it is. I want You and Mami and my sisters to be happy too. And right now you don't look like you are."

"You're wrong. We're happy if you're happy. Isn't that right Calliope?"

Callie doesn't answer right away. She has been standing behind Arizona astonished at the way the two interact and how Arizona is able to read her mind.

"Calliope" Arizona says again.

"Yes. Your mother is exactly right. Now show us your new car. Your _dream car _according to Abuela."

"Okay. Mom, you coming too?"

"Right behind you." Arizona assures her. "Lucia, Carlos…this is far from over. We will be revisiting this topic at a later date." Arizona gives them a questioning look before following Callie and Sofia.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day is spent reminiscing about how fast Sofia is turning into a woman. Sofia didn't want to go out for dinner or shopping but decided instead, to spend her day with the family. They enjoy a massive spread prepared by the cooking staff on their personal beach. The sun has gone down and they all sit side by side listening to the waves crashing into the shore.<p>

Sofia commences to sit in her mother's lap like she did when she was small and wanted something. "Mami… I was wondering."

"Uh Oh. Wondering what?"

Sofia hugs her neck and plants a kiss to her cheek. "It would be so cool to travel Cross Country."

Callie looks to Arizona. She doesn't want to know what's coming next out of her beautiful daughter's mouth. "Yeah it would. Are you thinking about more traveling?"

"What did you have in mind?" Arizona probes.

Speaking very quickly and running her words together, Sofia blurts it out. "Angelica and I driving back to Seattle."

"Ooh. Can we ride back with you and Angelica, Sofia?" Sanaa's eyes are filled with excitement. Syan and Salana wait for her response.

Arizona whispers in Callie's ear. "Really? Did she really just go there? Wait…I must be hearing things again. I know damn well she didn't say what I thought she said."

"Sofia, get off me." Callie playfully swats Sofia our of her lap. "Yep She said it. Ignore her. Sun's probably fried her brain." Callie whispers back.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that whispering is rude?" Sofia says playing with her mothers.

"Yeah Mami. You said that." Syan yells from her lounge chair.

"You girls really have your sister's back when it counts, don't you? I can't imagine what Arizona and I have to look forward to when you three are Sofia's age. The three of you. Three different personalities, three different attitudes but you stick together to get what you want."

Arizona smiles. "I've taught them well."

"Yes you have. They gang up on me all the time." Angelica says as she stands up. "Hopefully you will think about us driving back. I can help her drive. It will be a good experience for us. With all the gadgets on that vehicle, I'm sure Mr. Torres has a built in GPS on it. You'll be able to track our every move."

"Actually Calliope, she is right. You can follow every move that Rover makes. You also have the ability to automatically shut the car off…emergency purposes only, of course. So, no taking the car out if your Moms say so." Carlos and Lucia walk over to Sofia and Angelica. He gives them both a kiss on the forehead. "Good luck with getting them to let you drive back."

"I know my daughter." Lucia says. "You're going to need more than luck to convince her into letting you drive back. Syan, Salana, Sanaa, let's go in the house sweeties. It's getting dark and we are supposed to watch the new Harry Potter Movie tonight."

"You're taking the girls to the movies?"

"No Calliope. You know your father. He knows someone who knows someone else and he got a copy of the movie. Don't ask how darling. He has it and we're going to watch it." Lucia and the girls along with Carlos walk into the house.

"Sofia I have to go. My mom texted me. She said she is here in town and she wants me to meet her at Aunt Helena's in thirty minutes. I better see what's up and why she's here in Miami. I had a wonderful time with you and your family. I hope you enjoyed your birthday and your gift…gifts." Angelica pulls out her phone. "What's the number to the local cab company?"

"Cab? You're not taking a cab. I'll take you to Helena's. I need to thank her for letting me stay at her place anyway." Sofia stands between her mothers. "I haven't forgotten that you have yet to give me an answer about driving back to Seattle. I'll let you think on it while I take Angelica home."

"Oh, did you think we were thinking about it? We have an answer. No thinking… the answer is 'No'. You must be crazy if you think we are letting you and Angelica drive that far by yourselves."

"Yeah. What your mother said." Callie adds.

"I'll ask you again tomorrow after you've had time to sleep on it."

"Suit yourself. If you want to waste your time. Go right ahead." Arizona says.

"Bye Mrs. C and Mrs. A. See you later."

Sofia and Angelica walk away towards the front of the estate. Sofia hears Arizona call her name. She turns around and yells "I know, be careful in the new vehicle, drive the speed limit and call on my way back." Both of her ladies are smiling and shaking their heads. She knows them too well.

When Angelica thinks they are out of Callie and Arizona's site, she places her arm around Sofia's waist and kisses her cheek. Sofia leans into her and brings their lips together.

"Yeah, our baby is grown. I bet they think we can't see them." Arizona tells Callie.

"Yeah, she's grown." Callie sighs, pinches the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes.

"What's wrong Baby?"

"Hopefully stupid ass has sobered up and knows to keep her mouth shut about last night."

"Oh shit. I forgot about that. Should we call Helena and ask her to run interference?"

"No. Through the years I have learned to leave situations alone. Problems only get worst when you try to hide and cover them up. We'll deal with whatever happens. I'm sure she will be too embarrassed to even mention it."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Sofia comes home. It's quiet and she figures everyone has gone asleep. It's a few minutes past midnight and she doesn't want to awake anyone. She quietly opens the fridge to get a bottle of juice. She is startled when closes the door and finds Arizona standing against the wall.<p>

"Hey."

"Mom, you scared the sh…you scared me."

"Sorry, didn't mean too. I was on my way back to our room when I thought I heard you. Thought I would turn around and say hi."

"Well, hi." Sofia takes her juice and walks past Arizona as if she were leaving her in the kitchen alone. "Mom"

"Yeah" Arizona quickly turns around.

"Did you really think I wouldn't talk to you and Mami about the most important event that has taken place in my life? I'm on my way to your room. You coming?"

"You know it." Arizona runs to catch up with her daughter.

Sofia stops in the hallway and wraps her arms around Arizona's neck. "For the record, I'm still your little girl but don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to keep." Arizona and Sofia are laughing as they enter Callie and Arizona's room.

"What's so funny?" Callie ask looking up from her medical journal.

"Life. Life is funny, comical and wonderful." Sofia tells her.

"I found our princess in the kitchen. She apparently wants to talk."

"Okay." Callie scoots over in the bed and Sofia lies between her and Arizona.

"First, I would like to thank you for a wonderful birthday and this beautiful bracelet on my wrist. You are the best of the best!" She gives each of them a hug and kiss. "Second, I've been wanting to talk to you two all day. Since I walked in the house this morning. Besides Angelica, you are my best friends in the world. I'm glad I have parents that love me and are open enough with me that I can tell them anything. You two always taught me to be true to myself and to respect my body. Your values are buried deep within me and I thank you for that also." Sofia takes a deep breath and fiddles with the duvet coving her legs. "I love Angelica. She makes me feel wonderful and complete and she brightens my day just by walking in the room. She's patient and kind but yet strong and independent with a mind of her own. She will take from me when I need to give and she's always there to give when I feel the need to take. It comes natural for us and…. And this morning….. I gave." She slowly lifts her head. "I gave her a piece of me that I don't want to give anyone else." Sofia looks between Callie and Arizona. She cant quite read Callie's expression. She doesn't say anything but her mouth is slightly opened. Arizona on the other hand, is crying. Her bottom lip is quivering, mouth is open, hands moving but nothing coming out. "Mom? Are you upset? Don't be upset. Please, don't." Sofia's eyes begin to tear up. "It was beautiful and wonderful. I have never felt like that before in my life. It was amazing."

"Sofia, I don't think she is upset." Callie says.

Arizona is shaking her head. "I'm, I'm not upset. I'm hap..py." she finally gets out. "I know that Angelica is special to you and I am glad you had a wonderful first time with someone that cares for you and you care for also. I don't think any mother ever wants their children to grow up. I'm glad you knew that you could talk to us but I'm happier that you _wanted _to talk to us. That means a lot. I love you. I love you so much." Arizona holds Sofia and they both cry into each others shoulders. Callie is also crying… alone.

"Dammit Arizona. You and your speeches. I was going to say that. Break it up.. Hug me too Sofia. I need hugs." Sofia and Arizona laugh loudly.

"Mami, you know you will always get hugs from me, you big baby." Sofia slides into Callie's lap and her arms clamp around her neck. "Mami I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too. I'm happy for you but remember to always guard your heart. I know you love Angelica and she loves you but things are only going to intensify from here. Those feelings you had for her before are no comparison to the ones to come. Be careful baby. Be you and be careful."

After another round of crying together, Sofia leaves to retire to her room. Callie and Arizona lie in bed holding each other. No words are spoken….they aren't needed. The room is quiet and they allow the sounds of their hearts beating in time to lull them asleep. Today was a good day and tomorrow promises an opportunity for another.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I have a lot of explaining to do. First, I would like to apologize to everyone that was reading this story. Life got in the way for a while and then I couldn't catch up and get back on track with writing. I went through an earthquake (in Virginia!), then a hurricane, then moving to another home and changing positions at work. Not trying to make excuses, but I had a lot going on. I feel horrible because it's been a really longggg since my last post. Thank you to those that will continue to read this story and I'm soo sorry to the ones that won't. I know, it's my fault. I shouldn't have taken so long to update. I promise to get on the grind and give this story it's proper ending. With that said, here's a little something to get us going. **

"It's so good to be home." Callie exclaims. The Robbins-Torres family has just returned from Miami and everyone is a little exhausted from their mini vacation. Callie and Arizona make their way to the family room as the girls follow behind. "Don't get me wrong, I love Miami but being in your own domain is priceless." Callie plops on the sofa letting her left leg dangle over the side as the girls come barreling through the hallway. The triplets all drop their bags on the floor and start up the stairs to their rooms.

"Hold it, stop! What are you doing? What do you think we run around here?" Callie sits up and looks at her three girls that are frozen where they stand. "You're back in the real world now, back in Seattle with no house staff. Come grabs your bags and take them to your rooms. All items were washed before we left, so unpack and place your clothing where they belong. It shouldn't take you no more than fifteen minutes."

"Ahh Mami." They all say.

"Don't _ahh Mami _me. Get to it."

See, over the last week, the girls had staff waiting on them hand and foot. Carlos and Lucia made sure they didn't have to lift a finger for anything, much to Arizona's disapproval. The day before they left, the maids washed all the clothes and packed the bags for the entire family. Arizona felt bad but Callie and the girls had no problem at all letting them do so.

The girls reluctantly come back to retrieve their bags, grunting and mumbling about hiring a staff of their own to do their chores for them. "Abuelo said that we could hire a nanny to do all of this for us. Why don't we have a nanny Mami? We have enough money because Abuelo told us so." Salana stands before Callie waiting for her response. Out of all of the girls, Salana was the last person that Callie thought would ask for a nanny. She has always been independent and wanted to be surrounded by only her big sister.

"Salana, you don't have a nanny because you don't need one. Your mother and I do your laundry and Sofia even helps with cooking for you. The only real chore you have is to keep your room cleaned and make your bed."

"If I had a nanny, I wouldn't have to take my bag upstairs… and unpack all of my clothes… and hang them up… and fold them… and put away my shoes… and -"

Arizona feels the need to interrupt and cuts her rambling daughter off. "Really Salana? Have you become that lazy over a weeks time? Enough of that. Grab your bag and do as Mami said." Arizona gives her the _I'm not playing around look _and Salana quickly picks up her bag and joins her other sisters on the stairs. As they slowly make their way to their rooms, she whispers to her sisters that they need to call their Abuelo as soon as possible and have him talk to their parents.

Arizona is somewhat flabbergasted. "Oh my Gosh…. Calliope! I don't want her to turn into a spoiled little monster. One week in Miami with your parents and she doesn't know how to act. Ugh." she grunts. "And the conversation between the girls on the flight back home, that was rather disturbing. What are we going to do?"

Callie lets out a chuckle and rattles her brain picking apart the many conversations that their daughters had on the flight home. After all, they did talk nonstop. "Disturbing? In what way Arizona? You're going to have to elaborate because our girls talked the entire flight."

Arizona pushes Callie back against the sofa so that she can straddle her lap. Arizona knows she is married to a highly intelligent woman but sometimes the simplest things in life have to be broken down for her wife. She cradles Callie's face in her hands and slowly but lovingly begins to talk to her. "Sweetie, they were discussing the fact that their Grandparents never once looked at a price tag. Whatever they wanted, they got. No if-and-or buts about it. I don't want it to go to their heads."

"It won't Arizona. You're over-reacting."

"I mean, look at the clothes they brought them- that by way, are being shipped as to not get them wrinkled." Arizona rolls her eyes at her last comment and lightly shakes her head back and forth. "Every article of clothing that Carlos and Lucia bought were name brand items only. Nothing generic. At all." she stresses to her wife.

"What's wrong with that? They want to look good and my father doesn't mind spending his money on his grandchildren. It's not like he sees them everyday." Callie ignores the menacing glare Arizona is shooting her way and her voice raises an octave higher than usual. "We agreed that they could buy them some clothes. Were you expecting him to take them to Walmart?….Not that anything is wrong with Walmart, but I'm just saying." Arizona opens her mouth to reply but is stopped when Callie catches her lips with her own. After a sweet and calming kiss, Callie looks up into those beautiful blue eyes. "Don't give me that look. I understand what you're saying, but look at Sofia. She came out okay and both of our parents spoiled her beyond belief. For the first ten years of her life, she thought everyone else placed on this Earth were here to serve her in one way or another. As she got older, she began to understand."

"Yeah I guess you are right baby. But-"

"But-I get it Arizona." she says between more powdery kisses. "No spoiled monsters." Callie deepens the kiss, trying to distract Arizona from their little disagreement they were about to have. She gingerly slides Arizona onto her back and stretches her body atop hers. Slowly, she begins to grind her hips against Arizona's. Just as things begin to heat up, a voice fills the air.

"Get a room!" Sofia is just entering the house and this isn't the scene she was expecting to see.

"We have a room! Every room here, being as this house belongs to us!" Arizona shouts back, clearly annoyed. As Callie tries to jump off of her, Arizona pulls her back down and whispers "Noooo, It was just getting good."

Callie pulls back surprised. "Arizona, control yourself." She winks at her pouting wife and turns her attention to Sofia. "You just getting in here? What have you been doing outside all this time?"

"I was on the phone with Angelica, letting her know that I made it back safely. She and Bette are staying in Miami for a few more days, so I wont be seeing her for a little while longer." Sofia drops her luggage at the entrance way of the family room and sits down upon it. "What am I supposed to do now? What do you do when your girlfriend, who happens to be your best friend, is out of town?"

"Read a book…in your room…so your parents can have some alone time." Arizona says with a warm smile.

Sofia scrunches her nose at her mother's remark and leaves the room. As she starts to retreat upstairs, she is stopped by Callie's voice.

"You're gonna take your bag with you, right?" Callie cocks her head in amazement that Sofia too, was going to leave her bag in the middle of the floor. Callie refused to make eye contact with Arizona, as she can only imagine what is going through her mind about their spoiled children. "Did you think the bag would walk up the stairs behind you sweetheart?"

Sofia turns around with her shoulders drooped and a pout on her face. She is mumbling something but neither Callie nor Arizona can make out her words. She lazily grabs the bag and loudly drags it up, one thump and stair at a time. "We need house staff." Sofia yells over her shoulder once she makes it to the top.

Callie finally looks at her wife whom is sitting on the sofa with her hands in the air. Arizona says only two sentences. "Don't look at me. Their your children."

* * *

><p>The next day begins normal for Callie and Arizona. They are both back at work and busy as ever. Neither have seen Mark but Sofia spoke with him the night before, letting him know that they were back in town. Callie has had a pleasant morning until she hears her name being yelled down the hall.<p>

"Yo Torres! Torres!" Christina quickly approaches Callie with a determined look plastered on her face. "I have been searching for you on every floor of this hospital."

Callie lifts her head from the stack of charts she's reviewing to see her disturbed colleague and friend standing in front of her. "Well you've found me. Wassup Christina?"

"I don't know. How about you tell me."

"Be a little more specific. I don't know what you're getting at?"

An exasperated Christina closes the chart that Callie has. "What the hell did you and Blondie do to Sloan? He's been a real dick all day. I'm on his service and I don't want the next nine hours I have with him to be like the first five… so whatever you two did, undo it please!"

"Christina I have no idea what is wrong with Mark. And Arizona and I have done nothing to him. We just got back from Miami for God's sake. Sofia talked to him a little on the phone last night before she went to bed but other than that, we haven't spoken to him." Callie picks up her chart and begins to walk down the hall with Christina on her heels. "You're obviously not going to leave me alone." Callie releases a long breath. "Did he say something or is he just acting strange? You know Mark, he probably had a bad one-night-stand last night."

"No. It is most definitely you and Blondie. He keeps going on about you two being hypocrites and men and women being the same." Christina stops her rambling for a moment and looks at Callie through squinted eyes. She tilts her head to the side with a blank expression across her face. After a few silent seconds, she vigorously shakes her head. "No, can't be… Naw." Christina gives her another weird look. "You're not sleeping with him again are you? I mean, you and Blondie and him… a threesome?"

"Christina!" Callie yells. "Really? Really?" Callie doesn't dignify her with an answer. She begins to walk again towards the elevators. "What the hell Christina?" Callie pushes the up button on the elevator and hurries in once the doors come open.

Before the doors can close, Christina slips through. "That wasn't an answer!"

"That WAS your answer YANG! Not another word!"

The ride to the Peds Ward is silent with Christina burning a hole in the side of Callie's head. They walk down the hall to find Arizona sitting in her office on the phone.

"What exactly did he say Sofia? …. Uh huh… What? ….. Are you serious? Don't worry about it. Calliope and I will take care of it.…Sweetie, don't worry about your father…We will take care of him." Arizona acknowledges Callie and Christina and holds up one finger to signal she will be off the phone in a moment. "Don't forget to pick your sisters up and we will see you at home later. Love you." Arizona hangs up the phone as Callie greets her with a kiss.

"That didn't sound good. Mark found his next victim?"

"Next victim?" Arizona questions.

"Yeah, my shadow here is already ranting about Mark and how she thinks we somehow pissed him off." Callie nods her head in the direction of a silent Christina remaining against the wall.

"Well, it seems our precious daughter is a little too damn open for her own good." Arizona says with a sigh. "She forgot that her father doesn't exactly think the same was as we do."

"What are you talking about Arizona? What happened?"

"Sofia and Mark had a long discussion last night when she called to tell him she was back in town." Arizona raises her brow and looks at Callie, whom is still clueless and returns a confused look back. "Honey, she was telling him all about her trip. She felt the need to tell him about her becoming a new woman and that she has opened the next chapter in her life with the help of Angelica."

"Ohhh, anddd?" Callie questions, still not getting what the problem is.

"She told Mark that we were supportive of her and her decision… and he sort of freaked out on her."

"Freaked out how? And why?"

"Something about us taking it lightly because she slept with a girl an-"

"Wait a minute!" Christiana steps from the wall she was holding up. "I'm going through hell right now with McNasty pants because you two let Baby Bop get her rocks off?"

Callie and Arizona both turn to the third party that they forgot was in the room and yelled, "Christina out!"

Before she could step foot out the door, the subject of their conversation added in. "Yes Yang, Out! Shouldn't you be checking on patients?" Mark bellows.

Christina quickly exits and Mark slams the door closed behind her. "What the hell kind of parents are you?" Mark has his chest poked out and anger in his eyes. He looks from Arizona to Callie and then back to Arizona. "I'm especially surprised at you Blondie. What's with the double standard?"

"Uh Mark, what are you-"

"What changed over these last few months Arizona? What the hell happened to you? When did you stop caring that our daughter remained pure?"

"Whoa, wait a minute Mark. I do care, but this was a decision that Sofia made. I want her to be our little girl forever just as much as you do, but that's not going to happen." Arizona defends.

Callie tries to jump in with a word but is shut up by Mark. "Don't Cal. Don't attempt to patronize me. I'm not overreacting and you know it." Mark paces the floor in front of the two women that are slightly shell shocked. "If she had called you and said that Gavin had gotten in her pants, you wouldn't have been too happy, would you? Angelica is no different. Girl or Boy, it doesn't matter! Her innocence is gone."

Callie and Arizona decide to sit back and let Mark vent. They can clearly see how upset he is about this new found information. They've always known Mark was a good dad, but today…today, he is a typical father. Mark scratches his head and runs his hands through his now graying hair. His facial expression continuously changes from anger to sadness and then disappointment. "They're not in love. She doesn't even know what love is. That girl smooth talked her way between my baby's legs. They were supposed to be dating. That's all!" Mark finally sits on the sofa with his hands clasped together.

Callie pulls up a chair so that she is positioned in front of him. "Mark, Arizona and I didn't take our daughter to Miami and give her a 'green light' to do anything. Yes, we gave her a little more freedom than usual, but that was it. We knew this day would come. Frankly, I'm just so glad that our daughter felt she could come to us with this. She felt that she could come to you Mark. How many daughters do you know would openly talk to their fathers about sex? … Well, actually that's kind of creepy, but we're not looking at it that way…. The relationship you two have is beautiful. Would you rather her go to her friends and get poor or invalid advice and information? I wouldn't. She is going to make a lot of life altering decisions and I hope to continue to find out about them from her and not somebody else." Callie sits back in her chair and lets out a low sigh. Mark continues to sit not making eye contact with her.

Arizona stands beside Callie and places a hand on his shoulder. "Mark, I understand what you were saying and you're right. Had it been Gavin, I.. I.. I would have completely sang a different tune. Don't get me wrong, I would still support her decision but I would have felt a different way about it. The next time I saw Gavin, I probably would want to throw a brick at him." Arizona gives a little chuckle which brings a smile to her wife's face but nothing to Marks.

"Well I can't throw a brick at Angelica. What would I look like hitting a girl?" Mark for the first time in ten minutes, looks at Callie and Arizona. "I'm still pissed. You two basically co-signed on her giving her _cookies away_! Now matter how old she gets, That's my little girl!" Not another word is said. Mark casually gets up, takes a deep breath and walks out of the room as fast as he came in.

Callie and Arizona claim a spot on the sofa, each finding a vacant spot on the wall to focus on as they think. Arizona is the one to finally break the silence. "Mark's right. I've changed. A few months ago, I would have lost it if I found out they had sex. And unlike Mark, I would have had a brick with Angelica's name on it too."

"Arizona, everyone changes…And you can't go around throwing bricks at people."

**A/N: I know, a little short but I had to get this story back up and running. I may give Mark a little more time in the next chapter to figure out how he really feels about his little girl growing up and possibly having to meet womanizers like himself. I'm sure you all will let me know how you feel… I will be waiting! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

A week has passed since Mark's little meltdown with Callie and Arizona. He hasn't said much to them of the situation but he still feels a certain way about it all. After a grueling day at work, he, Derek and Owen sit at Joe's bar enjoying a few drinks. _Well, more like sitting at Joe's listening to Mark vent. _

Derek has been listening to Mark whine for the last 2 hours. He doesn't exactly see eye to eye with Mark, so he puts a stop to his ranting. "Let me get this right. You are upset because Sofia has crossed over to woman-hood and you disapprove?" He looks to Mark to see if he is correct. With a quick shake of the head from Mark, Derek continues. "My question for you is…Why are you so upset?"

Mark downs the rest of his beer and lets the glass land loudly on the bar. "Why am I upset? Have you been listening to me rant and rave these last thirty plus minutes?… She's having sex! She's letting someone ….touch her and …do dirty things to her." He says, whispering the last part. "She's special and doesn't deserve to be treated like a piece of meat."

Derek cocks his head and places his glass down. Owen lifts his drink to his lips but pauses when he sees the look in Derek's eyes. He can sense that Derek's next words are not going to be met with acceptance. He quickly jumps into the conversation. "Gentlemen, I thought we were here to have drinks and to wind down. What's with all the girlie talk? How about we just change the subject?"

"No, no." Derek says. "What goes around comes around."

Owen lets out a long sigh and gulps the last of his drink. He knows exactly where this conversation is going.

"Think of all the women you have screwed in our hospital alone Mark. Allllll the women in the world that you had sex with just for the hell of it." Derek's words begin to hit Mark like a ton of bricks. "You didn't love them and you used them. Now, you have the nerve to be upset because the same thing might happen to your little girl."

"Shut up!" Mark spits.

"Truth hurts.. Doesn't it?" Derek refuses to back down. Over the years, he has sat back and watched Mark hurt Lexie over and over again. Being that he is married to Meredith, Lexie has become a part of his family. A little piece of him still resents Mark and all the good fortune that has come to him. He loves Sofia but he is trying to get a point across to Mark.

"Derek, shut up!" Mark is in an uproar and Derek isn't helping the situation any. Deep down inside, Mark knows that everything Derek is saying is true. It hurts him to the core that someone just might give his princess a taste of his own medicine.

"You don't get the right to be mad. You deserve what you're feeling right now. Now you know how my wife felt when Lexie came crying to her every time you hurt her. She was someone's daught-"

Out of the blue, Mark's fist connects with the left side of Derek's cheek. Glass, ice and liquor slide across the bar and the floor. Immediately Owen grabs Mark and begins to pull him toward the door. Derek continues to yell at a fuming Mark. "You deserve what you're feeling. Get over yourself and just pray that your daughter doesn't meet someone as fucked up as you!"

Mark fights against Owen and tries to turn around to say something but Owen has a tight grip on him. Before Mark realizes, Owen has him out the door and slammed up against the cold wall. "Mark, take it easy. Go home and get some sleep. Derek had a long, rough day and he's not thinking straight. Everything will look brighter tomorrow. Please….Mark, just go!"

Mark wants to go back inside and have it in with Derek but his feelings are hurt. He decides it will be better to just go home and lick his wounds. He straightens his clothing, slowly turns around and begins to walk to his car.

Owen goes back inside of the bar to check on Derek. As he approaches the bar, he sees Joe handing Derek some ice wrapped in a rag. "What was that about?"

Derek doesn't answer him. He only orders another drink.

"You two are supposed to be friends. Where is this coming from?"

"I AM his friend Owen." He yells. "Mark isn't innocent. He needed to hear it… I don't feel sorry for him."

"I'm not asking you to feel sorry for him. I'm just wondering where all of this anger is coming from. You're usually level headed and calm. The way you talked to Mark just now was…. It was…hateful."

Derek's attitude doesn't sway. "Then call it Karma, Hateful, whatever you want, I don't care." Derek thinks about the word that has just described his actions. "Yeah, that sounds about right." Derek throws some money on the bar. "Joe, this should be enough to cover everything. Sorry about the altercation… Have a good night Owen." As far as Derek was concerned, all was said and done. Derek throws his hand in the air and leaves the bar.

Owen and Joe are left standing there looking puzzled.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Mark's not home, but sitting in another bar not far from Joe's. After several beers, he starts with the tequila shots. Barely able to sit up straight, he orders another and feels a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"You should know that you can't drink your problems away. Tomorrow morning when you sober, they're still going to be there plus a few more." The beautiful blonde takes a seat beside him and orders a shot to go along with Marks. Once her shot is placed on the bar, she downs it and orders another. "What the hell, I can't let you drink alone. They each gather their shot and tap their glasses. "Here's to forgetting all problems."

"At least for the night." Mark adds.

They both drink up and enjoy the smooth taste gliding down their throats. One shot together becomes another, then another, then another. Both are feeling really good right now and Mark suggests leaving the bar to find a more secluded place to mingle.

"Why don't we blow this joint?" Mark gives the blonde a wink and beams that crooked, sneaky smile of his. He slowly stands while using the bar to balance himself. "My place or yours?" He asks, assuming he's about to get lucky.

She does the same and stands directly in front of Mark. He can feel her breath against his face. "How about you go to your place and I go to mine." The blonde suggests.

"Now where's the fun in that? I thought we were having a good time…am I wrong?"

She takes a deep breath. "No, you weren't wrong but I believe we've been down this road before and we both agreed it wouldn't happen again. It couldn't happen again." She runs her fingers through Mark's hair and gives him a peck on the cheek. "If things were a little less complicated, maybe….. It's just not worth the hassle." The blonde puts money on the counter to pay their tab and they both slowly walk out.

"Can I at least give you a ride home?"

"I'll take a cab, and you're going to do the same since I have your keys… you're in no shape to drive. You can barely stand. I'll drop them off to you tomorrow." A cab pulls up and the hot blonde plops into the backseat. "Goodnight Mark."

Mark smiles and throws a wave her way. "Goodnight Tina."

* * *

><p>"Callie…Callie, get up."<p>

"Arizona, I don't have to work today. Why are you waking me?" Callie pulls the duvet over her head.

"Mark, wh- why are Mark's shoes in the foyer? And why are his pants on the kitchen floor?"

"What?" For the first time, Callie sits up in bed. "His pants are on the kitchen floor? What the hell… Where's his body?"

"His body? Haven't found that yet. I came straight up here after finding his pants."

"Then how did you know they were Marks?"

"The wallet inside with his ID was a dead give-a-way. Calli-o-pe! Do you know what's going on or what?"

"Yes, sweetie Mark showed up ringing the doorbell a little after 3am this morning. He was smashed and talking about getting in a fight with Derek and leaving Joes to go to another bar and more drinking and finally a blonde taking his car keys that also had his house keys on them." Callie takes a breath and walks into the bathroom, plopping on the toilet.

Arizona follows right behind her. "A blonde took his keys?"

"That's what he said."

"So he then decides the best thing to do is to come here?"

"He came to get the spare house key that we have here but I wouldn't let him leave. Gosh Arizona, rude much?… You should have seen him Arizona, he looked horrible. He was so drunk and could barely walk. He caught a cab here and I put him in the guest room downstairs. As for his pants, he must have gotten thirsty and went to the kitchen."

"Oh..well that's all you had to say. Let's go find him. Come on, hurry up woman."

"Yes dear."

Callie and Arizona go downstairs only to find the funniest scene they have seen in a while. The triplets seem to have found Mark first. He is wrapped up in a blanket sprawled across the bed lying on his back. Thank God for t-shirts and boxers. The girls have given him a complete makeover. His lips are a bright red; he has smokey eyes and very rosy cheeks.

"O-m-g…Girls, what did you do to him?" Arizona takes the lipstick and eye shadow from the girls and gives them each a playful swat on the butt. "I didn't even know you all were up. How long have you been in here doing this?"

The three girls just giggle then go running out of the room. Callie takes another long look at Mark wearing the make up and laughs out loud. "I say we tell him that he showed up this way."

Arizona smiles at Callie. "That would be too funny. What do you think? Do we awake him?"

"Naw, poor fool looks like hell. Let him sleep it off. How about we take the kids out for breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me." Arizona and Callie leave Mark to his slumber and close the door. They head upstairs to change.

"Girls, put some clothes on. We're going out for breakfast this morning." Callie hears no footsteps, so she yells again. "Heyyyyy, baby monsters, did you hear me?"

"Yes Ma'am" they all say. One by one they come charging into Callie and Arizona's room.

"I want pancakes."

"I want bacon Mama."

"I want bacon and pancakes!"

"We're not going to get anything if you little munchkins don't put some clothes on." Arizona says while tickling each of them.

"Okay okay okay." And off they all run again.

Arizona goes to Sofia's room and like her father; she is wrapped in her sheets and lying on her back. "Sofia honey, wake up. We're going out for breakfast, come on."

Sofia stretches and releases a loud yawn. "I'm not going. Angelica came home last night and I am going to meet her later today. We will probably do a late lunch or something. But you guys have fun."

"Okay, if that's what you want. You're gonna miss out on bacon… and pancakes… and eggs… and -"

"I think I will survive Mom." Sofia says laughing.

"Fine." Arizona kisses her daughter on the forehead and begins to leave her room. "Oh, by the way, your father is downstairs sleeping in the guest room. If he isn't up before you leave, wake him. Okay?"

"What is he doing in the guest room?"

"You know your dad. Met some hottie, let her take his keys, now he can't get into his house."

"What? Supposed she's some thief or a psycho killer. She could be at his house cleaning it out right now. I have stuff there too."

"Don't worry honey. He told Mami that she was a friend of his. He obviously trusts her and she knows where he lives because she is supposed to drop the keys back off to him today. Go back to sleep. See you later and tell Angelica I said hello."

Sofia lies in bed thinking about all the crazy stories she has heard over the years about her father. _"My daddy. Such a ladies man. I'm going to grow up to be just like him!" _

"You better not! Wait til' I tell your Mami. Calliiee!"

* * *

><p>It's 2pm and Mark is still sleeping. Sofia checks on him to see if he's still breathing then walks to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and some aspirin. As she's walking back to the room, her phone rings.<p>

"_Hey babe, I'm glad you're finally back. How was your flight?"_

"_It was ok. I'm just glad to be back. It's been two weeks since we've seen each other. I miss you?" _

Sofia stops just outside the guestroom_. "I miss you too. I want some alone time, so is it okay if I just come over your house instead of us going out today?" _

"_Alone time sounds wonderful but I think its best I come to your house."_

"_Okay. Everything alright?" _

"_Sofia, I don't know. My mom wasn't expecting us to fly in last night and she came home pretty late and wasted… And of course Momma was livid."_

"_Well if Tina wasn't expecting you, why would Bette get upset about the time she came home. Does she have a curfew?" Sofia jokes. _

_Angelica chuckles a little. "No. It's the fact that she come home drunk as hell. She had to leave her car at some bar and catch a cab home. Mama called her like three times and left her messages. She never returned her call and then shows up plastered. It feels like they're growing further and further apart." _

"_Awe Angelica, I'm sorry baby. They're just having a rough time now. I'm sure things will get better. And Tina probably had a long day and just needed to unwind. She's been home alone for two weeks. She was probably with some co-workers."_

"_I hope you're right Sofia, because it would break my heart if they separated." _There is a long pause before either of them says a word. _"Sofia…I think she's having an affair… Not some wham-bam-thank you-Ma'am either. An affair with a man!"_

Sofia's jaw drops_. "What? Why would you think that?"_

"_I don't know. I mean, she has been acting a little strange and this morning she had some guy's keys. She said they were at a bar drinking and he got too tipsy to drive, so she took his keys to be sure he didn't get behind the wheel."_

"_Okayyy. So what's wrong with that? Sounds like she was being a good friend."_

"_This isn't the first time she has been out with him and she wouldn't say who he was. She's being secretive and that's not her. Mama questioned her again this afternoon when she got up."_

"_What did Bette ask her?"_

"_When we were in Miami, Mama called her and she swore she heard a man's voice in the background. She heard him in our house. She thinks it was this same guy. She asked her if he had been here."_

"_What did Tina say about it?"_

"_Nothing. She changed the fucking subject. She says she should have been welcomed this afternoon with a kiss and afternoon sex but instead she gets bitchin' in the kitchen'." _

"_Wow."_

"_My words exactly. When I came home last night, I was on cloud nine. I went to bed expecting to have my Mom come in and give me a big hug when she arrived but instead, I was awakened by her bumping into furniture trying to make her way to the bedroom at 3am in the morning and them arguing today. _

"_3am?" Sofia asks_

"_Yeah, pretty late huh?" _

Sofia doesn't say anything for a moment. She thinks to herself (what time did Dad get here?)

"_Sofia?"_

Sofia snaps out of her daze. _"Ye- yeah, pretty late" _

Just then, Mark opens the bedroom door. In a deep scratchy voice - "Hey, you talking to your Moms about me? Tell them I'm sorry, I'll explain everything and it won't happen again. You mind giving your old man a lift…. After I find my pants and ditch this blanket?"

Sofia says nothing. Mark looks in her hands and spots the bottle of water and aspirin. "Just what I need. Water and aspirin. I have one hell of a hangover. You're a doll."

"_Sofia, is that Mark?"_

"_Gotta go. Call you back." _

- dial tone -

**A/N: Damn. Just when things get good, Mark has to show up and show out! I know a lot of you don't want much Mark in Calzona fics but I think this may lead to some interesting conflict between Tina, Bette, Calzona and the girls. Let me know. If I get more readers wanting no conflict, I will take the story another route. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**A/N: The last time I updated this story, Mark was still alive. (Yes, I know it's been like a year since I posted. I suck and I know it.) Now Mark is dead, so First…. RIP Mark Sloan. I've never made him out to be perfect or a wonderful addition to either of my stories but I did like him as an individual. This chapter is dedicated to Mark. **

The ride to Mark's car was short and quick. He was still hung over and could barely get his thoughts together. This was a good thing for Sofia since she really didn't know what to say to her father. The thoughts of him and Tina kept invading her mind. She didn't want to believe it but there were too many coincidences, too much to ignore. _He couldn't_, she thought. But then again, this was her dad she was thinking about…._The womanizer, male whore, a man hated by most women in Seattle Grace Mercy West_. One minute she's driving down the street, staring at the blue sky in silence, and the next….she's rattling off questions to a semi-comatose Mark.

"Were you with Tina last night?.. -Did she bring you to our house?.. -You and she didn't- you know?- …. Did you sleep with my girlfriends Mother? … Please tell me you didn't do that. Please say you didn't."

Mark is somewhat caught off guard by her questioning and silently sits in his seat like the idiot that he is. He doesn't know what to say. He didn't sleep with Tina _last night _but he was with her. Now he begins to see how his actions could possibly affect his daughter. "Whoa, slow down. I- am- not- sleeping with Tina." In his mind he is thinking - _I did not sleep with her last night. Fuck_, he says under his breath.

"Good. Cause that would just be wrong in so many ways Dad. You were with her though, right? Last night, you were with Tina?"

"Yes, I was with her. We had a few drinks and that was all."

"Did you know that she and Bette are having problems? You don't have anything to do with that, do you?"

"Yes I knew, and No I didn't have anything to do with it. Why would you think I was the problem? Those broads had problems before they moved here! I mean, have you met Bette?" Mark looks at his daughter with his brows scrunched together and a disgusted look on his face. "She's the problem."

"Dad, she's not that bad. Just misunderstood and frustrated." Letting out a soft sigh, Sofia pulls into the parking lot where Mark's car is. "And how would you know anyway - about there problems and which are to blame? What did you and Tina talk about? You couldn't have discussed but so much within about 3 hours time."

With a guilty look, he says "I don't know. We didn't talk about much. Just stuff."

"Stuff? That's sort of vague, don't you think?" Mark doesn't answer her and Sofia gets the point loud and clear. "Sorry for all the questions. Everything is finally going well with Angelica and I… and I just want it to stay that way."

"I was wasted. I had an argument with Derek and I guess I was self medicating with alcohol last night. Tina was at the second bar I went to. She was nice enough to take my keys to ensure I didn't try to drive home. We both left in separate cabs. Baby girl, you don't have to worry about your old man screwing this up for you. I'm glad you're happy. Not too thrilled about some of the things you are doing, but glad you're happy princess. I'm not going to be a problem for you two." Before getting out of the car, Mark turns to Sofia. "You know I love you, right?"

Sofia nods her head yes.

"Sofia, look at me…I really, really love you. You are the love of my life and I would never do anything to hurt you. Well, not on purpose. I know that I'm a prick and a jerk and stupid at times and…so many other things that I'm sure your Moms have called me. I'm all of those but I'm mostly a proud dad. You're my pot of gold at the end of the rainbow and I'm just amazed that my blood is running through your veins. I keep pinching myself and saying, _I had a part in that. That's my little girl._" He steps out of the vehicle but before closing the door, he turns to her with glossy eyes. "Sofia, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything. Every wrong action I have made in the past. I'm a better person because of you. And I'm going to start being a better father."

"Dad, you're a great father. I wouldn't trade you for the world."

Mark leans in and gives Sofia a goodbye kiss on the cheek before getting into his own car. He starts his car and Sofia pulls off not knowing half of her fathers' little dirty secrets.

* * *

><p>"Mark? Mark Sloan! This is the mystery man in your life now! And you want me to believe that Mark is just a good friend - a a a drinking buddy? Don't fucking lie to me Tina."<p>

"Yes Bette, that's what I want you to believe because that's the truth. Apparently he's human and can have a bad day too. What is this really about? What happened in Miami Bette? You feeling guilty about something?"

"You know I had an exhibit. I was working while you were doing God -only- knows- what with McSteamy. Yeah, I know what they call him."

Tina lets out a little giggle as she disrobes and steps into the shower. Bette doesn't believe a word she has said and is determined to get to the bottom of it once and for all. "Are you having those feelings again? I deserve the truth."

"**I-did-not-have-sex-with-Mark last night**! We had drinks and then we parted."

"Oh, not last night?!" This time, Bette opens the door and steps in with her, not caring that she is fully clothed. "You see how you switched from the last two weeks to last night again? And that look…. I know that look."

"That look? You are un-fuckin'-believable. You have been gone for weeks and I have been home playing 'Susie homemaker'. I had no idea that you and Angelica were coming home last night. Had I known, I would have been here waiting with a fresh apple pie cooling in the window seal." Tina pushes past Bette and exits the shower. "For the last time, I did not sleep with Mark. We had drinks and then went our separate ways. Now I am going to my room. You can either come along and fuck your wife like you haven't been able to for a while, or… you can go elsewhere and leave me the hell alone. Your decision."

With that, Tina leaves. Bette is still standing under the stream of water in the shower. She doesn't know what to say or do. She feels deep in her heart that Tina is cheating on her, but she can't prove anything. She turns off the shower and strips off her wet clothing. She wraps herself in a towel and makes her way to her and Tina's bedroom. She gets lost in her thoughts and pondering of whether she really wants to open the door or not. After what seems like forever, she turns the knob, walks in and hurriedly gets dressed and grabs her keys.

"Bette, where are you going?

Bette ignores Tina and proceeds to walk out the room and towards the front door. Tina shakes her head vigorously and lets out an exhausted gasp. Under her breath she mutters "_I should have fucked him."_

_Better hears her comment. "I'll be sure to let him know. I'm about to pay him a visit."_

* * *

><p><em>Shortly after dropping off Mark, Sofia is picking up Angelica. She pulls into the driveway to see her girlfriend patiently waiting on the steps. "Hey babe. Welcome back." They embrace and greet each other with the most innocent and sweet kiss. Angelica quickly withdraws and begins walking to the car. Sofia directly behind her. <em>

"_What's the big rush Angelica? You're running to the car as if you're in danger or something?" She jokes. _

"_No, just want to get away as quickly as possible. And we need to talk, like now!" _

_Sofia has a feeling she already knows what this conversation may be about. When they get situated in the car, Angelica breaks down. Tears begin to fall from her eyes as she pulls a set of keys from her pocket and sits them on the console. Turning to Sofia, these are the only words she can utter. "I believe these belong to your dad."_

"_It's not what you think." Sofia quickly says. "I spoke with my dad this afternoon and you are right about them being his keys. But Tina was just being a good friend and making sure my dad didn't drive home. They didn't do anything. My dad swore it and I believe him. He wouldn't lie to me." _

"_They may not have been intimate last night, but they have in the past. My momma is positive they have and it's only a matter of time before she pulls the whole truth out of Mom. I'm not placing all the blame on your dad because my mom is just as guilty if this is true. I'm totally pissed and upset right now. How can they do that? What the fuck!" _

"_Angelica calm down. You don't know if they've been together or not. If Tina said they didn't and my dad said they didn't, then they didn't!" _

"_Yeah okay daddy's naïve little girl! We all know how your dad is."_

"_And we all know how your mom is, but I'm not pointing any fingers or calling any names." Now Sofia's feelings are hurt. Angelica just flipped on her in a matter of minutes. She looks out the window as not to look in Angelica's direction. They silently sit there a few moments each thinking about how messed up their particular circumstance is. Sofia is the first to break the silence. "I don't want to fight but back off of my dad until we have some facts in front of us!" _

_Nothing is said from Angelica. She continues to sit in her seat, breathing heavily and trying to calm her nerves. She eventually leans into Sofia and places a kiss just below her earlobe. "We will know sooner than you think, being that my mom just left to go and talk to Mark." _

* * *

><p><em>Callie and Arizona were glad they had brunch with the girls and then an outing to the park because the rest of their day was cut short by an emergency at the hospital. Callie, Arizona and Mark were all paged to come in on multiple traumas. <em>

"_Arizona…. Arizona… Have you seen Mark? He's not answering his page and he's nowhere to be found."_

"_No babe, I haven't. Did you ask Sofia? She was taking him to his car when I spoke to her earlier."_

"_Yeah I did. She said she had just left him less than an hour ago." Callie reaches for her cell phone in her pocket. "Ughhh, Mark where are you?" She says into the phone when his voicemail comes on once again._

"_Callie I'm sure he'll show up any minute now. We have to get to the bay. The first trauma should be arriving now." _

"_Yeah, I know. But something is wrong. He wouldn't just disregard the page or phone calls. He should have been here before us." _

_Just as they make it to the bay area, Bailey and Hunt come through with two incoming patients. Bailey points to Callie. "Callie, you are with me. 52 year old female.. Automobile accident.. Right leg crushed and left leg partially amputated.. Female unconscious since leaving the scene.. Belly swollen.. Possible abdominal bleeding. Callie, we are going to have to work this simultaneously." _

_Callie immediately begins assessing the situation. "My God. She also has some superficial lacerations to her face and skull. Where the hell is Mark? Someone please page Mark again!" _

_Bailey begins to move the gurney towards the elevators. "We can't wait on Mark. Dr. Jones has already arrived. Let's roll people." Without another word, Callie, Bailey and Dr. Jones enter an elevator and head to OR 1. _

_Hunt is with the second patient whom appears to be a male. He passes Arizona to begin his work. Arizona is calling Mark's phone one last time. As she passes Hunt, the song "Hollow Drum" begins to play from the patient's pocket. Arizona is stopped in her tracks. The child that was involved in the accident has just been brought in but Arizona is stuck on the music coming from Hunts patient. With shaking hands, she says "That's, that's the ring tone that Mark has for Callie and I. Hunt, Hunt, Hunt!"_

"_Oh my God!" As Hunt begins to pull the bandages off of the male, he realizes that his patient is Mark. "Arizona, you can't be in here right now. I will take care of him. Kepner! In here now!" Owen attempts to keep Arizona from entering the room and being near Mark. "What I need for you to do is to concentrate. Take a deep breath and concentrate for me, please. There is a child behind you that needs your attention. I know you may want to be here with Mark, but I need you to trust me to work on him. Can you do that?"_

_Arizona is in shock and cannot speak. Meredith walks up and places her hand on Arizona's shoulder. "I got this. She'll be fine. Arizona, there is a little child behind you that is depending on you to pull it together and save her life. Callie is helping her mother and Owen is taking care of Mark. Now we need you to take care of the little girl. She needs you, her family can't lose her." Meredith looks at her to see if she has gotten through to the blonde. _

_Arizona begins to come out of her trance. She turns in the direction of the little girl and begins to walk over to her. She faces Mark's trauma room one more time. "Oh my God. Callie and Sofia…. Oh my God. Mark has to be okay. He just has to be!" _

"_Arizona, he has Owen and Kepner doing everything they can right now. He's in good hands. You need to concentrate. We have this little girl, remember? Now let's go. Focus!" _

_Arizona takes another deep breath and she and Meredith turn their attention to the child. As they start their examination, Owen leaves for OR 2 with Mark. Kepner runs over to let Arizona know what's about to happen. "Mark's going to be okay. He has two broken ribs and his spleen will have to be removed but nothing life threatening. Owen doesn't think you should tell Callie until she is out of surgery." _

"_No. I'm going to tell her as soon as possible. She would want to know." _

_Kepner leaves to assist Owen as Arizona hysterically looks around the ER. "You, intern…. The one they call 'Mousey'…. come here. This is my cell. Call my daughter Sofia and tell her that her father has been in an accident. Let her know that he is okay but she will need to get here as soon as possible. Then call Lucy and let her know what is happening. Tell her we will pick up the girls as soon as one of us is out of surgery." _

_Mousey acknowledges that she understands and begins to make calls. The little girl that Arizona is working on isn't that bad after all. She has a lot of scrapes and bruises but her only serious injury is an unknown part of the vehicle that has been lodged in her side. Another intern takes her for scans to check if any vital organs have been pierced. Arizona immediately heads to OR 1 to talk to her wife. _

_Callie and Bailey are just making their first incisions. Arizona masks up and walks in. "Callie."_

"_Hey, have you heard from our loser baby daddy?"_

"_Callie, yes I have. He's okay… but"_

"_But what?" Callie looks up from her patients legs. "What has he done?" _

"_He's in OR 2."_

"_Okay. Did you tell him that he's going to be needed in here also when he's done in there? Do you need him for your Peds case too?"_

"_No.. Callie, he's the patient in OR 2. He was the other motorist. He has two broken ribs and his spleen has to be removed. Owen and Kepner are operating as we speak."_

_Callie drops her scalpel to the floor. Her scrub nurse quickly discards it. "Um, Um, I, I, have to go check on him."_

"_Callie, he's fine. I just left them. He's fine, I promise. I just wanted to inform you as soon as possible. You should focus and continue your surgery."_

"_Well thanks for your opinion but I'm going to peak in right quick and assess for myself. Daisy continue cleansing this area and I will be right back. Bailey, you okay?" _

"_We're fine up here. Go." _

_Callie and Arizona check in on Mark and all is going as planned. Callie and Arizona's minds are both at ease and they leave to complete their own surgeries. Kepner promised to inform them both once Mark is in the recovery room. _

_Two hours have passed and Callie is still operating. Arizona's surgery was a success. A simple in and out procedure, done in 45 minutes. Arizona is just joining Sofia and Angelica in Mark's recovery room. "Mom" Sofia can't hold back her tears any longer. "I was just with him hours ago and he was okay. Why hasn't he awakened yet? They said she should have been up 30 minutes ago. He's not waking. What's wrong? Mom!" _

_Arizona rushes to her side and hugs her tight. "Honey I don't know. They told me he was in recovery. I thought he was up." Owen walks in just as Arizona is checking Marks vitals. "Owen, what's going on? Why wasn't I informed that he hadn't awakened?"_

"_Arizona, you were just scrubbing out. I wasn't keeping anything from you. Can I speak to you in private?" _

"_No. Whatever you have to say to my mom, you can say to me. And Angelica is part of me, so start talking."_

_Owen looks to Arizona and she nods. "Well, there are no present signs of why he shouldn't be awake. All we can do is wait. We are going to keep a close eye on him and run test every two hours. Do you want me to tell Callie or will you? Bailey says she has at least another hour in surgery." _

_Sofia slides along the wall to the floor and begins to sob. Angelica sits by her trying to give her comfort. Arizona blinks back tears. "I will go and tell her. She should hear it from me." Owen pats her on the back and gives them some privacy. "Sofia, sweetie, Daddy just needs to rest. We have to think positive okay. I am going to go and talk to Mami." _

"_No, don't leave me momma." She stands and grabs Arizona. "He has to be alright. He just has too. I love my daddy so much. Momma you all have to do something. Momma." Sofia is crying uncontrollably now and Arizona's heart breaks. _

"_Okay baby, I'm not going anywhere. I'll call down to the OR and talk to Mami." _

_Arizona updates Callie on his condition and just as she expected, Callie slightly freaks. An hour later, Callie is running down the hallway and stops at Marks bedside. Just as she is about to speak, Tina also arrives. _

"_Oh my God Bette. What did you do?" _


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"_What are you talking about Tina? I haven't seen Mark. I went to his house and he wasn't there. I've been at the office all this time because I didn't want to come home and argue with you." _Bette is telling the truth. She had been at her office all evening after not finding Mark. Yes, in her mind she wanted Mark dead but reality is a whole other ball game. _"Tina I'm coming over there. How is Sofia?"_

"_She's very upset. Angelica is trying to be there for her but she's really not up for any comforting from her."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_They also had a conversation about Mark and me. Angelica apparently offended her." _

"_Offended her? How?"_

"_Bette, you're pretty convincing when you want to be. She's not four years old any more. She understands and hears everything that we argue about….including anything you may accuse me of. So in her mind, I was engaging in inappropriate behavior with Mark. She felt the need to mention her thoughts to Sofia." _

Bette feels horrible. She dislikes when Angelica is dragged into any drama. Her problem is with Tina. She would prefer it not to affect her baby girl. _"I will be there in 30 minutes. Angelica was never supposed to be involved in this." _

Tina ends her call with Bette and turns directly into Callie, whom is standing firm with her arms crossed. Tina slightly jumps, hand covering her heart. "Callie, you scared me. I didn't here you come behind me."

"Does Bette have something to do with Mark's accident?"

"What?"

"Answer my question Tina."

"No, Bette had nothing to do with the accident."

"Sofia told us everything. About the fighting and Bette's suspicions. Did - she - have anything - to do -with this accident?" She asks again.

"No, Callie she didn't. She's on her way over here now. She was going to see Mark but he wasn't home. She's been at work all afternoon."

"If I find out that she had anything to do with Mark being in this hospital bed, I will kill her. Do you here me? Be sure to tell her that and if you love your wife, keep her away from me and my family. I do not own this hospital but I can control who enters that room. You can meet her downstairs!"

"Callie, she didn't have anything to do with this. Why are you so upset? I'm not understanding where all of the hostility is coming from. She said she had nothing to do with the accident."

"Ask your wife. Truthfully I don't understand the connection you have with that woman. If she comes on this floor or even attempts to say anything to my wife if their paths cross, she will be the next to be admitted to SGMW."

Callie abandons their conversation, leaving Tina with no explanation of her rage. Tina is shocked and remains in the hallway for a moment. Inside she can see Callie rubbing Mark's hand and trying to console Sofia. _What the hell happened in Florida? _She wonders. Callie is always such a warm and loving person. For some reason, she is very angry and it's not only because of Mark's current condition. Finally deciding to join the rest of the group, she convinces Angelica to go downstairs to the cafeteria for another coffee round. She extends the invitation to Sofia but she declines. Entering the elevator, she sends Bette a text telling her to meet in the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Tina notice's Bette entering the double doors. "Bette - Over here."<p>

Bette quickly walks to the table and kisses Angelica on the forehead, not acknowledging Tina. "Hey Sweetie, you doing okay?"

"Nope!"

Bette's hand lingers on her daughter's shoulder. She and Tina make eye contact but nothing is said. With her free hand, she moves a stray hair from Angelica's face and places it behind her ear. "Do you want to talk about it?" She gets no response from Angelica and gathers she will have to settle for talking to Tina.

"She's worried about Mark and Sofia. Let's just give her some time to deal with everything." Tina tries to explain.

"I'm not just worried about them." Angelica says once she decides to speak. "What about the two of you? _Mother_, do you have any idea why you are meeting us here in the cafeteria?" She asks sarcastically.

Bette hates being called mother. "I was under the assumption that you were trying to be supportive and making a coffee run."

"No mother! We are here because Callie threatened to put you through a fucking window if you brought your ass on their floor!"

"Angelica! Watch your mouth." Tina fears her daughter has inherited her mother's mouth. "I understand that you are upset but I will not tolerate such an attitude or the language."

"It's okay Tina."

"No it isn't okay Bette!" Tina begins to mumble under her breath. "_Callie may have a point_."

Tina didn't mean for Bette to hear her remark. "What did you say? Callie has a point about what?"

Tina doesn't answer her but starts to get up from the table. She gathers the coffees and taps Angelica on the arm to let her know to get up.

"What the fuck do you mean - _Callie has a point? _Answer me!"

"Can you two not argue here? I'm going to take the coffee upstairs by myself. I think it's better if I go alone. They don't need any added drama and right now that's all you have to offer. Please, just leave." A single tear slides down Angelica's cheek. Refusing to wait for a response, she is gone.

* * *

><p>It's been two days since the accident and Mark has yet to awaken. Unfortunately, he is getting worse. Karev has been a life saver where the triplets are concerned. He and Lucy offered to keep them while Callie, Arizona and Sofia stay by Mark's side.<p>

"Callie, we have to prepare ourselves."

"Prepare ourselves? Derek what are you saying? No, n-never mind. I don't want to hear you right now. I can't."

"He isn't getting any better and he signed a DNR (do not resuscitate). I don't want to accept it neither but I think it will be better than being in denial. I don't want to let him go but…. But- Callie, he's dying."

The tears begin to flood her eyelids and she lays her head on Mark's chest. She tries to muzzle her sobs but she can't help but to release the sound of agony into the air. Her body shakes uncontrollably and Derek doesn't know whether to comfort her or give her space. She begins to climb into bed with Mark. Then and only then does Derek determine it time to intervene.

"Come on. Come here." He wraps his arms around her. She presses her face against him and continues to cry. Derek himself cannot stop the tears that begin to immerse on his face. "I know… I know." No other words are needed. They know exactly how the other is feeling.

Mark gave her a beautiful child and had been her best friend for years. She thinks back to their last serious conversation about children. She remembers Mark wanting more children and asking Callie to carry his baby. She couldn't believe that he would even ask her….. And now she was feeling guilty for not trying to give him this wonderful luxury. "He can't die. He's my best friend. He's my family." She says between sobs.

Derek only shakes his head. He was both of their friends. He was both of their family. He didn't want him to die neither. Time stands still as they stare at their fallen comrade. There is no explanation for his condition and there is no treating his current state. Mark is going to die and all they could do is wait.

Sofia stands back in the corner by the nurse's station. She has been watching the scene before her for some time. She is numb. As though she can't comprehend the events transpiring before her. She loves her mothers but no one can compare to her father. Mark holds a special part of her. Callie and Arizona both have encouraged her to be open with them and to share her feelings on how she is dealing with Mark. She has completely ignored them and has said nothing of how she is coping. Instead she is turning into a ticking time bomb. Nurse Jan approaches her and grabs her by the hand. Snatching her hand back, Sofia unleashes her frustrations on the undeserving nurse that was trying to help.

"Don't touch me! What the hell is wrong with you sneaking up on me like that? Is it too much to ask for some time alone? Get off of me and away from me! All I want is some privacy."

Nurse Jan takes two steps back. "I was going to tell you that you could use my desk. You can have my seat instead of standing there watching your father." The nurse isn't upset. She understands what Sofia is going through.

Sofia is sorry. She covers her face and cries. "I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me. I shouldn't have spoken to you that way….. But I'm so angry."

"It's alright." The nurse holds her hand up toward Callie and Derek, who are coming out of the room. She waves for them to stand back. "You're entitled to be angry. He's your father and you're hurting. I would be worried if you weren't angry and upset. Sit here in my chair. Sit here as long as you need. I'll stand guard and make sure no one bothers you." She smiles at Sofia and helps her get situated. "And Sofia, if you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm here. I know you have two wonderful moms and a slew of family and friends but sometimes it easier to talk to a stranger."

"You're no stranger Nurse Jan. You've worked here for years."

"Yeah, we know of each other but we don't _know_ each other."

"Thank you." Sofia curls up in the chair facing Mark's room as her personal guard shields her from any unwanted attention. "Nurse Jan."

"Yeah."

"I know you better than you think. My dad told me all about you. It'll be our little secret."

Several minutes pass before Arizona shows up. She can hear Sofia whimpering from down the hall. When she spots her at the nurse's station, she goes straight for her. Nurse Jan steps in front of Arizona and quickly explains her actions before the over-protective woman bites off her head. Arizona isn't trying to accept her explanation but Nurse Jan doesn't back off. Derek comes to her rescue.

"Dr Robbins..,.Arizona." Derek shakes his head. "Callie needs you."

Reluctantly she slowly nears Mark's door. She never chose Mark some many years ago to be her daughter's father. She never chose to spend the rest of her life with Mark…but she cannot ignore how much she has came to love him. He still irritates the hell out of her at times but he was a great father and that couldn't go unnoticed.

"Is there any good news on his condition?" The empty looks from Derek and Callie tell it all. "How long? Do we know how much time he-"

"Soon, real soon." Callie thought she was all out tears but she was wrong. "We have to tell the girls. We have to explain this to them. We have to- we-we have to-"

"I know Callie. We have to tell them. We will baby. We will."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Sunday Morning... 1:15am

Dear Journal

Today has been a long day. I can't explain half of what I'm feeling. There are a million thoughts going through my head and I'm sad and hurt. No….I'm angry and hurt. I'm angry because I couldn't control any of the events that have occurred in these last 4 days. Today especially. (Well, yesterday since it is now after 1am and officially Sunday.) This day has been filled with grief and our house filled with people alllllllll dayyyyyy! The only good part of today was being able to hang out with my grandparents. I love having them around and glad they aren't leaving until next week. My parents love me to death but the loves from your grandparents are just totally over the top. They always seem to make me feel wonderful and let me know that I am never alone. I know Mom is holding herself together for me and my sisters because she hasn't shown much emotion these last few hours. Momma has cried more than she has. It's only a matter of time before she loses it. It's only a matter of time before I lose it. The realization of it all is just hitting me as I replay this day over and over again…

_Abuela (Grandma Torres) was going from room to room rushing everyone to take showers and to get dressed. The Colonel was making phone calls ensuring everything and everyone were in place and on time. These two are real control freaks. And of course Grandma Robbins was casually cooking breakfast while Papa Torres (as the girls call him) was outside smoking a cigar. I had gotten up early so I was already dressed and sitting downstairs in the family room. Angelica was also on her way over. She's been by my side from the beginning. After everyone was dressed and had a light breakfast, we made our way to the church. Angelica rode with us in the limo and her parents met us there. In this luxurious vehicle, Mom and Momma sat holding each others hands. Sanaa sits between Grandma and Grandpa Robbins. Syan is seated between Abuela and Abuelo while Salana is rested in my right side and Angelica is on the other. The church is beautiful and it is packed. So many people came out to show love and support. It was amazing and sorrowful at the same time. I could hear Angelica's mom, Tina, crying. I guess she's an emotional person or she's a little closer to our family than we thought. Lexie was also extremely sad. No one was shocked when she appeared. Everyone knows that her one true love will forever be Mark Sloan. Derek was scheduled to speak but couldn't pull himself together in order to. Bailey stepped right in. She always knows the right words to say and exactly how to deliver them. Webber, Owen, Christina, Alex and Lucy were all present and came back to the house afterwards. The rest of the day is a complete blur. There was a lot of food and a lot of talking but I mainly remember sitting on the back porch with Angelica just staring at the sky.…._

_He looked so peaceful, as if he were sleeping - _

_My dear Journal, if you haven't already figured it out, we laid my father to rest today. My dad has been stripped from me….torn from my life and I am going to miss him._

...

"Sofia, Sofia. Baby wake up." Callie gives her a gentle shake as Arizona picks up her journal and pen from the floor. "Sofia get up."

Groggily and bleary eyed, Sofia sits up. "Mom?"

Arizona closes her journal and takes a seat beside her. "Sofia, what are you doing down here on the sun porch?"

"I was writing in my journal and I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?"

"It's almost 4:30am. Do you think you can make it upstairs by yourself?" Callie assists her with standing before running her hands through her daughters tangled hair. She can't help to admire the perfect combination of herself, Mark and Arizona in their eldest child.

Sofia yawns and stretches before taking a few steps. "I have such a bad headache. I'm going to get some water and just lay on the sofa."

"I'll get the water and some Ibuprofen. You go upstairs with Callie."

"No. I don't want to move any further. Just let me lay here." Sofia lays on the sofa in a fetal position and puts one of the little pillows over her head.

Callie tries to talk her into getting up but she won't budge. "Honey come on. I know your head hurts but trust me; you will feel much better when you are comfortably in your bed."

Sofia jerks her arm from Callie and tosses the pillow aside. In a raised voice, she disagrees. "Being in my bed will not bring me any comfort right now!" Callie and Arizona both freeze in their spots. "I-I didn't mean to raise my voice. I'm sorry. I don't feel like moving and I guess I'm just tired."

Arizona joins her on the sofa and reaches for her hand. "Do you want to talk? If you want to talk, we are here for you."

"I can't talk. I don't want to talk. I want to go to sleep and feel nothing for a little while."

Arizona pulls her close to her chest and lovingly caresses her back. "Okay. Know that we love you and if you change your mind, we're here. We'll always be here."

"I know." She sighs and tightly wraps her arms around Arizona's waist. Fully resting on her chest, she closes her eyes. "Can we stay like this for awhile?"

Arizona looks at Callie as she feels her daughter's chest begin to rise up and down rapidly. Sofia is whimpering and the tears begin to flow from Arizona's eyes as well. "As long as you want sweetheart."

"I don't want to let you go. I don't always tell you, but I love you sooo much." Her voice is beginning to crack as she clings to her mother like a little child. "I love you" She says once more before completely unraveling.

Callie sits at the other end of the sofa, eyes flooded with tears and speechless. She silently cries for a moment and then leaves the room. Arizona calls for her but she continues out. Minutes later she returns with a bottle of water, Ibuprofen and a thin blanket. She kisses Sofia on the cheek and hands her the water. "Sit up for a second to take these pills and then you can lie back down." Sofia complies and then returns to her position against Arizona. Callie spreads the blanket over the two of them and then kisses her wife. "I'll see you two in the morning.

Callie locks the door to the sun porch and turns out the lights except for one dim glowing lamp in the family room. She puts the open bottle of water in the fridge before heading upstairs.

"Mami. You know I love you too, right? You don't have to leave."

"Yes baby. I know. We want what's best for you and right now that is for you to be safe and able to sleep. So lay with momma and try to rest. I love you both."

Before Callie could make it to her bed, Sofia was peacefully snoozing on her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later..Marks place<strong>

"Arizona look at this." Callie holds up a pair of gold earrings in the shape of dolphins.

"Ah, nice. Those are pretty. You keeping them?"

"No. I mean look at them! Don't they look familiar? Think real hard. Where have we seen these or on whom have we seen these?"

"Babe I have no idea. We have a lot of stuff to pack up of Marks and I really don't care what woman had those earrings on."

"You sure about that? Because I could have sworn I've seen Tina in these on more than one occasion."

Arizona sits down her box and begins to think. "It's probably just a coincidence. Do you know how many women on this continent Mark has slept with and how many of them may or may not have this same exact pair of earrings?" Callie says nothing as Arizona plops down onto the sofa. Even she doesn't believe the garbage that just spilled out of her mouth. "Do you think that Tina was sleeping with Mark? She's married. She and Bette have their moments but they've been together for…. fucking forever."

Callie shrugs her shoulders and adds them to the pile of collectables they've found so far. "She _is_ hot."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying. Tina's a lesbian or bisexual or whatever.. and she's hot. She and Bette were arguing when we were in Miami. I only spoke to Mark once while we were gone. He was preoccupied with someone." Callie squints her eyes like she was thinking hard. She and Arizona simultaneously says-

"He totally slept with her."

"So are you going to give her the earrings back?" Arizona asks.

"Hell no. She's a married woman. She should have never been over here in his bed anyway. She won't get those back." Both of the women laugh. Nothing is worse than a cheating mate. Their laughter is brought to a halt by a knock at the door. Callie yells "It's open."

Arizona follows with "Speaking of the devil."

Tina makes her way into the living room to find Callie and Arizona surrounded by boxes. "Did you just say speaking of the devil, Arizona? Were you two talking about me?"

"Yeah"

"Nooo, Arizona!" Callie applies more tape to one of the boxes near her while giving Arizona a mean look. "What brings you over Tina?"

"Bette has to procure some art work for a customer and will be out of town for the next two days. I thought I would come over and help you pack. I know this must be hard on you. I could lend a hand if you want."

"Thanks but we are just about done and we have movers coming in tomorrow to pick up everything. We appreciate you offering though." Callie gives her a warm smile while Arizona sits on the sofa. Her gaze never leaving Tina's face.

Tina can sense there may be a little tension in the air so she doesn't press the issue any further. "Well okay. If you need any help in the future, just let me know." She turns to leave but then stops. "And, oh… Sofia was at our house when I left. She seems to be opening up more and talking about Mark today. I was going to suggest she stay over for the night if that is okay with the two of you. She and Angelica are good for each other and I think right now she needs as much support as possible. Not to say that you aren't supporting her. I-"

"We understand. That's fine. Right Callie?"

"Yeah, sure. If that's what she would like to do, we have no problem with it. Could you just have her call us and let me know for sure?"

"Yeah, of course." Just as Tina opens the door to leave. Arizona calls her name. Tina turns around and is almost hit in the face by the pair of earrings that were tossed over to her.

"I think these may belong to you. D-don't say anything. We don't want to know."

Tina says nothing and closes the door behind her.

"Why did you give them back?"

"Whatever happened between them is history. It's over now and besides, she genuinely cares about Sofia."

Callie embraces Arizona. "You are awesome and I am so glad I have you by my side."

"Thank you. You are awesome too. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Can't I give my wife a compliment?"

"Yes you can but I'm worried about you."

"Worried? Why?"

Arizona takes in a deep breath. "When Mark was in the hospital fighting for his life, you were a mess. We all were. But after he died, you shut down. I've mourned. I did for days and to be truthful, I'm still mourning. You - you haven't really let go. You can't bottle this up and keep your feelings inside like this. I thought packing up his belongings would bring it out of you but it hasn't. You've been cracking jokes all day and baby he's -"

"Dead. Yeah, I know. I'm processing it all and working through it. Mark is dead and gone and there is nothing I can do to bring him back….. I hear you. Let's just finish up here and we can discuss this later. Okay?"

"Okay."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Happy New Year! May you all be blessed in 2014**

**Chapter 28**

"So how's therapy going?"

"It's going."

"That's not a real answer."

"It's _my_ answer."

"Okay. Sorry for being concerned… Mental note to self - _For now on, don't give a damn about Sofia's well-being_."

Angelica picks up her 50 Shades of Grey literature from the nightstand and pretends to read. Every now and again, she glances in Sofia's direction. Sofia is peacefully lying in the bed beside her winding her hair through her fingers and watching her favorite musical, _RENT. _Since Mark's death, Callie, Arizona, Tina and Bette all agreed to occasionally allow Sofia to spend the night with Angelica. Sofia has never had a problem talking to her moms but she has found new comfort in talking to Angelica. Well up until now.

"Therapy is boring and a waste of my time like all this talk right now. Was that a better answer for you Angelica? I didn't come over here to talk. I can do that Tuesday at my next session."

"Harsh much?! Trying to be a good girlfriend over here."

"I'm sorry." Sofia pauses the movie as she changes position. Seeing the hurt in her loves eyes, she begins to regret her previous remarks. "You've been supportive and you don't deserve my nasty attitude. I don't know why I'm so difficult and easily irritated. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. That's why I asked about therapy. I can't imagine how many different emotions you're battling right now. It's been just over a month that you had to deal with a really tragic situation in your life. Getting back to normal is going to take time. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. As long as it takes." With a gentle kiss to the cheek, she whispers, "I'll try not to take all of your comments to heart."

"Thank you. I worry sometimes that I'll push you away. You're the best and I don't want that to happen. I worry. I worry a lot. The more I talk, the more I worry. So hopefully you can understand why all this talking is for the birds. My moms want to talk. My grandparents call and want to talk. My therapist makes me talk. You want to talk… I don't want to talk anymore and mentally I'm tired of worrying. I want- I need to release some stress. I want to kiss my beautiful girlfriend and to feel good for just a little while. I want to slip away to my imaginary beach with white sand, crystal blue waters and you holding me close telling me everything is going to be alright. So how about we do something other than talk?" Stretching her body along side the equally beautiful brunette beside her, with yearning in her voice, Sofia asks "Can you help me do that? Will you help me vanish from the pain for a moment? Please?"

Angelica looks at her girlfriend long and hard and watches her every move.

Her miraculous mind sends signals to her tongue to wet those luscious pouty lips that just pleaded for some resolve. Long brown locks cascade down Sofia's tanned skin as her toned physique beg for attention. There are many aspects that attribute to her beauty but her eyes- her eyes seal the deal. They tell a story of their own. A story of heartache and pain over the loss of her father. Baring witness to the hell she is currently living in. Unshed tears gloss them over and right now Angelica would give anything to bring her father back for her.

"That seems like a reasonable request Sofia Robin Torres. I'd do anything for you."

"Angelica Kinard-Porter. Always willing and able."

* * *

><p><strong>Robbins-Torres House<strong>

Callie walks into her bedroom with one of their little blonde pretties following close behind. "Salana and Sanaa are asleep but I have one straggler still standing."

With not much of a warning, Arizona hurries to cover her upper body as a petite image of herself jumps onto their bed. "Baby why are you still up? You can't sleep?"

"I tried to count sheep but that didn't work. Mami said I could lay in here for a little while until I got drowsy."

"Oh, Mami said that did she?" With a slightly annoyed look, Arizona continues. "Mami may want to give Momma a fair warning next time she decides that especially when Momma may have different plans for the night."

Callie shrugs her shoulders. "I thought you would be half asleep. Momma needs to learn to communicate."

"The hundred or so hints I threw your way earlier should have been enough but I guess I was wrong."

"Hints like what? I don't remem-" Callie places her palm to her forehead. "Oh baby I'm an idiot. I'm not all here. My mind is somewhere else."

Concerned, Arizona puts the question out there. "Wanna talk about it?"

Before Callie could respond, Syan jumps into the conversation. "Mami your mind is somewhere else? Like where? I bet I know. Your head and your neck were conspiring to beat up your brain so your mind decided to sneak out through your ears. _Bahahahaha! _That was funny wasn't it momma?" Syan laughs, clearly amused by her little joke.

Callie and Arizona each point to the other. "That's your child."

"Little girl go to sleep." Arizona can't help but giggle at one third of her greatest creation.

Callie pretends to attack Syan and begins to tickle her until she is laughing hysterically. "You are not funny missy. Now get under the covers and try to go to sleep."

"No no no. Callie wait waittttt!" Arizona yells. "Hand me a t-shirt and some shorts please. Well maybe my robe and the t-shirt and shorts."

Arizona loosens her grip on the covers and exposes a white substance smeared on her chest. "Momma what is that white stuff on your chest? And why don't you have on a blouse? You sleep in just your underwear?" Syan scrunches her face but is serious with her questions. "Momma do you have on underwear?"

Syan's last comment got Callie's attention. She almost catches her finger in the drawer turning around. "Arizona, you don't have on-?" Callie starts to mumble under her breath so that their daughter can't make out her words. "Are you n-a-k-e-d? Dammitt Ar-i-zo-na is that whip cream? Syan go to bed. In your room. Sorry but you've gotta go. You can leave the light on until you fall asleep. Arizona don't you move."

"But Mami you said-"

"I know. I know what I said. New developments have come to light and now I'm kicking you out."

"Callie. You can't kick her out. What's done is done." Arizona wraps her naked body in her robe and slips into the bathroom.

Syan moves to the middle of the bed and pats the empty spot beside her. Standing at the end of the bed is Callie with her arms crossed. Playfully she gives Syan evil eyes as she climbs into the bed and lie down beside her. Syan moves closer to her mother that is pretending to be mad and puts on the brightest prettiest smile she can. Callie can't resist those dimples and blue eyes. She is an innocent version of her wife. She pulls her little one close to her and kisses her on the forehead. "You little bugger. You better go to sleep quick and in a hurry."

Nestling into a comfortable position, Syan laughs at her dramatic mother. "I love you Mami."

Arizona re-enters the room and before she can completely get into the bed she hears, "Momma are you going to tell me what that white stuff-"

"No." Arizona quickly says. "Didn't mami mention going to sleep quickly and in a hurry?!"

They all lay still in the bed. With Callie cuddling their little girl and Arizona rubbing her hair, Syan is out cold within fifteen minutes.

Arizona props up on her right arm trying not to move Syan. "Now Callie are you going to tell me what is bothering you?" The room is dark and Callie is lying on her back staring at the ceiling. Arizona knows that she is awake because of the rhythm of her breathing. "Talking about it may help."

"Sofia." Callie says. "It bothers me now when Sofia is away from us for a period of time or if I know she is out late or driving home alone. I obsess over her every minute of the day. Like now. I'm waiting for her to come walking through the door. I'm not going to go to sleep until she is in the house. Its only ten o'clock and I know she won't be back for at least another hour but-"

"Shit. I spoke with Sofia right before you and Syan came in. We started talking and I forgot to tell you." Arizona announces.

"You spoke to her? What was she doing? Is she on her way home?"

"She was still at Angelica's. I gave her permission to stay the night. It totally slipped my mind. Callie how long have you been feeling this way?"

"What? I thought we agreed that her staying at Angelica's was going to stop. It was okay the first two weeks after Mark passed but now it's time to lay off of that. We just spoke about this Arizona. She needs to be home."

"Yes we did but she had a really intense day and she needed some space. I told her after tonight, there wouldn't be any other sleepovers.

"Sleepovers?! They're not having a sleepover! Before, she was finding comfort in a good friend. She was having a hard time coping with her father's death. She needed the extra support. She's still needs the support but that's not what she's getting now. Now she's staying the night with her girlfriend. Having sex is one thing but shacking up is completely out of the question. The boundaries are changing here."

"Callie listen to yourself. This is the same Angelica that we let her stay the night with for her birthday. The same Angelica she was with two weeks ago is the same Angelica she is with tonight. No, we don't know what they are doing. Yes, they may be having sex but that is something we can't control. She's almost an adult. There are some things we have no say over. For God's sake, she tells us everything. We already know a lot. What's bothering you?"

"I know she is getting older and there are things we can't prevent her from doing but we are still her parents. We don't have to give her our blessing on everything."

"Whoa! Wait a minute. I'm not saying she has free range to do whatever she wants. She's being smothered and I'm just giving her a chance to come up for some air."

Neither one of them knows how the conversation got so heated so fast but it has and it doesn't seem to be slowing down any time soon. The light is now on and Callie and Arizona both are sitting with their backs positioned against their headboard. Syan is beginning to awake.

Callie shakes her head. "Mark would completely flip in his grave if he knew how we were letting Sofia carry on."

"Momma"

Callie has finally mentioned Mark and grabbed Arizona's attention. Syan is barely heard.

"How we let her carry on? What exactly do we let her do? She goes to school. She picks up the girls in the evening for us. She goes to therapy. She hangs out with her girlfriend and like any normal teenager, I'm sure she occasionally sneaks in some time to fornicate. Nothing we didn't do when we were her age."

"Arizona."

"No Callie. You started this!"

"Syan is awake and listening to every word we say."

"Shit. I forgot she was still here. Syan you need to go to your room."

"Mami, momma. Why are you fight-"

"Arizona you are so blasé about this. I don't understand you. A year ago you were ready to hit Gavin _and_ Angelica with a brick if they touched our daughter."

"So were you a year ago Callie but neither of us feel that way now."

"Yes we both calmed down a notch but not this much. This new attitude is completely different. I don't understand what's changed."

"You don't understand what's changed Callie? A year ago our daughter was sixteen. She is now seventeen, less than a year from becoming an adult. A year ago she was a Junior in high school with a boyfriend. She is now a Senior in high school with a girlfriend. A year ago Sofia was a virgin. Our little princess is no longer a virgin. A year ago her father was alive spoiling her like he has since she were born. Now he is dead. Everything has changed! Everything!"

Callie was not expecting to hear half of what Arizona unloaded on her. Fortunately Syan hurried out of the room at the beginning of her tirade. No longer able to sit, Arizona paces on her side of the room and Callie sits quietly replaying Arizona's words.

Arizona begins to speak again. This time she speaks very slowly and emphasizes every word. "It- has- all- changed- and- you- are- scared- half- to- death."

"Scared? What am I scared of Arizona?"

"Us! Mark is dead and we are- we-we're left to raise these children by ourselves. It's been three of us in this marriage from the beginning. Yes, three of us and I knew that when I married you and I accepted it. Whether I acknowledged it or not, Mark has been a father to all of our children and has been in the background running plays in our lives. Callie he has always been there."

"Arizona-"

"I know that you sometimes asked his opinion or input on situations that were to be dealt by the two of us. I'm not ignorant to how important a part he has played for you. I'm your wife and I love you. I'm your wife and I know that you loved him. I'm your wife and I loved him too. I'm your wife and I know that you're hurting. I know that you are trying to hide it. What I don't know, is why? It's okay. You can cry for Mark. I will still love you and we will make it. We will be okay. Mark is dead and we are going to be okay." …...

* * *

><p><strong>Angelica's House<strong>

"_Ummm… _Sofia that feels so good but you're going to have to stop."

"Stop? Why?"

"Your phone is ringing and it's your home number. If I answer it, they're going to automatically know that your head is between my legs."

"My mouth is full right now… Let it go to voicemail. It's probably my Mami checking up on me. I'll call her back later."

"I don't want you to stop neither but I'm sure they're calling for a reason. Maybe you should answer it."

"If they leave a message, I'll stop."

One minute after ignoring the ring, her phone beeps notifying her of a message.

"Ugh!" Sofia slides back up her girlfriend to call her voicemail. She lies on her back and is immediately mounted by Angelica. Angelica starts to attack her nipples but is suddenly stopped by Sofia swearing.

"What the hell? That was Syan. I can barely hear what she's saying and I can hear my moms arguing in the background. I have to go. I'll call you after I find out what's going on."

Sofia explains the situation to Tina and Bette before gathering her things. Bette tries to call Callie and Arizona's cells but gets no answer. She doesn't feel comfortable letting Sofia ride home upset so she volunteers to drive her home. When they arrive, the house is dark and seems undisturbed. Sofia unlocks the door and she and Bette enter. Once inside, they hear Arizona's voice.

Arizona has just opened her bedroom door and finds Syan sitting in the hallway. "Syan." Arizona calls. "What are you doing out here sitting on the floor?"

With tears still falling she jumps into Arizona's arms. "From my bedroom I could hear you two arguing. I've never heard you yell at mami that loud."

"I wasn't yell-"

"Yes you were. I tried to go to sleep by putting a pillow on my head but I could still hear you. Sanaa and Salana was still asleep and Sofia wasn't here, so I was scared. I left Sofia a voice message and then sat down here."

"Honey, you called Sofia?"

"Yeah, she did." Sofia and Bette make their way through the foyer and to the bottom of the stairs.

"Sofia how long have you been here? I didn't hear you co-" When Arizona sees that Sofia isn't alone, she pauses for a moment then continues. "Bette. I didn't hear either of you. Sofia what's going on?"

"That's what I was coming home to find out. As I was opening the front door, you were coming out of the bedroom. I came back because Syan left me a message on my phone. I couldn't make out her words but I heard you and Mami. Is there a problem?"

"No. No, we're fine. Sofia-"

"Arizona, I don't want to intrude but I tried calling you and Callie's cell phones. When I got no answer, I decided to drive Sofia over here instead of letting her drive upset. You sure everything's okay?"

"Yes. We're fine Bette. We'll pick Sofia's car up tomorrow. Thank you for ensuring she got home safely. Sofia will you let her out please?"

"Momma"

"Sofia." Arizona sternly says.

Bette hugs Sofia and leaves with no other words spoken. Sofia locks the door behind her and goes to find her parents.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later…..<strong>

Sofia walks into the hospital cafeteria and immediately spots Christina and Meredith having lunch.

"Hey you." Christina and Meredith both say.

"Hey. Let me get some of those fries." Sofia responds as she swipes food off of her Godmother's plate.

"Meredith you gonna eat that pudding?"

"Nope. It's yours. How have you been Sofia? I haven't seen you in a while." Meredith says with a smile.

"I've been good."

"You've had your session?" Christina asks.

"Yeah. I did a lot of talking about mami and momma today. I asked my therapist if mami could come with me next time and she agreed."

"Good." Christina says in between stuffing fries in her mouth. "She could use it. You're talking about Callie when you say mami, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good grief Christina. She calls Robbins momma and Callie mami. She's only been calling them that for the past seventeen years. Some Godmother you are."

"Whatever."

"Wait, you think mami should go to therapy Christina?"

"Hell yeah. I tried to talk to her last week when all that shit went down at your house but she wouldn't open up. She told me about Blondie calling her scared and yelling at her. Her little speech hit a nerve."

"Why do you still call my momma Blondie?"

"I like it better than Roller Girl. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Just came to see if I could catch one of my mothers in action. Maybe see a surgery. The girls have dance class tonight, so they don't get picked up until later."

"Sofia, your moms already left." Meredith tell hers.

Christina stops drinking. "Arizona said she was going to call you. Callie went all _I'm gonna loose my mind _today during surgery with Owen and Bailey."

"Christina!" Meredith yells.

"What happened? Christina what happened?" Sofia pleads.

Meredith is shaking her head trying to tell Christina to stop talking but in rare Christina form, she continues. "Callie went cuckoo for coco puffs."

"Christina I don't think you should be telling Sofia this."

"Yes I am Mer. I'm her Godmother. I'm supposed to step in when her parents aren't able to. She needs to be prepared before she goes home and finds Callie lying on the floor slobbering all over herself."

"What?! Slobbering? You're scaring me Christina!"

"Christina stop it! Sofia, this is what happened. Callie was in surgery with Owen and Bailey and the guy they were working on was in need of a plastic surgeon…

_-Flashback- _

"_More suction and pads. If we are to get this bleeding stopped, we have to find the source now. Bailey what do you see?" Owen asks. _

"_The same as you Dr. Hunt. Blood and more blood. Someone get me more light now!" In a very sarcastic and demanding voice, Bailey continues. "Why do I see still bodies? Why don't I see anyone moving? Why don't I have my light yet?" _

_An extremely scared intern rushes from the other side of the room with additional lighting. "Here you are Dr. Bailey." _

"_Finally! Hold it up higher…higher. Dr. Hunt, there is our bleeder and it doesn't appear to be too serious. Once this is repaired, I think this gentleman will have another chance at life." _

"_Good to hear Dr. Bailey. After three long hours of ups and downs, that's always good to hear. Dr. Torres you're quiet down there. That was a good save of the foot. How's his knee and the leg?" _

_Blood soaked rags are hitting the floor, machines are beeping and the sound of suctioning tools fill the room. Every now and then, conversations from the gallery can be heard. There are many different noises but no response from Callie. She is diligently working on what is now his knee cap. She hasn't said much since they started and appears to be totally focused…but focused on what? _

"_Dr. Torres. Callie." Hunt calmly repeats. _

_Callie finishes her last stitch and takes a step back. Then her rant begins. "He's going to need a plastic surgeon. I'm done here. He's going to walk again but he's going to need skin graphs. Lots and lots of skin graphs. He's going to need a good plastic surgeon. Mark would have been all over this. This would have been an easy fix for him. I've reconstructed the knee, reset the leg and saved all the nerves in his foot. With a good plastic surgeon, you won't be able to tell it was almost smashed off. If Mark were here, this leg would be beautiful and the gash - the gash on his face would be unrecognizable. There would be no scar to remind this man of what he went through today. But Mark isn't here. He's not here." _

"_Callie." Owen leaves Bailey to complete the repair and turns to their distraught colleague. Callie's hands are shaking and tears are sliding down her cheeks behind her face mask. "Callie, you've been great. We've got the rest. We'll finish up and close. You should scrub out." _

"_He needs Mark. He needs Mark but Mark isn't here. Mark's not coming." _

_Owen instructs the scrub nurse to page Arizona but there is no need for her to do so. Another nurse announces that Arizona was watching the scene unfold from the gallery and is making her way down the stairs as they speak. _

"_Owen, Mark isn't coming back. Mark isn't -"_

"_No Callie. He isn't coming back. I'm so sorry. Mark is dead and he's not coming back."_

_-End of flashback- ...  
><em>

"So Arizona took Callie home. That was about two hours ago." Meredith concludes.

Sofia grabs her bag and leaves the table. Christina runs after her. "Sofia wait. I'll come with you."

"No. Thanks but no thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Robbins-Torres House<strong>

"Mami?" After several attempts, Sofia gets her mother's attention. "Omg Mami. I called you like four times."

"Hey Sof. I'm sorry. I was in deep thought."

"I see. I went to the hospital and you weren't there."

"I-uh had a little episode at work. Me and your mom took the rest of the day off."

"Are you okay? Where's momma?"

"Nothing for you to be worried about. I was thinking about Mark and I sort of got lost in my feelings. But I'm fine and your mom is around here somewhere. She may have went upstairs for a moment."

"You were thinking about dad and lost it. Mami!"

"Yeah, I can't believe I did that either. Of all places, I had to lose control in the OR. And not just any OR. I was in OR 1 and the gallery was packed."

"Umm no. I mean Omg you had to be feeling some type of way about dad before surgery even started. Instead of taking time out for yourself to deal with it, you chose to scrub in? If I'm hearing you right, you seem more concerned with the fact that your co-workers saw you have a meltdown than the reason _for_ your meltdown. You don't see anything wrong with this situation?"

"That's my sentiment exactly." Arizona says as she comes around the corner. "I have asked her that question three times now and have yet to get an answer. Maybe she will elaborate with you."

Callie's eyes begin to water and she makes no attempt to contain the tears that are at risk of escaping down her perfectly tanned face. "These last few weeks have been crazy. I have never been the person who hides their emotions but I've been trying to be strong for you. I can't imagine how you must feel right now. If I were in your shoes, I would be devastated. You don't really talk about how you are feeling. You did briefly the other night with Arizona but other than that, you've sort of been distant. I've been trying to give you space and at the same time let you know that I can be a rock for you. I can do that. So if you need me, please….. please come to me. I've shed my tears now. I can be strong for you."

"Mami." Sofia takes in a big breath and tries to suppress her tears. "You are the strongest woman I know. I want you to be able to cry on my shoulders too. I will probably cry everyday for the next few months but that doesn't mean that you can't. I know that you loved daddy just as much as I did. I mean, it's a different type of love than what you have for momma but… you loved him. He was your best friend and he helped you make me. You don't have to be strong for me. I'd rather you cry with me. So be strong for Syan, Sanaa and Salana and just be there with me. Okay?"

"How did you become so amazing and smart? You're the perfect combination of your father and myself."

"Hey. I'd like to think that I had a little something to do with that too." Arizona adds. "But with temporary jealousy aside, I agree with Callie. You are amazing and smart and the perfect combination of them both. It's reflected back to me whenever I look into your eyes. And I thank God for that. I thank God for you and Callie and the time we had with Mark." Arizona swipes as her own tears that have began to fall. "He was so proud the day you were born. _Everyone_ in the hospital got a cigar that day." Callie and Arizona both laugh in unison. "He swore that you were the most beautiful baby ever born and he was right. You inherited their good looks but created your inward beauty yourself. That was all you and I am so proud of you. And Callie, you need to take your daughter's advice. I'm here. Let me carry some of this weight. Let me be strong."

Sofia can barely speak. She is so overwhelmed by Callie and Arizona's words. "This inner beauty that you speak of me having isn't a creation of my own. I inherited that too. It is the product of three great mentors that I have had in my life. I couldn't wish for better parents. I love you both and you are wonderful. I hope daddy knew just how important he was in my life and how I thought the world of him also."

"Sofia he knew. He knew how his Baby girl felt about him."

When hearing Callie call her Baby girl, Sofia looses all control of her resolve. Mark loved to call her _Baby girl _and _Tinkerbelle_. The three of them sat snuggled together until they were all cried out. Sofia was the first to untangle from their huddle. She gives Callie a big hug and a kiss. Then does the same with Arizona.

"Mami I'm sorry you had a meltdown in surgery but I'm also glad that you did. We needed this talk…well, I needed it."

"Yes we needed it." Callie replies.

"I'm glad you feel that way because I sort of asked my therapist if you could join my session next week and she agreed." Sofia nibbles on her nails as she waits for her mother's response.

Callie gives Arizona an uncertain look before agreeing to attend. "I think that would be a good idea Sofia. I'll be there."

"I love you Mami. Glad you're not on the floor slobbering all over yourself."

"Slobbering? What?! Have you been talking to Christina?!"


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I don't know what it is about Calzona. My heart wants them to be happy but my mind keeps putting them through drama chapter after chapter. I hope you all are able to follow this story with ease. I change Points of View in this story a few times. Here we go. **

**Chapter 29**

_**Callie's POV**_

It had been a long day at work and I was on my way to a grief counseling session. That's what it's called now. I still call it therapy, but whatever. I rush through the glass doors of the twelve story building trying to catch the elevator before it closes.

"Thanks for holding the elevator." I say to an elderly lady in the front. "If I'm late for this appointment, I'll have to reschedule which is actually impossible because my workflow will not allow it. I'm at the hospital majority of the day. Then I come home and entertain four children and try to be a good wife. Life has a hazardous schedule. You know what I mean?"

The enclosed space is silent and I now realize that I just ran onto a crowded elevator and started rambling all of my business to strangers. The nice old lady simply pats my left arm and as politely as she can, says "Save it for a therapist dear."

How embarrassing. That right there tells me that I have said too much. The elevator seems to be moving in slow motion now and I can't wait until it reaches the tenth floor. When the doors finally reopen to my floor, I rush off and don't look behind me. I turn the corner and am greeted with a bright smile from Dr. Vahn standing in her doorway.

"Right on time Mrs. Torres. I was just about to close my door. Glad you could make it." She says.

"I am so sorry. My last surgery ran late and there was traffic." Wiping my brow, from the condensation starting on my forehead, I walk in behind her to my cozy spot in the corner that I post upon every week. She closes the door and my safe zone is activated.

"Callie are you okay? You seem on edge."

"The normal plus I think an old lady on the elevator just told me to shut up because I talk too much."

"Really?" She laughs. "Well why don't we start where you left on in the elevator with the rude old lady?"

"Oh, she wasn't rude about it at all. That's the thing. She was sweet and straight to the point. I was talking about how hectic my schedule was. My career, four kids and being a wife. I was rambling. I got straight on the elevator and developed vocal diarrhea." I can't help but laugh at myself and so does Dr. Vahn.

"Okay. Well that coincides with what we discussed last week. It seems that you have been exercising the importance of communication."

"Yeah, right! One step at a time or one stranger at a time."

"Whatever works for you. It seems second nature for you to open up to anyone that may be near you. But not Arizona. Why is that?"

"I, I don't know. I never realized how much I communicated with Mark until now."

"Why do you say that?"

"I always unloaded on Mark so that I wouldn't worry Arizona. Coming to these sessions and talking to you has helped me see my situation from a third person's perspective."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. So tell me, what is it that you see. What does _standing on the outside looking in_, look like?"

"Scary. It looks very scary and Arizona was right. Her comment about '_me being scared that Mark is gone and it's just the two of us in the marriage now'._ She, uh-….. She was right."

"Yes, I agree. So, what are you going to do about that? Do you feel you should talk to her about this?"

"Umm.. Yeah. I, I think I should apologize."

"Apologize? Why apologize Callie? For what?"

_Dr. Vahn and all her damn questions. Always making me think and now I can't seem to swallow this large lump emerging in my throat. I don't want to cry. I don't want to cry….. Shit! I'm going to cry. _"For bringing Mark into our marriage. Mark was Sofia's father and he had the right to be in her life but I took it a step further and brought him into my marriage. I sat and thought about all the times that I made decisions based on Mark's input and not Arizona's alone. Every major decision in my life that pertained to Sofia or didn't, were made by Arizona, myself and…. Mark. I would discuss it with Arizona and then the next day almost always talked about it with Mark."

"Why do you think you did that?"

"He was my best friend-"

"But Arizona's your wife."

"Yes, but Mark has always been there for me."

"Arizona hasn't? Again, she is your wife."

"Yessss she's been there but I valued Mark's opinion and-"

"And what?" She asks. "Regardless of what your wife's opinion was, Mark's was the one that really mattered?"

"No. No, that's not how it was. I mean, when it was all said and done, Arizona was the person that I made my decisions with. Mark was just my confidant. He was a good guy and he was always there for me."

"You keep saying he was always there for you. Arizona was there also. Why couldn't you share the burden of your world with her?"

"Mark was alone all his life. We were his family and that wasn't going to change. He finally had a family. I wasn't going to leave him because I found a mate."

"You didn't answer the question. Why couldn't you share the burden of your world with Arizona?"

"I don't know the answer to that question. I want to share it all but I also feel the need to make a perfect world for her. I hate to burden her. She lives in a pink fluffy bubble and I don't want to be the one to bring darkness into her world. She's happy and I want her to stay that way. I love her too much."

"You have to protect her?"

"Yes."

"She's not one of your children. She's your wife Callie. When did you marry Mark?"

"Come again?"

"I said…When did you marry Mark?"

_What the hell does she mean by that? She's thrown some questions at me before but this one is way left field. She's not smiling, so it's not a joke. _"I don't exactly know what you're asking me. Mark and I never married."

"You acted like a married couple. You discussed your every move with him. You slept with him. You had his child. You said you were family. He was your spouse. The one you made decisions with- The one that you ran to with your problems - The one that you bore your deepest darkest secrets and heartache to. Sounds to me that you were married to Mark and in a relationship with Arizona."

_As I sit in this comfortable over priced piece of furniture, my body is on fire. My eyes are stinging and my heart is pounding out of my chest. There is an itching sensation along my cheeks where my tears have traveled and my jaw is aching from clamping down on my lower lip. Had Arizona seen my friendship with Mark as a marriage too? Oh my God. What have I been doing all these years? …  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>_

"Come on ladies. We have a lot more to do before we meet Mami and Sofia back at home."

My little darlings and I have had a long day of shopping and buying items we both need and don't need before finally reaching the frozen yogurt parlor. They ponder a few moments trying to decide which flavor they will each have. Everyone with exception of Sanaa. Syan, Salana and I collect our frozen yogurt.

"Sanaa we're still waiting. What flavor do you want?"

"She gets the same flavor every time Mami brings us here. The same flavor and the same toppings." Salana tells me.

"Yeah." Syan adds. "She likes strawberry yogurt with sliced strawberries and strawberry sauce."

"Yumm, that sounds good." I say to her. "Sanaa you getting strawberry?" I grab a bowl and hand it to her but she doesn't take it.

In a solemn voice, Sanaa answers. "I don't want any."

For the first time since arriving at the parlor, I observe the change in Sanaa's mood and realize that she appears quite upset. "You don't want any? Sanaa is something wrong? Are you sick honey?" I maneuver around the other two girls and press the palm of my hand against Sanaa's forehead and cheeks. "You're not warm. Why don't you wa-"

"I'm not sick." She says as she ducks her head away from my contact and moves outside of my reach. "I just don't want any."

"I understand if you don't want any. That's your choice but I don't understand you pulling away from me. Have I upset you? You didn't have a good time shopping today?"

"I had a good time."

"But I upset you somehow?"

Avoiding all eye contact, she answers "No."

I'm trying to piece together the cause of my daughter's unhappiness but cannot come up with any real answer. Sanaa isn't helping any with her vague responses so I try again.

"I'm going to need you to be more detailed. You say that you had a good time today and the girls tell me that you love strawberry frozen yogurt but you are in a funk and I don't know why. I need you to tell me what's wrong. I'm going to pay for the rest of our desserts while you have a seat and get your thoughts together."

As I pay for mine and the other two girls, Sanaa just sits quietly. She looks sad and as if she is about to cry but she doesn't. I decide to ask my other two babies if they know what's eating at their sister. They both say that they don't but I don't believe that for a minute. After paying, I give Sanaa one last chance to get dessert before we leave and she declines.

"Okay. Well let's get in the car. I have to pick up Mami's dry cleaning before we go home. Sanaa, do you want me to take you somewhere else for dessert?"

"No thank you. Will mami be home when we get there?"

"Yeah, she will." Now I'm getting worried. "Sanaa, you know that you can talk to me about anything that may be bothering you. Come here." I turn her so that she is facing me. "Baby, what's wrong? I love you so much and I don't like to see you sad." I gently stroke her beautiful little head but she doesn't budge in giving any information.

"I just wanna go home." She says.

I see that I am fighting an uphill battle right now so I cave in and let the conversation rest. While searching for my keys, the three girls walk out of the establishment in front of me. I hear Syan say thank you to someone holding the door for them. As I look up to also thank the stranger, I come face to face with The Devil Herself.

"Arizona. Just the person I was hoping to run into. Can we talk?" _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sofia's Room<strong>_

_**General POV**_

"_He asked about college." _

"_He…He who?"_

"_My therapist Angelica. That's the only guy I've been talking about for the last fifteen minutes. Have you been listening to me?" _

"_Oh, oh. My bad. Well what did he want to know?"_

"_He wanted to know my plans. If I were going to college - what colleges have I applied to? All that good stuff."_

"_Oh." _

"_Oh? That's all you have to say?" _

"_What do you want me to say? That's a pretty straight forward question. He didn't ask if you would be a bone marrow donor or something." _

"_What The Fuck is wrong with you Angelica?! You have been in a funk all week. Aren't I the one that's supposed to have the stank attitude?" _

Angelica is silent on the other end of the line. She ponders whether this would be the appropriate time or not to tell her girlfriend that she is going to be attending college on the other side of the country. Sofia's world slowed down for awhile but Angelica's has been moving full steam ahead. Bette Porter made sure of it. If all went according to plans, Angelica would be residing in our nation's capital, Washington DC. Georgetown University is where Angelica has set as her destination, much to Bette's dismay.

"_Angelica? You still there?" Sofia asks. _

"_Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry. I was-" _she's begins_._

"_Somewhere else." _Sofia cuts her off_. "I know. I'll talk to you later. I hear my ma coming in." _

Before Angelica has the chance to dispute their conversation ending, Sofia ends the call and goes to find Callie whom has just entered the house. …

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sofia's POV <strong>_

As soon as I saw mami in the kitchen, I knew something was on her mind. "Hola Mami. You didn't yell for me when you came in. You need any help with dinner?" I ask her.

"No thanks. I thought I heard you talking to Angelica. Is she here or were you on the phone?"

"I was on the phone but ended the conversation when I heard you come in. Short and sweet." Mami is clearly upset or bothered because she hasn't bothered to look at me. She's somewhat lost in her cooking.

"Sounded short but not to sweet from down here. I recall hearing you drop the _'F bomb'_. I don't consider that too sweet." She says, still never looking up.

"You got me. Not too sweet at all." I confess. Just as I am about to be interrogated, I hear the front door open. Whew!

"Callie…we're home." I hear my mom yell out.

"We're in the kitchen Babe." Mami yells back before finally turning in my direction. "We'll finish our conversation later. You're not getting off that easy."

"I'm sure we will." I reply while thanking God that this conversation was cut short for the time being.

In come my little sisters with momma strolling in behind them. Salana and Syan each take a seat beside me at the counter top island as Sanaa goes directly to mami and secures herself to her right hip. Someone must have pissed her off. She's always so needy when she is upset. She should win an Emmy for her dramatic performances.

Hugging her tightly, mami peppers her face with kisses. "Muah, muah, muah. At least one of my little ones love me." Mami says as the rest of us look on.

Not wanting to be outshined, Syan and Salana jump down from their stools and join one third of their party in sandwiching our mother. The weight of the girls shift mami slightly to the right, causing Sanaa to fall backwards into the refrigerator.

"Oww! Move stupid." Sanaa yells. "You pushed my back into the fridge and it hurts."

"Sorry" they both reply.

"Sanaa, don't call your sisters names. It was an accident." Mami tells her in a very scolding voice.

"They only came over here and hugged you because of what you said. They sat down instead of hugging you. Momma bought them frozen yogurt today. That's all they care about. They care about getting stuff. They don't care about you like I do!"

Wow. Where is this coming from? First mami comes in vexed and now Sanaa comes in upset. Anyone else in our household pissed off tonight, I wonder.

"I thought _I_ had a rough day today." Mami says sarcastically.

"Frozen yogurt. That's what set her off." Momma says all of a sudden. "I took the girls to get frozen yogurt and she's been acting funny ever since we left the parlor."

Sanaa doesn't say anything in her defense. She stands there with her face buried in mami's side and doesn't speak a word.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see where this is going." I tell my parents. "I'll finish dinner and you two can fix Sanaa."

"I don't need to be fixed!" Sanaa screams out at me.

"Uhm, okay. My bad Sanaa. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings." No one moves and all that can be heard, is Sanaa crying. Mami rubs her back as she escorts her to the dining room. I begin to mumble to myself and am unaware that I am speaking out loud. "When did our family become dysfunctional? This is the shit you watch on TV. Are there hidden cameras I don't know about? Am I on a reality television show? What-the-f-?"

"Sofia!" My moms both say simultaneously.

"Sorry sorry."

Syan retreats to the family room and Salana tries to stay in the kitchen with me and cook. Since my parents are in the next room with Sanaa, I plan to eaves drop, of course. I send Salana to join Syan in the family room and thank God that all the attention isn't focused in my direction.

I can see Sanaa sitting at the table with her head hung low. I almost feel sorry for her. We would all choose punishment over receiving a lecture from our two mothers any day. I'm sure it won't be bad though. They can tell that she is stressing. I can barely hear them, so I concentrate very hard. Momma starts first …...

"Sanaa, earlier I said I was giving you time to get your thoughts together. So, are you ready to explain what is going on in your pretty little head?"

"No." Sanaa whispers.

"Let me change that. I worded that incorrectly." Momma clears her throat and starts over. "We went shopping today and had a very very pleasant day. We were all smiles and enjoying ourselves until we went for dessert. Clearly I've done something to upset you because you pulled away from me today and you won't look me in the eye. I feel that I have been very patient and given you time to think. You need to start talking now."

"She pulled away from you?" My mami asks. "Like stepped back or-or - what do you mean she pulled away?"

"I was trying to see if she had a temperature and she moved so that I couldn't touch her."

"And this didn't happen until you got to the parlor? She was happy until then?"

"Yeah. Callie what are you getting at?"

_Mami takes a deep breath and I can tell that she may know what's up with my little sister. _"Sanaa come here." _Mami sits Sanaa on her lap and just as she expected, Sanaa immediately buries herself deep into her embrace. _"Are you upset because momma took you to our special place?" She asks.

_Sanaa nods yes. She is so spoiled. I can't believe this little girl. My moms exchange glances and finally exhale. _

"Momma was attempting to be nice sweetie. She didn't mean any harm."

"That's our special place." Syan finally mutters. "That's where we have _Mami time_. You're always with Sofia now and you don't take us there anymore. When momma took us there today, Syan said that we weren't going to have _Mami time _anymore." Sanaa sniffles and wipes at her nose. "I'm not a baby but I liked our special time. We're not allowed to be with you anymore."

_How the hell did I get into this conversation? All of this is because of me? I didn't tell mami to start smothering me.  
><em>

"Sanaa, you know that's not true. You-" Mami tries to explain to Sanaa that nothing will change but she cuts her off.

"No we're not mami! Sofia or Aunt Lucy picks us up from school. When you come from the hospital, you always have something to do with Sofia or momma tells us not to bother you. We see you everyday but we don't get to be with you. We eat dinner together and you tuck us into bed at night but we don't get to go places with you and you don't sit and talk to us or play with us. After Uncle Mark died, you started planning the day around Sofia. We saw your calendar in your bedroom. All of your days off from the hospital are filled with activities you have to do with Sofia or your therapy sessions. You don't have our names on the calendar at all. Then momma took us to _our_ special place today."

_Mami must feel awful because her eyes are beginning to water. I don't think she ever knew that Sanaa felt that deeply about their special place and she didn't realize how much she had began to ignore the girls. They even noticed how much mami has been smothering me with attention. _

"Sanaa I am so so sorry. First of all, your momma only took you to the parlor because I mentioned to her that you all enjoyed going there. She told me where you were shopping and I suggested that she take you there. As for my actions… I didn't realize how I was acting. I have been trying to be there more for Sofia to help her deal with her dad's death. I thought you all understood that. I didn't mean to push you aside-"

"We do understand that. You talked to us about it but you didn't say that you were going to stop being _our_ mami for a while."

_Momma jumps into the conversation now. Mami is in her feelings and can't exactly find the right words to console my seven year old sister. Clearing her throat, momma encourages Sanaa to sit up. She pulls her chair close to mami's so that she too can put her arms around Sanaa. _

"She hasn't stopped being your mother. That will never happen." Momma assures her. "Mami is trying to deal with a very bad situation right now. We all are. It is going to be hard for us all but it won't last long. Baby you have to remember that we both love you all the same. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or be rude. I was scared and didn't know how to express how I was feeling."

"That's alright. I was worried and scared too." Momma tells her. "Find the other girls and get washed up for dinner."

_Sanaa leaves the room and my parents begin to talk. _

"What am I doing Arizona? I'm trying to be there for Sofia and I'm going about it the wrong way. I want to be a good mother for the girls but I'm clearly not doing that too well either. This has to get better before it gets worst right?"

"Callie, you are wonderful baby. You have a lot on your plate right now. That's all. We'll get through this together."

"I don't know what I would do without you Arizona."

"Go crazy." Momma tells her with a chuckle and bright smile so that her dimples pop.

_They walk hand and hand out of the dining room and into the kitchen where I pretend I haven't been eavesdropping. _

"Well, it seems there may be three of us in need of some therapy in this house." I say, speaking of Sanaa needing a little added attention or someone to talk too. My moms don't find my comment to be funny and they both just give me the 'dumb' look. "I'm going to just continue fixing dinner and you two can do whatever you were about to do."  
>Completely dismissing me, they continue their conversation.<p>

"Arizona, we need to talk. Not about the girls but about us. There's something I need to address."

"Okay Callie. I need to talk to you about a situation also but do you think it can wait until tomorrow? We've had enough excitement today."

"Sure hon'. Tomorrow."

Now this can't be good. Both of my parents have something on their minds that they need to discuss. This is going to be interesting.

**A/N: Here we go again. Next chapter should be interesting. Please, please review. I love hearing from you!  
><strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Dr. Robbins, it's your wife. Should I answer it?" Nurse Jen holds the black Iphone in her hand and patiently awaits Arizona's response.

"Uhm. Yes, place her on speaker please."

With a nod of her head, Nurse Jen answers the call. "Hello, Dr. Torres. This is Scrub Nurse Jen. I have you on speaker ma'am."

"Thank you very much Jen. Arizona, honey there's been a change of plans."

"Hi momma. Hi momma. Hi momma." All three girls say, one after the other from the back seat of the car.

"Hi Babies." Arizona replies. "Are you all home already?"

"Noooo. We're going to Aunt Lucy's for the weekend." One of them shouts out.

"That's why I was calling Arizona. Alex and Lucy want to keep the girls for the weekend. They took time off and wanted to take them to the circus and a few other places that are supposed to be a surprise." The background is filled with hoorays and applauds from the excited trio listening.

"Wow! Lucky ladies." Arizona tells them.

Callie tries to quiet the girls down so that she can finish her phone call with her wife. "I was calling to let you know that I'll pick something up for dinner since it's only going to be the two of us tonight. You'll probably be home before I do and I didn't want you to start cooking."

"Okay. That would be great." Arizona responds. "After this surgery, a nice quiet night is exactly what I need….and I'm starving."

"Any requests?"

"How does Italian sound? I have craved pasta with chicken and a creamy cheese sauce all day. My mouth is watering just thinking about it. What do you think Callie?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll stop by our favorite restaurant on the way back."

"Could you pick up a few bottles of wine also please? I believe we are down to two bottles."

"Anything for you babe."

"_Anything for you babeeeee." _The girls say mockingly as they snicker and laugh at their mami.

The laughter echoes throughout the OR as Arizona and her surgical team joins the gigglers in amusement. "Girls don't give mami too hard of a time, okay?"

"_Okay babeeee!" _They all say - still laughing.

"Alright, alright you little monsters." Callie finally says. "Stop picking on me and tell momma bye."

They say their goodbyes and Nurse Jen ends the call. Arizona returns all her attention to the surgical patient on the table in front of her. For the remainder of the surgery, her scrub nurses and team tease her by occasionally saying _'anything for you babe'_. In all fun and jokes, Arizona goes along with no complaints. She is more than happy that she received the loving call from her other half and that the world knows how much they love each other.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Callie and the girls are nearly at their journeys' end for the day. As normal, the kids have talked the entire way. In the driver's seat, Callie rocks to the music blaring from the radio; now and then pausing when she hears the girls bring up a subject of interest to her. This time, a conversation initiated by Salana catches her attention.<p>

"I hope we go shopping because I want a yellow dress to wear to the art exhibition next weekend. We should all wear different colors instead of the same this time."

"Salana that's a good idea. I want to wear purple. Syan what color do you want to wear?" Sanaa asks.

"Orange!" Says Syan.

"Orange?!" Her sisters question.

"Yes. I like Orange and I think I will look marrrrr-velous." Syan says with a huge smile on her face.

The girls ponder the words of their eccentric sister for a moment before throwing their heads back with roars of laughter. Syan joining in herself also amused. They all lower their voices when Callie interrupts their banter and begins to talk.

"Girls, Yoo hoo girls."

"Yes mami"

"I heard Sofia talking about the art exhibition but she didn't tell me that she was taking you girls with her." Callie announces. "Don't be upset if she doesn't ask you all to go?"

"Angelica's mom invited us." Salana informs Callie.

"Yeah and she's really nice. She said we were pretty." Syan recalls as she starts to ramble. "She was trying to tell us apart but she couldn't and she liked playing with my hair. "What's her name mami?"

"Umm which one? Angelica has two moms sweetie. Bette and Tina." Wondering when her daughters may have seen one of them or spoken to them, Callie digs deeper. "When did you get an invite?"

"The other day when we saw her. She was at the frozen yogurt parlor. She held the door for us when we were leaving and then she and momma talked for a long time. She said she was looking for momma."

"Really. What were they talking about?"

"I don't know. Momma made us get in the car. The windows were up, so we couldn't hear what they were saying."

"It was Bette." Salana says. "She had dark brown hair. That's Bette. Right mami?"

"Yes, yes baby. Bette has dark hair and Tina has blonde hair like momma's."

"When you get home, you should ask momma. I don't know which one it was but I know that she was Angelica's mom." Sanaa adds.

"Yeah. I'll ask momma about her later." For the next five minutes before turning into the driveway of Lucy and Karev's, Callie wonders why Arizona never mentioned meeting up with Bette. She knows it's nothing to make a big deal about but it still bothers her knowing that her wife was alone with the She Devil.

Now arriving, Callie brings the car to a halt and before she can put the gear in park, the girls are out of the vehicle and nearly knocking over Karev and Lucy standing on the front porch of their home. "Have fun my little sweeties and behave yourselves tonight. Mami loves you all. I'll see you soon." Callie grabs their overnight bag and makes her way to the front door. "Karev, you and Lucy are life savers."

"Anytime. We love these girls." Lucy tells Callie as she ushers the kids inside. "I made cookies. They're on the kitchen counter." She yells to the girls already headed in that direction. "I better go pour them some milk to go along with their snack. You coming in Callie?"

"Nope. They're yours now. I will see you all in a couple of days." Callie laughs.

Lucy retreats into the house and as Callie turns to leave, Karev catches her arm. "You know we can keep the kids for a week if you want. We love having them around. Plus Arizona has been a prude all week. You two need some '_alone time_', if you know what I mean."

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about? We are not going to have this conversation, but thanks for the offer to keep the kids."

"Whatever. Just go home and screw your wife's brains out. She needs it. I work with her everyday and nothings worst than Arizona Robbins not getting her rocks off." Karev shoots Callie that crooked smile of his and raises his eyebrows.

"Oh my God! Goodbye Karev. I'm going to start calling you Mark Jr." Callie laughs and starts back to her car.

"Hey. If you ever need to talk…. about Mark or anything, I'm here for you too. We're all family."

"Thanks Karev. I love you too."

* * *

><p>Dinner was quick and satisfying. Callie and Arizona devoured their delicious meals as the smooth sound of jazz filled the room. With the triplets gone for the night and Sofia not coming home until later, the atmosphere was pretty calm. Neither woman said much the majority of the evening. They simply enjoyed the company of the other. Every now and again one of them would crack a joke about being an old boring, married couple. In the back of Callie's minds, she knew they still needed to have their talk but she didn't want to ruin the moment. After a few hours of listening to music, reading medical journals and some much-needed relaxation; they decide to call it a night. Arizona locks up the house and cuts out all the lights. Before coming upstairs, she sets the alarm and grabs a load of clothes from the dryer. When she reaches her room, she hears Callie in the shower and decides to separate the laundry she just brought up. After a few moments, she sees her reflection in the mirror. She's sitting alone in her bed surrounded by socks, underwear and t-shirts. She and her wife have been running around non-stop for months and now that there are no children in the house, she sits on her bed engulfed in the clothing of her tiny humans. <em>"What the hell am I doing?" <em>She says to herself. "_Why am I doing work when my sexy wife is in the next room naked with water and lavender smelling suds running down the crack of her ass?" _She jumps from her spot on the bed and quickly strips off her clothing. _"What was I thinking? How often do we have the house to ourselves? Hold on baby, I'm coming!"_

With excitement oozing from her every pore, she is completely naked and rushes through the bathroom door. To her surprise, she finds Callie shutting down the flowing water stream in the shower. The brunette then opens the glass door, steps out and begins to dry off, purposely avoiding eye contact.

"No no no… what are you doing? Get back in. I was coming to shower with you." Brushing passed Callie; she turns on the shower and pleads with her wife to follow her back into the stall.

"I was trying to be done before you came in. If I get in there with you, another night will go by with us not talking and I want to - I want to so bad." Dropping her towel into the laundry hamper, Callie continues out the door before she loses her will power.

Arizona is left dumbfounded. "Talk? Talk about what? We've been talking all evening." She waits to see if Callie is playing a cruel joke on her. After several minutes under the warm spray of water and Callie not returning, she realizes she's showering alone tonight. _"Okay. That's how she wants to play it huh. I've got something up my sleeve for her." _

Arizona showers within minutes and doesn't bother to dry off or wrap in a towel. She shakes some of the excess water off of her and wrings her hair once. She enters the bedroom with her blow dryer in hand as beads of water glisten on her skin under the light shining from the flat screen mounted on the wall. Standing at the end of the bed, she begins to dry her hair in front of her vanity. The heat from the blow dryer throws her long blonde hair from side to side. Moisture remaining from her shower races down her back as she begins to sway to the imaginary song she is humming.

Callie is just stepping back into the room. She had just finished separating and putting away the laundry that was left on their bed by Arizona. She freezes in her spot when she notices the mother of her four children standing before her in all her glory. A slight trickle of saliva travels down Callie's luscious lips as she gasps at the site before her. Admiring the view, she remains silent and regrets not complying with her wife's request to return to the shower.

Arizona ignores her and continues drying her hair. When she is done, she adjusts the heating temperature and gradually waves the dryer up and down her damp body. Callie chokes on her saliva when Arizona decides to bend over, exposing an awesome view.

"Holy shit!"

"Did you say something Callie?"

"Naw. Um, no. I ah -I didn't say anything." She stutters.

"Oh." When Arizona is through with her act of torture, she grabs a pair of thin pink socks from the top drawer. She puts them on and slides her bare body into bed. "It's a little drafty in here tonight. Had to put on some socks. Thanks for putting those clothes away."

Callie says nothing. She is still standing in the doorway unable to move.

"You wanted to talk Callie?"

"Arizona, you-"

"Yeah?"

"Y-You can't do that."

"Do what?"

"What you just did. You can't come in here with all your _nothingness_ on. We need to talk and I can't have you clouding my mind like you are."

"Are you serious?" Arizona tosses the sheets from the bed and props herself on her elbows. "I'm naked. I'm wearing socks. That's it. Socks Calliope! Your hot naked wife just basically had foreplay with herself directly in front of you and you're telling me that instead of jumping my bones, you want to talk?"

"Yes - No….. I, I don't- No I don't want to talk." Seeing her beautiful wife spread eagle on in their bed helps Callie regain her motor senses. Her legs begin to move and before she knows what happening, she is straddling Arizona and fumbling to remove her own boxers and tank that she is wearing. Arizona helps her out by flipping them over and removing Callie's garments herself. Overwhelmed with the urgency to have her mouth make contact with every inch of the bronze skin beneath her, Arizona has taken control. She guides Callie's hands above her head and then proceeds to explore her body. While Callie feels the same, she is still somewhat distracted.

Seeing that this hasn't turned out to be a joint effort, Arizona slows down. "Okay I feel like I'm violating you and taking what I want. Where are you Callie?"

"I'm here. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You don't know how much I want to bury my head between those beautiful milky thighs of yours but…. I-"

"Want to talk?" She says before sucking one nipple deep into her mouth then slowly releasing it. "What could possibly be on your mind Calliope?"

With a shallow breath, Callie goes for it. It's now or never. "Why didn't you tell me that you talked to Bette?"

At first, Arizona doesn't blink. She appears to be holding her breath. As she sits in an upright position, she looks deep into her wife's eyes. "Bette?" She sizes her wife up, not knowing why Callie felt the need to ask and why she decided to ask at a time like this. Is she upset or just feeling insecure? Arizona wasn't trying to hide this bit of information from her. She was waiting for the right time to mention it. She had actually forgotten about it. The longer she thinks about it, the more upset she gets. She isn't the only that's seen Bette and not mentioned it. "This is what you wanted to talk about? What you've had on your mind these last couple of days?"

"No. This is completely different. This information was given to me today. The girls said that she showed up at the frozen yogurt parlor and invited them to some art thing. Then the two of you talked for a really long time before you left."

"A really long time? It was more like a five-minute conversation." _Those damn girls exaggerate so much_-She thinks to herself. "I was going to come home and talk to you immediately but then we got wrapped up in Sanaa's meltdown and it didn't feel like the right time. We both agreed to talk later. It just hadn't happened yet. To tell you the truth, I forgot about it."

"Oh." She doesn't want Arizona to get any more upset than she already is but Callie is Callie. "Well, let's drop it. Forget I brought it up. I'm sure it was nothing. If there was anything you needed to tell me about your conversation, you would have already. Right?"

"She was being nosey." Arizona says in an irritated tone. "She wanted information about you."

"Me?"

"She pretended to be concerned about you and wanted to know if you were okay. Why didn't you tell me that you've seen her every week at therapy?"

"Every week?! Is that what she told you? I saw that lying bitch one time. Out of all the therapist in Seattle, we had to end up with the same one. One time! I saw her once Arizona. My session was ending and she was waiting in the lobby. I didn't acknowledge her nor breathe in her direction. I haven't seen her since. I thought she switched therapist. I can't believe that manipulative bitch. Well what did she ask about me?"

"If Mark's death was your reason for seeing Dr. Vahn and how were you dealing with it."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her to worry about how _her_ wife was dealing with Mark's death and to stay the hell away from _my_ incredibly sexy wife."

_Ding ding ding_. The flood gates between Callie's legs just opened. "Arizona you didn't?"

"I did. Then I dismissed her and came home with our children. I was going to mention it to you but our night went down another path."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for obsessing over this. You are amazing and I am such a jealous spouse."

"Yes you are." Arizona says as her wife begins to grind against her. "It's kind of sexy."

"You know what I think?"

"What do you think Dr. Torres?"

"You are a pretty pink ball of fire and I love it."

"Yes I am and this ball of fire isn't letting you off the hook that easy. Seeing Bette wasn't what you wanted to tell me the other day because you just got that information today. Now I want answers. What did you want to tell me?"

Now that Callie has her concerns about Bette resolved, all she can think about is the naked body on her and the soft skin she has began to caress. "We don't have to deal with that tonight. I'm so turned on right now."

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres. I have been beyond turned on for a while now but I answered your questions. Now you are going to answer mine. One way or another." Arizona adjusts her position by placing one of her legs between Callie's. "Ah, you are so wet." She whispers from above her.

Callie can't respond because her mouth is full. She slurps and sucks on the pink bud that has made its way into her mouth. Arizona can feel every moan throughout her body as Callie grinds into the blondes perfectly placed leg. Arizona extracts her breast from Callie's mouth and replaces it with her tongue. The kiss is long and heated. It ends with them both panting for air. Arizona rakes her nails along the inside of Callie's thigh until she reaches that pulsating mound she's been longing for all evening.

"Arizona there's no need for so much talking in one night." She says breathing heavily. "Nothing we need to worry about now. I am soooo horny right now. Please don't torture me."

Arizona is pleased with her response from her wife. She runs her tongue along the edge of Callie's lips, leaving her mouth gaped open anticipating more. Instead of slipping her tongue into her mouth again, she slides a single digit into her fervent heat box below. "I'm so glad you said that."

"Oh yes!" Callie says, thinking she's going to get exactly what she wants. Her eyes are closed tight and she anticipates the stretch of another digit entering her but it never happens. There is no movement. There is no tongue circling her earlobe. Nothing clamping onto her breast. She opens her eyes to see her wife staring at her with a smirk on her face. "Arizona?"

"You came home from therapy wanting to talk. Talk to me."

"Baby please not now. I am so wet and you have one finger-"

"Okay. Here's a little incentive." Arizona adds another finger into her wife's throbbing sex. "Go on."

"Fuck." Callie starts to tremble and mumble in Spanish.

Arizona starts to caress her inner walls. When Callie joins her rhythm, she scissors her fingers inside of her and places a gentle kiss on her neck. "Did Dr. Vahn bring something to light at your last session?"

"Si."

"Something you wanted to share with me?"

"Si."

"I love you so much." Arizona says stilling her fingers. "Callie look at me. There is nothing in this world that you can't tell me. I will always be by your side. You are my wife, my life, my lover, my friend and the mother of my children. You-are-my-everything!" Arizona started this game out to be torturous for her wife but somewhere along the way it all changed. A puddle of tears flee from Arizona's loving eyes.

"Arizona." Callie wipes at them as Arizona closes her eyes at an attempt to make them stop. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. You welcomed Mark as a part of our family because you are a loving and caring person. I apologize for taking it too far by welcoming him into our marriage."

"Callie-"

"Yes I did Arizona. In your own kind way, you told me throughout the years but I was blinded. I couldn't see it. Dr. Vahn helped me visualize it all. You are who I am married to. You are the love of my life. You are the one that I want to tell my every feeling to. I want to burden you!" Callie laughs. "I want to love you forever. I am one hundred percent committed to you and you only. I need you to know that we're one. I wish I had said this while Mark was still here."

"Calliope I already knew that. Mark knew it before I did. No matter how involved Mark was, we both knew that I had your heart."

Callie pulls Arizona close and holds her tightly. This time the kiss is passionate and soft. There is no lust and it's not hurried. They each savor the moment and the sensual bond they are creating.

"Can you go back to doing that thing you were doing with your fingers before?"

"Anything for you Babe." Arizona teases. She strokes her wife with long fast thrusts. Within minutes, she has Callie oozing all over her fingers. Callie tries to sit up but Arizona doesn't let her. "I'm not done yet." She pushes her wife back down onto the bed and nestles herself between her thighs. She begins to lap up the sweet syrup that she coaxed from her lover. She gently parts the swollen lips protecting Callie's now throbbing clit. She delicately sucks it into her mouth and massages it with her tongue. Callie arches her back and plants one hand in the long blonde tresses flowing along her thighs. This encourages Arizona to apply more pressure.

With the pending orgasm rising within her, Callie uses both hands to steady Arizona in place as she rocks back and forth uncontrollably. Arizona can feel heat radiating from the body beneath her and when she starts to jerk, Arizona plunges her tongue deep within her. Remembering that they are home alone, Callie doesn't hold back the screams that come from her mouth. Overjoyed at the sound her wife is producing, Arizona moans loudly from her position. When she finally emerge for air, her face is covered in a creamy mess. She hovers over an amazing woman she married years ago and admires a spectacular view.

Callie wraps her arms around Arizona's waist and maneuvers her into a straddling position. She draws her breast into her mouth and her tongue dances around it. She sucks her nipple and shows it much interest. Then does the same to the adjacent bulb that is now erect and awaiting the same attention. The sensation makes Arizona squirm. Callie's hand immediately finds its way to Arizona's center. No foreplay, no teasing. Callie needs to feel her wife now. She penetrates her with one digit thrusting deeply into her smoldering core. Arizona directs her to add another digit. She gladly obliges by adding another two. A loud moan fills the room as Arizona sits straight up swallowing her wife's three fingers deep inside her.

"Callie!"

"Oh my god Arizona you feel so good."

Arizona leans forward and places her mouth at Callie's ear. "I'm going to ride you until I explode!"

"Fuck Zona!"

Arizona places both of her hands on Callie's chest for support. She begins a slow rock before speeding up faster and faster until she is rocking Callie and the entire bed back and forth with her thrusting movements. There is panting, the bed creaking and the sound of Arizona's juices accumulating around the three digits working her to her _first_ orgasm of the night. Arizona is very skillful and knows exactly how to work her hips so that every inch of her body is worked. Callie is also a mastermind of her own. She waits for just the right time to hook her fingers and draw out the orgasm of Arizona's life.

"Zona slow down."

"I can't. I can't stop." She says out of breath.

"Baby trust me. Just for a second."

It takes everything in her to slow her pace. Her orgasm is so close. "Callie I need to cumm."

"You will baby. You will. Wrap your arms around my neck and hold on."

Arizona does as told which allows Callie to sit in an upright position with her. With her fingers still pumping her wife with pleasure, they begin to rock again in unity. Arizona holds on to her wife and bounces relentlessly on her lap swallowing the digits within her even deeper. She tightens her grip around Callie's neck and lies her head on her shoulder out of fear of passing out. Callie uses her available arm to steady a shaking Arizona and mutters to her. "You can let go. I got ya."

A whimpering Arizona spews massively. As she lay slumped upon her wife, she can feel her juices slither down her legs. Her sex throbs and her wife's appendages are still planted deep within her. Neither of them move. They sit listening to their heart beats struggle to regulate.

"I love you Calliope Robbins."

"I love you Arizona Torres."

**A/N: Calzona Rules Forever…. Stay with me. There is more to come. As always, Reviews are welcomed.  
><strong>


End file.
